Eric's Secret
by penpractice
Summary: This story follows my first one 'Sandy South'. Set after From Dead to Worse Spoilers for first 8 books
1. The Flight

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**This story is the sequel to my first story 'Sandy South' and I would recommend you read that story first if you have not or it might not make sense.**

**Just a reminder that the first story took place one year after the takeover with some slight differences to From Dead to Worse_._ The main relevant one being that Sookie has never met Felipe de Castro. (A full explanation can be found on the first chapter of Sandy South)**

**I would like to thank all the people that read and commented on my first story, you guys have inspired me to write this follow up and I really hope you enjoy it. As always constructive criticism is welcome and I love any feedback and reviews you choose to write. OK, I admit it, I've become a complete review whore *hangs head in shame* but mostly I just hope people will enjoy reading the story. Please feel free to request any scenes you want to see, where I can I will include them. While there will be a few cameos from the rest of Charlaine Harris' characters for the most part I will be focusing on those from the first story with the addition of Amelia.**

Eric and I had been fighting since I got back. First there was the battle of the whole marriage thing. He insisted that we were married and I insisted that we weren't and that it was just a sham to keep Felipe away. Then there was the battle of the ring. I had returned the one given to me by the AVL but Eric had bought another one, which I refused to wear.

For about a week every morning when I woke up the ring had been on my finger, where he had clearly placed it when I was asleep. I put a stop to that by pointing out that Bill had put jewellery on me while I was sleeping also. It was a low blow but I was so frustrated by that point that I didn't care. So then he kept putting it on me while I was awake. Using his superior strength and speed.

Eventually after a big row, in which he had threatened to super-glue it there and I had threatened to chop my finger off if he did, Pam suggested a compromise that I would wear it on a chain round my neck and only put it on my finger whenever I went to Fangtasia or had dealings with vampires. We still had not agreed whether, when I was with just him and Pam, or Bill or Henry, it counted as dealings with vampires. I said it didn't count, Eric, of course, said it did. Pam was delighted with our bickering and said we were just like a normal married couple, I hadn't spoken to her for the rest of the night.

The worst, and best bit, about all these arguments was they always ended in a predictable way. Eric enjoyed nothing more than a good fight, even if it was only a verbal one, he soon found ways to work off the physical energy they induced. Whenever we were 'working out our issues' as he liked to call it, he would tease me until I was begging then insist I called out his name before he would give me release. I suspected this was for Peeping Bill's benefit. Eric had kept his word in not spreading the name round the vampires of Area 5 but it was stuck in my head now, and Bill did hover round my house a lot at night.

Not that we got to spend a lot of quality time together anyway. Ever since getting back Eric was buried in work. He had loads to catch up on from being away, plus a load of stuff to sort about me being back and keeping me from Vegas. Often I wouldn't see him at all but just wake up to find an indent in the pillow next to me that let me know he had lay in the bed with me for a while without waking me up.

I tried wearing sexy underwear to bed so he would at least wake me, but that backfired (though in a good way) as by the time he'd finished showing me how much he liked it I was exhausted and feel asleep straight away again and the next thing I knew it was morning so of course he was gone.

Coming home had been harder and easier than I thought. Henry wanted to stay close but inconspicuous so it was decided he would stay at mine in the hidey-hole in the closet and avoid direct contact with vampires other than our small circle. I was worried about being responsible for four coffins on our return flight, but Eric said we would be travelling at night anyway so he could 'keep an eye on me'. Something he had been doing very closely the whole time we were in California. Even during the day an 'assistant' had showed up to help with my packing, who insisted on accompanying me when I went to say goodbye to Grace and Phil and even when I went to see Jeremy which didn't involve leaving the apartment complex.

I guess she was assisting me to stay put, something Eric seemed unsure I was planning to do seeing as I would not tell him how I had blocked the bond when I left before. Apart from the lack of privacy it was fine, I wasn't planning on taking off again anyway.

In the end it was only Pam, Eric and me on the flight back to Shreveport. Bill had disappeared shortly after the AVL had declared Eric and I married, texting Eric later to say he was making his own way home. Henry also wanted to make his own way to remain invisible to anyone who might be waiting. He also wanted to say goodbye to his human companions and close up his house so would not arrive until at least a week after us.

I had been relying on Pam to keep a comfortable flow of conversation on the flight as she had done during the packing. Eric and I hadn't been alone together for a moment. But as soon as the plane took off she retreated to the back with a Stieg Larsson novel and her Ipod. I watched her go with dismay realising I had been cornered. Unlike Eric, I could not just open the door of the plane and fly out.

Eric watched me speculatively for a moment then sighed, stood and removed his shirt. Throwing it to one side he stretched, an impressive sight in Eric's case, and it was my turn to sigh. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked as he felt my lust.

"Don't even think about it." I said. Eric laughed and put on a fresh t-shirt.

"As much as I would like to introduce you to the mile-high club lover, with or without the plane, now is not the time, I do not want to get Pam unnecessarily excited. I stuck my tongue out at him to try and hide the fresh wave of lust that accompanied the jolt in my nether-regions at the thought.

The angry ceiling sex had been very exciting and I had fantasized about some other airborne activities we could engage in. Of course, Eric wasn't fooled in the slightest and in a flash he had captured my tongue between his teeth. He sucked it into his mouth until I groaned. It was was supposed to be in displeasure but definitely didn't sound like it.

"There are some things we need to discuss." he said pulling back.

"Actually I'm feeling a little tired." I tried.

"You are forgetting my bullshit meter Sookie." he chided.

I needed to distract him but I knew only one guaranteed way and we were not alone. I glanced back at Pam briefly wondering if it wouldn't be easier to just have sex even though she was at the back of the plane. Eric followed that thought too.

"She'd want to join in but if you really want to …" he grinned innocently at me. I shuddered. "No, I thought not." I detected a hint of relief from Eric but he was already back on the offensive.

"You cannot run from me any more Sookie. Now either we can talk here or I can lock you in the basement of my home in Shreveport until you talk to me, but be assured either way we are going to have this conversation, it has been put off for too long."

So we were going to do it now. That conversation I had both been longing for and dreading, he was right, we needed to have it, but I wasn't sure I was ready to hear what he had to say.

"Fine." I huffed folding my arms defensively. "What do you want to talk about?"

I thought I saw a flash of disappointment cross Eric's face but then he grinned at me.

"Well we need to discuss my reacquired memories of when I stayed at your house. We also need to discuss the fact that you keep running from me – a terrible habit of yours I intend to break starting now, and of course we need to discuss a certain visit I received from you while staying with my fellowship friends." his eyes twinkled "So where would you like to start?"

None of the subjects sounded appealing, most certainly not my visit to the compound. And I wasn't really looking forward to what he had planned to stop me running, I wasn't convinced he was entirely joking about the basement. Looking at Eric's determined face I knew I would have to pick one. As a last ditch attempt to get out of this I glanced at Pam again.

"Oh, do not worry, she has her music at full volume. I can hear Carole King clearly from here. I have told her that if she attempts to lower the volume even slightly I will make her listen to Swedish thrash metal instead."

I realised he was right, even I could hear the dull throb of the music over the plane's engines. Damn, talking it was then.

I decided to go with what I saw as the lesser of three evils. Eric's memories had already been covered in part anyway, plus I was hoping there would be enough material there to save getting on to the other two tonight.

"I guess we start at the beginning, when you stayed with me." I said quietly.

"Oh, that wasn't the beginning, not even close. But of course we can start there if you like." The smile on Eric's face clearly told me I had chosen exactly as he had expected. A feeling of dread started to fill my stomach. What would he say? Would he laugh at how freely I had given myself to him? Or be angry that I didn't take better care of him? Getting him shot in my own kitchen. I'd told him about Debbie, but that is not the same as remembering.

Suddenly he was kneeling before me, pushing my knees apart and sliding between them. He undid my safety belt and pulled me forward in the seat wrapping his arms around me and looking deep into my eyes. His head was a little lower than mine so he was looking up at me. His eyes seemed bluer than ever.

"Thank you." he said with such deep sincerity that tears sprung to my eyes. "I should have said that a long time ago. Said it properly. Not in my centuries of being a vampire or even during my relatively short mortal life have I ever felt the fear … the terror … I felt running down that road in the dark." I could see this admission was hard for him. Eric didn't fear much and acknowledged that feeling even less.

I remembered his words _'I was a void', _and shuddered. He was trying to continue, to convey what it had meant when I recognised him, when he realised I would take him in. I brushed his hair back soothingly as I had often back then. He opened his mouth but he didn't need to speak, I got it. I pulled his face into my chest, holding him close and kissing the top of his head.

This was what I had once thought of as my Eric, the Eric that could admit vulnerability, who would let _me_ care for _him._ I remembered wanting to protect him, not only from the witches, but from Jason's greed and Pam's plotting. It was ridiculous to think Eric brought out my protective instincts, I couldn't imagine there was much Eric needed protecting from and even less that I could provide that service on.

Then I remembered Felipe and repressed a new shudder.

"What is it my lover?" He whispered feeling my emotions.

"Nothing, it's just … I liked protecting you." he laughed.

"Yes, I remember."

"No, not that. Well, I mean, I enjoyed that too, but I liked looking after you, keeping you safe. Not that you were keen to let me, even without your memory you didn't think you needed protection." I smiled fondly at the memory of him carting me across the cemetery to check out Bill's house.

"Hmm, trying to protect someone who thinks they are invincible? I cannot imagine what that is like." he said sarcasticly.

"I do not think I'm invincible, but I am not completely defenceless either and I might be more amenable (Word of the Day) to your protection efforts if you ever tried to discuss them with me before hand, rather than just forcing them upon me." I'd started defensively and then moved on to the attack.

I was still not happy about the whole AVL thing. I didn't want to get cross during a tender moment but then again Eric was now nuzzling my breasts in a very regular-Eric way. I rolled my eyes but didn't push him away. With a fang he made a small scratch making me gasp but his tongue was already at work cleaning the blood away and healing the mark. He gave a small groan of pleasure at the taste.

"Sorry." he said in a thick voice not removing his head from my cleavage. "You have no idea what your blood is to me."

"Yeah yeah, fairy, bla bla." I grumbled. I knew this was a big part of my attraction, and not just to Eric, I hated it. He pulled back suddenly looking at my face with a scowl.

"No Sookie. I have tasted other part-fairies before, some with more fairy than you. They have not tasted as you taste. This" he said running his nose and mouth down my neck and peppering kisses along the way. "This is pure _you_ and you alone." He pulled back slightly to meet my eyes trying to explain "It is not the … the flavour … or not that alone, it is the essence, your essence, it is that it is yours." He returned to running his lips over my neck breathing in deeply.

"I must be very careful, it would be too easy for me to take too much after living off that synthetic crap for the past year." I was almost at the point where I was going to tell him to just bite me already when his words sank in instead of his fangs. I pulled away.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, I will be careful, I would never hurt you Sookie." he said still trying to nuzzle.

"No, I mean what was that about synthetic blood?" he finally pulled back a little and glanced at my face.

"Except when it was unavoidable, I have not fed from humans since you left. Well, before that actually." he shrugged.

I ignored the 'unavoidable' comment, I really didn't want to think about it.

"Why not?" I asked instead.

"I find I have no desire for blood that is not yours." He said simply, as if discussing the weather.

I tried to think of the last time he'd had my blood before I left. Of course he'd had it in Rhodes, when we made the bond, I couldn't think of a time after that. How long had this been going on? I remembered refusing him when he got shot protecting me in his car and felt even worse.

"Hu." I said "So, I guess we're both of us ruined for humans now." Eric laughed his big booming laugh, clearly remembering our conversation on the way back from Jackson. I relished the sound. As much as I appreciated him sharing his vulnerable side, this was the Eric I knew and loved, it had even been that way when he stayed with me.

He had been very open with me, I figured it was only fair if I reciprocated.

"In fact, I'm pretty much ruined for everyone now. Even when I told myself I'd never see you again, I knew there would never be anyone else." his whole face softened as I said that and his eyes glowed.

"I know." he smiled "I should be sorry for that, but I'm not. You are mine. Not because of the bond and our marriage, but simply because you are." He held my eyes "I cannot give up my position for you, it would not be safe for either of us," he sounded slightly apologetic "but I am ready to fulfil my promise and have you by my side. You are mine and mine alone, and I am yours. Nothing and no one will ever part us again, not even you." The intensity flowing through the bond would have knocked me off my feet if I hadn't already been sitting.

Eric pulled himself gracefully into the seat beside me and I expected him to start in on me for running away but he took my hand and started stroking my fingers as he spoke softly.

"When I lost my memories of our time together, I lost not only some of the best sex of my existence"

"Some?" I queried with mock affront.

"I've had better ..." he shrugged then smirked at me "...since." then he was serious again "But I also lost what I learned about you. I went back to making the same old mistakes. I did not understand you, what your life was and had been. I would never have made Bill confess in the way I did if I'd had my memories."

"I'm glad you did it, I needed to know."

"Yes you did, but I would have done it differently. I did not understand how deeply you would feel the betrayal. I have always known Bill was not worthy of you, I thought only to demonstrate that to you also. But the intensity of your pain, I could not even look at you. Remembering talking with you about your life, and what you said about how people treat you, what is normal for you, Bill was the first one to make you feel worthy of that kind of love, it was something he played on."

I hated that I was crying. Eric pulled me onto his lap and licked my tears.

"None of that Sookie. You know better now. You are worth more than all of them. _They_ are not worthy of _you_."

"Except you of course." I hiccuped trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course." he said as if that were obvious. Then he kissed me, gently at first, then deeper, then even more so. His hands started roaming my body as his tongue explored my mouth. When his hand started to slide up my dress I stopped him. I don't think he had forgotten Pam was in the back, I think he had just stopped caring.

He let me stop him and I tucked my head under his chin.

"You will never leave me again." he said. It wasn't a demand, it was a statement of certainly. I lay in his arms stroking his fingers and fell asleep.

When Eric and I arrived at my house it was nearly dawn and I was surprised to find Amelia awake. The second I opened the door she screamed and threw herself at me.

"Oh Sookie. I'm so sorry." _'Will she blame me?'_ "How are you? How was your flight?" _'Has she worked things out with Eric?' _ "How was California?" _'What was she doing in California? Did she have a boyfriend there?' _ "I haven't touched your room except to dust and stuff." _'Is she staying?' _ "Gosh it's good to have you home." _'Does she know about me and Jason?'_

Whoa! What was that? It was such a barrage of information it took a while to sort one question from another and figure out what she had spoken aloud and what she had just been thinking. I had forgotten what a loud broadcaster Amelia was.

"Hey Amelia." I hugged her back "Good to see you too." She still hadn't let go "Er … can I get in the door and put these bags down?"

"Oh sure, sorry." she blushed. "Hey Sheriff, where's Pam?" I blinked. Amelia had called Eric 'Sheriff', which was weird in itself but her greeting was also very friendly and familiar.

"She has stayed in Shreveport due to the nearness of the dawn. I will stay here today." Eric announced, and Amelia just nodded as if this was quite normal. Was it? Eric carried the bags we had brought in through to my old room. He looked around the space carefully and nodded to himself, so I wandered in curiously.

Everything looked exactly the same as when I left, but the room was spotlessly clean. For a moment I wondered if Amelia had put a stasis spell on it but then I recalled she'd said something about dusting. I guessed Eric had asked her to clean it for when I got back. He was watching my face now, I knew he wanted me to feel the comfort of home-coming but looking at my old room felt weird, like going back in time. I would have to make some changes when I got settled, I had no interest in going backwards. I smiled to reassure him, and he smiled back.

"I will bring in the rest of your bags from the car then I will need to go to rest for the day. You should catch up with your friend." Eric gave me a quick kiss then headed back out to the car. I couldn't decide if he was being sweet giving me time with Amelia, or if it was more a case of the changing of the guard. But I did want to talk to her, though many of my questions would have to wait until Eric was dead for the day. So I pottered around, putting a few things away and making small talk with Amelia while I waited for Eric to submit to the dawn.

I knew Amelia was concerned that I wasn't talking to her properly but I would clear that up with her soon enough. Finally I felt the bond go quiet and breathed a sigh of relief. I could understand Eric's concerns but his tension was draining. I poured two drinks, grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her onto the couch with me. I gave her another hug and looked at her properly.

"You look good Ames. A little tired, but I guess that's just from waiting up for me. You shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did."

Amelia gave me a bright genuine smile.

"Oh Sookie, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I was so … well you know. I knew it was unfair, even when I was thinking those things but I was just so freaked out. You'd told me all about the things you'd been through before but I never really got it. I always thought I'd be so cool in a crisis but I was just freaking out and you were the calm one. I felt like I'd let you down, then I took it out on you."

"Amelia, calm down, it's fine. I understand why you felt that way about me, believe me. And I promise you, however calm I may have appeared, I was just as freaked out as you were. I thought it was so cool you thought of thinking 'at' me, I remember wishing I could talk to you that way too, though I wouldn't wish my disability on you full time."

"Oh Sookie don't, you shouldn't talk about yourself that way!"

I just shook my head, I didn't want to get into that, especially not now. I had more important things to talk about.

"Amelia, I need to know what happened after I left. Everything." I looked at her significantly and she looked cautiously back.

"Actually I don't know much, I swear. But I'll tell you everything I know." She glanced nervously in the direction of the spare room with the concealed hidey-hole. I smiled in acknowledgement.

"Why do you think I waited until now to talk to you?"

"So, is the bond back?"

"Yep."

"How did you get rid of it?" I had to laugh at that.

"Actually, you and Octavia did it." I said, she looked shocked, then a little pleased. "Then you cast a spell on yourselves to forget all about it so the vampires couldn't get it out of you or blame you. It was your idea, I swear, I would never have asked you to do that, but I did want you to be safe."

"That's what Eric said, but I wasn't sure. He came back every week to see if the memories had come back saying he knew they would." we both glanced away from each other. Yes, Eric had some experience of memory loss by magic.

"Was he … he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he was angry at first but still quite good about it considering how pissed he was. He glamoured me once to check I was telling the truth but let me remember that he'd done it so I knew that was all." She didn't seem to mind but I wanted to be sure.

"Do you want me to check? If you think about the times he was here I can see if there are any holes."

She shook her head. "It's fine, really. He's actually been pretty good to me. He never said much except to ask if I remembered anything, but he would come and sit in your room fairly regularly." she looked away again, as if embarrassed or guilty at sharing this.

I blinked back tears trying to picture it. Eric sat on my empty bed wondering where I had gone. Or maybe he just came here to get some peace? Who knew? I shook off the thought, I could think about that later. Right now I needed some answers.

"Did Felipe or Victor ever come here?"

"No. There were a few vampires that watched the house for a while but they never approached."

Now for the question I really needed the answer to.

"Do you know what Felipe did to punish Eric?" I held my breath waiting for the answer.

"No." She looked me dead in the eye to emphasise her truthfulness. "But judging from Pam's reaction it was pretty bad. I think she might have killed you that night, if you'd been here."

I blanched. "But you don't know what it was?"

"No. Eric came here the next night, just after sunset. He had a shower then spent the whole night in your room, just sitting on your bed. He stayed here the day too. I couldn't see any marks or injuries, but he heals pretty quick and he was definitely … affected."

"Affected?"

"I don't know how to explain it. He was vacant, like he'd gone off somewhere and left his body behind."

"Downtime?"

"Like that, but even when he was moving around he was the same. I took him some TrueBlood and he didn't even seem to realise I was there, it was creepy. I just put it on the side and left him alone but the bottle was empty when I went in the next day to clean."

I was really upset now but Amelia didn't seem to know any more.

"Thanks for keeping it clean Ames, you really didn't have to."

"Yes I did. My instructions were very specific too. The room had to stay clean but I was not to use scented sprays and polishes. I guess so it would still smell like you."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything to say to that. "Er … sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'd have done it anyway, especially as you gave me such a great deal on the rent. It was the least I could do."

"I think I really messed up Ames." I said, tears springing to my eyes.

"I don't see it that way. I know it's been tough on Eric but he chose to be part of the whole vamp politics thing. You never did."

"Even so, he shouldn't have had to pay for my leaving. It wasn't even him that pulled me into it in the first place."

"Maybe, but vamps don't look at the world the way we do. They don't consider humans as able to make independent decisions, and even if a human does, they see it as the vamps fault for letting them. Eric knew who you were and chose to take responsibility for you anyway."

"Exactly, and I knew that. I swear I didn't think about it at the time but I realise now I should have."

"It was Eric's decision to bond with you, you didn't even know what it meant."

"Yes but he only did it to protect me, at least mostly. I guess I just never took responsibility for my end of the deal, to protect him too, at least not since that time with the witches."

"He doesn't exactly seem like someone who needs much in the way of protection, whatever happened it was his decision to let it."

"Maybe, but still he did it to protect me. He could have disowned me and declared open-season on Sookie, but he didn't."

"I really think you should talk to him about this." Amelia was looking uncomfortable, I could tell she knew I had a point.

"You're right, sorry."

I needed to talk about something else. "What else has been going on? I can't believe it's been a year."

"Most stuff is the same. I'm still working at Merlotts. Sam says it's kind of like having you around still, because we're friends and also because I have to take time off every now and then to do vamp stuff." she laughed "I've had loads of warding work." she grinned proudly.

"Wow, and you're sure you're ok with that?"

"Hell yeah. Eric always negotiates good deals for me and sends Pam to watch over me. He takes a cut of course but it's only fair as he sets up the deal and provides security."

"So Eric's got a witch as well as a telepath, he's getting quite the collection." my voice may have gone a little sour. For some reason the idea of Amelia working for Eric bothered me. It shouldn't have but it did. Amelia looked at me picking up on my mood.

"It's not like that. When the first request came in he sent Pam to ask me. He said it was up to me if I wanted to do it or not and they would protect me either way. But I wanted to do it. I was going to deal with it myself but Eric insisted I take Pam with me just in case. A good job too, they tried all sorts. After that he just negotiated for me and made it clear I was under his protection as a personal associate of his bonded. That's why I always call him Sheriff now, even when it's just us, so I don't slip up when other vamps are about, he's my boss kind-of. But it was always about you Sook."

I felt ashamed of my outburst, it was really unfair to both of them.

"Sorry. It's fine, really Ames. I'm glad you got some work from it. And I'm sure Eric would have looked after you anyway. He's really good about stuff like that in his area, it's why he's such a popular Sheriff."

"He is a really good businessman and boss, I've noticed that."

"And you get to spend lots of time with Pam. Did you meet Catherine?"

"Yes. She was sweet at first but then got a little clingy when she knew Pam and I'd had a thing, good job she didn't know we were still hooking up occasionally. It's nothing serious, but if we've been out on a job or something it's nice to unwind after, you know?"

We chatted on for a while. Amelia didn't mention Jason and I didn't ask. I also stayed out of her head, she would tell me when she was ready.

Amelia hadn't slept at all, and I had only slept for a short time on the plane, so after a while we both headed for bed. I set my alarm for a few hours later. I didn't want to sleep too long as I had a lot I wanted to do. Plus I didn't want to get my sleep pattern set on nights. I awoke just after lunch time and while I could have happily slept longer, forced myself to get up and moving. After some coffee and a quick meal, I unpacked the rest of my stuff and set about updating my room. I changed the bedding and curtains to ones I'd got in California and put out a few nick-naks I'd brought back as well. I also put up a picture of an ocean view. Eventually I was happy with it and decided to get in the shower, which is where I was when Eric got up.

I was so lost in enjoying the warm flow of water over me, that I didn't feel him rise or hear him come in the room. Which meant I squealed loudly when a cold hand brushed over my butt. I turned suddenly nearly slipping and Eric climbed in and caught me before I fell. As my heart restarted I looked up at him to find him grinning gleefully.

"Jesus Christ Eric." I said hitting him in the chest "Do you have to sneak up on me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry my lover" he said, not looking sorry at all "I thought you would have felt me coming."

"Well I didn't. I was enjoying a quiet shower if you don't mind." I pushed against him with no effect.

"I don't mind at all." he said reaching for the shower gel.

I was going to argue that he should leave and let me finish but I was mesmerised watching him create a lather in his hands, remembering a previous shower that still rated as the best one I'd ever had. After a moment he started rubbing the suds on himself and then grinned as he felt my disappointment.

"Problem lover?"

"I wasn't finished." I said trying to reign in my emotions from giving me away even though I knew it was too late.

"You have an area that still needs attention?" he asked innocently holding up his soap covered hands. "I'm sure I can help you _finish_ if you require." And he did. Twice.

I was sitting in front of my bedroom mirror, combing out my hair, when he revealed why he wanted me in a good mood.

"Your vampire accommodations will not do. They are fine for the likes of Compton, or for the occasional day but Henry will be staying here every day for quite a while."

"You think he should stay somewhere else?" I was confused, it was Eric that had first suggested Henry stay with me.

"No, he should stay here, but I think we need to upgrade your 'hidey-hole' that's all. I will arrange for some contractors to start tomorrow."

"What do you mean by 'upgrade?'" I asked suspicious.

"Do not worry. You will not be able to tell the difference from the outside, I am simply suggesting expanding the interior of the 'hole' and making it more comfortable. I would have thought, as a hostess, you would want your guests to be comfortable." he dropped his chin and looked through his top lashes at me in a school-masterly stern way. I squirmed uncomfortably, Gran would be ashamed of me. It had never occurred to me whether the light-tight space in my wardrobe was actually comfortable or not. I felt Eric start celebrating his victory before I even responded.

"Fine. But nothing too expensive. My savings are limited." I said worrying about how much it would cost. "I guess you know special people who deal with that kind of thing, or do you just glamour them so they don't know what they've done?"

"Both actually. And do not worry about the cost. I will pay." he could see I was about to object but spoke before I could "This is a space for an associate of mine while he stays in my area. I can write it off as a business expense. Besides I will not have a vampire such as Henry stay in the type of accommodation you could afford. You are my wife, it is natural I would pay for this. I'm sure I can think of some other way for you to pay me back if you insist though." he wiggled his eyebrows at me. As usual he had a dizzying array of approaches to bend me to his will.

"Stop trying to distract me. I am not your wife and I am certainly not using sexual favours to repay debts, what do you think I am?" I ask indignant at the suggestion.

"You _are_ my wife and I think you are beautiful, intelligent, resourceful, sexy and unaccountably stubborn. Besides I did not refer to sexual favours, I expect to get those anyway." he flashed a grin then got serious.

"I do have a few other jobs you could help me with though, if you do not object."

"What kind of jobs?"

"I have several new waitresses at Fangtasia I would like you to 'read' for one thing. Since the take over I have found several new staff members to be in the employ of Victor. I cannot get rid of them of course, but it is best if I can be sure who they are."

"What? He's using humans to spy on you?"

"Humans, vampires, were's anyone he can get. He will not find anything but still it is better to know."

"Of course I'll read them for you. I would do that anyway. How bad is it? I can get some stuff off were's but it's not as reliable."

"It is not bad at all. A lot of the people who work for me are spies for others, and not just Victor and Felipe. You do not need to be concerned, but I would like you to spend an evening or two at the bar and see what you can pick up, I will be with you, you will be quite safe."

"Have you heard from Victor or Felipe?" I asked watching him closely.

He shrugged "Victor is due in a couple of days and Felipe sent a message saying he was looking forward to receiving my _full_ report. They are not happy but they will not go against the AVL we are safe for now. However you cannot be complacent, you must keep yourself safe when I cannot be with you. Amelia is strengthening the wards on the house and Henry will watch you at night but you must be careful when you go out in the day, try to have someone with you as much as possible." I could feel his worry and regret.

I turned and stood up putting my hand to his face. "I will be careful, I promise. Try not to worry about me. I'm more worried about you. I wish you would tell me what Felipe has been doing." I felt the bond snap shut.

"I told you, it is nothing, minor irritations that is all. I need to make some calls." he turned and left abruptly. Now I was even more worried.

And so started our bickering. The marriage, the ring, the extent of the work on the hidey-hole, what Felipe had done, whether I went back to work, anything and everything, all really stemming from the fact we were scared too much for each other and possibly not enough for ourselves.

**So that's chapter one of story two. I hope I have not disappointed. I realise Eric and Sookie only covered a small fraction of all they have to talk about, there will be more later I just didn't want to try and cram it all into one conversation. **


	2. Shopping

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites for this story, I am really glad so many of you who read Sandy South are continuing to read. I really hope I don't let you down.**

This is just a little bit of action to break up the talk-talk-talk of the early chapters. I am struggling a bit with Pam, who I love as a character but I never feel I do justice to her when I write. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

_Even in the midst of all that chaos, a large Viking falling from the sky, his eyes glowing with rage, tends to cause a bit of a stir. Many of the paramedics, fire crews, victims, passers by, police and everyone else that was gathered, stopped and stared silently in shock as Eric landed in the middle of the scene. He ignored the looks of course, being stared at was just part of being Eric, and I think he enjoyed it often enough, but right now that was not what was on his mind._

I had been home about ten days when it happened. Henry still had not arrived so I had been stuck at the house for most of the time. Other than Eric, Pam and Bill, I had only seen Amelia and Jason, and spoken to Sam. As far as I knew the rest of Bon Temps didn't even know I was back. Sam had called to say he was glad I was home, I told him I was still getting settled but would be in to see him as soon as I could. Actually Eric didn't want me out alone until we knew where we stood with Victor. As Eric said the AVL being pissed at Victor wouldn't do me much good if I was already dead. Felipe was in Vegas so less of an immediate threat. I was anxious to get back to work but Eric kept finding excuses for delaying me, the current one was 'not until Henry gets here'.

Jason had come to the house. He pulled up in his truck while I was sitting on the porch enjoying the sun. He got out and just looked at me for a long time. Eventually he said

"You're not dead then." I had been jumping up to greet him but stopped at his harsh tone.

"Of course not, I sent you a message. Didn't you get it?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah right, some message. No explanation, no details of where you were, real informative that was."

"I'm sorry, I was still mad at you. And it wasn't safe to tell you where I was."

"Yeah well, now I'm mad at you." and with that he got back in his truck and left. I hadn't heard from him again and he hadn't answered my calls. Because of Victor I couldn't go out alone and Amelia was working a lot so mostly I just stayed at the house. I was bored and frustrated but Eric was worried enough so I put up with it. All of which explains why I was so happy to get out that night.

Pam, Amelia and I had gone to the new Vampire friendly mini-mall in Alexandria. It was open all night and had lots of stores dedicated to vampire needs as well as the normal shops. I had made the mistake of mentioning the night before that none of my old clothes seemed really me any more and Pam had arranged a shopping trip before I could finish the sentence. Eric had tried to provide a credit card but I had resolutely refused. The good thing about my lack of social life over the past year was that I'd managed to save a small stash of money and while most of it needed to remain in the bank as a cushion against unexpected expenses, I decided spending a small amount on some new clothes wasn't so awful. It's not like I splurge on that kind of thing often. Besides, now that the comment was out there, if I didn't get a few things myself, Pam and Eric would almost certainly try and do it for me and I'd much rather pick my own clothes.

I had invited Amelia along on the trip in the hope that even if she didn't work out as an ally for me, she would be something of a distraction for Pam. I quickly regretted this plan as not only did she side with Pam throughout the evening, but unlike Pam, she was not above employing any means necessary to get me to agree to buy things. Pam would simply demand that I accept her view of everything, such as what I should try on, what I should buy, or in actual fact what I should let Eric buy for me (she had his credit card). All of which I tried to ignore for the most part, though she did have a very good eye for what would suit me, even if some of her suggestions would make Gran turn in her grave. Amelia on the other hand would descend to emotional blackmail, guilt and even begging to persuade me I absolutely _had_ to have this or that and even agreed with Pam that if I didn't want to spend the money myself Eric was more than happy to pay.

Pam dragged me into designer stores and seemed positively gleeful as she pawed through the racks. The only other time I'd seen Pam so happy was when she was about to kill someone. To start with, everything she pulled out was too short, too tight, and invariably too low cut for my tastes.

"To be honest with you Pam, I'm more of a shorts and t-shirt kind-of-girl these days."

"If you are going back to work for that dog, you will be spending plenty of time in shorts and t-shirts. You should dress differently out of work." She had a point. I took the two summer dresses she thrust at me and skulked off to the changing room. They actually looked quite nice but in trying them on I noticed the price tags. I hung them on the rejects rack and told Pam they didn't fit. She just gave me a look, tutted, and went off to buy a pant-suit she said she'd seen. I wandered into the sale section and managed to find two shirts, plain but nice colours and beautifully fitted, that were within my price range.

Just as I walked away from the counter, Pam grabbed the bag from my hand and looked inside.

"Hmm, not a bad choice actually. But you will need more of these, or at least extra buttons." She smirked in a very Eric way, and I blushed. The fact was, with all the arguing Eric and I had been doing, a lot of my clothes hadn't survived the aftermath, it was part of the reason the clothes conversation had come up in the first place.

"Or Eric will just have to learn to control himself." I said trying to hide the strange mixture of excitement and embarrassment I was feeling at the memory of the latest of these episodes.

Pam just gave me a look, which I tried to return with one of my own.

"Really Sookie, like I haven't had to buy a lot more new shirts for Eric since you got back."

"You do Eric's shopping for him?"

"When he doesn't have time, or doesn't want to. Right now he'd rather be making reasons to shop rather than actually shopping." she winked at me "Honestly between the pair of you I may as well be a full time shopper." her eyes lit up at the thought. "In fact, you know he really doesn't want you to go back to work." she said with an evil glint in her eye. "I think he'd much rather you just stay home for him to fuck and feed whenever he wants." she smiled at me.

"Pam, you are not going to get me to argue with Eric just so you can shop more. We are working out a compromise on the work thing. And if you keep up, I'll tell him what you said about the … sex and dinner thing."

Pam laughed long and loud, I couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"Oh my friend, you really are entertaining. You will happily fuck my master to his final death as long as you don't have to say the word." she laughed some more.

"I just don't see the need for that kind of language." _'outside the bedroom'_ I thought before I could stop myself "And my private life is none of your business."

"If you want it to be private I suggest you stop trying to christen the whole of northern Louisiana." Said Pam, who then walked off to the lingerie section while I blushed and tried to hide by sticking my head in a rack of jackets.

Though Pam was exaggerating somewhat, we had ended up outside several times when I had walked off in a huff. Once Eric had even flown me up into a tree after I had pushed him off me and tried to walk away several times. He had straddled a high thick branch while I straddled him and leaves had cascaded around us as he pumped me up and down on his lap. I felt a strong surge of lust at the memory and suddenly my phone beeped with a text message.

_I'm thinking of you too. E_

Smug bastard. I turned my phone off and set about looking through the jackets. I found a cute crop black one with a row of intricate buttons down each breast. It was a bit pricey, but I figured it would go with a lot of stuff and decided to get it anyway.

We carried on going from shop to shop. Pam was insatiable and Amelia almost as bad. In an attempt to get a few minutes to myself, I found a silk lace-up basque and suggested Amelia try it on, thinking this would distract them both. For a moment I thought it had worked too, as Pam's eyes lit up, but two minutes later Amelia was back by my side and I could see Pam at the counter.

"We decided to get you one of each colour and you can't complain about Eric paying as it is traditional for a man to buy his wife lingerie." said Amelia with a grin. She had taken to using the 'W' word, as I was now referring to it, as often as possible especially on occasions like tonight when I was wearing the ring (as we were in vampire circles). I was beginning to think Eric had glamoured her into it. "Besides after everything you put him through it's only right you should treat him a little and it's such a small thing to do, wearing something nice for him." she added when she could see I was going to argue. Amelia knew that my guilt and worry about what had happened to Eric in my absence was my Achilles heel and she wasn't shy about using it.

Feeling utterly betrayed, I sulked and tried to slip away from them whenever I could, which of course was a complete impossibility with Pam. It was during one of my escape attempts when I was hiding in a t-shirt section of a store that I heard the fire alarms go off. Pam appeared beside me almost simultaneously.

"If you just want t-shirts Sookie I'll bring you some Fangtasia ones, we are bringing in a new line and have a load of old stock to get rid of. I smell smoke, this is not a drill, we need to leave." Pam was quite casual at this point and we both looked round for Amelia who was working her way towards us against the flow of the other shoppers who were heading out of the store.

"I was near the front when the alarms went off." Amelia gasped as she reached us. "It must be close to here I could see smoke outside. Pam's eyes were fixed on the open front of the store scanning what was happening outside. Suddenly she dropped the many bags she was carrying and put a firm arm around my waist. I glanced at her now grim expression and got a look back that clearly said 'pay attention'. I noticed her other arm go around Amelia and she started heading for the door keeping us pinned to her sides.

Once we reached the front of the store I could see why she was alarmed. People were running and screaming in all directions, crossing back and forth, and bumping into each other. This was not an orderly, or even disorderly, move to the exits. In fact there seemed to be just as many people still inside as there had been when we had entered the store, or more even. I noticed a small group of people sat under a statue hugging each other and crying. Smoke seemed to be pouring into the central space from several directions. While most people were running about like headless chickens, Pam stood stock still, turning her head slowly, taking everything in. I tried to follow her gaze as she looked up sharply to the floor above. I could see two men in security uniforms watching the bedlam below while talking to each other.

Unlike Pam, I had no chance of hearing their words over the screams around us, in fact I wasn't even sure if Pam could hear them over the pandemonium. Focusing on them, I cautiously lowered my shields slightly while still trying to block out the panicking crowd. I hadn't used this kind of selective listening much, focusing on someone far away while blocking those closer to me, but I'd had a lot of Eric's blood lately and was enjoying the side-effect of greater control. Or I was until I managed to hear their thoughts and instantly wished I hadn't. Pam felt me sag against her and turned to look at me.

"They are discussing whether to try to calm the crowd, one thinks they should the other says why bother." she said as if this information was somehow comforting.

"That's because the fellowship have set fire to the entire outside of the building, all the way round." I said in a dull lifeless voice trying to take it in myself. "There is no way out, the fire goes all the way round." I repeated trying to get my brain to catch up with my body.

In a distant part of my mind, I felt I should be running around like the other people in front of us, though of course it was pointless and Pam's firm grip would have prevented it even if I'd tried. As it was I didn't try. My panic went so deep I was frozen, trying to absorb the fact that we were going to die here. There wasn't anything Pam could do, vampires don't do well with fire. Pam's phone started to ring and we looked at each other. We both knew it was Eric, feeling my panic, or maybe even something from Pam, who, though her expression was still carefully blank, I could tell was pretty tense. Silently with that look we agreed, there was no point in answering, there was nothing he could do, by the time he got here it would all be over.

Amelia was looking back and forth between Pam and I, and I realised she hadn't caught our earlier conversation. She didn't know how bad it was. While I was still wondering whether to tell her, whether it might not be better not to know, Pam, being more practical, asked a pertinent question.

"Is there a spell you can cast to protect us from fire? I can pull us through quite quickly but if the fire reaches my blood I will meet the final death, most likely taking you both with me." If I didn't know her better I'd have thought Pam couldn't care less about this, that it was a simple statement of fact, but I had spotted the slight flicker to her eye, the tension in her mouth, that told me she was suppressing some pretty strong emotions. Plus her phone was ringing again and I was sure that wasn't the only way Eric was calling her.

"Plenty but I'd need ingredients and a spell book, neither of which I have with me. There are a few warding type spells that would put a shield around us but they are no good either as they don't work against the elements. We will have to find a way around the fire, a window or back entrance." I was impressed by how calm Amelia seemed, how practically she was thinking, but then she didn't yet know there was no way out.

"No the fire circles the entire circumference of the mall." said Pam in the same emotionless voice. "We will have to go through it. First we will have to investigate the extent and nature of the flames, perhaps you two can make it through, you will be burnt but you may survive."

"There must be a security room somewhere." Said Amelia looking around. I just wrapped my arm tightly around Pam's waist. I wasn't leaving without her, no matter what.

"Upstairs. We need to find a way up. It would be better if you two could stay down here, there will be more smoke higher up. It is not a problem for me as I do not need to breathe but I am not sure we should split up." I had never heard Pam uncertain before and this scared me more than anything else so far. I realised I had been waiting for her to pull some miraculous escape out of the air. Her phone rang again and she continued to ignore it but I could tell it was making her more and more uncomfortable every time it went off. I suddenly felt a rage as I looked at Pam and it took me a second to realise it wasn't mine. Damn bond. I wished I could shut it off as well as Eric could. I had told him how disorienting it was for me when his emotions flared that strongly and mostly he tried to block it from me when he could but I suspected he had no intention of doing that tonight. He wanted us to know how mad he was. I wondered briefly how much trouble Pam and I would be in if we made it out of here, then remembered how unlikely that was and pushed the thought and the rage aside.

We started to make our way towards a staircase near the left-hand wall, still clinging to each other but before we had got a few meters there was a loud explosion. Pam pushed Amelia and I into a doorway and stood between us and a cloud of dust that billowed into the space where we had just been standing. I was still coughing and spluttering when I felt Pam start to pull on my arm.

"Come, we need to move, now." She said. I stumbled in the direction she pulled me, but I couldn't see anything and tripped. Pam's grip kept me upright but only just. After a few more stumbling steps we got beyond the worst of the dust cloud and I could make out some basic shapes, enough to stagger more effectively at least. Pam was pulling us onwards when I heard a creaking, groaning sound behind me. Suddenly it felt as if my arm was being pulled from its socket. The next thing I knew all three of us were on the floor and I felt something heavy nudge my foot. Pam was looking back where we had been. If she breathed I'd say she had been holding her breath and just let it go, which was the impression she gave even though she didn't expel any air. Then she looked at me nodded once and said "Let's go."

I looked back to see a statue had fallen and smashed where we had just been. I could see several bodies on the ground but the dust hadn't cleared enough to see if they were alive or not and there wasn't really anything we could do to help them in any case, we hadn't even worked out how to help ourselves. Suddenly Pam started moving with more purpose.

"You have a plan?" I asked. My voice came out raspy as my throat was dry and sore from the dust and smoke but Pam seemed to hear me.

"Not just me." she nodded in the direction we were heading. At first all I could see was a wall of flames. I was confused why we were heading towards it. I was distracted for a moment as I nearly slipped and looked down to see the flaking remains of a vampire. I shuddered but Pam was pulling me on before I could think too much about it.

As we got closer to the wall of flame, I realised several other vampires were moving towards it also. I was about to ask Pam why, when two of the other vampires turned and bared their teeth at her, their hands curling into claws. Pam pushed Amelia and I slightly behind her and I noticed Amelia was muttering under her breath. I hoped whatever ward she was casting would protect Pam also. I didn't understand, considering the danger we were all in, why they were turning on Pam. A third vampire joined the first two but didn't adopt the aggressive stance, she seemed to be asking what the problem was. I saw one of the first two nod towards me and Amelia. The third said something and they both stood up from their crouches quickly pulling their fangs in and staring curiously at me. Pam straighten up also but I noticed she moved slightly to remain in front of me. The three nodded curtly then turned their attention to the wall of flame.

I noticed several cracks in it and that the plaster from the ceiling above was starting to fall. This seemed a very dangerous place to be loitering.

"Pam?" I rasped.

"The wall will collapse there will be a very brief void before the ceiling blocks the way and the flames rush back in to fill the space. We will escape in that moment." I opened my eyes wide in shock at her. A bad idea as they started watering immediately.

"But how will you get through with both of us?" I managed to choke out.

"I will have to." Pam said simply.

"Can't the other vampires help? Why did they want to attack you?" I was confused and was struggling to see through my now streaming eyes.

"They didn't want to attack me, they wanted to kill you and Amelia, until they were told who you were. Then they accepted my bringing humans, even though they disapprove, because you are bonded to Eric. But they cannot help."

"Why would they care?"

"If too many humans were made aware of what we are doing they would get in the way. They cannot move fast enough to make it, but they could slow us down enough that no one makes it."

"Which brings me back to my point, why won't they help?"

"I cannot entrust you to one of the others. While they recognise your importance, they may wish you harm for the same reason. They will not even pretend to help Amelia, she is not important enough when their own existence is on the line."

"How can I help?" I asked desperately. I had no doubt that Pam could make it if it were just her, and the thought that she would die because she was saving me and Amelia filled me with dread.

"You could leave me." Amelia said in a small voice as if she had needed to force the words from her lips.

"No." said Pam definitely. I was impressed for a moment until Pam continued "If I tried, Sookie would try to stay also, it would kill us all. Our best bet is for me to carry you both through and hope we are fast enough. You must try to relax, do not fight the movement and leave the rest to me." I glanced at Amelia to see how she felt about only being rescued due to my predicted stubbornness but she just nodded as if this made perfect sense. I felt a moment of exasperation but then reminded myself I was suppose to be trying to relax and making myself pliable.

I looked down and realised I still had a bag with two shirts and a jacket in my hand, I was about to drop it when I had an idea.

"Pam, you should put these on." I held up the bag to her.

"Why?" she looked like I had gone mad.

"More layers, to help protect you from the flames."

"Then you should put them on."

"I won't combust." I said holding the bag towards her. She looked at the wall again then nodded and swiftly put on all three items. I wasn't sure how much it would help, if at all, but I figured it couldn't hurt.

"You are the warding witch." Said a strange voice behind us. We all spun round. A very thin female vampire was looking at Amelia. She turned to Pam "You will not make it with both. I will carry your witch and she will ward my human's house." Pam eyed her for a moment

"Deal." she said and passed Amelia to the strange woman. I thought about protesting but Amelia smiled and thanked the stranger, so I figured if she were happy I couldn't really say anything.

The wall started to groan in a very disturbing way and Pam tightened her hold on me. I started to tense also then remembered and focused on relaxing my muscles and feeling light. I really wished I hadn't had that extra helping at lunch, but at the time I was worried it would be late before I had chance to eat again.

Suddenly I was moving quickly. I felt a jolt heard a loud noise and a yell then I felt fresh air on my face and realised we were outside and Pam's arm was on fire. She was just staring at it with a morbid curiosity. Without thinking I pounded on the flames with my hands trying to smother them desperately. Then I remembered the extra layers and pulled the jacket off her, burning my hands as I'd grabbed the inflamed sleeve but managing to throw it to the ground and stomp out the flames. I turned to look at Pam. Her arm was black and crispy looking but still present and she was looking at me with a strange expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." I said "I guess I weigh too much."

"One of the vampires we encountered inside tried to slow us during our escape." She said suddenly looking about as frightening as I'd ever seen her.

"What? Which one? Why?" I was confused and looked around us fearfully, but noting happily that Amelia was right near us talking to the vampire that had carried her out.

"She tried to block my passage, the one with red hair that wanted to attack before she knew who you were. I do not know who she was but I will find out, though it matters little, she did not escape the fire." Pam looked much happier suddenly, though I could tell her arm still really hurt and she was struggling to hide her pain.

Ignoring my burnt hands, I pulled my sleeve up and held out my wrist to her.

"Here, you need blood." I said. Pam looked at my exposed skin for a moment then seemed to shake herself and stepped back.

"No. I will be fine. Eric is nearly here."

"What? Pam, just have some blood, I know you won't take too much, you need to heal, and you saved me."

"You are my Master's bonded."

"I am your friend."

"Even so." I wanted to argue more but I could see it was pointless. That was when Eric arrived anyway, descending from the sky like some kind of fallen Angel. A really pissed off Angel, but beautiful and magnificent just the same.

Eric stalked over to us and without even looking at Pam and Amelia he pulled me into his arms for a moment. I automatically hugged him back catching my burnt hands on his clothes. I gave an involuntary wince. Immediately he pulled back and scanned every inch of me intently, running over me with his eyes then checking further with his hands. It was a bit like having a body search by security at the airport. Pam stood quietly beside me with her head bowed as he did this. I was anxious to get her some blood as she wouldn't take mine and I wanted to tell Eric that she was hurt so he would help her but his look was still thunderous and I didn't dare speak.

After looking me over carefully he looked behind us at what was left of the building and then back at me. Finally after a cursory glance at Amelia he turned to look at Pam. I saw him take in the burnt arm and then the remains of the discarded jacket, his gaze flickered back to my hands for a moment. Without a word he moved in close to her so their bodies blocked what he was doing from the curious gazes of the bystanders and held his wrist to Pam's mouth. She seemed to perceptibly relax though she hadn't moved an inch. She waited a moment then bit into his arm drawing on his powerful ancient blood. He brought up his other hand and stroked her head in an uncharacteristic moment of tenderness between them.

"Thank you my child." he murmured softly. After only a couple of pulls she pulled away and finally looked up at him.

"Master." Was all she said aloud, but I could tell there was so much more being said between them as they looked at one another for a long time.

Whether it was just because Eric's blood is so strong, or because he is her maker, probably both, Pam was much better within in a few minutes. Apart from a still darkened, though no longer crispy, arm, she seemed to positively glow with health. Finally Eric broke the silent communication.

"Pam, you should get Amelia home, she does not look well, she may be going into shock." I turned to look at Amelia, it was true she had gone very pale. I glanced towards the paramedics wondering if we should get her checked out but Eric smiled reassuringly at me.

"Pam will take care of her."

"I'll be fine, Sook, don't worry about me. I just want to get away from here. I already got the details for the warding job." Amelia's voice was slightly shaky but determined. Pam gave me a small smile and a kiss on the cheek, then the two of them turned and left. I wondered for a moment if they would be allowed to just go, then thought about it and pitied the person that tried to stop Pam. With any luck she would just glamour them.

I turned back to Eric, he was scanning me again as if he couldn't trust his first inspection despite how thorough it had been.

"You saved Pam." he said quietly.

"We saved each other." He was gently cradling my burnt hands in his. His coolness felt good against the raw redness of my skin.

"Here, let me heal you." he said putting his wrist to his mouth. But I stopped him. Partly, it was that taking his blood felt like a private thing, not something I wanted to do in the middle of this huge crowd, many of which were still watching us, some surreptitiously and others more boldly. In fact I was surprised he had offered while we were so public. Also it seemed like I was having a lot of his blood lately and it worried me a bit. But mostly I was conscious that he had already given blood to Pam. I knew he mostly only fed from me now and he hadn't had my blood tonight. Though sometimes he would have bottled blood also, I couldn't be sure if he'd had any and I didn't want to take more of his blood until I was sure he had fed.

"I'm fine, we can't do it here and it's not that bad really. I'll heal just fine quickly enough." I said pulling his arm back down and shaking my head while trying to hide the pain the action caused me. He furrowed his brow at me for a moment then looked over my head again taking in the scene. The fire service were bringing out the bodies of some humans (of course there was nothing to bring of the Vampires that had disintegrated) and I though I felt something like a wince from Eric through the bond. I didn't think this was anything to do with the humans that had died, more how close it had been for me and Pam, and maybe even Amelia too.

I suddenly realised he would have felt my panic as well as what was happening to Pam, a double dose of the horror of that burning building. I wanted to comfort him as his presence comforted me. We were staring at each other, each marvelling in the others existence, or at least I was. I reached up and pulled his face to mine. Ignoring the pain in my hands I curled my fingers into his hair and pressed my lips to his. He seemed stunned for a moment but then responded with gusto. We clung to each other as the emergency services rushed around us. All the noise, the fire, the alarms, the sirens, the crying, the yelling of instructions and questions, faded to nothing as I immersed myself in my vampire, my body, heart and soul moulded to his.

I tasted blood on my tongue and even though I knew he had done this on purpose despite the fact I had said no, I could not for the life of me have ended that kiss in that moment. I felt his blood run through me, felt the tingle of my hands starting to heal but also the strong rush of Eric's energy filling me, of his presence, his love, in every fibre of my being. I could often feel this from Eric when the bond was fully open but it was so strong in the moments I drank his blood, even stronger if he simultaneously took mine, but I knew he wouldn't take it here and now, not until he was sure I was fully healed.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, kissing, wrapped in each other, but eventually I heard a fake cough behind me and we pulled apart. The fireman addressing us looked genuinely sorry for the interruption, though that may have been because of the look Eric was giving him.

"Excuse me Sir, M'am, you'll need to move back, there is a good chance the rest of the building will collapse at any moment." he said

"Of course." said Eric as if he'd just remembered where we were. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into the crowd that was working its way away from the burning building. Eric manoeuvred us easily all the way through the middle of the crush of people and out of the other side, then lifting me in his arms he took to the sky.

It didn't seem to take long to get home, though I wasn't really very with it, so maybe it just seemed quick. I threw my clothes in a bin bag and jumped in the shower while Eric made some calls. By the time I got out, Pam and Amelia had arrived. Amelia still seemed a little shaken but smiled bravely and said she just wanted to wash up and go to bed. I understood completely, I felt the same. Pam hovered slightly then came over and gave me a hug.

"Thank you my friend." She said. "You really are my favourite breather."

"Well thank-you right back at ya Pam. We would never have got out without you. You managed to save us three times, that I can think of right now, maybe it was more. And you wouldn't have caught on fire in the first place if you weren't trying to save me."

"Well as to that, I will be finding out." I knew she was thinking of the redhead that tried to block our exit "You are healed?"

"Yes." I looked down. I wasn't sure how I felt about Eric giving me blood after I'd said no, but now was not the time, and it was good to not have the pain in my hands.

"Good. I will see you soon." and she left.

I climbed into bed and Eric climbed in behind me, curling himself around me. He had removed his jeans and shirt but still had his boxers on. One hand stroked mine, and another brushed my hair back gently as he settled behind me and seemed to go into downtime. It was exactly what I needed, the comfort of his presence without any pressure or talking, just closeness.

"Thank you Eric. I love you." I said snuggling against him and closing my eyes. I felt his lips brush against my hair, but he remained silent. I lay there, focussing on the calm and peace of the moment rather than the chaos of the rest of the night. I could address that later. I fell asleep very quickly and didn't wake until late morning.

**Note: I know nothing about the way fire and burning buildings behave so if this scenario is totally wrong I apologise and hide behind artistic licence. Hopefully I have been able to create an interesting scenario even if it is not true to life. I also want to note that the story is told from Sookie's POV and obviously her take on things is not always how they really are. I try to give enough hints so that you can work out what she has missed but I am not sure how successful I am at this. Any questions just ask. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope to update again soon.**


	3. Visitors

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**A big, big thank you for all your reviews. I'm sorry not to reply to them individually but I am focused on writing the rest of the story and sadly real life is imposing on my writing time. I do however read every one and really take on board what they say. Anyway, enough from me, lets get back to the people you really want to hear from. :)**

* * *

><p>There was a note from Eric when I awoke.<p>

_My Lover_

_I did not want to wake you. Pam has filled me in on all the events of the fire. I will come to see you again tonight, please be here so we can speak about it. I have informed Sam of the incident and you can go in to speak to him another day. This is at his insistence, not mine, though I agree. You should rest and look after yourself today. If you need anything call Bobby, I have told him to be at your disposal. _

_Be safe._

_E_

Well I would just have to call Sam and explain I was fine and could come and see him as planned. I had no intention of calling Bobby. Eric's day guy had hated me from the start and I doubted my disappearing act had elevated me in his eyes. To be fair I wasn't a big fan of his either, he was as bad as the waitresses at Fangtasia with his hero-worship of Eric. I realised I was starving, hopped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Amelia was already up and dressed and sitting at the table with coffee. As soon as I walked in she jumped up and poured me a cup.

"How are you feeling?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Oh, you know, just fine." She was still peering at me anxiously. Without really meaning to, I picked up from her head that she was worried about me getting over stressed and taking off again, or thinking I'd made a mistake coming home.

"I really am fine Amelia. I mean, it was horrible, all those poor people. But it was just one of those things. It's not like someone was attacking me personally. You're up and about early." I said to change the subject.

"I'm heading back to Alexandria to do that ward I promised."

"Are you ok with that? Shouldn't you wait 'til night so Pam can go with you?"

"It's fine. It's a human house and she's expecting me. The way I see it, that vamp saved all three of us by offering to carry me out, the least I can do is help her in return. Besides I might get more work out of it. If word spreads round, Alexandria could be a whole new market." she did seem genuinely happy to do the job.

"Ok, if you're sure. You want me to come? I can be ready in a minute."

"No, you rest. I've done this a few times now, it won't take long."

After Amelia left I called Sam. I tried to explain I was fine and could drive myself over, I wanted to talk about maybe starting work again, but he insisted I stay home, and as I didn't want to argue with him when I was looking for my job back, I agreed.

Despite my shower last night, I felt like I could still smell smoke on my skin and in my hair so decided to have a long soak in the tub with lots of bubble bath. Lathering my hair in lavender conditioner after a quick wash, I lay back in the warm water and just enjoyed not having anyone hovering over me for a change. Their overly attentive concern was starting to grate on my nerves, I was going to have to put my foot down. I was back and I wasn't going anywhere. Besides Eric and I had been exchanging so much blood I was pretty sure the potion wouldn't work now anyway. Perhaps they would all relax if I just told Eric about the potion so he knew I couldn't disappear again. I wasn't even sure why I still hadn't told him. At first I was worried about Amelia, but they seemed to have a pretty good relationship now so I knew she would be fine. I'd just have to tell him tonight I decided, and instantly felt lighter and more relaxed.

After lunch I was cleaning the kitchen when I heard a truck pull up outside. I was just drying my hands when, without knocking, Jason stormed into the house. He slammed a newspaper down on the table and glared at me. Confused I looked down at it. On the front page was a story about the fire. The picture that took up most of the page was obviously taken not long after we had got out. Eric and I were silhouetted in the middle of the shot, a stationary couple kissing amidst the manic activity of the emergency service personnel around us, with the fire blazing behind.

"I'm fine Jason." I sighed "Pam, Amelia and I were out shopping and we got caught up in it, but we are all ok." I said trying to understand his obvious anger.

"You're just determined to die, aren't you. You hang out with the dead all the time and can't wait to join them."

"Jason, it's not like I knew that was going to happen." I said pointing to the paper.

"No Sook, I'm sick of it. Every day it seems there is something with you. I know you've never been normal but now you're all wrong. You're fucking that big vamp and I bet you drink his blood too, don't you? Yeah, I've heard the freaky shit you fang-bangers get up to. Fucking junkies, the lot of you. Well at least you don't need to worry about the madness, you've always been fucking crazy. No one will know the difference."

"How dare you speak to me like that. I'm not a fang-banger and I'm not a junkie. It's not like that."

"Yeah that's what all the junkies say. But I've seen you with that lump of dead shit, it's like you're addicted to him, and I guess you are if that's what you're doing. Gran would be disgusted, it's good she's dead rather than see what you've become."

"What I've become? Like you're so much better. I'm sure Gran would be proud as punch of your so-called marriage, and remember you're not exactly normal yourself these days."

"Yeah well at least I'm my own person still, not just some pet to a vampire. I've heard all about how it is for women like you, kept around, hooked on the blood so they can drink from you and have sex whenever they want 'til you're all used up. Well looks like he's using you up real quick to me. Did he fuck you in the middle of that parking lot?" he pointed a finger at the picture in the paper.

"Get out of my house Jason Stackhouse, and don't come back until you're ready to apologise."

"I don't see what you're waiting for, you might as well let him kill you. You're dead to me already, I'm done. You hear me? I have no sister and I never want to see you again." and with that he stormed out the house. I heard his truck kicking up gravel as he sped off up the drive a moment later. By then I was collapsed on the floor in a heap crying so hard I couldn't breathe.

I stayed there for a long time, unable to even crawl onto a chair. Then slowly my tears turned to anger. I hadn't been able to get anything from Jason's thoughts because I was so overwhelmed by his verbal attack. He was disowning me, after everything I'd done for him, after all the things he'd put me through, just because I was dating Eric. And where did the stuff about me drinking Eric's blood come from? Of course that is what I was doing in the picture but how would he know that? Could all the supes tell that was what was going on? It just looks like we're kissing and with the grainy quality and the back-light you'd have to know us pretty well to even recognise us. But I was feeling disquieted.

The fact was, Jason had hit a nerve. I was feeling uncomfortable with how much of Eric's blood I'd had recently. I started to make all the arguments I should have said to Jason in my head, but it didn't really help. Partly because he was gone and it was too late to say them to him, and partly because it didn't dispel the nagging fear that maybe he was right and I was addicted to Eric's blood. I started to clean. It always seemed to help Amelia. Luckily the house was pretty dusty from the work on the hidey-hole so there was plenty to do now it was finally finished. I scrubbed, dusted, beat rugs and cushions, cleaned windows, polished silver, but nothing seemed to help.

I was still stomping round the house when Eric showed up a couple of hours after sunset with a very large selection of shopping bags full of new clothes for me. There was a staggering number of bags, mostly from designer shops and I could tell they were all of the highest quality, plus I doubted they had been in the sales. After my initial shock gave way, I gave him a reproachful look but he just grinned at me.

"Some are to replace the ones you lost in the fire and some are a get-well-soon gift as you were injured. I believe it is customary to get something for someone, especially ones wife, under the circumstances." he grinned winningly.

"You buy flowers and grapes when someone is ill, not enough to clothe a small village" I snapped, ignoring the wife comment "And besides I'm not injured as you fixed me by forcing your blood, along with your tongue, down my throat about 10 seconds after it happened so I'm fine." Eric's eyes narrowed. "You know," I was building up to a rant here, I wasn't sure it was wise and it certainly wasn't fair, but I went on anyway "You are going to have to stop just shoving your blood in me like that, or I'll have to stop kissing you."

Eric just shrugged. He clearly hadn't the slightest intention of stopping and he knew my threat was empty. Even now I was wondering how soon we could get past these issues so he could kiss me. With all the 'working out our issues' we'd been doing, as soon as I started yelling I got horny, but maybe that was his blood too.

Eric just started taking the bags into my bedroom without comment.

"I'm serious Eric," I said following after him, determined to have a row "You offered your blood and I said no, then you just gave it to me anyway."

"We often exchange blood when we are being intimate, I don't see the problem with this particular instance." he said with maddening calm.

"Intimate? We were in the middle of about 2000 people." Ok so maybe an exaggeration but there had been a lot of people about.

"The moment _was_ intimate." he said softly, turning and looking into my eyes. I nodded, it had been intimate, I conceded. But that was all I was conceding. I opened my mouth to argue more but he went on before I could get a word out. "Sookie, you have my blood at other times, why not when you were burnt? Don't you know it hurts me when you are hurt? Pam is stronger than you and would have healed faster than you and she was happy to take my blood to speed the process, I don't understand why you are having a problem with it."

"I just like having a choice in these matters that's all." With determined focus I managed to stop from stamping my foot but Eric seemed to notice the inclination anyway as his eyes flickered downward for a moment and his lips twitched.

"I gave you a choice but you were being stubborn and unreasonable. I determined this was due to shock from the incident and figured you would need healing to be able to think clearly. I understood your concerns regarding the public location but when _you_ kissed _me_ you offered an opportunity where that was negated. Besides the act is pleasurable for both of us so there really is no reason for you to refuse."

It was hard to argue with his logic (that was one of the problems with Eric, he always managed to come up with a completely reasonable and logical argument for what he wanted, I was sure he could come up with one just as good for me not taking his blood if that had been his viewpoint) but Jason's words from earlier were still ringing in my ears and the growing fear that had been creeping through me all day had not been completely dispelled by Eric's presence as I had hoped.

"But that is part of the problem, I'm a human, not a vampire, it's not natural for me to enjoy drinking blood. People get addicted to vampire blood Eric, they change, some go mad, they lose themselves." Suddenly Eric was looking at me more seriously. Then in a step he was beside me and scooping me to him. He wrapped me in his firm but gentle embrace.

"Sookie, this is what has been bothering you? Why did you not mention this before? There is no need for your fear. When you have my blood it is a lovers exchange, it is not like drinking drained blood. The dangers from such vile activity do not exist for us."

"I don't understand."

"The magic that creates our existence is bound in our blood it is true, but it needs to keep flowing to remain active. If you drained a vampire and then gave that blood to a human who had been drained, you would not make a new vampire, the exchange has to be direct, intimate, in such a case you would at best make some kind of mindless zombie. Once static, the nature of the blood changes, the magic animating it is fouled, like stagnant water as opposed to a fresh flowing stream. That is why humans that take vampire blood as a drug are taking such a risk. There would be more problems among the users but due to the perilous nature of the activity, the blood is often relatively fresh as dealers are keen to off-load it quickly. The longer it is stagnant the more dangerous it is. But this is not a concern for you, you get it fresh from the source, it is safe and clean. Surely you know I would never allow you to take my blood if it were dangerous for you."

"I think you would find it highly convenient if I were addicted to you, to your blood." I snapped without thinking. I felt Eric stiffen, hurt and anger flowed through the bond.

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." I said quickly and honestly "I know you would never try to take control over me like that. I should never of said it." It was true, Eric had never tried to control me by force, even when we first started working together, when he knew he could make me do whatever he wanted by threatening my loved ones, he chose to work with me instead. And when I had relinquished control to him in Jackson, he had only taken away my pain. He could have used the opportunity to glamour me in other ways but he hadn't, I was certain of that.

I shook my head and tears came to my eyes. I was ashamed of what I had blurted out, it wasn't even Eric I was angry with, not really.

"Where is this coming from Lover? You are not feeling angry with me, you are in pain. Did something happen today?"

"I had an argument with Jason. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking it out on you. He just got me so riled up and said such awful things and I know Gran would hate it that we've fallen out, and I hate it too, but I've no idea how to fix it, I'm starting to think we will never get past it." Eric stroked my back and kissed my head, as I blabbered on before descending into more tears. I wondered if I was at risk from dehydration, I had cried so much today. I could still feel anger through the bond but I didn't think it was directed at me any more. Eric was being so nice that I felt even more guilty for what I had said.

"I really am sorry for what I said." I sniffled

"Shhhh, I know how hard it is for you, this falling out with your brother. I feel your pain and your sincerity that you did not mean it. Now you can accept my gift and we'll forget all about it." I could hear the smile in his voice as he tasted triumph regarding the bags spread across my bed.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he gave me an overly innocent look back. I rearranged my features to say I wasn't buying it and he shrugged and clearly indicated it didn't matter, he wasn't backing down. Opportunistic as always. Finally I gave in but stuck my tongue out at him in ungracious defeat. He of course instantly grabbed it between his teeth and looked straight at me, his bluer-than-blue eyes blazing inches from my own. Even though he couldn't glamour me, he felt when my resistance gave way moments later (you just can't argue with those eyes) and he let go of my tongue and smiled at me. I looked down at the big pile of bags.

"Did you have to buy so much Eric? It really is over the top." I sighed.

"I had to send Pam as I did not know what you had brought yesterday that needed replacing. I can reign Pam in on most things but I wouldn't dare try to tell her how to shop. " he said with absolute sincerity. I had to giggle. "Besides, I think she wanted you to have a little extra for her own reasons. I did insist she buy things that were in the style you had selected for yourself." he said proudly "She assures me she has done this, for the most part."

"Well just don't think you can make this a habit."

"I still do not understand, why is it such a problem for me to buy you things?" He asked with a genuine desire to understand. I tried to think of a way to explain, a way that would make sense to him.

"Do you remember when I asked you to hide from the witches, when they were over breaking into Bill's house?"

Eric scowled at the memory, though I wasn't sure if the scowl was over me asking him to hide or just because I'd mentioned the witches at all, I pressed on.

"The idea of hiding, it made you feel small and insubstantial right? I mean it wasn't necessarily entirely logical for you to feel that way as really it was just a precautionary step while we made plans to take them on under our own terms, but you didn't want to do it anyway because it made you feel bad about yourself."

Eric cocked his head as if he were trying to make the connection.

"You didn't have your memories, so you didn't have much, but you were still strong and brave, and you were not going to let me take that from you, even if it meant behaving recklessly." I smiled fondly. I had felt awful that I was doing such a bad job of protecting him in that moment, but I had to admit I loved that part of his character, it was one that was consistent with both Erics. "Well I don't have much, I'm not real educated and I don't have much money, but I'm independent and self-sufficient. There are women that will just live off a man, expect him to buy her everything she wants, but I'm not like that and I couldn't respect myself if I felt like I were."

Eric was looking at me carefully, judging what I was saying, and I could feel him probing the bond trying to understand my feelings. I wasn't sure his feelings about hiding were really like mine over being a kept woman, but it was the closest comparison I could think of. In both cases one person was trying to care for the other in way they wished to care for themselves. After a while Eric nodded, then shook his head.

"You are infuriating sometimes. How am I suppose to spoil you if you tell me it makes you feel bad? Then again, I like a challenge." he said with a smile and a wink "Now, are you going to let me kiss you or must we argue about that again first?" I felt a small thrill of victory. He might not agree with my point of view, but he had listened and tried to understand where I was coming from. I didn't think it would entirely stop him from trying to give me things but he might be more careful about what he gave me and why.

I felt we were on better ground as I was accepting his gift, so it was safe to tease him over it a little.

"Well I would, but I've got all these clothes to put away, and it will probably take all night seeing as there are so many." I shook my head in mock regret and Eric laughed. Then he sat in the chair stretching his long legs out and tucking his hands behind his head giving me a flash of his firm muscled stomach.

"Well I suppose you had better get on with it then." he said. I felt a strong lurch of lust at the sight of him sprawled in the chair and wanted nothing more than to climb on his lap and ride him hard. Which he felt of course. He grinned at me.

Reigning myself in I replied "Yes I suppose so." I bent at the waist over the bed and started sorting clothes with my butt in his face.

"You are a stubborn woman." He said, and I peered over my shoulder at him. He wasn't frowning as I had expected, he was looking at me with love in his eyes. I'm not sure who gave in first, perhaps it was both of us together, but we were locked around each other in an instant, arms, legs and lips entangled. The bags were pushed to the floor as we reclaimed my bed.

After a long moment of kissing and rubbing ourselves against each other, Eric pulled away slightly and smiled his beautiful smile at me.

"Good evening my lover. How was your day?" he said. I laughed. He was right, that was how we should have started our evening.

"Horrible actually, but it's better now that you're here." his smile brightened.

"You seem stressed, perhaps I can help you relax?" his eyes took on a very Eric quality.

"I'm sure you could, but I really should hang the clothes up if we don't want to incur the wrath of Pam. Do you want a blood?"

"I'll wait for yours." he said, not losing the look in the slightest. I slid my body over his rather than getting out my side and he held me on top of him for a moment and kissed me again. Then he let me get up and start putting away the clothes, as he lay back on my bed watching me through half closed eyes.

A small rumble of contentment would ripple through him when I bent to put something in the bottom draw or stretched to put things on the shelf above the hanging space. It was all too clear also, how much he liked the lingerie when I unpacked it, in fact it looked painfully obvious as he lay back on my bed testing the elasticity of his jeans. I may have played up to this a bit at first, but there were just so many clothes the task took longer than I would have thought. I sighed as I picked up yet another suit bag that seemed packed with more than one item. I unzipped it to find something I definitely wouldn't have picked for myself in the front. The dress was a beautiful blue that I knew would bring out my eyes but it was clearly going to be tight fitted, low cut and though long had high slits up the sides. I raised my eyebrows at Eric who just shrugged then ran his eyes over me, clearly picturing me in the dress, and instantly afterwards out of it again. There were four more dresses in the bag of a similar nature and I shook my head, zipped it back up and hung it in the back of the closet. As I turned to grab the next bag Eric was smirking at me. I had a nasty feeling he had plans for one or more of those dresses no matter how far back I hid them.

I decided there was no time like the present to share the information about the potion as I had promised myself. I felt Eric's surprised when I first raised the subject. Then the warm glow of his happiness as I gave him all the details of how the potion was made, how it worked and the fact it was unlikely to work now considering our renewed bond. He tried to keep his face and voice casual as he asked a few questions and thanked me for telling him but I could tell from the bond that inside he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. I was pleased I could make him so happy and sorry I hadn't done it sooner. I told him so, both with words and through the bond. Eric offered to have the dress I'd been holding taken to the dry-cleaners for steaming after it was scrunched beyond recognition when he pinned me to the wall for seven minutes of heaven.

Eventually I was done and I wandered into the kitchen to get a drink. Eric followed me. "Do you need to eat?" He asked. I looked at him questioningly. "I just wanted to make sure you had plenty of energy." he said looking at me intently as he started to stalk me round the table. Uh oh. I backed away keeping as much table between us as I could and his smile broadened as I tried to keep mine under control. Once we'd swapped sides and I was nearest the doorway to the rest of the house, Eric placed his hands on the table and leaned over it, cocking his head slightly.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice low and deep, as I felt a jolt in my stomach. I started to back away more quickly, my eyes fixed on his as I chewed my lip. Suddenly he was naked and jumping over the table in a move so impressive I stopped my fake escape attempt and simply reached for his glorious body. Pulling me to him, he spun around and placed me sitting on the kitchen table.

"I don't think we need to change locations do you?" he mumbled into my lips as his lay me back and leant over me. My legs wrapped automatically round his waist and I was glad I'd paid the extra for a really sturdy table after the fire.

His hips were grinding into me and I could feel his desire pressing against the thin material of my panties. Though he held most of his weight on his arms, his long cool body was still pressed against mine, pinning me to the table as he kissed me with a smooth rhythm that had my scalp tightening as well as other places. One of his hands slid up to grasp my hair pulling it back as he released my mouth so I could breath and moved his lips to my neck. Gasping for air, my chest pushed against his and I could feel the resulting friction on my nipples all the way to my core. Eric was licking, nibbling and gently scraping his fangs on the thin skin of my throat in a way that made shivers shoot down my spine.

The dress I was wearing had buttons all the way down the front and he lifted himself to undo every one, opening the material to expose me to his sight. With a quick rip my bra came open also. Standing between by legs at the edge of the table his hands teased and pulled at my nipples as he stood above watching me. I raised my hips trying to rub myself against him and his eyes glowed as he watched me but he did not move closer. He slid his hands down my waist and hooked his fingers into the top of my panties. I relaxed the grip of my legs round his torso so he could slide the lacy material down and over my ankles.

He moved back to the table's edge, his smooth splendour resting on the top. I started to wrap by legs back around him but he gently pushed my thighs apart. "Relax my lover, I want to watch you cum for me." His voice was husky with desire and I obeyed, spreading my legs before him. I was naked and exposed as he stood before me, his eyes ravishing every inch of me. Slowly he brushed his fingers over my skin watching as my nipples hardened and my breathing became quicker. He moved his fingers to my sensitive nub making slow circles. My hips raised of their own accord and my thighs moved further apart opening my folds fully to his sight. His other hand held me down and he continued his ministrations on my clit. I bit my lip as goosebumps covered my body and my hands gripped the sides of the table. I knew his hard length was mere inches from my dripping centre which was throbbing and contracting with my need for him but he did not move forward and just continued to watch me as my climax built. My thighs were quivering as I got closer and closer and my breath was coming in gasps. "Call out for me my Sookie, I want to hear you".

"Oh, Eric, please." I gasped out "please I need to feel you now" but he just shook his head slightly as I squirmed, his eyes still watching every throb and quiver intently.

"Let go my lover, cum for me." I couldn't have held back if I'd wanted to. I felt the explosion go off inside me as I called out incoherently throwing my head back and digging my nails into the underside of the table. I lost some time, and just as I thought I was coming down I felt his lips on my folds, licking up my juices and fucking me with his tongue, his thumb still pressing against my nerve centre, and I was gone again. Then he was hovering over me, watching my face, a soft smile playing at the edge of his lips, his silky hardness pressed against my entrance.

"You are so beautiful and sexy my Sookie. The vision of you spread before me as pleasure ravishes your body is beyond all sights I have seen in my long existence."

"I need you Eric, I need to feel you, I want you to fill me as only you can." was all I could gasp in response to his beautiful words.

Blue eyes, glowing with love and need, filled my view as he pulled me slowly towards the edge of the table, sliding me onto him. Tremors shot through my body from the feel of his hard cock expanding my sensitive walls. A growl escaped him as my muscles continued to contract in the aftermath of my orgasm and he buried himself in me fully, "My Sookie" his voice was husky as his tongue traced my lips then sought entrance to my mouth. He started to move and I gripped him with every part of my body I could, my mouth, my arms, my legs. I dug my heels into his butt and my fingers into his back pulling him as deep into me as I could. I lifted my hips and pushed against him to meet each thrust.

"My Sookie, my lover, my wife" he grunted out as the pace quickened.

"Harder, Eric" I called out "More, I need more" and he pulled back to the tip and pushed his full length into me again and again. Our eyes were locked on each other and I felt him expand even further inside me. I threw my head back offering my neck, his fangs sank in and it felt like my whole body contracted around him as he groaned with pleasure. With a final thrust I lost the ability to see and yelled his name, then his native cries mingled with mine as he found his release.

He collapsed on top of me slowly licking my neck and I delighted in his weight on me.

"You are so delicious." he mumbled, and I knew he wasn't only speaking of my blood. I could have stayed in that moment of post-coital bliss forever. Gradually the slow brush of his tongue became nibbles.

"If you think I can do that again any time soon, you've got another thing coming." I murmured still exhausted. I felt him shake with laugher against me. Then he kissed the spot he had bitten and lifted his head.

"Hmm, perhaps I could allow you a short break." he said, but I could read the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Unless you want _me_ to shortly break, you might need to give me a little longer than that." he laughed aloud.

"Very well, a little longer, lover, but I am not done with you for the night." He pulled out and stood, and I started to gather my dress back around me realising that while it was completely open I hadn't actually taken it off. As I looked up to mention this to Eric, I spotted my panties hanging from the base of the ladle that hung from a hook on the wall.

"Hmm, I guess I should wash that ladle now, and scrub the table down before Amelia … oh shit, Amelia." I gasped sitting up suddenly. I didn't know when she was due home. What if she had come in on us? In fact shouldn't she have been back by now? Eric was looking at me with amusement but as my embarrassment merged to anxiety he smoothed my hair back from my face.

"Relax, Amelia is at Fangtasia with Pam. It seems several other vampires in Alexandria have human homes they want warded, Pam is negotiating on my behalf. It will also give her a chance to find out more about your would-be assailant." He had got serious quickly and I remembered the red-headed vampire that had tried to kill me and Pam. Before I could ask any questions I heard a knock at the door. Eric seemed unperturbed so I wrapped my dress around me and went to see who it was.

"Henry, you are finally here." I smiled. I was really glad to see him. That is until he spoke.

"Yes. I know how frustrating it can be waiting for someone to come." He smiled mischievously at me as I blushed furiously. Why was it Henry seemed to always arrive while Eric and I were having sex somewhere out of the ordinary. He really was going to get the wrong impression of me. Or more worryingly, was it the right one?

"Actually, I would have been here sooner." he said with a wicked glint "But Bill Compton and I were taking a moment to enjoy the sounds of the night." I wanted to die and dropped my eyes to the floor, even without looking round I knew Eric was grinning. I glanced behind Henry but thankfully didn't see Bill. Henry was still looking at me.

"Oh, sorry." I said realising "Come on in." I stepped aside and Henry entered.

"My dear Sandy, or I should say Sookie? You are a vision of loveliness as always." Said Henry and he brushed my cheek very lightly with a kiss. Eric was leaning casually against the doorway and he and Henry shared a nod. I was worried Eric would kick off about another vampire touching his woman but they were too busy fighting to keep their faces straight and I could see the shared amusement in their eyes.

I huffed and headed for the kitchen.

"Can I get you a blood?" I said as I went.

"Thank you." Said Henry following. I heated one for Eric too, even though we all knew he'd just eaten. Remembering I desperately glanced towards the ladle, but Eric must have removed my underwear for which I was grateful.

"So how is Bill?" asked Eric casually, "I haven't seen much of him since we got back."

"He wanted me to help him with some sort of database, I'm not sure if he understood I was refusing though as he seemed a little distracted tonight." said Henry equally casually. Brats!

"Well if you'll excuse me for a moment." I said tersely, handing them the bottles of TrueBlood. I was very aware I was naked except for a light summer dress that was unbuttoned, and aside from my own modesty, I didn't think Eric's good humour would last long if I accidentally flashed Henry. Without thinking I turned to Eric.

"Do you want to show our guest the hidey-hole while I tidy myself up a bit?" Eric beamed at me and pulled me up into his arms kissing me excitedly, though I was pleased to note he carefully held my dress down over my butt. After an intense thirty seconds, he finally released me and put me down.

"Of course my love." I wobbled away slightly dazed. How did he do that with just a kiss? It wasn't until I shut the door behind me in the bedroom that I realised I'd said 'our' guest and handed off to Eric as if he lived here. I glanced down at the ring on my hand and shook my head, I wasn't sure exactly when he'd put it there this time. We were getting on pretty well tonight, despite my bad mood when he'd arrived, so I decided I'd leave it there for now. But I was going to have to try explaining to him at some point why I just didn't feel married.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if the whole flowing blood thing counts as AU (I had to look that up, I'm still not au fait with all the terms) but it seemed to make sense to me. I hope I've explained it clearly anyway. As always constructive criticism very welcome as are any questionscomments etc. **

**I am struggling a bit getting the next few chapters ready on time so I apologise now if there is a slight delay. It shouldn't be more than a day or so ( I try to post every day but may need to skip tomorrow) I will try to get it online asap. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Anger

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**Angst Alert, this is not a happy chapter but it is a means to an end. There is a whole load of talk-talk-talk, but I promise more action and laughs soon. **

**I must also apologise for the huge hole in my writing. I am grateful to your reviews for pointing it out. Sookie's narration focuses on her less-than-stellar moments because she is aware she is being unfair to Eric but is unable to stop herself. What I have not made clear is that she is not behaving like this the whole time, she and Eric still manage to have fun and tender moments as well. Hopefully this chapter will make everything more clear. I know many of you are getting frustrated with Sookie, (I am too) I promise she will be making a turn-around soon, I hope you can hang in there for her. **

**Sorry for rambling on, back to the story.**

* * *

><p>I found some jeans and a t-shirt from the clothes Eric had brought and brushed my hair up into a ponytail. Then taking a deep breath I headed back out to the kitchen. Eric and Henry were standing together talking quietly. As I entered Henry had his hand on Eric's shoulder saying something to him and they both chuckled.<p>

I wanted to scrub the kitchen table before Amelia got home but I sure wasn't doing it while Eric and Henry stood there grinning at me.

"Eric, why don't you and Henry go into the living room and you can catch him up on what's being going on here. I'll be out in a minute." I said trying to keep my face indifferent. Eric wasn't fooled for a second but aside from flashing me a wicked grin he said nothing about it.

"Of course lover." He gave me a quick peck and I held his face to mine prolonging it for a few more seconds. Once they were gone, I quickly cleaned down the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich before heading in to join them, taking two more bloods with me.

They were looking at the paper Jason had brought when I entered. I assumed they were talking about the fire so I was surprised by Eric's opening remark.

"Sookie, I don't wish to upset you but I need to know what your brother said to you when he brought this paper over today." Immediately I felt a powerful wave of sadness and tears sprang to my eyes but I fought them down.

"It was nothing, I shouldn't have let him get to me. He's probably just still mad at me for leaving." I mumbled, there was no way I'd be able to keep control of myself if I talked about it. Henry was looking at me with concern and Eric pulled me down onto the couch with him.

"It is not nothing, I can feel your pain. But I do not ask only because he hurt you. Was it Jason that made you worried about taking my blood?" Henry didn't seem surprised by this comment so I figured Eric had already told him about our argument earlier. I was so embarrassed at my behaviour I couldn't even be mad at him for sharing a private conversation. I also noticed they were both looking at me with far more interest than one of my, recently regular, paddies should elicit, so I knew there was more to this than I had figured. I took a deep breath and told them all I could remember of Jason's tirade.

Tears poured down my face as I recounted his accusations and I heard a few growls escape Eric as he rubbed my back soothingly. While Eric was busy controlling his anger, Henry's expression suggested there was an awful lot going on in his head. He absent-mindedly produced a handkerchief from somewhere, which I accepted gratefully. When I was finished they were looking at each other in that way vampires do when they seem to be having a conversation without saying anything.

"What? What does it mean? I mean other than the fact my brother hates me." I said miserably.

"Your brother does not hate you Sookie." said Eric. "Have you ever told him before about us sharing blood?" I tried to think back.

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"We suspect someone has manipulated your brother in an attempt to come between you and Eric. While your bond is permanent, you know yourself it is stronger with regular exchanges." said Henry. A strange expression crossed his face but before I could identify it, it was gone.

"Did you get anything from his thoughts?" asked Eric. I shook my head.

"I didn't get a chance, he just went off at me and I was so shocked, then he was gone before I really got a chance to take in what he was saying. He said I was dead to him and I should just let you kill me." I said my voice cracking at the memory. Eric wrapped me in his arms and stroked my hair murmuring in that ancient language he spoke in intimate moments. I tried to push love through the bond at him, saying with my emotions what I was so bad at saying with words. He had understood my snapping at him earlier had been misdirected anger but that didn't make me feel any better about it.

"We need to know if he has been glamoured." said Henry to Eric after a moment.

"Sookie my love, do you think you would be up to speaking with him?" I shuddered at the thought of Jason yelling more accusations at me.

"I could be with you, he doesn't know me and may be less aggressive than if he saw Eric." Offered Henry

"I know you don't want to do this, but if someone has got to him, he may be in danger, we need to know." Said Eric gently. I nodded.

"You're right. It was horrible what he said, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to him because of me." I looked at Eric hoping he read the not-so hidden message. I had been unable to really apologise about whatever Felipe and Victor had done because Eric clammed up every time I tried to talk about it. He kissed my temple so I hoped he got it anyway.

"Don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this and protect Jason if we need to. I will need to speak to Calvin."

I blanched.

"I'm not sure he'd be overly happy to help Jason, or me for that matter." I said not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"Sookie, Calvin does not blame you for what happened and feels bad himself for what you had to do." Eric told me. Henry looked questioningly at him "She had to break his hand because one of his panthers cheated on her brother after they married. Some _were_ ritual where family members stand up for the couple at the wedding." The way he said 'were' clearly indicating what he thought of them.

"I've heard of the practice but why did she have to do it? Surely her brother could act for himself."

"Because unlike my wife, her brother is a coward." Eric growled. His anger was palpable again for a moment but I put my hand on his knee, my thumb drawing circles on his jeans, and he reigned it in.

"Sookie, Calvin will still help Jason, he is the pack-master, it is his duty." Said Eric once he had control of himself. I knew how well Eric understood the responsibility a leader had for those under him and nodded my acceptance of his certainty.

"First we need to know who, if anyone, has been speaking to your brother." said Henry "We should do it soon. Do you think you could see him tomorrow night?"

"He won't answer my calls, maybe Sam could get him to Merlotts?" I looked at Eric to see if this would be ok, he nodded.

"You should not talk in the bar though, and Henry should not be seen with you by too many people."

"Perhaps Sam's office? I still need to speak to Sam about getting my job back." I felt Eric stiffen beside me but he didn't speak. We had argued about my going back to work several times. I understood he was (at least partly) concerned about my safety, but I was not going to just sit in my house for the rest of my life and I was safer at Merlotts than some other job where I didn't know anyone. Henry had been watching us both carefully the whole time and didn't miss the by-play. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked. At least Henry wasn't totally in the Eric camp on that one.

I could feel Eric building up to say something and decided to distract him, I really didn't want to argue with him again.

"So, any news on the fire? Did they catch whoever it was that started it?"

"The Fellowship have claimed responsibility but they have yet to apprehend the individuals involved."

"Are the AVL investigating?"

"They are offering assistance but the good news is, a lot of humans died." said Eric off hand.

I felt an overwhelming wave of anger and stared at him unable to utter a word. I pushed him away and started to get up. He seemed to realise he'd said something wrong and pulled me back down and made me look at him.

"You misunderstand me lover. I simply meant that with so many human fatalities the human authorities have to seriously address the issue of the Fellowship and recognise them as a terrorist organisation. Up until now they have not been fully invested in investigating the Fellowship's activities, now they will have to." he said reasonably. I relaxed back into sitting but I was still uncomfortable. I did understand his point but being pleased a lot of innocent people died just wasn't something I could do.

"Sandy my dear. We are not saying the loss of life was not tragic, and some vampires met their final death also remember. Our longevity simply means we are more used to considering the bigger picture. In the long term this incident may reduce overall casualties. Already many people who had been sympathisers are rethinking their support of the Fellowship. We cannot change the loss of life but hopefully it will not be meaningless." I nodded reluctantly at Henry and leaned my head against Eric's shoulder in silent apology for my reaction. I really needed to get control of my temper.

"It was so horrible. I really thought we were going to die. And now, it doesn't seem fair that we got out when others didn't." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, I really couldn't make sense of it. What with Jason's visit, I hadn't addressed my feelings about the fire. I had a quick flashback of Pam's arm on fire and shuddered.

"There is something else I have to speak with you about." said Eric, I could tell it was something he didn't think I was going to like. I looked at him and took a deep breath steeling myself for bad news.

"Pam told me about the vampire that tried to impede your exit." I nodded. "We do not yet know who she was but Pam will find out. My concern is that a vampire with whom we have no known connection was willing to attack simply because the opportunity arose." I could feel a lot of tension coming from him. "Sookie, I think you should stay under guard, especially at night, until we know what this means." He was watching me so warily I almost laughed. Instead I decided to break with tradition and, rather than go off on one immediately, make sure I understood what he was saying.

"What do you mean by under guard?" I asked, carefully not committing to an opinion on this until I had all the facts. I could tell Eric was pleased I wasn't kicking up a fuss, but I hadn't ruled it out yet.

"Well it was already decided that Henry would stay here, so between him and your stalker you should be safe here at the house." I narrowed my eyes at him briefly for his reference to Bill and heard Henry stifle a laugh. I thought about what he was saying and started to get angry. It wasn't the dig at Bill that was bothering me, it was the way he had said 'safe here at the house'.

I searched his face for clarification and Eric decided to cut to the chase. "Sookie, I want you to promise me you will not leave the confines of the ward without us making the necessary security arrangements."

"You're putting me on house arrest?" I really _was_ trying to stay calm but the feelings of frustration from being stuck indoors so much already, on top of my emotional roller-coaster of a day, was making it hard. I stood and started pacing trying to keep my anger under control.

"I am trying to keep you safe." Eric's own frustration was showing too as his eyes followed me, and I could tell it was a struggle for him to stay in his seat.

I shook my head looking for a reason that this was over-kill in the safety stakes.

"We don't even know it was me that red-head was after. Maybe it was Pam." I said nastily.

"We have considered that, Sookie, and believe me we are all taking extra precautions, but the fact is that physically you are the most vulnerable and politically you are the safest target." I could tell it was taking all Eric's control to maintain a reasonable voice. But referring to the fact that in the eyes of most vampires I was disposable because I was human wasn't helping my mood.

I was determined to find a reason why I had to be free to leave the house.

"What about work?" I demanded. Eric looked exasperated for a moment then his control slipped.

"Sookie there is no need for you to work right now. What is the point in putting yourself in harms way unnecessarily?" I was vaguely aware of Pam and Amelia arriving but I ignored them as my voice started to get louder and louder.

"It _is_ necessary Eric, I need to work to live." I insisted.

"You need to live if you ever want to work again. We can find you a job once it is safe." We were both on our feet now. I had my hands on my hips and Eric was looming over me but I would not be cowed.

"Oh I get it, first it was 'wait until Henry gets here'" I did a cruel and wildly inaccurate impression of Eric's voice.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was aware of Henry's eyes going back and forth between us like he was watching a tennis match but he had done his shrinking thing again and it made it very easy to ignore the fact he was in the room.

I continued my attack on Eric "Now it's some other thing. You just don't want me to work."

"No I do not want my wife working in the local dive for a shifter." Eric growled then he seemed to realise he'd gotten off topic "but that is not the point right now."

"It is the point! Not only have you forced this so-called marriage on me but now you want to literally chain me to the kitchen sink! Well no thank you." I ripped off the ring and threw it at him. It bounced off his chest and disappeared from my sight.

"Do not tempt me. I assure you I have no problem chaining you up if necessary. You will do as you are told for once. You are mine and you will obey me."

"Make me!" I challenged. Eric bared his fangs at me and leaned in but I didn't flinch "I suggest you leave before I make you." I warned stepping closer to him. I still had the power to rescind his invitation and he knew it.

Eric's eyes flashed dangerously but he seemed frozen in place. I pushed passed him and ran to my room slamming the door behind me. I put the chair in front of it and then went into my bathroom, shutting and locking that door as well. Of course none of this would prevent him coming in if he chose to, but I knew he'd hear it and hopefully get the point. I ran the tap in the sink then the one in the bath in an attempt to drown the sound of my sobs but I was sure they could all hear me anyway, even Amelia. I clutched my chest against the physical pain of my misery.

I heard a loud crash from the living room followed by a babble of voices then another crash, more voices, then silence. Or at least nothing I could hear over the noise I was making and the running water. I squeezed myself into a tiny corner, my knees to my chest, my forehead on my knees, and cried. There were so many things wrong with how I had just behaved I couldn't even begin to list them all. Aside from having a tantrum like a two year old, in front of guests no less, I had been so horrible to Eric. Even while I was yelling at him I knew he was just trying to protect me. I knew the accusations I threw at him were unjust, even if I had some basis for them. (He didn't want me to work at all and there were occasions when he wished I would just 'heel' like a good human.) But throwing the ring at him was the worse thing of all. I had felt the sharp stab of his pain when I did it, though it was quickly overshadowed by his anger.

I tried to understand why I had gotten _so _angry so quickly. I had been trapped in my house for over a week already, the one time I'd gone out I'd nearly been burnt to death, it seemed I'd lost the last living member of my human family, perhaps irretrievably, and now Eric wanted me to give up my freedom and independence also. I just couldn't do it. The idea of a cage, even if it was my own home, was so oppressive to me I couldn't accept it, my entire being rebelled against it. I knew there was a quote by someone about dying free over living entrapped but I couldn't remember it. With a fresh round of sobs I realised Eric would know what it was and that I couldn't ask him. Thoroughly ashamed of my outburst, I sank into myself, shutting off everything external and eventually consciousness altogether.

When I awoke I was in my bed. It took me a few minutes to orient myself and remember what had happened and where I was last. Judging by the light it was afternoon. Slowly, more images from last night came back to me and as they did I noticed someone had put everything back to rights. The taps in the bathroom had been turned off and the chair was back where it normally sat. I was in an oversized t-shirt I used for sleeping, though I know I'd been dressed when I … I shook my head, I guess I fell asleep in the bathroom but how did they get me out? I couldn't see any damage to my bedroom door and wasn't sure who had come in or how. After a few minutes of confusion I remembered why I had been barricaded in my bathroom in the first place and pulled the covers over my head wishing I could sink back into the oblivion I had managed last night. I heard the sound of a cup being placed on my bedside table and peeked out expecting Amelia. It wasn't.

"Henry called me." Said Claudine with her usual smile, though her eyes were searching mine for something. I pulled the covers off my face completely but didn't speak. I was too embarrassed by my behaviour and I could feel tears threatening again. "Apparently Eric was ready to rip your house apart when you cut off the bond again after telling him you couldn't do that any more."

"Hu? I did what?"

"That's what I thought." she said with a bright smile. "Luckily Henry knew you were still in here and could hear your heartbeat was steady. He managed to convince Eric you were fine and that he should stay away until you were more yourself. Then he called me to pop in and get you out."

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble. I suppose Henry told you what happened?" I said meekly.

"Yes. There is much we should talk about but I don't have time now. I am already late for work at the club. I wanted to wait until you awoke as you seemed to have put yourself in some kind of self-imposed coma. I had to be sure you woke up ok. We were quite worried for a while but then you seemed to shift into normal sleep."

"I … I didn't realise. I mean … I didn't do it on purpose." I was wide-eyed now, what if I hadn't woken up? There was a small part of me that was tempted by that option but the bigger part of me squashed it quickly. I wanted my life, that was the whole point.

"No I thought not." She still seemed to be looking for something in my face.

"But, how did Henry explain him calling you?" I asked quietly

"Pam had taken Eric away to calm down before the bond shut down and Amelia was not aware of Henry's call. I simply told her I was alerted to the situation by your distress." I nodded, at least I hadn't accidentally outed Claudine and Henry with my tantrum. I opened my mouth to apologise again but Claudine reached down to give me a hug. "We will talk later when we have more time." And with a 'pop' she was gone.

As always seemed to happen, I felt a little better after seeing Claudine. Maybe it was just because she smiled so much, even though it turned out I'd caused even more trouble than I had realised. I decided I should get up and try to figure out how I was going to fix things. I had a quick shower, threw on shorts and a t-shirt and went in search of some more coffee. I was pleased to find Amelia sat in the kitchen. I was sure she could help me figure something out. And maybe she could have, but as it turned out she didn't want to.

"So you're awake then." she said coldly as soon as I walked in. I stopped suddenly at her tone.

"Amelia, what …?"

"I'm not really interested Sookie. I'm glad you're ok but beyond that I don't much feel like talking to you right now."

"I'm sorry about … I didn't …" I wanted to explain I hadn't meant to shut myself off like that, that I didn't even know what I'd done or how I'd done it but her face was stone.

"You know, I know you've been through a lot but that doesn't excuse you being so selfish." she flung at me.

"Selfish, I wasn't …"

"Yes, you were. Cruel too. I'd never have expected that of you. If you only came back to make his life more miserable you should just go again. I'll even help you if you promise to stay away this time." I was surprised that it was because of Eric that Amelia was mad at me. Stupidly, though I agreed with her, my all-to-ready anger flared again.

"Amelia, since when are you on Eric's side? He threatened to chain me up in his basement you know." I knew I'd behaved badly but Eric wasn't exactly Mr Innocent either, we'd both said things we didn't mean. At least I didn't mean it and I hoped he didn't either.

"Maybe he shouldn't have threatened you but you do push him to it."

"I don't want to be a prisoner in my own home. Why is that so hard to understand?" I did think I was justified in that even if my reaction had been over the top.

"He wasn't saying you had to stay in the house, only that you shouldn't go out without protection." I knew Amelia hadn't been there for that part of our argument, which meant they had all planned the whole thing without me and I was just being informed last night.

I felt another of those strong surges of anger, not as strong as last night, but enough to make me snap at Amelia.

"Well it feels like the same thing. How would you like it if you couldn't come and go as you want?"

"I don't have a whole bunch of people that would like to kill me. But if I did, I'd be glad that someone wanted to protect me. It's not like you're the only person that has to accept some limitations for safeties sake."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't see the President wandering about without security."

"I'm not the President though Amelia, currently I'm an unemployed waitress."

"You are the telepathic, part-fairy bonded of a thousand-year-old Sheriff who is fighting for his continued existence, and yours too. I _do_ understand why you get so upset about the things that happen to you. What I _don't_ understand is why you take it all out on the one person who tries to keep you safe from it all. And what I really don't understand is why you insist on throwing his affection for you in his face at every opportunity."

"He hasn't even said he loves me." The anger was waning but there was still enough to run my mouth. Even as I said it I knew it was pathetic and unjust.

"Yes he has. It is in every action, every look. It is in the fact that he drops everything for you every time you need him, and stands between you and danger every chance he gets. Then you just step around him and go 'here I am, come and get me.' and _still _he saves you, normally getting hurt himself in the process. Open your eyes Sookie, anyone can _say_ I love you, you say it." I winced at her implication "_Living_ it is altogether harder. I'm sorry, you are my friend and I was so glad you came back, but right now I'm not sure it was such a good idea after all." And with that she got up and went upstairs closing her door behind her.

I was still stood by the counter in shock. I sat at the table staring at my hands. I don't think I'd ever felt so miserable in my life. It seemed I was slowly, or actually not that slowly, chasing away every person I cared about. My list of friends and family had never been that big, pretty soon it would be non-existent. Then there was the uncontrollable anger that seemed to burst out of me at the slightest thing. I couldn't blame them all for walking away from me.

I sat trying to sort through everything that had happened. I remembered thinking I was going to hear him out, try to weigh the situation reasonably. Then I was just so mad. I was still staring at my hands and suddenly remembered throwing the ring at Eric. I got up and went into the living room. It seemed I had a new chair and coffee table. Well that would explain the two loud crashes I'd heard. I knew under normal circumstances I'd be upset about the destruction of my furniture but right now I figured I'd done more damage throwing a band of engraved platinum, than Eric had done throwing a chair and table. I went to the couch. I checked underneath first. Nothing. Then I checked under the cushions. Not there either. I stood where I had been stood the night before and tried to work out the direction the ring would have gone. After a long time looking I still hadn't found it. I remembered my room had been put to rights and went to check in there. But I couldn't find it anywhere.

I became obsessed with my hunt, a desperate need filled me. My searching became more frantic as I pulled out the contents of my draws and then the draws themselves. Somehow I got the idea in my head that everything would be alright if I just round that damn ring. When I had finished destroying my room, I went back to the kitchen and then returned to the living room. I tore through each space like a tornado. I pulled out draws and cupboards, ripped open cushions and flipped the rugs. I tipped over the furniture, even the new stuff, and pulled things off the walls. Every time I got worn out I would cry for a while then get up with renewed zeal and start again. I was manically opening each and every video case, tipping out the contents on the floor, convinced for some mad reason that the ring was going to be inside one of them, when I felt Eric awake. I felt relief, curiosity, anger, then nothing in quick succession as he came-to then shut himself off.

I felt a flare of my own anger that he was allowed to shut me out but I wasn't allowed to shut him out. Then guilt as I remembered I'd asked him to limit the bond, then despair as I realised I deserved it anyway. Then I resumed my search, everything would be ok if I just found the ring. I opened the last case, tipped out the video and, of course, found no ring inside. I turned to throw the empty case at the wall behind me but it was caught by Henry.

I froze.

Suddenly I was aware of the destruction around me and how crazy my behaviour was. Henry looked casually at the case in his hand, reading the box, then slowly around the chaos, though I was sure he had taken it all in the second he'd come out of the spare room.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times like a fish but couldn't think of what to say. There was no sane explanation for what I was doing. Henry moved forward slowly as if worried he would scare me otherwise. He righted the couch and put the cushions back on it. Then gently he lifted me onto it and sat next to me. I still couldn't speak and just looked at my knees. Henry reached into his pocket and then opened my hand and placed the ring in it, closing my fingers over it. He didn't say a word. Silent tears poured down my face as I clutched the small band in my palm.

Eric had commissioned a very specific design for me. It was hand-made and he had clearly put some thought into it. The engravings on it depicted past, present and future. He said he was the past, we were the present and I was his future. The symbolism was from Norse mythology which he said represented him, and the three fates were in the form of swans which he said represented me. He said I was his fate and from now on our journey would be taken together. It had been such a beautiful night as he explained it all and we made love tenderly for once.

I had wanted to wear the ring at first. I loved it and the thoughts behind it. But then I had removed it when I went for a shower the next night as I was worried it would fall off and go down the drain. Eric had arrived and found it on the side instantly going into a tirade about never taking it off. He had stormed through my room throwing away all my other jewellery (burning his hands in the process as much of it was the silver I'd worn in California.) saying this was the only jewellery I needed now.

Of course, being stubborn, I had dug my heels in after that. Even though I had wanted to wear the ring, I refused to do so. I think we both realised we had been unreasonable. He didn't need to go off at me the way he did without giving me a chance to explain. But I could have made him listen if I'd really tried. Instead I was hurt so I hurt him back. Then we just fell into the habit of bickering about it until Pam intervened and offered a compromise. I ran my fingers over the ring, marvelling again at the beauty of the craftsmanship.

I heard Amelia's door open and then her footsteps which stopped suddenly halfway down the stairs. I felt a rush of shock and then fear from her mind before I slammed up the strongest shields I could muster to shut her out. I felt a slight movement from Henry. He didn't move from my side but I guessed he turned to look at her. They must have communicated some but I didn't hear anything. I just continued to cling to Eric's ring and cry quietly. After a moment a heard Amelia go out the front door and shortly after that her car started and drove away. Henry continued to sit quietly next to me waiting for me to be ready to speak.

Finally I had pulled myself together a bit. But I couldn't yet talk about me. I looked at him and took a breath.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Claudine?"

"Only briefly." I saw that sad resignation in his eyes again, it made my heart bleed for him.

"Amelia had to stay until you got up." I said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"She didn't want to." I took another deep breath to keep myself under control.

"She volunteered."

"Maybe she didn't trust anyone else to keep me here."

"Maybe you are not the only one that doesn't always say exactly what they feel." I nodded. I deserved that. Amelia had said that she was still my friend, even if she was mad at me right now. My mind drifted back to Claudine.

"Is there no way?" I asked obscurely, but Henry seemed to follow my thoughts.

"I can control myself around her scent but I wouldn't be able to stop if I tasted her blood. Even if I didn't bite her, if she got hurt or had a accident and she was bleeding near me." he shook his head and shivered "Besides, it would most likely start a war between our kinds that could kill a lot of people. People we care about. She is royalty, and I … I have been around a long time."

"Right now I can sympathise, it seems Eric and I can't be together without wanting to kill each other either. And our connection certainly seems to be putting everyone around us in danger. Just this week Pam was nearly toasted and it's possible someone is trying to mess with Jason too. Perhaps Amelia is right and I should just go before I get someone killed."

"I know it seems to you right now that Amelia came down firmly on the Eric side, but she has been watching his sadness for a whole year. That is bound to evoke the sympathy of someone as kind as she is. But the fault is not all yours. You are too much alike in some ways as I have said before." he glanced around the room again and a smile twitched his lips "Plus with the bond, as soon as one of you gets angry you both do, almost guaranteeing a fight. That is something else I wanted to talk to you about." he looked at me seriously but the words were too much like Eric's last night just before we'd fought. I laughed a little, but without humour.

"I'm sorry Henry, I don't think I have it in me for another argument right now. Maybe tomorrow night." He smiled at that.

"Actually I think you'll find you could argue again very easily, though I intend to do my best to prevent it. Which is why I must talk to you. Understanding will make control easier."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your fears about Eric's blood are not completely erroneous" I turned to look fully at Henry.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for a start, you are both dealing with the bond again after a year without it. On top of that with the regular blood exchanges it is stronger than it has ever been. Sex can enhance it as well." he added lightly.

I started to blush but he went on "The biggest problem is that you have had a lot of very strong vampire blood after a long time with none. From what I understand, originally you started with much less potent blood and the first time you had Eric's blood it was only a very small amount."

"So I like, built up a tolerance?" This was sounding like drug addiction after all.

"Sort of. But it is not about the physical effects of the blood, it is the emotional ones. Though full blood-bonds are rare there are some documented cases."

"Wait full blood-bond? There are different kinds?"

"You and Eric have exchanged blood on several occasions, as you know vampires sometime do this to control a human. The bond between you and Eric is different though because you have also shared your bodies and your, for want of a better term, souls. You have loved, cared for each other. You have shared true intimacy. That is a rare thing for anyone."

"Oh." There was no denying it, especially considering the time Eric stayed with me, we had shared everything even before we were bonded.

Henry seemed to take pity on me and continued with his explanation without pushing the point I had raised.

"Most humans do not sense the emotions of the vampire to the extent that you do, nor do they have the control to focus chosen emotions through the bond as you do." I raised my eyebrows at him "Eric told me you sent him strength the night he was released at the compound." he said explaining his knowledge.

"Vampire emotions are a lot stronger and more compelling than human emotions. It is part of the reason young vampires take time to learn control. Even Eric has suffered some lapse in control due to your renewed bond but he has had a millennia to practice controlling strong emotional surges, you have not. The two of you together, especially as you are both such … passionate people … well lets just say your house is in better shape than it has a right to be." he smiled at me but I was busy processing.

I remembered from the start how I'd noticed my temper getting the better of me more and more after I started hanging out with vampires. I'd had Bill's blood almost immediately. He's not as old as Eric but I'd had quite a lot of it. I also realised how docile I was the whole time I was in California, how I seemed to become more so as the months passed. I had got use to the strong flares of feeling. My normal human emotions just were not enough to make me feel alive any more.

"So is it my emotions or Eric's that are making me crazy? I mean he was keeping control of himself last night, well until I lost it he was." I remembered. Henry actually laughed, I really didn't find it so funny. I glared at him and he straightened his face quickly. I checked myself but my temper was under control for now.

"I'm sorry Sandy. It is just, well there is the fact that you are about half the size of Eric and watching you face off against him is a startling sight in itself, it's like David and Goliath." He flashed a quick smile "Plus I've known Eric a long time and very few will go face to face with him like that, even older vampires are cautious because of his size and fighting prowess." he shook his head "When you said 'Make me!' and he just froze! Well, I wish I had a video camera." Henry started to chuckle again but quickly checked my face. I was stunned but I guess I could see what he was saying.

I remember how scared I'd been of Eric when I first saw him. I also realised that Amelia had been right. I knew he loved me, it was why I could argue with him like I did. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. It was the same as when he had put that stake in my hand knowing I wouldn't hurt him. I felt a knee-buckling rush of guilt and was glad I was sitting. Henry seemed to notice and placed his hand on mine for a moment. I offered him a small smile to let him know I was ok.

"To answer your question, most of what you feel is your own emotions they are just stronger," _no kidding_ "but if you are together and both feeling the same thing then that feeling will be emphasised. It is the combination of both sets of emotions that is causing your loss of control. You are feeling Eric's emotions, even if he blocks them from you, when you are in close proximity. You can always feel them to some extent or their influence at least. But also your own emotions are much stronger than normal, because of the combination of your heritage and his blood in your system."

"I'm only one-eighth Fairy."

"Yes but why do you think they call it the _essential spark?_" he smiled at me "Fairies are fiery."

"So are you saying I shouldn't have any more of Eric's blood?" I suddenly wasn't sure how I felt about that. I would have thought I'd be happy, but the idea that I couldn't have it, that it might be dangerous after all …

"That is for you and Eric to decide. It is not harmful and now you understand what is happening with your emotions you will be able to control them better. Though there is nothing wrong with the occasional loss of control in the right moment." he smirked at me and suddenly reminded me strongly of Eric.

"But while I would recommend you be aware of how much of Eric's blood you have in the short term, as you readjust to the stronger emotions it will cease to throw you off-course as much as it has these last two weeks. To use an unfortunate comparison you are like a person who has been t-total for a long time who then suddenly drinks the entire bottle of Whisky. It is no wonder you woke up with a headache but that doesn't mean you can't have the occasional glass now and then.

I suspect it is also why you were able to shut yourself off last night. Your body and mind were aware you needed to 'take a break' as it were, and your desire to do so was strong enough to achieve the state required."

"Wow." Was all I could think of to say.

"Indeed."

"So I am not going crazy?" I asked after a quiet moment.

"No my dear. You are a little overwhelmed that is all. And now you know what is happening, I think you will have much more control."

"Does Eric know about this?"

"He was aware of the theory, but until I pointed it out last night, I do not believe he applied it to the situation between the two of you."

I looked down at the ring in my hand again "It doesn't excuse what I said though. Eric said some stuff too, but only after I was so angry with him. I was scared too, I guess maybe he was as well, only scared for me, and it all got mixed up. But it doesn't make it ok. Maybe I wouldn't have said those things without this crazy blood thing but I was obviously thinking them, otherwise where did it come from?"

"Eric has an overwhelming desire to protect you and you have an overwhelming desire to be free to live your life. If you were both totally honest with yourselves and each other, it works the other way too. The biggest problem you two have though is you tend to talk _at_ each other rather than _to_ each other."

"You're right. Sadly we were making process with that yesterday before I …" I recalled Eric and I compromising, him listening to my concerns about being a kept woman, his happiness when I told him about the potion, the look in his eye when I was putting away the clothes. I felt an overwhelming desire alright, but it wasn't freedom I was thinking of, it was making things right with Eric.

Just then, Henry's phone rang. He had been watching my face and didn't look at the phone when he stood and said,

"I'd better take this in the other room." and wandered out to the kitchen. I looked again at the ring in my hand. I wanted to put it on but wasn't sure if I had the right after how I'd behaved. I could hear Henry murmuring in the kitchen as I wrestled with the rights and wrongs of whether I should put the ring on or not.

* * *

><p><strong>The quote Sookie as trying to remember is from <span>Freedom's Plough<span> by Langston Hughes and is 'Better die free/Than to live Slaves.' (She doesn't really think Eric is trying to enslave her, she just mis-remembered the quote)**

**Sookie's ring can been seen at the link on my profile. It's not quite as unique as I have suggested but hey, this is fiction right. **

**I hope I have explained the bond's effect on their emotions clearly and done a better job of showing Sookie is not entirely lost to all good, even if she has let her anger get the better of her. Also that Eric is as tolerant as he is because he can feel her inner turmoil. Any questions just ask. As always constructive criticism welcome. (For those of you wondering why anger is the emotion she is feeling most, there is more explanation in the next chapter.) Also can anyone give me info on getting a beta? Or tell me where I can find out.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Taking Responsibility

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**I am overwhelmed by the strength of reaction to this story. Thank you all. Especially VAlady for some well-timed support by PM and treewitch703 for some useful advice. Sorry for the delay in this next posting. It might be every other day for a while due to some other commitments I have but I will update as quickly as I can.**

**On with the show:**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: I looked again at the ring in my hand. I wanted to put it on but wasn't sure if I had the right after how I'd behaved. I could hear Henry murmuring in the kitchen as I wrestled with the rights and wrongs of whether I should put the ring on or not. <em>

I couldn't hear the words of Henry's mumbled conversation, just his occasionally raised voice, but it didn't matter. I knew who it was. Or at least I was pretty sure I did. Henry came back after a minute and I had already started putting videos back in the boxes.

"Is Eric all right?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer. Henry smiled at me.

"He says 'Victor has people in the area so just put the damn ring on and stop vacillating'." he said. I did. I got the impression that if I wanted to know more I would have to ask specific questions. I wasn't sure if I was ready to know just how badly I had messed up, how angry Eric was with me.

I needed to get a handle on this whole extra-strength emotions thing first. The last thing I needed was to go off at Henry as well. Right now he was my strongest ally and my best chance of putting things right.

"I figured I'd better start cleaning up my mess." I said, hoping he'd get that I wasn't just talking about my house.

"Why don't you let me help you." he offered. What a man! Now why couldn't I have a brother like Henry instead of …

"Jason." I gasped looking up at Henry suddenly. "I forgot to call Sam. And I know Jason is … well Jason, but what if someone tries to hurt him?"

"If we are right, Jason's role was to cause trouble between you and Eric. After he came here, you and Eric fought and Eric left. Anyone watching will think Jason has played his part. He should be safe for now, but we do need to find out who has been influencing him."

"What if no one is influencing him? What if he just hates me?"

"The information about blood sharing makes that highly unlikely." he smiled kindly at me.

"I'll call Sam." I went to the kitchen and dialled the bar. Luckily it was Sam that answered.

"Merlotts."

"Hey Sam, it's Sookie."

"Oh hey Sook, look we're pretty busy here, can I call you back?"

"It will only take a second. I need you to get Jason to the bar and I may need to borrow your office. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." I blurted out.

"Well that won't be a problem Sook, Jason is already here, though if you want him still able to talk you might want to get over here quickly. Why do you need my office?"

"Jason and I had a row and … well the topic isn't something I want to discuss in public that's all. But don't say anything until I get there, he's pretty angry with me and I don't want him taking off."

"Ok Chère. Come in the back way and I'll bring him to you."

"_Sam, sscan a guy getss a beer here or sswhat?"_ I heard my brother's slurred yell in the background. Sam was right, he wouldn't be coherent for much longer.

"We're on our way." I hung up. "Jason's at the bar already but he's had a lot to drink." I explained to Henry, though I was sure he had heard the whole conversation.

"Then let's go." said Henry passing me a jacket he had grabbed for me at some point.

I hadn't forgotten Eric's safety measures but he had OKed this plan and Henry was on high alert. I also dropped all my shields scanning the area outside. We walked out to my car. It was the one I'd left behind when I moved away and it had been old then. A year sitting behind my house had not improved its condition. But I didn't have the money for a new one (or a newer used one).

I'd gotten new tires for it and had a local mechanic called Tray give it a service. (He was a Were and offered me a good rate due to my 'Friend of the Pack' status, even though he wasn't officially part of Alcide's pack.) He managed to get it running but I wasn't sure how long it would hold out. I really needed to get my job back. Henry eyed the car curiously as if it were a rare specimen or antique. Wisely he didn't say anything as we got in the creaky doors and I turned the key a few times before the engine choked into life. Carefully not looking at him, I set off down my drive.

It was on the drive to Merlotts that I finally figured something out.

"He's angry with me." I said. I'd known this of course but I hadn't really understood it.

"Eric? Right now …"

"No. I mean all the time. He's right to be too. The way I left, everything that happened to him because of it, and I don't even know what that all was but I know it was bad. He's angry with me. He has buried his anger, but it's there, all the time. So every time I get angry, even a little, it taps into his anger and I …" I shook my head. "Well that's just as fucked up as a thing can be."

Henry looked at me in shock. I almost never used the f word, and I didn't think I'd ever used it in front of Henry. "He's trying to protect me from his anger and I'm just throwing it back at him."

I explored the bond. Though he was shut off from me, it was still there and now I knew what to look for, it was easy to find. A deep seething rage, buried but ever present.

"Sandy I need to urge caution in your interpretation here."

"I can feel it Henry"

"I don't doubt you. But feeling an emotion and understanding its reason and direction are not the same thing."

"He has every right to be angry with me."

"Even so. That is up to him, not you. You can only make sure you do not allow this feeling, whatever its cause, to influence your behaviour any more. Now you have recognised it you should be able to keep it separate."

"But I should feel it. If it's my fault." I shook my head again and offered Henry a reassuring smile. "Sorry. You're right, the thing is to not let myself backlash it at Eric any more. It still doesn't mitigate _what_ I said though."

When we got to the parking lot I scanned carefully before we got out and headed in the back door. We went straight to Sam's office which was empty. I was just wondering how to let Sam know we were there when he came out the back to get a case of beer.

"Sookie!" Sam came right over and pulled me into a hug, giving me a big sniff as he was prone to doing.

"Hey Sam." I returned the hug briefly but then stepped away.

"I'm so glad you're back. How are you? God I've missed you. I can't believe it's taken this long for you to come see me."

"Sam slow down. I'm fine. Look I want to talk to you as well, but we'd better talk to Jason first."

"Sure, you're just in time. I was planning to cut him off soon anyway, he's had a lot to drink. Hang on I'll go get him." he scuttled off. I gave Henry a worried glance but he smiled at me reassuringly. Then Sam was back dragging Jason with him.

"Gerroff. Hey what's with …" Jason had been struggling against Sam but stopped dead when he saw me. "I've nothing to say to you." he said turning to go. Sam shut the door and blocked his exit.

"Jason please. Just let me explain. If you still don't want to talk to me after, I'll go, I'll leave you alone, I swear." I pleaded.

"Fuck you whore!" he spat at me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sam stepping forward but I held my hand up to him.

I pushed into Jason's head as he continued to throw abuse at me.

My knees felt weak as I met the pain and fear in my brother's head. Even with the amount he'd had to drink, it was clear what his problem was. He had spent the whole of the last year thinking I was dead. Either made vampire or just 'dead' dead. He hadn't believed the message I'd sent was really from me. He'd been blaming himself after what had happened with Calvin. Even now I was back he didn't dare believe I was ok. He thought it was only a matter of time before I disappeared again. He had subconsciously decided it was easier to just stick with the loss he had already felt rather than risk going through it again.

I realised that though I'd been mad at him and not wanted to talk to him. The whole time I knew he was ok. I'd got regular updates from Claudine. I could see in his head that Calvin, Sam and even Eric had tried to convince him that I was alright. That I had just needed to get away for a while. But he hadn't dared to believe them. Instead he had clung to his grief as if it were me. He hadn't reconciled with Crystal, who he really did love, and then thinking I was dead, Jason saw himself as completely alone in the world. Further more he was certain he always would be.

Tears poured down my face. Whatever he had done, he didn't deserve that. I reached for him but he backed away and sat in one of Sam's chairs so I crouched before him and held onto his knees as his hands were firmly tucked under his arms.

"Jason, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I was mad when I left but I never thought you'd think I was dead." I said looking up into his face.

"You shouldn't be in my head. S'not fair." he grumbled but his eyes were staring at my hands on his knees as if he couldn't believe I was substantial enough to touch him.

"Well you don't give me much choice if you won't speak to me. Jason, I'm here and I'm staying. I won't disappear again I promise. Just please talk to me. Be mad at me if you want but don't shut me out. I know I did wrong but you're my family."

"Doin' wrong. Not did. And I don't care no more, I told ya. Now Sam are you gonna let me out of here." But I could hear in his head he just wouldn't believe it. He was scared to believe that I was ok, that I was staying, because if he was wrong it would be too painful.

I heard a small cough from Henry and noticed Sam's eyes flicker in his direction but then look straight back at me and Jason.

Sam's look was asking if he should let Jason out and I shook my head, Henry had reminded me why we were here. I really didn't want to delve further into Jason's thoughts knowing the damage I had done but we had to know if this was all from him or if someone was influencing him.

I focused back on Jason's brain.

"Jason. What made you think I was addicted to Eric's blood?" I asked, vaguely aware Sam's eyes narrowed sharply.

"Oh, going to try and deny it now? Just like the rest. I know all about it." he sneered.

"Where did you hear it?" I asked trying to focus his thoughts. I'd given up on his mouth. Though his words hurt, what hurt more was the pain he was in.

I saw the faint flicker of another bar in his mind, the memory was fogged but not from glamour, just from alcohol. "Jason try to remember, it's important."

"Why does it matter? It's true, that's all that matters."

"No it's not. It's not true" Sam made a small sound but I ignored him "and it does matter who has been telling you this stuff. Who told you I was taking Eric's blood?" I probed.

Then it was there. As Jason went into a long rant about what I'd done, and what it meant, and what I was going to do, and how I'd end up dead and dumped somewhere, the pictures in his head show him getting the whole tale from someone else. I didn't recognise the bar or the man talking to Jason but he was definitely a were of some kind, though as Jason hadn't known what kind I couldn't get it from his thoughts. The were had talked about how _his_ sister had run off with a vampire, how the vampire had got her hooked on his blood and how she had pulled away from her family and then showed up dead.

Now I had some details I could question Jason further and get the rest. I felt bad using the interrogation techniques I had practised long ago with Bill on my brother, but Eric had said he could be in danger from whoever was putting this stuff in his head. I needed as many details as I could get. The story was cleverly constructed and by someone who knew a lot about Eric and I. There were a lot of carefully similar circumstances. Different enough to sound like someone else's story but close enough for Jason to draw parallels. I got as much on the were's appearance as I could since I figured everything he'd said about himself was a lie so looks were all we'd have to go on.

Eventually Jason's head was drooping and his insults became incoherent. I knew we should get him home. I glanced at Sam. I still needed to talk to him but Jason was about to pass out. Sam seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Hoyt's in the bar. He already offered to take your brother home." I just nodded. Somehow it was the worse of both worlds. Jason had been manipulated, but it was made possible because of the genuine anger he felt towards me. Because of the pain he'd suffered. When had I become so destructive? Amelia had said I was cruel and selfish. I'd never seen myself that way in the past but looking at what I had done to Jason and to Eric I couldn't deny the truth of her assessment. I had some serious soul-searching to do as it seemed like I'd lost mine completely.

Henry moved up behind me a placed a hand on my shoulder, but didn't say anything.

"Do you think Jason will be ok?" I asked "I mean the were won't go after him now we know or anything?"

Henry opened his phone and pressed a button.

"It was a were, playing on the boys own fears by constructing a similar situation for a fictional sister that didn't end well … He is very inebriated, the shifter is arranging for someone to drive him home … I don't think so but I cannot be certain … Yes … No, not yet … I'll take her home after … OK." Hanging up the phone, he turned to me. "Eric will speak to his pack-master."

He patted my shoulder then moved back to the wall a moment before Sam came back in.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on? Jesus Sookie, you only just got back and Northman has got you caught up in his shit again."

"Actually Sam, it's _my_ shit and Eric is only caught up in it because he is trying to protect me so don't you dare blame him." I'd advanced on Sam, my quick temper flashing, and he backed away. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. I'd spoken with more venom than was warranted but what I'd said was true so I wasn't taking it back.

"Sorry Sook, but I worry about you. I hate that anyone would try to hurt you." Said Sam trying to pacify me.

"Yeah well I'm not a big fan of that myself. But at this point I've caused most of my problems myself, or at least made a bad situation worse. Sam, I don't want to argue with you but you can't blame Eric ok." It was bad enough that I'd been doing that. I still didn't really understand why but I would have to think about that later, right now I needed to talk to Sam and get home. After being desperate to get out of the house, the revelations from my brother had me wishing for it's familiar comfort.

"So. You wanted to talk. You want your job back?" Sam wasn't going to promise to lay off Eric but he was willing to change the subject to prevent an argument. His question was filled with hope so I knew I had a job if I wanted. Suddenly I was conflicted though. I did want to work and I knew the job here and loved working for Sam (when he wasn't picking over my private life) but Eric really didn't want me to do this and I had already hurt him so much last night. I needed to get myself back on track and I couldn't do that going stir crazy in my house. So I would work but I'd also adhere to whatever security measures Eric wanted in order to make it safe to do so.

"Yes, If that's ok."

"It's more than ok, it's great. The place hasn't been the same without you. Plus we're a waitress down right now anyway. How soon can you start?" Sam was really far too excited and Henry raised an eyebrow at me.

"I need to speak with Eric" I paused suddenly wondering if Eric was even speaking to me.

"Yeah well as long as you and Amelia don't both disappear at the same time. I'm use to working round you Sook." he smiled

"Ok, well I'll call you when I …" What could I say? Have a 24hour four-man armed guard in place? I wasn't going to complain if that was what Eric thought necessary but I didn't think Sam would take the idea too well. "There's just some safety issues." I mumbled.

Sam opened his mouth but then shut it again and nodded.

"It will be good to have you back Sookie. I've missed you."

"Thanks Sam. We'd better go." As we headed out the door Henry had his hand in the small of my back and I saw Sam glance at him briefly but then he just shrugged and went behind his desk.

We went out the back-way and I carefully scanned the area before we headed to my car. Once I finally got it started and we were on the road back home I decided to bring up something that had been bothering me.

"Why didn't Sam ask who you were?"

"He wasn't interested."

"But that doesn't make sense. I mean he looked at you a couple of times but then he never said anything. It was weird, like he was going to ask about you but then forgot."

"You're very perceptive. Why didn't you say anything at the time?" Henry was watching me, very interested in my answer.

"I was more concerned with Jason at first, then by the time he left I figured it would be awkward as I hadn't already introduced you and Sam hadn't asked so I just left it."

"Sam wasn't interested in me because I didn't want him to be." Henry said quietly after a pause.

"Hu?"

"It's a skill I have. I can make it so when people look at me they find me uninteresting, not worthy of their attention."

"Does it work on me?" I asked. I knew glamour didn't and this sounded similar.

"I don't know. The only time I have tried it on you was when you were arguing with Eric. I thought it had worked until Amelia and Pam came in and you ignored them also."

"Does it work on vampires?"

"I use it primarily with other vampires."

"So wait, Eric didn't know you were there when we were arguing?" I was stunned by the idea, Eric was always so alert to his surroundings no matter what was going on.

"It's not that he didn't know I was there, it just became unimportant to him that I was. He would not have argued with you as he did if I had not diminished, but I wanted to see your interaction. I was already beginning to suspect that the bond was causing emotional upheaval from the changes I had observed in you in California, and more so from what Eric told me when I arrived. I thought if you both forgot I was there, I would see how you interact when you are alone and I could be sure. Don't worry, I was planning to leave if it had gotten intimate. As it was …"

Yeah, there was no chance of _that_ after the way I went off. I was glad I had the road to focus on so I could avoid Henry's gaze. He continued after a pause.

"Like I said, I thought it had worked on both of you, but now I think it doesn't work on you because you are so interested in what happened in the shifter's office. If it worked on you, you shouldn't have really thought about it."

"Is it like when you kind of shrink and step back?"

"That is part of it. But I project that more forcefully. It is in some ways like a glamour only rather than me putting the glamour in the minds of others, I put it on myself so when anyone looks at me they are uninterested in what they see."

"So that's how you can move off and start over 'coz you just make sure no one cares before you go." I remembered Eric telling me he had been looking for Henry because of his ability to reinvent himself.

"Yes." Henry clearly didn't want to give too much away. I understood that.

"Does Eric know about this?" I didn't want to keep any more secrets from Eric.

"He does now. Like with your emotions, knowing about it means you can override it because you know what is happening. I have trusted this information to Eric in return for him trusting me with you."

"But you never told him before?"

"No. I had only ever told Claudine before. She, Eric and you are the only ones that know."

We got back to the house without incident and I was glad to see Amelia's car out front.

"Henry. I need to talk to Amelia. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I will take a walk in your woods."

"Thank you."

I went in the house and found Amelia sitting at the kitchen table with a witchcraft magazine and a cup of hot tea. When I approached she moved as if to get up.

"Please don't go yet. I have something I need to say." I held out a hand to halt her movement.

She looked at me coldly. I could tell, despite staying out of her head, that she wasn't expecting to hear anything good. I couldn't blame her. I didn't join her at the table but stood back to give her space from me.

"You were right." I said. Her eyebrows shot up but she didn't say anything.

"I don't know where it has come from, or why I keep doing it, but I have been behaving badly. I wanted you to know I heard everything you said today and that I know you're right. Henry says I keep losing my temper because my emotions are too strong right now, but while that might explain why I get so angry it doesn't explain why I say the things I do when I am angry."

"No it doesn't." she said. She was still sceptical but she was listening. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the ring on my hand.

"I know. I've no right to wear it now but it doesn't help anything if I'm seen without it and I had to go to Merlotts to speak to Jason."

Amelia nodded but it was more that she understood my words than she agreed with the meaning of them.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know." I didn't have a clue how I was even going to start to fix things.

"Are you still planning to go back to work?" she looked at me curiously.

"I spoke to Sam about it and he said I could have my job back." Amelia didn't look happy. "But I told him I'd have to speak to Eric before I could start, to make security arrangements."

"Well that's something I suppose. You should know that the only reason I'm still here is because Eric asked me to stay."

"Whatever the reason, I appreciate it."

"We'll see." she looked at me for a moment longer then turned back to her magazine.

I wasn't forgiven, I didn't expect to be, but at least I hadn't made things worse.

Now for the part I really wasn't looking forward to. I had to call Eric. I knew he was mad at me. I knew he probably didn't want to speak to me. But I would just have to take it. I had created this situation and if I really was going to change how I behaved towards him I had to stop running, like he'd said. I decided to ring Fangtasia rather than his cell-phone. It would give him an opportunity to not speak to me, but I would still be able to get a message to him.

I listened to the answer-phone message and pressed three to get through to the bar phone. After a couple of rings I heard Pam's bored voice as she gave the usual spiel .

"Hi Pam." I said, politely but not perky.

"Sookie." her voice was pure venom.

"Would it be possible for me to speak to Eric please?"

"So now you want to talk to him."

"Yes." There was a long pause before she answered.

"I'll ask." and I was listening to hold music. I guess Pam had learned how to do that now, or maybe she had known all along but had just chosen not to in the past.

"I am here." Eric's voice was expressionless.

"It's me, Sookie." I said in a small voice.

"I am aware of that." He sounded impatient.

"I wanted to apologise." I tried to put more strength in my voice and failed.

"Then you should." Good point.

"I am really really sorry Eric. I know it doesn't mean much but I am." I was slightly breathless and there was a pause before Eric said anything.

"Henry explained about the bond?" His voice was still businesslike, dispassionate.

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse what I said."

"No."

"I wish there was something more I could say."

"There isn't." For a moment I thought the conversation was over but then he changed the subject. "Henry said you spoke to the shifter about your job."

"Yes. But I told him I had to talk to you first."

"Fine. I'll come tomorrow night. We will talk then." and he hung up. I guess that went better than expected.

Despite having slept most of the day away I was exhausted. The house was still a mess but I decided to get some sleep and make an early start tomorrow. I had some serious stock-taking to do and I wanted to be clear headed. Even though she was a neat-freak, Amelia hadn't touched any of the chaos I'd left. Her message was clear; clean up your own mess.

I didn't sleep well and woke several times but when I did I could never remember the bad dreams that had woken me. I was glad to give up on sleeping and get up when morning came. I made coffee and set right in on cleaning the shared areas first. My bedroom could wait.

As I cleaned I examined my actions and the consequences carefully. The combination of what had happened with Eric, Amelia's words and what I had gotten from Jason's head made me sick at myself and I was determined to get on a better track. First I had to figure out how I ended up where I had. It would be easy to blame the whole extra-strength emotions thing, but I hadn't had that problem when I'd left a year ago. Henry had said that at the time I had built up to them gradually so they weren't out of control. I thought back to all my reasons for leaving.

While the stuff with Jason, Alcide and Amelia, along with the trauma from Rhodes, had all been contributing factors, what it really came down to was Eric. It was Eric I had run from and ever since he was back in my life I had been pushing him away. I knew I loved him, so it didn't make sense. I probed at my feelings, there was something there, I just couldn't quite … then I remembered Jason's thoughts last night. Fear! That was what it came down to. Fear of loss, of heartbreak. I was a coward. I was shocked at this revelation but I knew it was true. I was terrified of my love for Eric so I had been hurting him before he had a chance to hurt me.

I sat staring at the salad I had fixed myself for lunch. I had always known I had plenty of faults, my tendency to speak without thinking, my stubbornness, my pride, but I'd never thought of myself as a coward before. Though I would never have claimed to be brave, I knew deep down I thought I was. Realising that this wasn't true made me question everything about myself. I could blame losing my parents at a young age, or losing Gran so violently. I could blame Bill for lying to me, for manipulating my love. But these were all just excuses and I wasn't going to make any more excuses for myself. It was time to grow up and take responsibility. We can't always control the things that happen to us, but we can control what we do about it, how we react. I had reacted badly, and I had hurt people I cared about, especially Eric and Jason.

I couldn't take back what I'd done but I wasn't going to sit in self-flagellation either. From now on I was going to stop running from my feelings. Maybe Eric would hurt me, or rather maybe I'd finally pushed him so far that I'd done the damage I'd been subconsciously trying so hard to do, but I was going to do the best by him that I could. I started to plan.

I needed to work. As much as I knew Eric didn't like the idea, the fact was if I wasn't around people enough I couldn't manage my telepathy. This in turn would make me less valuable to Victor and Felipe, and make Eric's position more precarious. Plus I needed the money. Besides I was no more capable of hiding away than Eric was, Henry was right in that we were too much alike in some ways. But I wasn't going to take stupid risks. I would do everything I could to keep myself, and Eric, safe. Which included finding out everything I could about Felipe and Victor.

Eric was coming later and I planned my approach to the discussion we were going to have. There was no reason for him to forgive me so I wouldn't ask. I would start trying to earn it though. However it didn't help that the first thing I needed to do was convince him I should work and that it could be done safely. I went through all the risks I could think of, though I was sure Eric could do this far more efficiently than me. I knew Victor couldn't risk a public attack on me because of the AVL support so I would be most vulnerable when I wasn't around people which would mean when I was travelling to and from work. After some time on the internet, which didn't yield much of use but did give me some places to start, I went back to cleaning.

I was carefully folding my nightgowns when I heard the knock at the door. The sun hadn't quite set, though it would at any moment so I knew it wasn't Eric. I checked quickly with my extra sense, even though I knew Amelia's wards would keep anyone dangerous from the door. Too many times I'd messed up by acting without thinking, I really was determined to change. It was Sam.

"Sam, I wasn't expecting you. Is everything alright?"

"I just … We didn't really talk last night, what with Jason and everything, so I wanted to drop by and welcome you back properly." I wasn't convinced by this but I was curious as to what he really wanted.

"Come on in. I'll pour us some tea." I led the way to the kitchen.

"You look great Sook. Kept up the tan I see." I wanted to laugh at Sam's attempt at small talk when his voice was so tense.

"Yeah well I lived by the beach in California, plenty of sunbathing opportunities." I handed him a glass of tea and we sat opposite each other at the kitchen table.

"So … er …" he was looking around for something else innocuous to discuss. Suddenly he blurted it out, "How come you came back? I mean, I'm happy to see you but you got out, why come back?" he was quite upset.

"I should never have left Sam. I ran for all the wrong reasons and I wasn't happy there, not really." I tried to explain gently.

"But …"

"Look Sam, I'm back, so there's no point us arguing about it. Let's talk about something else. Why don't you tell me about what you've been up to. Are you seeing anyone? I thought I understood from Claudine that you were." he looked surprised for a second and then a little embarrassed.

"Been keeping tabs on me?" he asked with a smile. I was glad I'd distracted him.

"On everyone. I missed home so much, and I didn't have much of life while I was gone. Claudine would send me letters, keeping me up to date with all the town gossip."

"Well yeah, I've been seeing a girl, a Were actually. She's in Alcide's pack. I'm not sure if you know her, she's new to the area but she's nice. You're bound to meet her, she stops by the bar quite often and I'm sure you'll like her."

"I'm really pleased for you Sam, you've been alone too much."

He looked like he was going to say something but then stopped himself.

I guessed he was going to start about Eric again so I quickly steered the conversation in another direction.

"Amelia seems to have worked out quite well. She says she loves working for you."

"Yeah, she's good. I mean she has to take off for the vamp stuff sometimes, but unlike you" he gave me a mock-stern look that showed he wasn't really getting at me "She always gives plenty of notice if she needs to be off so it's not a problem. Plus it's usually just one night at a time. Her wards are pretty good, there are a couple on the bar to keep out trouble-makers and the like."

"Yeah, she's a really good witch. The first time I met her she'd done this stasis spell on my cousins apartment and then she did this really complicated spell to reconstruct what had happened to Hadley."

"I had to negotiate with Eric for her services though, even though she works for me too." Sam frowned. I had the feeling he was trying to find fault with Eric wherever he could. I had to push down my anger. Hu! No wonder everyone was so mad at me.

"Well she works for you as a waitress and she works for Eric as a witch." I said trying to remain reasonable. "You know how these things work Sam, if she did a side job for you and people got to hear about it, the next thing you know she'd have a load of other people trying to go around Eric. That's bad for business for him and unsafe for her, he provides her security."

"I don't trust him Sookie. He's dangerous, always manipulating things to his liking, including the people around him. I don't like either of you being mixed up with him. I thought you'd got away from him but now you're back and there's some rumour about you being married to him. Tell me it's not true." he pleaded "Surely you weren't stupid enough to marry him."

This time when I lost my temper I didn't try to reign it in. Standing I leaned over the table at him.

"Oh really Sam. You can't trust him? That's why when your friend Mark called you about what the Fellowship were up to, you contacted Eric right? Because he's so untrustworthy? After all, he only went and investigated for you. Only went and put himself in danger after you asked him for help. Why trust a man like that right? Any woman would be stupid _not_ to marry Eric Northman if they got the chance." I didn't add that I actually had been stupid enough not to accept Eric's marriage, I couldn't risk that someone might overhear.

"Sookie, I didn't mean."

"Yes you did. Of course Eric _can_ be mean, and sneaky, and manipulative, but how do you think you survive as long as he has without those skills? He is also strong, brave, loyal, and honourable. Besides, when has he ever gone after anyone without reason? Sure he's dangerous but only if you cross him. I have to say it's something I'm pretty glad of when he's all that stands between me and a life of slavery. Most importantly I love him. I've loved him a long time. I was scared of that but it didn't make it less true and even when I didn't deserve it he's looked after me. So you just back up off him Sam Merlott, or perhaps I can't work for you again after all."

"Look perhaps I should go." Sam pushed his chair back so he could stand "I didn't mean to upset you, I really didn't. I just worry that's all. You've been through so much already."

"Yes I think perhaps you should go. Eric's coming over soon and I think it's best if you're not here when he does." Sam started to leave. I didn't walk him to the door. I was trying to pull back from the rage I'd let loose.

"You still have a job if you want it. And I promise I won't say anything else about Eric." I didn't reply and he left without another word.

Just as the sound of Sam's truck disappeared down the drive, Eric strolled into the kitchen. His face was the expressionless mask vampires are so good at and he was looking at me without saying a word. I went to the fridge and put a blood in the microwave. I wanted to offer him mine but had no idea how to go about it with how things were between us. I wondered if he had heard what I said to Sam. Then figured it wouldn't make much difference. Defending him behind his back was hardly recompense for abusing him to his face.

I put the bottle on the table and we both sat. He was still watching me with unblinking eyes. I decided to throw caution to the wind.

"You're welcome to have mine, if you want, but I didn't know if you'd want to, after the other night."

He watched me in silence for a while longer then picked up the bottle in front of him.

"Maybe later, before I leave. I have a meeting with Victor tomorrow and I'll be stronger with human blood than synthetic." his voice was disinterested. I just nodded.

"Should I be worried? About Victor I mean. What does he want?" I knew I should be worried about 'us', I didn't need to ask about that.

"No, it is just the regular monthly meeting I have with him to go over the accounts and such like. He will want to see you soon but it will only be so he can lay eyes on you himself. He will want to confirm you are still mine and that our bond is in tact." his voice remained very casual but his eyes were intent on me the whole time.

"Is there anything I need to know? To do, or to say?"

"No. He will be able to smell my blood in you, that will be sufficient for now." He finally looked away and took a sip from the bottle in his hand.

"So you wanted to talk about you returning to work? This is still what you want?" I was suddenly sure he had overheard my argument with Sam.

"It's not so much about what I want as what I need. I need the money, but more than that I need the human contact. I cannot control my telepathy if I don't practice regularly."

"Ok, we will negotiate. Henry." he didn't raise his voice but Henry appeared instantly and sat at the table. I got the feeling Eric had just brought in a mediator or perhaps a referee.

I got up and got Henry a blood and also picked up the folder that contained the notes I had made earlier in the day in preparation. I wanted Eric to see I was taking this seriously. He raised an eyebrow at the folder but didn't comment. I took a deep breath.

"I do understand that safety is an issue. But I think it is still doable. What do you recommend in terms of security?" I asked. I had my own ideas, but I knew Eric's thinking on this would be far more thorough than mine." His eyes widened ever so slightly as I deferred to him. Henry smiled but didn't say anything.

"I would recommend we have Amelia ward your car and upgrade the wards on the bar. I would also recommend that Bill or Henry accompany you for your journeys to and from the bar during the hours of darkness."

"That seems reasonable." I said. Eric searched my face for a moment as if checking to see if I was being sarcastic. He seemed satisfied after a moment and went on.

"As we now know there are weres involved as well, you will need a day guard. The shifter will be able to protect you while you are at work with the assistance of the wards but you will need someone to travel with you between here and the bar." He turned to look at Henry "The local Were pack-master owes me. I can call in a favour and have him provide daytime security."

"No." I said keeping my voice calm and level, but firm.

Both the vampires at the table looked at me. Henry just looked curious but Eric's eyes were narrowed to slits and I could feel him gearing up for battle even though he was keeping the bond tightly closed. I went on before he could say anything.

"My 'Friend of the Pack' status still stands. Plus chances are Alcide wouldn't even be pack-master if I hadn't helped when those other Were's were trying to take his area. There is no need for you to call in a favour you might need in the future when Alcide owes me this anyway. I'm happy for you to call him and make the necessary arrangements but any debt he owes you should still stand. We should make it clear he is doing this favour for me not for you. Any benefit to you is circumstantial." I said.

Eric had wiped his face carefully blank but I knew he was surprised. Henry certainly was and he didn't even try to hide it. After a moment of staring at me he turned his attention to Eric to see what his response would be. It took a moment but when Eric spoke his business tone was firmly in place.

"You are right. The Longtooth pack owes you protection in your own right. But I would like to be the one to speak with Alcide. I want to be sure he understands the situation and what is expected of whoever he sends."

"Of course." I said agreeably.

Eric was looking at me with a strange expression now. Like he was weighing up his options or trying to judge my mood.

"About your car." he said carefully.

"It's a death trap?"

"Yes."

"I know. But I can't afford a new one."

"Then, you will let me buy you a new one?"

"No" Eric's stiff demeanour finally slipped as he sighed heavily.

"Sookie ..."

"But," I interrupted "I will let you lend me the money to buy one myself." I pulled some printouts I gotten off the computer earlier from the folder before me. "There are several loan agreements here. I am sure we can find one that suits. Though I've never done this before, it seems pretty straightforward."

Eric opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding his voice.

"You want to set up a loan agreement?"

"Yes. I will pay interest of course."

"That won't be necessary."

"Yes it will. But I am happy to negotiate on the rate." I smiled at him and was happy to see the hint of a smile back.

He looked over the papers I had given him and threw them in the bin.

"These will not do, I'll have my lawyer draw something up. Do you have a particular car in mind?"

"Not really. I don't want anything fancy. As long as it's reliable and safe I'm happy."

"Will you let me choose one for you?" I could tell by the slight smirk and twinkle in his eye that he didn't expect me to say yes. He was anticipating how I would say no but still offer another compromise. For once I'd thought far enough ahead to be prepared for this.

"No. But I'll take you or Henry with me when I choose. I'm happy to take advise on what's appropriate. Besides I can't go out without a guard anyway."

"I can accept that." Eric said after removing the smile from his face and returning to the usual blank vampire expression. I suddenly realised it looked odd on him. While he was just as skilled at it as all the other vampires I'd known, better than most with his age. He didn't employ it often. He was normally very expressive in fact. I was sad that I'd made it necessary now.

With a slight flick of his eye, Eric dismissed Henry and shifted to the seat beside me. I wasn't sure what he was up to at first but then he lifted my hand and brought my wrist to his mouth, pausing to look in my eyes. I nodded my consent. I had offered after all. He bit down with less finesse that I knew he was capable of but without making it overly painful. Although I couldn't prevent the small gasp that escaped me when his fangs penetrated, I did manage to quickly assume my own blank expression. Eric wasn't looking at me, but I knew he could feel the lust that surged through me as he fed. I was sure I could detect a smugness about his bearing but I didn't begrudge it. He had a right to be smug.

When he had finished he licked the wound to stop the bleeding but didn't seal it with his blood as he usually did. I didn't mind. It would heal quickly enough and I could hardly expect him to give me his blood when I had kicked up such a fuss about it. He searched my face for a long time but didn't say anything. I looked frankly back at him. I had nothing left to hide. I was totally open to him. Finally he stood and picked up the ring that had sat on the table the whole time. I hadn't been wearing it in the house as I still wasn't sure I had the right. But I kept it with me at all times.

"You should keep this on. Victor could come by at any time." he said. Then left with a whoosh.

I put the ring on my finger. I would leave it there from now on unless he told me otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Well you didn't really expect Sookie to redeem herself in one chapter did you? She is making a start though, lets hope she can keep it up. Apologies to those who hoped she wouldn't wear the ring, but both her and Eric's are safer due to the AVL sanctioned marriage, no matter what eitherboth of them feel about it.**

**As always constructive criticism welcome. Things will move out of Sookie's head more soon as we get back to the action. (Still her POV but less internal dialogue) Thanks for reading. **


	6. Visit from Victor

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**My deepest apologies for the long delay in getting this chapter up.**** A combination of real life and p****roblems with the chapter meant ****I**** really struggled with it. ****I ****want t****o say a huge thanks to treewitch703 for such amazing beta assistance with many aspects of the chapter****.**** I ****have tweaked it a little more since so any mistakes are mine. **

**Thank you to everyone for their reviews and messages. ****It i****s so exciting for me every time ****I**** get feedback and the ****strength of feeling in the ****responses ****is overwhelming. ****I ****h****ope you all enjoy it and ****I**** promise it will not be such a long wait for chapter 7 which is nearly ready. **

* * *

><p>Eric must have spoken to Alcide that night because I received a call from Tray the next day asking me to call him when I had my work schedule, since he would be my day guard. I apologised for any trouble it would cause him. He said he was happy to do it and lived near by, so it was no trouble. It was Henry who took me to buy a car. We had trouble finding something we could agree on. I was just after the cheapest, most reliable car I could find but Henry insisted I needed something that could handle the unpaved roads in the area and maybe even go off road if necessary. In the end we settled on a 2006 Jeep Wrangler which was actually quite fun to drive and could easily handle the pot-holes that would appear without warning on my regular routes around town. We got the dealer to hold it for us and I went back the next day with Tray who checked it out and gave it a thumbs up. He even agreed to do some modifications to it so it would work better off road. Eric had provided a credit card to pay for it (we would sign the loan agreement papers once we had the amount I was borrowing) and Amelia wrapped it up in every ward she could think of as soon as I got it home.<p>

I called Sam to say I could start whenever he was ready and scheduled my first shift less than a week after I had seen Jason. I hadn't spoken to my brother again but Henry assured me that Calvin was watching over him and that he was quite safe. There was actually very little reaction from the locals about my return to work. I caught a few stray thoughts wondering where I had been and why I was back. Many of the theories were not that flattering. A popular one was that I had gotten knocked-up and had gone away to have the baby which I had then given up for adoption before coming back. I just plastered on my best crazy smile and set about relearning the routine. It hadn't changed much and by the end of my first shift I was back in the swing of things. It almost felt like I'd never been gone.

I didn't see much of Eric and we hardly spoke at all, even though he came to the house every other night to talk to Henry. Often, giving me little more than a nod in acknowledgement, he and Henry would shut themselves in the spare room. If he did end up in the kitchen or living room he was polite, but distant. Despite this, I often had the feeling he was watching me as I puttered around anxiously in order to avoid sitting in awkward silence. I almost preferred us arguing to this but I didn't know how to fix it. I still suffered occasionally from extreme mood swings, but Henry was helping me control them and I hadn't attacked anyone recently or even yelled.

As predicted it wasn't long before Victor decided to drop by. I guessed who it was as soon as Henry alerted me to the fact a car was coming down my drive. Eric had been here the night before so I wasn't expecting him that night. However he had mentioned that Victor was rumoured to be in the area even though it wasn't an official visit. Amelia had been asked to do a ward in Alexandria and Pam had gone with her, so Henry and I were alone at the house. Henry moved out onto the porch with a book and sat reading as I walked towards our visitor, carefully staying within the wards that fortunately included the parking spots. Victor had been forced leave his car a little further back from the house, since he was not able to enter the protected area. I had expected that Henry would stay out of sight when Victor finally came. He had explained that since his scent was on the property, by being present and employing his 'diminish' skill, Victor would have a cause for the unfamiliar scent but find it uninteresting. Henry's 'glamour' was strong enough that Victor wouldn't even find it important enough to mention to anyone else.

"Miss Stackhouse." Victor said, with a little more emphasis on '_Miss_ Stackhouse' than necessary, as he gave me a small bow. "I came to see how you were settling back in."

"Just fine, thank you Mr. Madden" I said as politely as I could. "Eric is not here right now, but I can call him for you."

"That won't be necessary. I thought you and I could catch up, seeing as you have been away." He was eyeing the space between us as if he could see the magic that prevented him from coming any closer. "I see your security is as effective as ever. I am glad Mr. Northman is finally taking such good care of our King's asset." Victor spoke with a slightly vicious edge to his voice, clearly trying to get a rise out of me.

"Eric has always taken excellent care of me." I countered, not taking the bait. I knew he was waiting for me to invite him in, which I had no intention of doing. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle it if he asked directly though. Officially we were allies.

I expected the request to be made any minute and was frantically trying to think of a good reason to refuse when a loud noise to my right distracted me and I whipped my head round.

I stood frozen as one of the large trees that lined the driveway started to fall. Time slowed as the massive pine swept down toward me, filling my vision and mind. Unable to move, I closed my eyes and tensed, waiting for it to make its very final contact. Suddenly, I was jerked backwards. I felt the rush of air as the tree landed where I had just been standing and bounced a couple of times before settling. In the following stillness and silence, I opened my eyes to see Henry looking me over carefully. When I caught his eye, he smiled slightly. I looked back at the tangle of branches and leaves in shock, trying to understand what had just happened. Slowly it came to me. Victor had just tried to crush me under a tree. He hadn't moved of course, he must have someone else in the woods. I hadn't even checked, seeing as what I perceived to be the biggest threat had been standing right before me. How stupid. Of course Victor wouldn't come here alone.

"Miss Stackhouse. Are you all right?" called Victor, though it didn't sound like he was expecting a response. He couldn't see me and Henry hidden by the branches on the other side of the tree but I was sure he could hear my heart-beat which was racing.

I widened my eyes at Henry asking what to do and he nodded at me.

"I'm fine. Just a little winded." I replied, impressed by how calm I'd managed to sound. Even though I couldn't see him and he didn't make a stir, I knew Victor was stunned by my reply. Luckily before I had to say any more another car came down the drive. After a moment's panic, thinking it was more of Victor's people, I felt the reassuring calm that told me it was Eric and I relaxed. Henry noticed and smiling at me again, he stood to help me up.

I was dusting the dirt from my butt while still gripping Henry's hand when Eric appeared beside me. Henry promptly returned to the porch and resumed reading as if nothing had happened.

"Sookie, are you hurt?" Eric asked anxiously looking between me and the tree.

"I'm fine. A close call is all." I said looking up at him and marvelling once again how much comfort his presence brought.

"My my. What a mess." said an unfamiliar voice. I looked to the edge of the ward to see a female vampire in a business suit standing beside Eric's Corvette. She seemed to be surveying the area casually but her eyes were unusually sharp even for a vampire.

"Sookie, this is Philippa Langdon. She is the area representative for the AVL. She wanted to meet you so I was bringing her over for an introduction." Explained Eric still checking me over for injuries. I nodded politely to her.

"Pleased to meet you. I apologise for the state you find me in." I said calmly, as if trees nearly fell on me all the time. I was a little light headed and clung to my Gran's good-ol' southern manners (as well as Eric's arm) in the hope of staying conscious and lucid. Philippa gave me the vampire nod.

"It seems Miss Stackhouse had an unstable tree in her yard. I would have offered my assistance, but unfortunately her protection was a little too effective." Victor simpered ingratiatingly at the new arrivals.

"Victor Madden. I am surprised to see you here." Philippa was eyeing him suspiciously "I was under the impression that all interaction with Mrs. Northman is managed by her husband."

"I was passing and simply stopped by to see if Mr. Northman was here before I headed into Shreveport." Said Victor smoothly, daring me with a look to counter-claim this statement. I felt caution through the bond from Eric and said nothing.

"Well, he is here now." Philippa challenged, watching Victor expectantly. I got the impression she didn't believe his explanation for one minute.

"Eric." Victor turned to him, clearly unhappy at having been basically ordered to state his purpose. "The King has requested we spend some more one-on-one time to clarify your current position. Your presence will be required for an entire night. I assume you are amenable." There was something anticipatory in Victor's tone that I really didn't like and he definitely perked up as he delivered this message. I felt Eric snap the bond shut quickly which filled me with a strange urge to stand between him and Victor.

"As always I will follow his majesty's orders." Said Eric with a small bow. Even without the bond, I could feel the tension rolling off him in waves.

"Good. I will inform you of the date. It was good to see you again Miss Stackhouse, I hope it is not so long next time." Victor leered at us. Despite his cheery politeness the threat was clear. Thankfully, without another word he got in his car and left.

I resisted the urge to sag to the ground in relief, there was still Philippa to deal with. While not as scary as Victor, she was still an unknown. I wasn't really sure why she was here or how to behave towards her.

"Ms Langdon, won't you please come in." I managed, though I still held Eric's arm for the moment to stabilise myself.

"Thank you. Eric do you need any help cleaning up?" she asked looking over the tree with more attention than I thought it warranted.

"Not at all. Sookie, why don't you take Philippa in and warm up some TrueBlood, while I dispose of this." he waved a hand casually at the intended murder weapon.

"Of course." I said. This was one of those rare occasions when I wished I could read Eric's mind. Henry preceded Philippa and me into the house though so I felt fairly safe.

Philippa Langdon, AVL representative for Northern Louisiana, didn't stay long. She explained politely that she had only come to introduce herself, patting my hand reassuringly (if a little condescendingly). She mentioned that she may be in touch about Eric and me releasing a joint statement regarding the mall fire in Alexandria. Not specifically about our involvement, just condemning hate-crimes in general. As she didn't comment further on Victor's presence or the tree that had nearly reduced me to a splinter sandwich, I followed her lead and didn't mention it either. Even so, it was clear that she and Eric knew each other pretty well and I had the feeling her appearance, just as Victor showed up, was not an accident, and was in fact the real reason she had come. I walked them out and and waited on the porch as she and Eric drove back down the drive. As soon as she was out of sight I collapsed onto the step and stared at the spot where the tree had fallen. Eric had removed it, lifting it easily and setting it down round back and out of the way but I could still see it clearly in my mind.

"I said God Damn!" I mumbled in the manner of Pulp Fiction. Henry and I had watched the film the night before, after Eric had left, and I had no words of my own to express myself. I'm not sure if near-death is comparable to drug taking but it is definitely a rush.

"At least you won't be short of fire-wood for a while." Henry commented happily. I just looked at him. After a moment he seemed to realise that I was not doing as well as I had at first seemed.

"How are you doing Sandy?" he sat beside me and held my hand.

"Thank you Henry." I said looking at him and trying to make my sincerity clear. "I dread to think what would have happened if …" words failed me.

"No thank-you necessary. That's what I'm here for. I'm glad to finally have justified my presence. That is not to say that I don't enjoy your company." he smiled gently and squeezed my hand.

"I didn't even realise there was someone else out there, someone who …"

"Shhh, you were distracted by Victor, as you were meant to be."

"Did they just push the nearest tree over or what?"

"It was very quick. I knew there was a vampire there but I wasn't paying close attention, I assumed he was a guard for Victor, he was just standing there."

"But it was Victor who tried to kill me. I mean, he planned it."

"I think so. He was being very specific about where he stood and the tree had been prepared in advance."

"Prepared? How?"

"Someone had cut a v into the base to make pushing it in the right direction easy."

"How did they know I would stand out here to talk to him?"

"They have checked the wards carefully several times, and Victor knew you would not want to invite him in."

"What? They've been around the house? Why didn't you say something?"

"You knew they were keeping an eye on you Sandy. I didn't want to worry you every time they were outside. They came mostly in the early hours of the morning when you were asleep. The wards mean they cannot enter and as they were only doing reconnaissance I didn't worry about it. I should have checked more carefully, but I think the work on the trunk was done during daylight today. It was not cut last night, I would have noticed." I had been at work that day and Amelia had gone shopping in Shreveport so it was definitely possible.

We sat in silence for a long time as I tried to process everything. I had shoved my shock and fear to the back of my mind in order to deal with Victor and then Philippa. I also knew that Eric had been sending me emotional support when he was here but it was gone now, as was the adrenalin I'd been running on. I started to shake and Henry sat close rubbing my arms as if trying to warm me. Eventually I started to calm down again and the shaking subsided.

"I can't believe he was just going to drop a tree on me. I mean it seems an odd way to go about killing someone, even though I'm sure it would have been effective if you hadn't been here."

"Victor cannot openly attack you. It had to be something that looked like an accident. I suspect, as he mentioned to Ms. Langdon, he will try to argue that your wards should be reduced as he was unable to help you due to them. I think he figured either he would kill you or, if you were only injured, he could argue that you were not safe here. As you were unharmed his argument will not hold much weight but if you had been … who knows?"

"Do you think he'll try it again?" I looked warily at the other trees nearby.

"It is unlikely he would try the same approach."

"We will remove all the trees that could fall on or near the house." Said Eric having landed with a whumph besides us making me jump. I was so distracted by watching for falling trees I hadn't felt him coming. His voice had a slight edge to it and I knew he was not happy. I briefly thought about protesting. Ripping out a bunch of trees just seemed wrong somehow but the image of the trunk arcing towards me flashed before my eyes again and I just nodded. I was aware Henry's arm was still around me and pushed myself to my feet. Eric however was looking at the surrounding trees and didn't even seem to notice. He had shut off his side of the bond and I had no idea what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, I can't watch." I said and headed inside.

Henry and Eric obviously enjoyed the process tearing up the trees. I could hear them laughing and playing as they worked. At one point they seemed to be practising some sort of staff-fighting using whole trees. I also thought I heard them discussing pole-vaulting, though I suspected Eric would have the advantage there since he could just fly. I wanted to stay up and talk to them but at some point I fell asleep on the couch. I was vaguely aware of someone brushing my hair from my face gently and then carrying me to bed at some point later but I couldn't open my eyes or even mumble a thank you and was out again before I even hit the pillow.

I went out the next morning to survey the damage and was happy to see that it didn't look very different. There had only been a few trees that were big enough to actually have fallen on the house or the parts of the yard we used. Eric and Henry had cleaned up after themselves so well that you couldn't really tell what they had done unless you knew the place as well as I did. There was a big pile of wood out back that still needed splitting at some point but if it was stacked properly I wouldn't need any more to get through the winter.

I had the day shift that day and I got changed quickly so I would be ready for Tray when he came to pick me up. Amelia wasn't around so I figured she had gotten back late and was still asleep. I left her a note about the trees and wood out back in case no one had told her and was just finishing up my coffee when I heard Tray's truck pull up. I explained briefly, without any details, about someone trying to throw a tree at me. He took it all in stride simply mumbling something about vampires branching out and oversized stakes. Work was uneventful and Sam kept his promise not to give me a hard time about Eric, though I had noticed him scowling at the ring on my hand a few times. It was still daylight when I finished and Tray met me at the end of my shift as chaperone for the journey home. After we had pulled in the driveway I offered him coffee and a sandwich before he headed out. He really didn't seem to mind guard duty which made me slightly more comfortable with it as well.

I showered and changed so I wouldn't have to spend the evening smelling of fried pickles and beer and curled up on the couch with a new mystery novel. I was getting through a lot of books lately because, outside of work, I never went out and I'd never been much into TV. Henry and I would watch a movie occasionally but since Gran died I didn't really have much interest in the regular shows. I heard Henry get up a while later and went to warm him a blood. He came out just as the microwave dinged.

"Thank you." he said taking the bottle I handed him. "I see you are on your last of the library books I got for you. I will have to go back and get you some more."

"Perhaps we could both go? I'd love to get out of the house for something other than work. Surely Victor won't have assassins waiting at the library." I was whining a little but I was sick of sitting around my house.

"I'm sure that could be arranged if …" a knock at the door interrupted Henry. A quick scan told me it was a vampire. I knew it wasn't Eric and I looked at Henry who flitted to the door and opened it to Bill.

"Good evening young Mr Compton. What brings you to our door this fine evening?" Henry always spoke to Bill like this. It seemed to really irritate Bill too, though I didn't know why they had developed the relationship they had.

"I came to see Sookie. I heard there was trouble last night." said Bill trying to sound un-intimidated and not quite managing it.

"I'm fine Bill. I wasn't even hurt thanks to Henry, just a little shaken up." Henry hadn't moved aside to let Bill in but Bill showed no signs of either pushing past him or leaving. "Can I get you a blood Bill?" I asked to cover the awkward pause that was growing as they eye-balled each other.

"That would be lovely, thank you Sookie." said Bill with a triumphant look at Henry. Henry just smiled charmingly at him and moved aside. Bill followed me into the kitchen and Henry followed him.

"Sookie. I was hoping I could speak with you." said Bill quietly as if trying to cut Henry out of the conversation. I looked at him carefully and he seemed anxious about something. Bill was usually so cool. I looked at Henry who just looked amused.

"Perhaps I will make that library run tonight Sandy. I am sure you can accompany me next time. Do you have any requests?" I was unhappy to skip a chance to go out but Bill clearly wanted to talk to me alone and it made sense for Henry to go while I had another vampire at the house with me.

"One of the books you picked up last time was the first of a series. Perhaps you could see if they have the next one?" I said to Henry with a sigh. I knew from the look he gave me he understood I was disappointed to miss the opportunity of an outing.

"Of course my dear." Glancing at Bill again he added "I won't be long" and gave me a look I couldn't quite decipher.

"She is perfectly safe with me." said Bill defensively.

"I'm sure she is." Henry replied. He came and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, as was his habit, and left.

"Bill, what is it?" I asked handing him the bottle of blood I had warmed.

"What happened last night?" he asked. He was running his eyes over me even though I'd told him I was fine.

I explained about Victor's visit, the tree, Eric and Philippa Langdon and then Eric and Henry clearing the other trees.

"So you see, nothing to worry about." I finished up.

"I do worry about you though. Sorry about that but I can't seem to stop." he smiled gently and leaned back against the counter.

"I wonder if they do a patch for that?" I said smiling back. He laughed.

"So, apart from your usual near-death lifestyle, what have you been up to? I understand I'm to be available to chaperone you to work and back if Henry cannot. How are things with Sam? Have you settled back in OK?"

This was a bit chatty for Bill but I got the impression he was making an effort in order to cheer me up and I appreciated it. We sat at the table and talked back and forth for a bit. I told him all about going back to work and the theories people seemed to have about my 'vacation'. He told me about some trips abroad he had made over the last year.

After a while I started to get a bit tired of sitting at the kitchen table and suggested we move into the living room. I sat at one end of the couch and curled up under the afghan that I pulled off the back. Bill sat at the other end, turned slightly so he could face me, but well outside my personal space. It was nice that we were finally starting to build a friendship. Bill started to rant about some films he'd seen lately. He had often done that, back when we were dating. It was a familiar and comfortable conversation.

I felt a twinge of sadness when I realised Eric and I had never been to a movie. We'd never had a date of any kind that I could remember. I found myself only half listening to Bill as I tried desperately to run through everything Eric and I had done together, looking for anything that might count as a date. Not finding anything I dragged my attention away from this depressing line of thought and back to Bill.

"Well I can't disagree with you. I think it will be a while before I can go to the movie theatre to judge for myself. I'll just have to take your word for it." I said after he'd finished trashing the latest block-buster.

"I can bring the DVD over when it comes out." Bill offered.

"Why would you do that if you hate it?" I asked surprised.

"So you can disagree with me of course." he said with a smile. "You'll spend the whole movie mooning over the lead actor then pretend you liked it because of the plot." I threw a cushion at him.

"I will not." I said laughing. He laughed too.

"Well I will have to bring it over so we can see. Perhaps we should bet on it?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me challengingly.

"What would you bet?" I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head slightly, in suspicion.

"Hmmm. If I lost, I would provide you with a sumptuous dinner, right here in the comfort of your home." He spread his hands before him. I knew this was definitely a chore for Bill, he hated 'human' food and had never liked watching me eat.

"And if you win?" I brokered. He eyed me for a moment and I thought about the 'equal and opposite' of his forfeit. "Bill, no! Do not even think about it." I said horrified by the idea. He just laughed.

"If I win, you must agree to watch the entire _Lord of the Rings _trilogy with me _and _accept my commentary throughout." he said, eyes sparkling. I had to laugh too, but I rolled my eyes at him as well.

We both knew he would spend the entire time complaining about how wrong they had gotten things. Saying things like "A dwarf would never do that." and "That's just unrealistic, it wouldn't happen that way." Trying to point out to him that it wasn't supposed to be real would just result in a rant about that being no excuse for such wildly inaccurate representations that misinformed the general public. We'd tried to watch the films before but I'd refused to even go past the first half of the first film because of his constant interjections.

"If I have to watch all three films you have to stay and serve me _and_ Amelia a three course dinner, and sit with us while we eat it." I said

"Deal." he held his hand out at me. I scrunched my face for a second, trying to think if there was anything wrong with making this bet. I knew Bill would likely win, winning against vampires was not something that happened often, but I spent plenty of evenings watching films with Henry, it was harmless enough. I shook Bill's hand and he grinned like he'd already won.

A while later, I stretched out a bit and wiggled my toes. My feet were still sore from work and I thought about getting a bowl from the kitchen and soaking them after Bill had gone. Suddenly Bill grabbed one of my feet and started to massage the sole. Though it felt good on my foot it felt all wrong in my head and I pulled back from him.

"Bill don't." I said not meeting his eye.

"Why not? I know how tired your feet get when you are working." He said innocently, but I was suddenly on guard.

"I just don't think it's a good idea that's all." I folded my arms and sat up little straighter.

Bill opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind, then changed it back again and spoke quietly looking down.

"Sookie, I know you and Eric are not together." He said to his knees

"What?" I spluttered. Then my eyes widened. What he meant was, he hadn't heard us having sex lately. Ew! "Bill, that is none of your business."

"I just thought …"

"What? That poor old Sookie hadn't gotten laid in a while so you'd pop over and help her out?"

"Of course not. But if your relationship with Eric is just for show, there is no reason why we can't …"

"There are plenty of reasons Bill. I can't believe you're doing this to me again. I thought you were here as my friend. I thought things were finally OK between us."

I was angry but I was also very disappointed. I had been having fun with Bill and now I felt really stupid for not realising what he was up to.

"You said yourself that Eric left with the AVL woman last night, he didn't even stay to look after you."

"What does that have to do with anything? He had to drive her back to Shreveport. The AVL is the main thing preventing Victor from just killing Eric and me, we cannot afford to be on their bad side. Besides, like I said, I wasn't even hurt and he came back after he dropped off the AVL person."

"Sookie. My point is, he clearly doesn't care about you the way he should. I know you have not been … that things have not been good between you. He is hardly ever here. He only comes at all to make it look good to the people Victor has watching him." Bill's voice was coaxing. He slid a little closer along the couch and I curled myself back against the arm to keep my distance from him.

"You know what Bill. This isn't even about Eric. I still wouldn't be with you even if I didn't love Eric. You had your chance, you blew it. I cannot go back there. I just don't feel that way about you any more, I'm sorry." Bill had flinched when I'd said I loved Eric but seemed to push that little fact aside.

"You're wrong. You still love me. Or you could if you would let yourself. I know I hurt you and I am deeply sorry. I could make it up to you if you'd just let me. I will always love you and I want to be with you when clearly he doesn't."

"Bill you were my first love and you always will be. But I've moved on, you need to too." I said trying to rescue the situation with reason.

"I cannot. I love you." he moved closer, blocking my exit so I was trapped on the couch, but he didn't actually touch me.

"Bill, please just go."

"Just listen to me." his voice was pleading yet firm.

"Seriously Bill. I think you should leave." I said trying to push him away.

"Don't Sookie." he grabbed the hand I'd pushed his shoulder with and held it to his chest. "Please, we were so good together, we were happy."

"We _were,_ past tense Bill, now _please_ just go."

"Why do you hold out for him?" he asked angrily letting go of my hand "Don't you see how he is? He only wants you as long as it is what's best for him. When Victor and Felipe lose interest in you, Eric will too, then where will you be? He'll be gone and you'll have nothing. I would give up everything for you Sookie. I would stay with you no matter what. I would die for you. You know he will not do this, he has all but said it." his hands were either side of me now on the back and arm of the couch, as he leaned into my face.

I couldn't believe that Bill was suggesting that I was just an asset to Eric. He had said the opposite in California. I wasn't sure he even really believed what he was saying, which only made it even more hurtful that he would say it to me now. I'd had enough. I could feel the powerful throb of my anger rising and I wasn't sure I could hold it in. Before I could say something I'd regret, I said the only thing that made sense.

"Bill Compton. I rescind your invitation."

"No. Sookie don't." he gasped. But he was already walking backwards. I stayed on the couch. I knew, because of the wards, he wouldn't just be removed from the house but from the area around the house. He called out a couple of times from the boundary, but I ignored him and he left. I focussed on pushing my temper back down and taking deep breaths.

Henry came in swiftly via the kitchen a moment later putting his phone away as he did.

"Sandy, you look upset. Is everything OK? Where is Mr. Compton?" I took a couple more breaths.

"I'm fine. We had a disagreement. I asked him to leave. He's only been gone a minute and I was going to stay in the house." I said trying to shift the focus onto the safety aspect and away from what we had fallen out about. Henry was looking me over carefully with a face full of questions, so I decided to distract him. Mad as I was at Bill I didn't really want what happened getting back to Eric, I didn't think it would help anyone if it did. Not that I thought Henry would tell Eric if I asked him not too, but vampires gossip worse than my Gran's old quilting circle and I didn't want to risk word getting around.

"So what books did you get me? Anything good?" I may have smiled a little too brightly but after a brief pause Henry started pulling books about of a backpack and showing them to me.

Eric came over the next night and for the first time in a while Pam was with him. I hadn't seen Pam since the night I'd lost my temper and I was nervous about how she would act towards me. She didn't speak to me when they arrived and I couldn't decide if that was better than her snarky comments or not. Eric gave me a strange look as he walked through the door and brushed his lips across my cheek but didn't say anything except that they had some news to report.

Henry hadn't yet come out of the spare room for the night so I went to knock.

"Henry? Are you all right?" I called not opening the door.

"Of course Sandy, come on in." When I pushed the door open he was getting off the small bed slowly.

"Is everything all right Henry?" I asked again wondering why he would be on the bed.

"Absolutely, I was lost in thought is all. I hear we have visitors."

"Yes, Eric and Pam have something to report apparently."

"Henry." Eric suddenly appeared behind me. I could feel his clothes brush against mine and resisted the urge to lean back against him. "Mmmm. It smells, deliciously of fairy in here. Sookie, has Claudine been visiting?" I suddenly realised why Henry had been lying on the bed. Claudine had obviously been here earlier in the day and stayed for a while and now Henry was enjoying the knowledge that she had been there. I was terrified that Eric would pick up too much from my emotions so I focused on my happiness that Claudine was nearby.

"She came by." I said. Luckily Eric seemed distracted by the scent anyway as he ran his hands down my sides and over my hips taking deep breaths.

I couldn't even enjoy his touch, knowing that it was totally a reaction to my cousin's scent.

"I'd better get you guys some blood." I said as perkily as I could, shoving Eric back away from the room. He let me remove him from the bedroom but then he pushed me against the wall and laid a kiss on me the way only Eric can. Even if you don't want to, it's impossible not to react when Eric kisses you like that. And I did want to, though I wished it wasn't only the fairy scent leading him to kiss me. After a moment he released my lips and ran his nose down my neck.

"Hmm, you smell delicious." he whispered against my skin sending hot shivers down my spine. I almost asked him to just bite me right then but a loud cough distracted us both.

"Amelia and I have an appointment to get to." said Pam. There was steel in her voice and I knew she was not happy. Eric pulled away sharply like a school boy caught doing something he shouldn't. I ducked my head to hide my expression. I'd known Pam would be mad at me, but it didn't occur to me that she would actively prevent our reconciliation. Perhaps I really had done too much damage to ever make it right. Besides, Eric was just excited by Claudine's scent, so perhaps it was better not to get carried away under the circumstances.

Pam was staring daggers at Eric and he actually looked a little guilty. I decided to leave them to it before my feelings got the better of me and I started crying. Amelia was in the kitchen, dressed up ready to go out on the warding job. I gave her a small smile but didn't say anything. We had been getting on OK, chatting and laughing about most things, but I knew she was still uncomfortable regarding me and Eric. I heated three bloods and by the time I was putting them on the table, Pam, Eric and Henry had joined us in the kitchen.

Vampires don't go in much for small talk so Pam jumped right in as they all sat.

"The red-head that attacked Sookie and me in Alexandria was called Analiese Kohler. I have been over her residence permit and there was nothing out of the ordinary there. I was not able to locate her resting place." Pam added a little stiffly but I thought she was being hard on herself. Day resting places were always extremely well concealed from the living and the dead.

"As far as I can tell she had no known connection to Victor or Felipe. Nor did she have any connection to Eric or any of us." Pam seemed frustrated by the lack of pertinent information she had uncovered.

"She didn't even seem to know who we were at first." I said.

"No. I thought that had been an act, but everything I have uncovered about her supports it." she shrugged. "Whatever her reasons she's dust now, and I wouldn't think any more of it, except that while the initial aggression might have been impersonal her attempt to stop us escaping the flames was not, which means at the very least she had heard something about us that led her to attack. It is this information we must discover."

"To that end I have dispatched Bill Compton." said Eric, he was keeping his eyes on Henry in quite a fixed way. "With Henry here, Bill's presence is unnecessary. I have put him to better use. Under the guise of doing database research he is travelling to several places in the state to try and uncover whatever he can about Victor's dealings as well as anything circulating about us." I was extremely relieved that Bill would be gone for a while and that I wouldn't have to explain why I had rescinded his invitation.

Eric then spoke directly to Henry.

"I think you should start making contacts in the area. You tend to mix with a more unusual crowd so you might hear something we won't."

"I've been thinking the same thing. But I didn't want to leave Sandy unprotected. As we have seen, even within the wards she can be vulnerable and Victor will be even more determined now he has been embarrassed in front of the AVL"

"You are right. Pam or I will cover the house the nights you are away." Oh that was going to be fun, I'd either have Pam glaring at me or be sitting with Eric in uncomfortable silence. I started to plot a series of painful final deaths for Victor Madden, they were all unlikely but I enjoyed the fantasies anyway.

"Did Victor try to use the tree incident against us?" I asked, Henry had said he might.

"He made a few comments during our conference call with the King but he didn't push too hard and Felipe brushed over it. They both knew it was a weak argument, especially as I had already taken steps to prevent the same thing happening again. He also tried to suggest that he should have an invite into the warded area 'in case you need his assistance' but I pointed out that, as there is no reason for him to be here if I am not, that also will not be necessary. I don't think we'll hear any more on it." Eric seemed quite pleased with how things had gone.

"Well Amelia and I should be going. This latest client was quite insistent we be in Monroe tonight." Said Pam rising from the table

"Yes, we have covered the important points." Eric nodded to her, but I could tell his mind was on something else, there was a distance in his eyes.

"Sheriff." Amelia dipped her head to Eric and then she and Pam left.

"Henry, might I have a word?" Said Eric also rising from the table.

"Of course old friend. I thought you might." said Henry amiably. They both went out onto the porch and I busied myself clearing away the bottles and wiping down the table.

"Whatever was going on with Eric and Henry didn't take long. Eric came in to say goodbye. He had to get back to Fangtasia as Pam would be out for most of the night. As he had when he'd arrived, he brushed his lips across my cheek and gave me that look that I couldn't decipher then he was gone.

Henry suggested we play monopoly. I understood that this was mainly a ruse to distract me from the fact that my security arrangements were clearly not going to be relaxed any time soon, and also because he didn't want me to ask him what Eric and he had been talking about on the porch. I also knew Henry would kick my butt at the game as he had every other time we'd played. But I had plenty I didn't want to talk about or think about so I agreed and got out the board.

Two hours later just as I was about to give up and quit, Henry lifted his head suddenly.

"That sounds like Amelia's car." he said. A moment later I heard a car speeding down the drive. Henry had disappeared out the door in an instant and I pushed out with my mind to see what was going on. Pam always drove fast, but something seemed different this time, and Henry's reaction told me that the _something_ was something wrong. I was shocked when I picked up Amelia's brain. She was the one driving like a bat out of hell, though usually she cruised casually when she drove. Then again she was also in full panic mode which would explain it. I rushed out the door to find out what had happened. I was getting nothing sensible from Amelia's mind. As I got to the porch Henry was helping Pam from the car. Both she and Amelia were covered in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>So as promised at the end of chapter 5 'A little less <em>thought<em> and a lot more action.' *groans* Yes I am aware just how cheesy that was. Chapter 7 coming soon. As always all comments and construction criticism welcome.**


	7. Targets

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Thank you all, so much, for your reviews and alerts. I really hope you all continue to enjoy the story. I won't natter on as I know you would much rather read about Pam and Amelia. **

**On we go...**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: As I got to the porch Henry was helping Pam from the car. Both she and Amelia were covered in blood.<em>

"Amelia!" I called out rushing forward to her as she stumbled out of the car. Henry was assisting a weak looking Pam into the house.

"I'm OK." Amelia managed, her eyes staring in shock. "It's not my blood. I'm not …" but that was as far as she could get. I could see she was ready to collapse now she had reached the safety of the wards so I grabbed her arm and pulled it round my neck to drag her into the house.

"Henry had placed Pam on the couch and I pushed Amelia over to the chair, which she dropped into like a sack of spuds.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" I said to her. She just shook her head and stared at the drying blood on her hands.

"Pam." She managed to stutter out, but I got the point. Pam had protected her, it was Pam's blood she was covered in.

I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some TrueBlood from the fridge as Henry ripped open Pam's blouse to examine the wounds beneath.

"She's been shot, but the bullets are not silver." reported Henry as I came back into the living room with the blood.

Before we could discover more, Eric blew into the house and, shoving Henry aside, was crouched before Pam. He ran his fingers gently over her wounds as he examined them closely. Then he glanced at the rest of us, his eyes lingering on Amelia a little longer, but he seemed to know she was not injured without being told, he turned back to his progeny.

"Pam?" There was a strange mix of love and anger, concern and command, in his voice that made me want to stroke his hair and stand to attention all at once.

"It was a sniper." she said. Her voice was weaker than usual but steady. Henry brought a bowl of warm water and a cloth which he handed to Eric, he hadn't been fazed at all by being pushed away upon Eric's arrival. Then he went back to the kitchen and returned with a cup of some kind of hot tea for Amelia.

"It's basil, sage and honey." he said to her, though I wasn't convinced she was able to comprehend his words right then, her brain was a tangled mess of violent images warring with a blank nothingness. "It will help" Henry added pushing the steaming liquid towards her. She registered enough to take the offered cup, wrapping her hands around it as if to warm them, or perhaps she just wanted something to hang on to.

I looked carefully at Pam. She was a little more pale than usual and her clothes were covered in blood. I could tell she was in pain, though she was trying to hide it. She was forcing her body to relax but there was a tightness to her expression. Suddenly she winced sharply and Eric gripped her shoulders keeping her still as he held her eyes. I suspected he was sharing his strength with her through their bond. A moment later, one by one three bullets pushed out of her flesh and into Eric's waiting hand. He looked them over quickly then put them on the table and started to wash the blood from Pam's chest.

"That blouse was Armani. What kind of ignorant red-neck cretin shoots Armani?" she said, sounding much more like her old self. Henry gave a broad smile.

"Indeed, it seems some people have no appreciation for finely crafted quality material." he agreed, but he was eyeing Pam's exposed breasts as he spoke. Eric rolled his eyes and I let out a small chuckle and shook my head. I think we were all just relieved that Pam seemed to be OK. Amelia however was looking at the bullets Eric had put to one side and shuddering. Her eyes were still wide and she was almost as pale as Pam. I moved next to her, sitting on the arm of the chair, and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Have you any other injuries?" asked Eric. I knew he was still worried, and pissed as hell, that Pam had been hurt. I also knew that he wasn't making a fuss because Pam would hate it. By sticking with practical questions Eric was showing that he had faith in her strength and knew she could handle herself, even when someone had shot her three times. I remembered he had given her his blood at the mall, but then fire can be fatal to vampires in a way bullets are not.

"No. I wasn't the target, but we left in case the shooter decided to take advantage of my slightly weakened state. I didn't pick up the scent until the last minute, there was only time to block the shots." Pam hung her head. I knew this was due to shame rather than her blood-loss though. "Even with the wounds I would have gone after him, but I couldn't be sure he was working alone and so couldn't leave Amelia. But I will find him." She said straightening her back some as the blood-lust flared in her eyes. Eric gave her a big smile, that was the Pam we knew.

"Vampire?" Eric asked watching her recovery carefully. She had been drinking the bloods I had got for her, the holes had closed quickly once the bullets were out and she was slightly less pale now. I knew she'd do better with human blood but she wouldn't take mine and Amelia was in no state to offer. Eric seemed more relaxed however so I guessed he'd decided she was going to be fine.

"No, some cowardly Were with a high-powered rifle." I could tell it was really bugging Pam that a Were had managed to harm her, even if it was only because she jumped in to protect Amelia.

"Any other casualties?"

"No, the house Amelia was warding belonged to a human male. The vampire he belongs to was there when we first showed up but then left to attend some other business. The human ran into the house when the shooting started. He was not hit."

"Do you think they were involved?"

"Not the human. The vampire perhaps. She was insistent about the timing and then didn't stay once we arrived. But it will be hard to prove either way. I'm sure I can find out though after a little chat." Pam clearly wasn't planning to do much in the way of talking if she got her hands on the vampire in question.

"We cannot go after her without evidence, that's exactly the kind of mistake Victor wants us to make." Said Eric in frustration. Pam growled but conceded the point.

Judging by the look of concentration on his face, Eric seemed to be thinking through all the possible scenarios and repercussions of what had happened. We were all silent for a while, lost in our own thoughts and I jumped when Amelia spoke.

"Someone shot at me. They just … shot at me!" her eyes were unfocused.

"Amelia, it's OK. You're safe here. And Pam's going to be fine. It's over now." I said trying to get her to look at me.

"Of course I am fine." said Pam in clipped tones as if any other suggestion was mortally offensive. "But if Amelia has become a target it is not over. Except for the Were of course, once I catch up with him, he will be over. Even so, it is possible whoever sent him will send others."

"Amelia does not have the same standing with the pack as Sookie but I do not believe Alcide Herveaux would approve an attempt on her life. Most likely this was a lone wolf or one from another area. Even so I do not know if we can ask for more day protection, Alcide was not happy about getting involved even for a 'Friend of the Pack'." Eric frowned.

"I could ask Sam to put Amelia and me on the same shift pattern. Then we could travel to and from work together and won't require additional protection." I suggested.

"That is a good idea. But perhaps we should consider you both staying at alternative locations, at least until we know how and why she was targeted." Eric kept his face neutral but there was a flicker of something in his eyes. I thought for a moment then shook my head and sighed.

"Where would we go? We'd be putting anyone we stayed with in danger. This house is as safe as anywhere, with the wards and everything. Plus we need to be able to get to work, a longer journey would just be more dangerous." I noticed Pam was giving Eric a very sharp look but I didn't know why.

I was looking between Pam and Eric, Eric was looking between Pam and me and Pam was just watching Eric. Eventually Eric sighed.

"Fine." He begrudgingly agreed. "But neither of you are to leave the house without at least one of us or the Were Alcide sent. And you need to be on your guard at all times."

"Which is already what I've been doing Eric." my temper flared for a second and I took a deep breath to push it down before continuing "Don't worry, we won't take any risks but you guys need to be careful too. That's twice it's been were's involved, what if they attacked you during the day? Perhaps you should all stay here. You'd be inside the wards and Amelia and I could watch over you while the sun is up." Whoever the targets were, Pam had been hurt twice now and no matter how strong they are, vampires are vulnerable during the day.

"You are suggesting Henry, Eric and I sardine ourselves into that small tight space?" Said Pam, though she really didn't seem unhappy at the prospect. Henry too looked intrigued by the idea. Eric shook his head and under the amusement I thought I caught a hint of disappointment, though he wasn't leering at Henry and Pam as they were at each other.

"Alas it is not necessary. Our day resting places are unknown and quite secure. Besides, I made the mistake of gathering my forces in one place before. I will not do so again."

"But why would I be a target?" asked Amelia who seemed to be a little behind in the conversation.

"Maybe they thought killing you would remove the wards protecting Sookie. Or maybe it is simply because you are working for Eric. Or maybe the attack was personal to you yourself. There are a number of reasons you may have been targeted." Said Pam practically. Amelia swallowed. Pam turned back to Eric "I should return and track the Were before he can get too far." Eric looked at her carefully then nodded.

"I will come with you. I have a few questions of my own for him." They shared a fangy grin and got up. I pulled Amelia up as well.

"Come on Ames. You'll be amazed at what a hot shower can do after someone has tried to kill you." I said smiling at her. She managed a weak smile back. Suddenly she turned to Pam.

"Pam I …" Unable to find the words Amelia threw herself at the vampire. A second later they were kissing with a passionate intensity as Pam's hands worked their way up inside Amelia's top.

Eric had turned to talk quietly to Henry as if unaware that Pam and Amelia were trying to eat each other in the middle of the room. I decided to pick up the empty bottles and Amelia's cup and went to rinse them out in the sink. I felt Eric come into the kitchen behind me and turned to look at him.

"Pam is OK isn't she?" I asked.

"I'd say she is more than OK right about now." He grinned.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." I shook my head at him but smiled as well.

"I will ensure she gets a human donor before she rests for the day. She will be fine." He was moving closer to me with a slow deliberation and my heart rate started to speed up.

"Do you think you will find the Were?" I was trying to carry on a normal conversation but my voice was a little breathy.

"I am sure Pam will." he said absently, lifting his hand and brushing my hair back over my shoulder then resting his fingers against my neck. "Your pulse is racing." he murmured softly, his eyes dilating as he stared at my lips. My voice caught in my throat and I just stared back at him. I felt his other hand in the small of my back as he started to pull me to him. The hand that had been at my throat moved into my hair.

"Sookie." He whispered in a rough voice.

"A-hem cough cough." said Pam loudly, not even bothering to make it sound like a real cough. Eric loosened his grip and rolled his eyes at me. "Eric." said Pam firmly.

"Yes Pam?" said Eric obediently but he winked at me and flashed a smile.

"We have to go, now." she said when he didn't let me go.

"Of course." He agreed. Then he gently pressed his lips against mine for a minute before giving her a defiant eyebrow raise, and disappearing out to the front door. Pam was looking at me with a blank expression, but her eyes were disapproving. "Are you coming Pam?" called Eric and she disappeared also.

I went back to the living room to find Henry tidying the monopoly cards and pieces that had been scattered when we'd brought Amelia and Pam in. Amelia had a lot of her colour back and looked much happier than she had but still a little disconnected.

"Come, you can use my shower." I said nodding my head in the direction of my room. "You may as well bunk in with me tonight in case anything else comes up."

"OK." Even in that one small utterance she sounded very grateful for the offer. But then I could have guessed she wouldn't want to sleep alone, even if I hadn't heard her head screaming it at me. "I'll go get my stuff." she smiled and ran off upstairs.

"Er … Henry?" I said turning to him.

"Yes my darling girl."

"I … er …" I really didn't know how to say what had occurred to me after watching Pam and Henry's interaction tonight.

"Sandy, you can say anything to me. I promise to take no offence." I could see he was very curious as to what I was trying to say.

"Well, it just occurred to me that you have been staying here the whole time … by yourself I mean. I was worried about … your needs. I mean not that I … I just meant that if you needed to go out for an evening or something …" I was blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at him. Henry let out a roar of laughter.

"Oh Sandy. You are adorable. Do not worry, my _needs_ are being well taken care of." My mouth popped open in surprise.

"You mean you and Amelia …?"

"No. Though I wouldn't mind." he seemed to contemplate that thought for a moment before continuing "Pam has come by some nights and sometimes Eric stays here for a few hours while I go out."

"Oh." I was surprised by Pam and saddened to know Eric had been here without my knowing about it, but then things had been so strained between us lately. "Well, good. As long as you … have everything you need." I was suddenly wishing I'd never brought it up.

"I do not think even your wonderful Grandmother would expect you to take good hospitality so far as to provide sexual partners for your vampire guests Sandy. Think of it no more."

Thankfully Amelia reappeared at that moment and I was able to take her off to shower without further comment.

I called Sam the next morning and he agreed to put Amelia and I on the same shifts if we agreed to take the day off so Amelia could recover. I was due to be off anyway so he would only be one waitress down and he said Arlene had been asking for extra shifts anyway so he would call her. Amelia was glad for the extra snooze time and I took her coffee in bed while I had a shower. Four hours later though and she was pacing the house like a caged tiger.

"Amelia, please sit down. We can watch a film if you want or …"

"We need to do something. Something to help." she said. Eric had left a message just before dawn saying they had not been able to get hold of the Were because he was staying in a private house. They had however ID'd him and confirmed that he was not a member of Alcide's pack and had in fact come from New Orleans the day before. There was a good chance he would go back there during the day today and Eric and Pam could not hunt him in The Big Easy without Victor's permission.

"Amelia, I understand you want to do something to help, but there isn't much we can do. We can't leave the house remember. I've tried to look up information about Victor and Felipe before but there isn't much, and nothing useful."

"What about that other vampire? The one Pam was talking about, Analiese, we could look her up. I bet Pam hasn't done internet research on her. It's worth a try and I'm going crazy stuck in the house like this." I gave her a look. She had only been under restricted movement for one day. But I had been wanting to help too, and however unlikely it was we would find anything I figured it couldn't hurt.

Amazingly we found she had registered on a social networking site. Amelia was able to hack into her page and we starting working our way through her list of friends and the groups she had joined.

"There's a link here to a private group but you need to answer a security question to access your account." Amelia said clicking on a small icon at the bottom of the page.

"A security question?"

"Like a password. Luckily it's one that gives you a prompt so you can remember what you used, you set your own prompt and password."

"So what's the prompt?" I asked.

"Maker."

"So her password is her makers name?"

"That's most likely."

"Pam couldn't get much information on her. Will she even know who Analiese's maker is?"

"We need to go to Bill's and check the database." Said Amelia with certainty.

"Amelia I do not want to see Bill any time soon."

"But …" Luckily she was too distracted by the thought of getting information on the red-head to ask why I had fallen out with Bill.

"No. Besides, he's not there remember, Eric sent him on some research mission. It doesn't matter anyway, there are strict rules about humans having no access to the database, pain-of-death type rules, I don't think he'd let us see it. We'll just tell Pam and Eric about it tonight."

"Pam and Eric are terrible on the computer, besides if we wait they might shut down her page. We'll just have to go today, and the vampires don't need to know we've accessed the database and it will be worth it if we find out why she attacked. We could go now, you still have a key to Bill's right?"

Amelia was very determined and strangely excited, I wondered when she had become an adrenalin junkie, maybe it was all that hanging out with Pam.

"Amelia! You were the one nagging on at me about not taking my safety seriously."

"Well it's different now."

"What you mean now someone's taken a shot at you as well and I'm not the only one housebound for much of the time." I huffed.

Amelia looked sullenly petulant for a moment then decided to ignore my comment.

"We don't need to take any risks. Bill's house is warded and so is your car. We get in the car within the ward here, drive to Bill's, get out within the ward on his house. We'd have to drive right up to the door, his ward doesn't stretch as far as ours, but we can do it. Besides it will only take a few minutes, he must have a whole bunch of copies of the database for when people make orders, we'll bring one back here and look at it."

"Amelia! That's stealing. Stealing from vampires no less. Are you crazy?" I spluttered.

"It's borrowing, we'll put it back and it's to help all of us." she insisted.

Amelia had her eyes wide, staring into mine trying to convince me. It was like she was trying to glamour me. The scary thing was, it was working. I'd had no luck finding anything useful on Victor or Felipe and I'd been feeling useless and frustrated. Now we finally had a lead, the idea of not following it through … I took a few deep breaths to calm myself trying to think through what she was proposing. Amelia seemed to realise what I was doing and pulled my arm towards the door.

"You think too much. We know something is up and Eric is in danger, you know he'd do anything to help _you_."

I rolled my eyes at her, not because it wasn't true but because she was always using this type of emotional blackmail to get me to agree with her. Despite that, she had convinced me. We would be within her wards the whole time (Though I'd be on the lookout for falling trees.) and I really wanted to do something to help.

We pulled up at Bill's twenty minutes later after carefully checking Amelia's magic, making sure we were armed and me scanning for brains the whole way. I parked the car as near to the front of the house as I could and we both got out the driver's door (Amelia scrambling over) to ensure we stayed within the wards. It felt a little weird going into Bill's house, knowing he was gone and that we had fallen out. Not to mention the fact that I had rescinded his invitation so he couldn't even approach my house. Still, this was for the greater good I reminded myself as I unlocked the door. I had to admit, despite my discomfort, it was a bit of a thrill to finally be doing something proactive about the situation we were all in.

We headed first to the office. Bill's computer was there along with boxes of paper, a printer and other office-type equipment. After looking through all the draws and cupboards we couldn't find the disks with the database on, so Amelia went to search the rest of the house while I booted up the computer in the hope that even if we couldn't find a disk we could check on Bill's home system. Amelia tutted at me five minutes later when she came to check how I was getting on and found I still hadn't got past the password. Leaning over me she typed quickly and the computer finished loading.

"So what was it?" I asked wondering how Amelia knew Bill's password.

"Sookie Compton, of course." Said Amelia with an eye-roll. Then she went off again to continue her search. I got the impression she was enjoying snooping around Bill's house.

I was pretty creeped-out by Bill's password so I pushed it from my mind and focused on finding something useful. Bill had lots of files on his desktop, I figured for easy access, but none were named anything like 'database'. I thought of going through them all but decided to look for any likely candidates first. Looking over the file names I spotted one called 'Stress Relief'. I was curious as to what Bill used to relieve stress and clicked on it. I really wished I hadn't. The file was a video that started playing when I double clicked. It was of Eric at the compound in California, chained to the wall in silver. For a horrible moment I thought it was going to be from when I went there but when another figure came into shot it wasn't me. It was the fellowship member that had held me at gun-point and crushed my hand under his boot.

The video didn't have sound, or if it did it wasn't on. But after a minute it was clear Eric's face was twisted in pain as the fellowship guy stuck a knife in him again and again, turning the blade so that Eric would lose as much blood as possible before he healed each time. I turned it off as soon as I could figure out how. I felt sick. I sat staring at Bill's desktop for a while my hands shaking at what I had just seen. I couldn't bear the thought of that video even existing, let alone the idea that Bill would sit here and watch it over and over. As stress relief? I moved the file to the waste-basket, then a moment later went in and cleared the contents of the waste-basket so he couldn't just get it out again. I knew files could still be recovered but I didn't know how you got rid of them more permanently. Hopefully once Bill realised someone had seen it he would just leave it gone.

"Hey I found them." Yelled Amelia. I started to shut down Bill's computer. In a moment of pettiness, I changed his screen-saver first, then switched everything off.

Amelia and I headed straight back home where she got into the database, looked up Analiese Kohler and noted her maker's name. Luckily for us it really was that simple (after Amelia had used a bit of hocus pocus to get past Bill's security). Once we had Analiese's password we accessed the site she was a member of. We both sat staring at the page for a long time not speaking. This was bad. This was unbelievably bad. I checked the time, two hours until sunset. I sent Eric a text saying I had to speak to him as soon as he awoke, while Amelia pulled as much information from the computer as she could. Then we sat and stewed while we waited for the vampires to get up for the night.

I knew we could be in trouble for our little trip to Bill's, and especially for accessing the database, even though we had only looked up the one piece of information we needed, we _could_ have looked at a lot more once we'd gained access. (Of course I had been tempted to look up the vampires I knew, but I didn't. It was how I soothed my conscience over the fact we'd broken into Bill's house and stolen the disk in the first place.) But there was no way we could keep this information from Eric and the others, and no way to explain how we had got it without raising questions. I could only hope they would be too distracted by what we'd found to worry too much about how we'd found it.

Eric stormed through the front door about five minutes after sunset.

"You have been up to something." he declared, he'd obviously picked up on my feelings of worry and guilt. "I have a busy evening and don't have time for you to be …" then he spotted Amelia squirming on the couch next to me and stopped dead in his tracks. It was times like this that I wished my eyebrow was as expressive as his. I'd been guilty of jumping to conclusions about him before, but that didn't mean I didn't feel a little spark of vindication when he did the same.

"Yes. _We_ have been up to something. And maybe we shouldn't have, but on the whole I think it's a damn good thing we did. You need to know this, especially as you are off to some open meeting tonight where you are likely to be attacked." I said. That really got him. He stood stock still for a full thirty seconds before moving slowly forward and sitting in the chair opposite Amelia and I.

"How do you know about the meeting tonight?" he asked in a low dangerous voice. He was gearing up to be pissed as hell but wanted all the details first so he'd know just what he was pissed about.

"You should call Pam. She needs to hear this as well." I said. I was hoping Pam would help keep Eric calm when we told him what we had found. He was still going to be angry, but hopefully not at Amelia and me. He raised an eyebrow at me (there it was) but pulled out his phone.

"Sookie's now" was all he said before hanging up. I got the impression Pam hadn't been given the chance to utter a sound.

I stood to get him a blood, and to avoid his heavy gaze, just as Henry emerged from the spare room.

"Hmmm, tension." said Henry happily – he was so much like Claudine sometimes "What have I missed?" _Not much_, I thought. I was sure Henry had heard everything we'd said so far even if he hadn't come out until now.

"Nothing _yet_." said Eric in an ominous voice glaring at me. I headed to the kitchen to get three bloods. I really wanted to deliver the news calmly but my nerves were pinging and I noticed I'd been flexing my fingers the way Eric would sometimes when he wanted to hit someone.

I took my time getting the drinks, making tea for Amelia and me as well, trying to settle myself, and also, I admit, to avoid being glared at by Eric. By the time I got back Pam was at the front door and everyone got seated.

"You left the wards!" accused Eric looking only at me "Why?" I felt the rush of my anger but I clamped down on it.

"Actually _we_ didn't. We left the house but we were inside Amelia's wards the whole time. But that is not the important issue here."

"Well?" Demanded Eric, he was now glaring at both of us. I swallowed, it wasn't like I had good news. I glanced at Amelia but she was just looking at me with petrified eyes, she wasn't used to being on the receiving end of Eric's anger like I was.

"Amelia and I did some internet research on Analiese Kohler and we found something." I said. Pam's poise sharpened. Though she had identified our red-headed attacker and located where she had lived, she had been unable to find anything that linked her to us or to Victor and Felipe.

All three vampires were giving me their full attention now and I took a sip of tea to combat how dry my mouth had suddenly got.

"She had a social networking page. So we were just going through it, you know, to see if any of her 'friends' were people we knew. Anyway there was a link on her page to something called 'Yael' and ..." Eric was looking impatient waiting for me to get to the point but Henry reacted so strongly after I said Yael that everyone looked at him.

"This means something to you?" Eric asked Henry.

"Israel." said Henry by way of explanation. I was none the wiser, it made no sense to me at all but obviously it did to Eric as he moved from curiosity to deep thought. I hadn't even gotten to what we found. The word had meant nothing to me. Amelia and I just clicked on it because we were checking everything by that point.

Eric and Henry were looking at each other intently so I just waited for them to finish whatever it was they were communicating. Amelia wasn't so patient.

"Er … don't you want to know what we found?" she asked after a moment. They both looked at her.

"Something about Victor trying to kill me I suspect." said Eric very calmly considering. Now it was Amelia and me that were surprised. As usual it was Henry that filled in the gaps.

"In the Hebrew bible, Yael was a woman who staked the enemy's leader giving victory to Israel, Yael was also the original name of a small settlement in Israel that later became called Avigdor. Avigdor is Hebrew for Victor."

"Oh." I said impressed by the way they had both made such an obscure connection so quickly. "Well, it's not just Eric." I had their attention back.

"The page we accessed, you needed a password but we managed to work it out, it's basically a contract out on anyone connected with Eric. He is obviously the main target but there are payouts for the rest of us too. The closer to Eric the more someone can earn by killing us. Pam and I are the next highest after Eric himself. That Analiese would have done very well if she'd got us both. The site seems aimed mostly towards women, but it's not exclusive to them." Eric looked amused by this information and Pam actually sniggered. "There is also information on the site about our movements. Not everything. I guess they just put stuff up there if they know about it. There's where I work, information about Fangtasia, this address, an address in Shreveport." I glanced at Eric but he just smirked at that, I guessed whatever address he thought they had wasn't one he used.

"There was also something about this meeting you're going to tonight. A kind of, 'here's a perfect opportunity' banner, which is why we knew about it." I said directly to Eric. Mostly I'd been addressing Pam and Henry. I didn't like looking at Eric while we discussed the fact that people were trying to kill him.

"This is good." Said Eric after a moment. Henry and Pam nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me?" I spluttered, this was not the reaction I was expecting. "There's a website offering a lot of money to anyone that kills us and advertising opportunities to do so, and this is a good thing?"

"We already knew that Victor had people trying to kill us." said Eric patiently "Now we know how he is going about it. And, as we can access the website, we can monitor what is going on. I'll have to recall Bill." He gave me an apologetic glance and it suddenly occurred to me that he had sent Bill away because I had fallen out with him. "He's the best we have when it comes to all this computer stuff." he waved a hand dismissively, Eric knew how to use a computer but he really wasn't interested beyond the basics.

"You may want to find a way to set up a new account. If anyone is monitoring the access they may notice if a finally-dead vampire keeps logging on." said Amelia. Pam looked impressed at her thinking.

"Bill can be back by tomorrow night. We will look at the site then and he can arrange his own access to monitor it. We shouldn't go into it again before then if it might raise suspicions." Said Eric nodding at Amelia

"I printed out the main information that was on there today, but obviously that will change as they update the site." Amelia pulled out some printed pages she had been sitting on and put them on the coffee table. The others gathered round and started discussing the 'value' of various members of Eric's retinue, laughing over Victor's assessments of importance.

I wandered into my bedroom. All this talk of us as targets just wasn't as entertaining to me as it seemed to be to the others. A moment later Eric followed me in.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. Apologies from Eric were few and far between so I was pretty shocked, I also wasn't sure exactly what he was apologising for. I gave him a questioning look.

"I should not have snapped at you without finding out what your feelings meant." he said to clarify.

"Fun, this blood-bond stuff, isn't it." I said with a small smile. I wasn't happy that he had assumed the worst of me, but it's not like I hadn't made mistakes over the bond as well.

"It's an adjustment." he said "For us both." the second part seemed like an admission of something and I searched his eyes but I wasn't sure exactly what he was saying.

"Do you have to go tonight?" I wanted him to stay and talk to me, but more importantly I wanted him not to walk into the centre of the big target circles aimed at him.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You are worried about me." he said after a moment.

"Of course. I mean, I know you can handle yourself but you could be walking into a whole room full of assassins, and you call me reckless! I don't understand why you are still going. Is the meeting that important?"

"No. But not going may alert them that I know what is going on. I will be perfectly safe now I know what I am up against. I will not be attending unprotected. But I will need you and Amelia to stay inside tonight. Not just within the ward but actually inside the house, and away from the windows. I will be taking all your additional protection with me. You must be extra vigilant, use your gift to monitor for anyone lurking on the boundaries."

I nodded.

"You'll call me when it's over?"

"I will." Eric came forward and put his arms around me. I moulded into him automatically, breathing in his heady scent. I felt the knot of tension in my muscles relax. After a moment he kissed my forehead and then pulled away. "I need to go, there is much to arrange and I am expected soon."

"Do you need blood first?" I asked. He gave me a strange look.

"I will be fine." He looked uncomfortable for a moment before continuing "Sookie, I should never have fed off you the way I did."

"I offered."

"Even so, it was wrong of me. It won't happen again." He kissed my head again and left.

Amelia and I set up camp on the rug with the lights off. We put a film on but we had the volume so low that we couldn't hear it very well. I was monitoring on so many levels that the slightest noise would make me jump as I listened with my ears as well as my extra sense. I was also paying close attention to the bond for any sign Eric was in trouble but he still had it closed and the only things I could sense were the usual buried anger and a slight tinge of excitement that crept through. Amelia had cast an extra ward that would confuse our exact location within the house to anyone outside. She said she didn't put it up usually in case Eric, Henry or Pam needed to know where we were and she planned to lift it again when they got back.

It was 2am when I finally felt Eric approach by which time I was such a twitchy wide-eyed mess you'd think I'd just drank a bucket of espresso, even though I'd been drinking Amelia's 'calming' teas all night.

"Eric's coming." I nudged Amelia who was dozing with her head leaning back on the couch cushion.

"Uh?" she said coming too slowly. "What?" We could now hear the car coming up the drive. Amelia opened her eyes wide at me.

"It's Eric." I said again. We both listened carefully as the car pulled up and the doors opened. I could hear voices and then laughter. Amelia and I raised our eyebrows at each other and stood watching the door curiously. Eric came in first. I looked him over and he seemed perfectly OK. He wasn't ruffled or pale or anything. He was chuckling but stopped and looked slightly taken aback when he saw Amelia and I stood anxiously waiting. Pam and Henry appeared in the doorway behind him. They didn't look quite so unruffled. Pam's hair was half pulled out of the neat French twist it had been up in and Henry's shirt was torn. But they looked happy enough as they continued an argument they had clearly been having in the car.

"I could have handled him just fine by myself, your interference was completely unnecessary, just look at my hair."

"I saved you from a very nasty stab wound. I didn't want you to ruin another blouse. And he had already grabbed your hair, that was not my fault. I told you, if you had just twisted … Oh Sookie, Amelia you are still up." Henry grinned at us but also looked a little confused.

"Well of course we're up." Said Amelia failing to hide a yawn.

"I thought you were in the bedroom." Said Eric looking curiously at us.

"Oh." said Amelia "The extra ward. Wow so it actually places us somewhere else in the house? I wasn't sure how it would work, it was a bit of an experiment." Eric's expression quickly went from impressed to not so happy at this last part and Amelia quickly rushed on "Don't worry I'll undo it now you're back."

"Have you been at that meeting all this time?" I asked.

"Er … no." admitted Eric "We went to Fangtasia after the meeting. I wanted to call but we were being closely watched. I had to continue as if I were unaware of anything."

"But you're all OK?" I said looking him over again, it would not be like Eric to let Pam and Henry do the fighting for him but maybe he'd just come off better.

"Yes. I told you we'd be fine." He was trying to hide the fact that he was a little pleased I'd been so worried I scowled a little at him as he fought a smile but mostly I just felt relieved that he was here before me.

"What happened to Pam's hair?" I asked.

"That was on our way out of Fangtasia. A very young vampire. We were in no danger. I would have called but it only just happened and we were on our way here." Eric said soothingly.

"And Henry's shirt?" Eric suddenly cracked a grin.

"That was Pam, she objected to his 'assistance'." Eric said.

"It seems even when chivalry is dead Pam does not approve of it." Added Henry with a laugh. Eric groaned and Pam rolled her eyes. Henry and Pam then headed to the kitchen. I heard the microwave switch on as they continued their argument.

Amelia got up and mumbled something about undoing the ward before heading upstairs, leaving me and Eric stood awkwardly in silence once again.

"Well I'm really glad everyone is alright. I'm tired, I need to go to bed." I said. I wanted to go to him, to run my hands over him and check he really was alright but I also felt a little silly for being so anxious all night now that I could see they were fine. Plus once I had let myself relax I realised I really was exhausted. I got to my bedroom door before Eric caught my hand and pulled me back round to face him.

"I'm sorry you were so worried. Everything was OK here?" he was looking into my eyes.

"Fine. No one came here at all, at least not close enough for me to pick up on." I shrugged "And nothing happened at the meeting?" I had convinced myself so many times that night that something terrible had happened to them that I was having trouble believing everything was fine despite the evidence before my eyes.

"There were some bounty hunters there but we were able to ensure that they didn't get any opportunities to attack. I really am sorry it was such a long night for you but I didn't want to risk leading them back here."

"I know. I just got myself all worked up is all. The thought of someone hurting you, no matter how unlikely, I just hate it." I'd been looking into his eyes but now shook my head and looked down. I was making a big fuss over nothing and I didn't want him to think I had no faith in him.

"Sookie I ..." He stepped closer to me and I could feel that, either because he liked me worrying about him or just because of the excitement of the evening, a big part of Eric was in a good mood. I reached up and stroked his face, running my finger-tips over his cheekbones.

"Eric we need to discuss the bounty hunters we identified tonight." called Pam. I saw the irritation flare in Eric's eyes before he closed them for a moment. His jaw went hard and his lips set into a thin line.

"It's OK. I'll be asleep in seconds anyway." I brought my hand down to his arm. I didn't want him to fall out with Pam and finding out who was trying to kill him was the priority right now. His face softened and he brought a hand up to stroke my face as I had stroked his.

"Sleep well my Sookie." He leaned down to kiss me. He didn't grab me, he just pressed his lips to mine. My mouth opened automatically in response and our tongues met in gentle exploration. I felt him open the bond, desire and happiness flooded into me, I pushed love back at him and the kiss deepened. Eventually I had to pull back to breathe. Eric lifted his head, his eyes hooded, and seemed to be getting control of himself as I took a few deep breaths myself.

"We will speak tomorrow night. When you are not so tired." he said and with a last kiss to my cheek he headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>So OK, I know I have borrowed heavily from CH in this chapter, but everything is hers anyway. I know some of you are confused about Pam's behaviour, I promise all will become clear soon. I am spending the next few days with my Mum so apologies if there is a delay in the next posting, I will put up chapter 8 as soon as I can. As always, thoughts? Comments? Anything? I love hearing from you and I hope you are all still enjoying the story. <strong>


	8. Pam and Bill

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much for the alerts, favourites and reviews. I am really sorry I have not been able to post as regularly lately, there is just so much going on right now. **

**I have the full story plotted out and have most of it drafted but I would rather take some time to make each chapter as good as I can, even if that means not posting for a while. Anyway I hope this chapter will answer some questions, though there is more to be discovered later too. **

**A special thanks to treewitch703 for pointing out some mistakes/British-isms in the last chapter. I have updated some of the phrasing as a result. And also for kindly assisting with this chapter especially with the Americanisms. You Rock!**

**As always any thoughts, comments and/or constructive criticism welcome. Sorry I am not able to respond to all reviews but I do read every one and love getting them. **

* * *

><p>Even before Pam and Eric arrived the next night I could feel his excitement. So I wasn't surprised that he was smiling broadly as he entered the house.<p>

"Good news?" I asked trying not to have any faith the the image in my head of a pile of flaking remains that had been Victor Madden.

"Very." Said Eric grabbing me and giving me a kiss. He let me hold his face to mine a moment longer than he had planned and we smiled at each other.

"I can't believe you are taking Henry instead of me." said Pam so sulkily that I half expected her to stomp her foot.

"Taking me where?" asked Henry emerging from the kitchen. He had just returned from a sweep of the ward perimeter.

"Hunting." Said Eric happily "We have located a group of bounty hunters. Though they usually work alone it seems there are several of them staying together."

"So you are going after them?" I asked not really sharing his excitement and feeling disappointed that Victor was clearly still undead.

"They have not reported to me, as Sheriff I am within my rights to confront them. Though of course the fact that they insisted on attacking, forcing me to kill them in my own defence is unfortunate. That is assuming anyone can even tie them to my area. They are not suppose to be here and anyone who knows they are must explain their knowledge."

"How many?" asked Henry enthusiastically. He seemed to have acquired what looked like a short sword from somewhere and was now polishing the blade on his sleeve. I was about to ask where he had been keeping it but was distracted by Eric's answer.

"Only eight, but at least four of them have some skill, it should still be fun." he seemed genuinely disappointed there were not more of them.

"Eric, you can't just go into a nest of vampires that want to kill you." I said alarmed.

"Don't worry." he said kissing my forehead "I'll be fine." It was like he had just patted me on the head I stepped back and scowled at him.

"But what if it's a trap?" I challenged "You're completely outnumbered."

"That's why I'm taking precautions." He said with maddening calm.

"What precautions?" I demanded

"I'm taking Henry." he said as if this explained everything "I could probably handle them myself but I didn't want you to worry." he added with a satisfied smile that clearly indicated he thought I should be pleased by this concession.

"But …"

"Sookie," he put his fingers to my lips to silence me. "Do you really think I would be going if there were any real danger to me?" he proceeded to run his fingers around my mouth in a most distracting manner. I pushed his hand away but knew I had already lost the argument.

"I … well no, but shouldn't you take a few more vamps just in case?"

"We cannot risk anyone else knowing. Besides Henry and I have dealt with much larger and more skilled groups than this one." he said with a shrug.

"Even so, perhaps you should at least take Pam. I mean three has to be better than two, right?" I may not be able to stop him going after them but I wanted him to be as safe as possible. Pam gave me a genuine smile. I would have been pleased to see it if I wasn't so distracted.

"Pam will stay here and protect you and Amelia." Eric's voice suddenly had a tone of command and his eyes flashed to her. She dropped her head. "And you do not need to worry." he said turning back to me and sounding more pleasant again. "It will not take long and I will be back soon. Bill gets back later tonight and Henry and I will be here in plenty of time to escort you, seeing as we need to go to his place in order for us to check out this website."

The way he said 'go to his place' left me in no doubt that he was fully aware I had rescinded Bill's invitation. Which probably meant he also knew why, seeing as he hadn't asked me about it. I waited for him to say more as he registered my expression but he had achieved what he was after for the moment which was to distract me from trying to talk him out of going after the bounty hunters and he simply smiled in victory.

"Shall we?" said Henry as if they were just off to the store. There was amusement in his eyes and I was fairly certain I knew where Eric had gotten his information about Bill. Eric started to move away but I grabbed his hand and stood on tip-toes to kiss him, he ducked his head to meet my lips for a moment.

"Just be careful, please." I said holding his eyes.

"Always." he said with a smile and then he and Henry left.

Pam looked like she was chewing on a wasp so I led the way into the kitchen to warm her some blood, mostly so I'd have something to do. Though I was glad she seemed to have stopped glaring at Eric, I was worried she would now turn her anger on me. I wasn't sure if she was mad about me and Eric, or about the fact that Eric had gone off to fight without her, probably both. She and Amelia sat at the table as I got drinks for all of us and some food for Amelia and me.

"You should know, I have spoken to my master about his behaviour." Pam said out of the blue. I looked at her, shocked for several reasons. While Pam enjoyed more leniency with Eric than some Maker-child relationships, I did not think he would take to kindly to her telling him off, no matter what the circumstances, but especially not over me. Plus I had been certain that she had been fully on his side regarding our differences anyway, not to mention she had personally witnessed me lashing out so cruelly at him.

She seemed to follow my thoughts, or the last one at least.

"You are right, your behaviour was bad also, but that does not excuse his, especially as, with me as his child, he should know better." I gave her a questioning look. "When I was human my family were going to marry me off without giving me a say, a concept I deplored. Eric saved me from all that but I remember very well what it is like to not be given an opinion on your own life. I would never have expected him to act in that way himself. He also should not have fed from you like a buffet, even though you had been behaving childishly at the time. Overall you have earned more respect than that from us. I told him he cannot expect you to accept your role as his wife if he treats you like a fangbanger."

"He did apologise for that." I said feeling the need to defend him.

"Before or after he was feeling you up and grinding against the wall?" she said unimpressed "I also told him that he should not have sex with you until you have talked through your differences if he wanted you to accept the relationship. Eric is a very physical creature and I know well how persuasive his methods can be, but Dear Abby insists that good communication is the cornerstone of a healthy relationship.

"What is bad for the two of you is bad for all of us and you cannot expect to simply fuck away all your issues. You tried that and it wasn't working. So I told him continuing to have sex with you without talking might make you leave again."

I was stunned, though not by Pam's coarse and casual references to my sex life. I couldn't even begin to process the idea that not only had Pam stuck up for me but that Eric had listened to her. Was he really so worried I could still disappear like I did before? I'd thought, all this time, that Pam was mad at _me_ and didn't want Eric getting friendly with me again, not that she was mad at _him_ and thought he should apologise before we … well, I wasn't sure how to feel about a Pam shaped chastity belt, whatever the reason.

"Pam, I … er … don't know what to say."

"That said," Pam didn't seem to register my discomfort or my stammering comments and simply continued with her point after taking a swig of blood. "While I find forcing marriage on women an archaic and loathsome practice in general, it is done now and his intentions were honourable even if his actions were not, you must reconcile yourself to it. Also you two need to start having sex again soon, he is getting irritable." She said disgruntled. _Oh, that Pam!_ I thought as I realised that this whole issue was why she was not out fighting bounty hunters, and _that_ was why she had decided to change her approach.

"I really don't see what the problem is." Amelia wiped her mouth and shrugged. She seemed neither disturbed or even surprised by the conversation and joined in as if we were discussing the Bon Temps Hawks' chances in the county league play-offs. "I mean if you love him why don't you want to be married to him?"

"Amelia, can't you understand? It's not that I don't _want_ to be married to Eric. It's that I do not feel that I _am_. There is a difference. _You_ don't like it when your Dad tries to tell you what to _wear_. How would you feel if you had a brief conversation with a stranger and were then informed you'd just got _married_?"

"Human customs may be different Sookie, but you are not a normal human. You need to accept this." Pam stated again.

"I have accepted that I will never have breakfast with him or a picnic in the park on a summer Sunday. I have even accepted I will never have a family of my own. Even if that were possible for him I will not risk passing my disability on to a child" she opened her mouth to interrupt but I held up my hand. "Besides he can't so it's irrelevant anyway. Plus of course I'm a danger magnet so even if I wanted to, the chances are no kid of mine would survive long. And I'm OK with it all, mostly. I've accepted my life will never be 'normal', never be what I was raised to expect, and in some ways I've had more joy and love than I ever thought I'd have when I'd only dated humans. But now my supposed marriage was spending five minutes in a room with a woman asking me how good Eric is in bed. That just doesn't feel like a marriage to me. I'm sorry but I cannot accept Eric sticking a ring on my hand, no matter how beautiful and considered, and saying 'we're married' and expect to feel like it's real."

"You want a wedding?" Pam actually looked excited by the idea.

"I don't need a wedding, I need a choice. I need to know we both made a choice and for the right reasons. I would think Eric would want that too. To know that I chose him, rather than we were married just because he and the AVL decided we should be. He didn't ask me to wear his ring, he told me I had to. If I complain he goes on about Felipe and Victor. Do you know how terrified I am that our entire relationship is just a series of chess moves in vampire politics? I can deal with the fact that what we have is unconventional but what if all it comes down to is a series of reactions to danger and death? We've never even had a date." I hated how forlorn my voice sounded at that, so got up and put the dishes in the sink.

Sometimes, when Eric was with me, I was sure he really cared about me. It was what all his actions seemed to point to, and the look he would get in his eye … But then, when I was alone, I would think about how little sense that made. Eric was over a thousand years old, a Viking vampire Sheriff, smart, sexy and dangerous, and not remotely prone to sentimental feeling. I was a human waitress who had mostly complicated his life and given him a hard time. It made far more logical sense for Eric to simply be making a tactical manoeuvre. The only thing that stopped me fully accepting this theory was that it was unlike Eric to not simply state that, if it were the case. Like he'd said in the past, he might be prepared to use me, but he was up-front about it. Trying to change the subject I suggested we all moved to the living room.

Pam had clearly been considering my words and before I could open a new topic of conversation she followed up my last statement. "What counts as a date? With all the time you've spent together I am sure we can find something." she said. It seemed Pam genuinely wanted to make me feel better about my relationship with Eric. It was so nice to finally talk about this stuff with someone and Pam knew us both so well, she really got it, even if she wasn't the conventional type of girlfriend.

"Well, you know, the normal, going somewhere, eating, dancing. No one getting beat up or murdered." I added wryly.

"Didn't you say you went to Dallas together?" asked Amelia.

"I went to Dallas with Bill, and I was nearly raped and killed." I pointed out. Though that trip had been the first time I had kissed Eric so actually held fond memories for me.

"You called him up and asked him out after Dallas I remember." Said Pam hopefully.

"That was _not_ a date. And a lot of people died that night."

"You called him up and asked him out, he picked you up from your house and you both when to a social function. Plus I'm sure I remember Eric mentioning something about the hood of his car." said Pam, aside from the issue of multiple murders, albeit of murderers, her version of events did sound like a date. But reality soon kicked in. "I ended up on the hood of Eric's car with a naked Sam." I recalled, as I mentally ran through the night in question.

"What? Why were you naked with Sam when Eric was your date?" asked Amelia shocked for several reasons.

"Well firstly Eric wasn't my date, he was there as my bodyguard." Amelia and Pam sighed in unison and shared an overly mushy look as if I was telling a romantic story. I threw a cushion at them. "And Sam was naked, I wasn't. Sam came with the Maenad but he was in his other skin when he arrived. And Bill showed up too. Hu! I guess no one left with who they came with that night, then again it was an orgy." Wow that seemed like a long time ago now.

"_You_ went to an orgy?" Amelia was suddenly seeing me in a whole new light.

"It was to gather information only. I was looking for a killer."

"That was definitely a date, in fact it sounds like the perfect date to me. You arrive with one man, spend naked time with another, then leave with a third. Really Sookie you seem to have mastered the art of the orgy." Said Pam proudly.

"Pam I was still with Bill back then." I said a little dejectedly. I had been going over all this stuff in my head for days, looking for something I could point out to Eric and say, 'There! That's what we need to get back to!' but the more I looked at it, the more our entire relationship seemed to be just a of series reactions to one threat or another. That nagging, doubtful voice in the back of my head that I had been trying to stifle was back and starting to suggest that Eric hadn't said he loved me because really he just loved the danger of being with me.

"You'd broken up with Bill before you went to Jackson with Eric." Pam suggested.

"I _sort_ of went with Alcide." '_And that time I _was_ raped, _and_ nearly killed._' I thought to myself "Besides, I got staked remember." That had been another first with Eric there though, or Leif. Who knows what it would have led to if Bubba hadn't interrupted. But the sweet moments were always too brief and bracketed by violence.

"What about Rhodes? You were bonded there and you danced." said Pam hopefully.

"I was with Quinn when we were in Rhodes, the bonding was forced by Andre and we were nearly all blown up."

"Wow it really is all injuries and other men. No wonder he's so over protective. I'm not surprised he wants to lock you away somewhere." said Amelia.

"I can count the men I've been with on one hand thank you very much, I doubt there are enough hands in the world for all Eric's women. And _I_ saved _his _ass in Rhodes, and not just him either." I flung a glance at Pam who gave me a genuinely warm, if fangy, smile.

"You went to a restaurant with him once, I remember." said Amelia pointing a finger at me in the manner someone says 'a-ha!' Or 'gotcha'.

"He drove me to a restaurant, where I had dinner with someone else while he waited outside. Then when Eric was driving me home he got shot. Not my idea of a date." besides, I still felt a little bad about not giving him my blood that night, so it wasn't a fond memory. Amelia puffed her lips and blew out in frustration.

"What about in California?" she asked.

"There were other people about a lot of the time. When we were alone, we were mostly arguing. Certainly nothing date-like" I shrugged. Even our angry ceiling sex had started with an argument and finished with an audience. I wondered how I was able to look at Henry at all sometimes.

Besides I wasn't looking for a sex memory. I remembered plenty of sex, it wasn't the sort of thing you could forget with Eric. I wanted something I could call a date. One night when we weren't at war, either with each other or anyone else. Maybe it was stupid of me, in the face of everything we'd been through, but I really didn't think it was _such_ an unreasonable thing to ask, just one occasion when we had a good time together and no one was hurt or killed.

"There wasn't anyone else with you in the compound." Said Pam with an eyebrow wiggle that suggested she knew a lot more about that visit than I would like.

"Eric was chained in silver and half mad from being tortured." Pam's fangs popped out but I wasn't sure whether from anger or excitement. "I've read there are some people who like that kind of thing on a date but I'm not one of them." I insisted. If I was honest I had revisited that memory more than once and was careful never to do so when I had company but I still wouldn't call it a date. It wasn't just _my_ option to choose that was important to me.

"What about when he stayed with you?" Asked Amelia. I'd never gone into details with her or anyone about that time because I didn't think Eric would like it. I thought back carefully.

"We did have one night when we sat in front of the fire and talked, and then watched videos." I remembered perking up a little, this actually had potential.

"Well that sounds like a date. And no one got hurt or killed?" Amelia checked

"Not that night. I mean, Eric was under the curse but physically he was all right. Pam, Chow and Jason were there earlier on but there wasn't any violence." I said. "Of course that was before we … you know." I blushed.

"Went at it like bunnies." supplied Pam helpfully. I remembered thinking Eric looked like a giant white rabbit running down the road and couldn't help but laugh.

"There you go. First date." said Amelia with certainty "And of course you didn't put out on the first date, you're a proper southern girl. You wait until the second date, then test the stability of the kitchen table." We all had to laugh at that, though I wasn't about to admit that she wasn't far off. But I was feeling much better. So OK it was amnesiac Eric, and he didn't know who I was, or even who he was at the time but he remembered it now and it had been the start of our brief fling. And maybe Eric wouldn't have done that if he'd had his memories, but he had wanted to at the time and a video night could definitely count as a date. I tried to ignore all the non-date video nights I'd had. After all, I'd had lots of non-date dinners too, a dinner date was still a dinner date. Though with Eric a dinner date would probably involve me being on the menu. At least no one was killed, with our track record, that in itself was worth celebrating.

From there we got onto talking about disastrous dates that we'd all had in the past. We were all in stitches over Pam's tale of a contortionist she went out with once who managed to tie herself in a knot she couldn't get out of, when Eric and Henry returned. They both seemed to be covered in blood but were looking ruddy and happy, so if any of it was their own they had definitely replaced it. I felt a stab of guilt when I realised that we'd been sat here laughing while they were out fighting but then I realised that a lot of my good mood was coming from Eric's joy and excitement. Besides it had been so long since I had laughed. I'd been so busy keeping a tight rein on my emotions that I had been buried inside myself, barely saying or doing anything beyond the essential. The illicit trip to Bill's and some quality girl time had me feeling much more like myself again. I would need to make sure I still managed my emotions carefully but perhaps I could find a happy medium.

"Sounds like you girls are having fun." said Henry as they both took off their shoes to save traipsing blood through the house. "What's so funny?"

"Knots!" The three of us said in unison, though Pam's voice was flat and factual, mine was overly innocent and Amelia's was wheezing with laughter. Eric raised his eyebrow at us and pulled something I didn't want to see up close out of his hair.

"Are you all right?" I asked a little anxious about the state of them even if they looked well fed. "What happened?" Eric gave Pam a glance that clearly said he would want to know exactly what we had been talking about later, then smiled at me.

"Luckily we were wrong about the numbers." he said happily and flashed his fangs at me.

"There were less?"

"No. More. Eight Vampires, but also six weres and five humans." he said with a broad grin.

"Weres?" asked Pam suddenly much more interested.

"Yours wasn't there. I'd have brought him back for you if he had been. Most didn't get a chance to shift but whatever they were they weren't pack animals." Eric's voice had become quickly disinterested, his eyes hadn't left me and it didn't take the huge bulge in his jeans to know what was on his mind, or what he wanted on his …

"We are expected at Bill's in ten minutes." said Pam, though not as sternly as the last few times she had come between us. In fact she almost sounded apologetic this time. Even though I now understood why Pam was doing it, it was still strange to see Eric actually listen to her. Under other circumstances it might have been almost entertaining to watch Eric try to rein in his giant libido, but knowing that it was because Pam had told him I would leave again if he didn't … ah guilt – the gift that just keeps on giving. Eric obviously sensed that emotion and narrowed his eyes at me, at which point I realised Pam had just mentioned Bill. Well great this was just getting better and better.

"I guess you guys need to shower." I said trying to move on. "Eric do you have a change of clothes?"

"In my car. Pam." She flitted out to get his clothes as he and Henry headed for the bathrooms. I followed Eric to my bathroom and got out a fresh towel for him.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked. He looked at me for a long moment, holding very still. Then took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Yes." he said eventually. "But it will have to wait until later." Then he flashed me a quick smile, stripped his clothes and stepped into the shower. Grabbing the bloody garments, I left quickly. After watching that gorgeous butt of his step over the edge of the bath, he wasn't the only one that was struggling to rein in their libido. Pam fetched Henry's clothes from the other bathroom and I put them all in cold water. I didn't think I'd be able to get that amount of blood out but it was worth a try, even though vampires seemed to view all clothes as disposable anyway. Besides I needed something to distract me while Eric was naked in my shower.

In a surprisingly short time both Henry and Eric were dressed and, with boyish glee, shaking their heads at each other, spraying water from their hair all over my kitchen.

"They're like dogs that've just climbed out of a lake." I commented to Pam who didn't laugh aloud but twitched her lips at me. It had the desired effect though as, after both of them scowled, Eric started to swiftly braid his hair and Henry simply ruffled his fingers through his leaving it sexily dishevelled. I knew there were whole ranges of products to make men's hair look like that, Henry's just did it naturally. I was more distracted by Eric's fingers, both wanting to run my own through his hair, and thinking what else those dexterous digits were capable of. (I sometimes thought my word-of-the-day calenders just allowed me to fantasize in more fanciful language.)

"Bill got back while you were in the shower." Pam told them, licking her lips as she eyed Henry's half open shirt. It seemed I wasn't the only one enjoying wet-and-wild vampire show, Eric's still damp pecs danced tantalisingly where they were stuck to his shirt as he braided. I wasn't sure if Bill had texted her or if she'd simply heard him arrive. At the mention of Bill I felt a nervous jolt in my stomach and grabbed a cloth to start wiping away the splashes on the counter tops to avoid making eye-contact with anyone. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing Bill but 'all of us staying alive' (or undead depending on the person) trumped 'avoiding awkward social situations', so I would just have to deal. I wondered how much Eric knew about what Bill had said, and whether he had spoken to Bill about it or just sent him off. I realised I should have asked Henry once I realised that Eric knew about Bill's invitation being rescinded, but there hadn't really been an opportunity and it was too late now.

"Shall we race?" said Eric to Henry as we prepared to leave.

"Excellent idea." replied Henry with a grin.

"I thought the idea was that Amelia and I were not suppose to travel alone. I'm fairly sure we won't be able to keep up." I said confused by this turn of events.

"You are the handicap – so Pam has a chance." said Eric with a glint in his eye.

"The what?" but then I was on his back and Amelia was on Henry's and we were all headed out the door. "Wait, I need to lock up." I said as Eric bounded down the steps.

"What for? Anyone that can get through the wards can certainly get through a locked door." I could tell he was far too excited to wait. I rolled my eyes.

Before I could protest further, I was gripping Eric for all I was worth as he sprinted through the trees so fast everything was a blur. The rush was exhilarating, and despite my surprise and fear I found myself laughing. I heard Eric yell something but I couldn't make out what and we suddenly changed direction. Even though I couldn't see much I knew from the motion and the variant whooshing of the air that we were weaving through the trees. It seemed to be taking much too long to have gone straight to Bill's but I was enjoying the ride too much to worry about it. I could feel Eric's enjoyment merging with my own.

I heard Amelia yelling at Henry somewhere close behind us and tucked myself into Eric's back in an effort to be more aerodynamic, pushing encouragement and strength through the bond. I felt Eric's elation as we speeded up. There was a cry from behind but it seemed much further back than Amelia's earlier yell. Finally we came to a stop in front of Bill's house but before I could register that we had arrived Eric had swung me round and I was pressed against the front door, my legs still wrapped around him as we celebrated our win with a victory tongue dance.

"I think using your blood-bond to get extra strength could be classed as cheating." commented Henry casually as he put Amelia down. I noticed Pam was leaning against Bill's car giving us a disapproving look, I wasn't sure which of them had arrived first or how long they had been there. Eric lifted his head to look at them but kept me pinned to the door as he laughed.

"You only said no flying. I would have won anyway seeing as …" suddenly the door opened behind me and only Eric's lightning-fast hands stopped me from landing straight in Bill's arms. Bill whipped his hands behind his back quickly and took a big step backwards away from us. I started to loosen the grip of my legs on Eric's waist but he was still holding my butt and clearly had no intention of releasing me just yet.

"Sorry Sheriff." Said Bill "I heard your voices and came to let you in." he had settled his face into a welcoming expression but was looking carefully over Eric's left shoulder, avoiding eye contact with either of us.

Eric's eyes twinkled at me and he kissed me again, squeezing my butt playfully then finally set me down slightly behind him before addressing Bill.

"Not a problem Compton. I see you made it back OK." I couldn't quite get a handle on Eric's tone. On the one hand it was perfectly polite, on the other it was filled with a dangerous loathing. I wasn't surprised that Bill seemed to flinch slightly. Eric was still holding my hand and pulled me along with him into the house forcing Bill to move out of the way which he did hastily, retreating quite a distance. I guessed he had only just arrived as a suitcase was sitting by the stairs.

"Can I get you anything?" Said Bill including us all in a look but still not quite looking at me.

"Sookie and Amelia may need some water at least." Said Eric smiling down at me. "We did a few laps of the property on the way here and I am sure the air has made my Sookie quite thirsty." I realised my mouth was very dry, (though I wasn't sure if that was because of the race or because of the thick atmosphere in the room). I smiled back at Eric, either way it was nice that he noticed. He was always attentive in that way, but understated about it. He didn't make a fuss but normally just provided me with what I needed, whether it be a glass of water or a new driveway.

"Of course." Said Bill graciously inclining his head in a show of Southern hospitality "If you'd go through to the kitchen, I'll just switch the computer on so it will be ready." He gestured towards the kitchen door and disappeared into his office. I got glasses of water for Amelia and me without thinking. When I turned back to the room I realised Pam, Henry and Eric were all looking at me.

"Oh for God's sake. We all know I've been in this house often enough to know where things are. It's two glasses of water, I'm not serving up a three course meal. And if you all want Blood you can get your own or just wait for Bill." I huffed. I felt awkward. I knew social customs varied, especially with vampires. But I wasn't even sure of the human rules for being in your ex's house with your new man. Bill came in just then.

"Is everything all right? I am afraid I haven't had time to pick up any blood." He seemed determined to keep his eyes on Eric without making eye contact so continued to address his shoulder. Eric stared at him for a moment and, though he didn't move, I could tell Bill was squirming.

"Let's just get on with it shall we." Said Eric in the same tone of voice he'd used with Bill before. I knew Eric was enjoying playing with Bill who seemed much more scared of him than he had ever been before. Bill nodded and led the way to the office. He had obviously switched the computer on and logged in as the desktop was already on the screen. Bill sat at the computer with his back to the room, as Eric leaned against the wall to one side. I stood with him holding his hand again. Pam, Henry and Amelia stood along the wall directly behind Bill so they could look at the screen over his shoulder.

"Amelia." Said Eric.

"Yes Sheriff." She replied as they both slipped into work mode. Amelia explained to Bill about Analiese's networking page and the link we had followed to Victor's 'Kill Eric' web-page, as he brought up the pages. She explained about needing to log into it with a password but skipped over how we had gotten the information to get in. Bill looked like he was going to ask but his eyes flicked to Eric first and whatever he saw there made him think better of it. He was now at the log-in page for the Yael site.

"We can try logging in as Analiese again but I think it would be safer to set up a new account. The problem is I don't know how people find out about it in the first place, whether you're supposed to be invited or what." concluded Amelia. Bill was looking thoughtful.

"Analiese has been finally dead a while now. Her death will have been reported. I don't think we should log in as her. Perhaps one of the other bounty hunters you have identified?" he asked Eric. Eric grinned, clearly thinking of earlier in the evening but Henry spoke before he could.

"I might as well just sign up myself. If someone is monitoring the access we will not raise any flags that way. Plus it gives me a reason to be in the area and will make it less suspicious when I make inquiries."

"Who will you use?" Asked Eric. I had no idea what that meant.

"I was thinking Balthasar Gérard." Said Henry casually. Pam and Bill both widened their eyes at this. Eric however winced.

"Ouch, I remember the state you were in after that." He seemed to notice my confused look. "Henry has worked as an assassin several times over the centuries he uses aliases when he involves himself in politics so 'Henry' can remain inconspicuous. Balthasar Gérard was a persona he adopted in 1584 but the idiot got himself caught and was tortured for several days and nights before I was able to get in and free him.

"I had to kill the Weres that had him and glamour some humans into thinking they had executed him. But reports of the torture had already spread, I believe it's mentioned in several books. Of course it might not have been so bad if he hadn't been so proud. A little screaming would have gone a long way into reducing what they did to him."

"I do not scream Eric. I most certainly do not scream for Weres. But the name is appropriate, my target then, Willem van Oranje, was a subordinate who turned against his monarch over an issue of persecution."

"So why did you kill him?" asked Pam "I thought you stayed out of such things."

"His second wife, Anna, was a lover of mine. His cruelty to her drove her insane. This was in part because of me, I led her to adultery for which she paid a high price, as women often did in those days. It was the lover she took after me that was indiscreet enough to get them caught, and stupid enough to get her pregnant but still, if I had not seduced her in the first place … I owed her the revenge."

Even I could tell Bill was very interested. I figured he wanted details on Henry for his database. After all he had started it mainly because he found the study of vampires and their histories so interesting. But Henry gave him a look that clearly said none of this information was to be recorded. Eric was less subtle.

"Bill I will not tell you again. Nothing regarding Henry will ever be put in that directory of yours. If you are so desperate for more information on him though, perhaps we should share some of his experiences with the Weres in Delft to make the point more clear." Bill actually gulped.

"That will not be necessary Sheriff. Henry I apologise for my curiosity it will not happen again." I wasn't sure if Bill's reaction was due to whatever had happened in 'Dalphed' or wherever it was, or because of what was going on between him and Eric either way the whole thing was making me uncomfortable.

Eric noticed my unease and responded by stroking my butt with his hand which I guess he thought would be comforting, or maybe just distracting. I sent a quick wave of exasperation at him as I begrudgingly resigned myself to this semi-public fondling. I felt his smug amusement in return. While Eric had indeed distracted me, he was still, at least partially, focused.

"So Balthasar Gérard will access the site and survey the area. How will you explain why you haven't killed anyone?" he asked Henry

"If I were going to risk an attack on an AVL protected prominent Sheriff, I would not bother with small fry, I would come straight for you and your inner circle. I would plan to take you all out at once. Before I did that, I would want to be guaranteed payment and to ensure I had an exit plan. More importantly I would want to know why you were a target and the full repercussions of taking you out. Once I knew that, I would be asking for a lot more than Victor is offering. He is a fool if he thinks anyone capable of doing the job would do it for the paltry sums on that site." Henry clearly knew what he was talking about, (though I didn't consider the sums remotely paltry) but also had a high level of professional pride and integrity regarding this kind of work. I didn't know whether to be shocked or impressed.

Throughout the discussion Eric had continued his extensive and repeated exploration of my derrière so I would have noticed him suddenly freezing even if I hadn't felt the wave of shock through the bond. I snapped my head round to look at him expecting danger but he actually looked amused and his free hand had shot up to adjust his hair. Before I could work out what had affected him, Pam and Henry burst into laughter. I glanced at them but they seemed to be looking at Bill. Then I realised. They weren't looking _at_ Bill they were looking behind him. We had been talking so long that the screen-saver had come up on his computer. I had forgotten that I'd changed it, and obviously Bill hadn't seen it yet so it was still there.

Following their gaze Bill turned to look at the screen where a jauntily scripted _Eric Northman is a Sex God_ scrolled in bright colours. His expression gradually became more and more horrified. Once he had read the text dancing across the screen almost involuntarily his eyes then flickered towards me. He flinched slightly looking back at the screen immediately as if looking at me had burnt him. I was watching him carefully though and saw the moment he realised why I had done it, I could almost hear him using his almost perfect recall to picture his desktop and identify what had changed, what file was now missing. He didn't move or change expression but he did go a little paler.

Almost of its own accord it seemed, his hand reached forward and nudged the mouse so that the screen went blank then asked for his password. I remembered suddenly what it had been and also realised that he had carefully logged in when no one was in the room before. I was sure the vampires could easily follow his keystrokes if they wanted and wondered what he would do. But he didn't log in. Instead he reached over and turned the monitor off. Eric had stopped preening by this point and I could feel his curiosity burning through the bond as he watched the interaction between Bill and me. The best I could hope for now was that he wouldn't ask until later, I really didn't want to get into it in front of everyone and I still wasn't sure how he would react to the fact that Bill had video footage of Eric being tortured on his computer.

Amelia was clearly enjoying the whole event. Catching my eye she deliberately broadcast to me. _Fantastic we should come back weekly and change it to something different every time._

"No thanks Ames. I have no intention of coming back into this house unless I really have to." I said aloud in response without thinking. Pam was looking between Amelia and me curiously, obviously wondering about the first half of the conversation. Henry was glaring at Bill who seemed to have collapsed in on himself. Eric wrapped his arm tight around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Bill, I will take Sookie home. Henry will stay and set up the access to Victor's site. You may leave the house to obtain necessary supplies but other than that you will maintain an incredibly low profile. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sheriff."

"Pam, you should check on Fangtasia, why don't you take Amelia with you seeing as she has been cooped up lately. Be on your guard though."

"Of course Master." Pam bowed and then grabbing Amelia's hand had them out the door before Amelia could even open her mouth. Henry moved towards Bill who seemed to have to work to hold himself still and Eric started to pull me from the room.

"Oh and Bill." said Eric without turning to face him as we reached the door. "If you insist on using _my_ wife's name as your password, I suggest you make sure you get it right." I didn't get a chance to see how Bill reacted to that as Eric had me in his arms and half way home before it had fully registered what he'd said.

"You knew?" I said looking at his face. He seemed quite calm.

"Amelia." he said by way of explanation. "Sookie, I know you retain some … fondness … for Bill, but his actions are starting to concern me. His obsession with you is unhealthy. If he cannot get himself under control I will have to take more drastic action." We had reached my house and he put me down on the porch. I didn't really want to explore that thought but the situation was pretty much my fault, if I had been more forthcoming with both of them maybe it wouldn't have got this bad.

"What exactly did you do to Bill to make him so jumpy?" I needed to know how things stood before I could decide what action I was going to advocate.

"I didn't _do_ anything. Well not much. I did however make it clear that from now on any part of himself he was to lay on you without your express permission would be removed." said Eric with a smirk.

"I think he my have taken that to include his eyes, he wouldn't even look at me." I said reprocessing Bill's actions in light of this information.

"Good." I could tell Eric was waiting to see what my reaction to this would be. I thought about it for a second and then sighed.

"Yes, I think perhaps you're right." I acknowledged sadly. I knew Eric was surprised, but also pleased by my response.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing on his computer?" He actually seemed to be _asking _which made me more inclined to tell him than I might have been if he had demanded to know.

"We needed to look up Analiese's maker's name to access the Yael site." I admitted. "We didn't look up anything else on the database though." I added quickly. But Eric didn't seem too interested in the fact that we had accessed the vampire directory.

"That's not why you changed his screen-saver though." he said watching me shrewdly.

"No. I found something on his computer I didn't like and wanted to send a message."

"Interesting message choice." said Eric with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what I mean."

"So what was it you found? It better not have been pictures of you." his voice suddenly got dangerous as he considered this possibility.

"No, it was of you actually. Video footage, from California." I said, feeling sick at the memory. Eric just laughed.

"Oh that. Yes, that was a little pathetic of him, but then every actor likes it when someone admires their performance."

"Performance?" I said, stunned that not only had Eric known about the video but that he didn't seem to mind.

"I was playing the part of a much younger vampire remember. Being stabbed repeatedly with a knife is not pleasant of course, but it was not nearly so painful as I made it look." He said indifferently "On the whole I think the benefits of the venture far outweighed the discomfort anyway." he added with a leer, grabbing my hand and sucking my finger suggestively.

"I suppose I should be glad that video is the only one he had." I said trying to pull my hand back but Eric wouldn't let go as he reminisced with his eyes closed. "Snap out of it." I said after a moment, not meeting his eye.

"Hmmm?" he shook his head and pulled himself back to the here and now "We still have several things to discuss regarding California, but I have no intention of doing so in relation to Bill Compton." he said finally opening his eyes. He had stopped sucking on my fingers but hadn't let go of my hand. "In the mean time I have a favour to ask."

"OK." I said, happy he was changing the subject.

"Do you remember me mentioning you coming to Fangtasia to read the staff?"

"Of course. I'm happy to do it, I told you that. When do you want me to go?"

"You are working the day shift tomorrow?"

"Yes. So tomorrow night is fine. Is there anything specific you want me to look for or just general thoughts and stuff?"

"I am happy to let you determine what is necessary once you have done your initial scans of all their minds." he said "I have complete faith that you will know how to proceed depending on what you find." I could tell he was sincere and I felt myself stand a little taller.

"Will you be there?"

"Of course. Officially we will be on a date." he said smiling down at me. With great force of will I resisted the urge to let out a sigh of frustration but Eric felt my irritation anyway.

"I am sure you can manage to sit with me in public for an hour. I will not keep you longer than necessary." he snapped. Before I could respond he was gone. Well great, now because of my irritation that we couldn't have a proper date, Eric thought I didn't want any kind of date with him. I turned, grabbed a cup off the counter and threw it at the wall as both my own and Eric's tempers flared. It didn't help and I grabbed a large bowl.

Luckily Henry grabbed my hands before I could throw it and a short time later I felt Eric close the bond. I took a few deep breaths and Henry relaxed the vice-like grip he had been holding me in.

"I'm guessing Pam has managed to get to Eric then." he said smiling at me. I realised he must have called her.

"Thanks. Sorry about that." I was embarrassed and disappointed in myself but Henry didn't seem disturbed.

"You want to tell me what got you both wound up?"

"Just another misunderstanding. I was irritated about something, he thought I was irritated about something else, which irritated him, which in turn irritated me even more." I said waving my hand back and forth as I tried to explain the way our emotions had fed off each other "I understand why he is so mistrustful of my feelings but how am I ever supposed to earn that trust back if he flies off the handle without letting me explain?" Frustration gripped me for a moment and I gritted my teeth and leaned my forehead against Henry's shoulder. Then suddenly I felt the bond open again. I felt a push of contrition, then pleasure, then excitement, before it muted to just the background buzz of Eric that was the everyday bond (when he wasn't blocking me or feeling a strong emotion). I relaxed against Henry and sighed. I could feel him looking at me even though my eyes were closed.

"Remind me to do something nice for Pam." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation - Willem van Oranje = William of Orange. (This is a real historical assassination but do not read too much into it. My only point here is that Henry has worked as an assassin many times over the years and is well known among Supes for it, just not under his own name.)<strong>

**Warning: There may well e a delay before I can post the next chapter, but I am working hard and will get it to you as soon as I am able.**

**I meant to get further in this chapter but I wanted to spend more time on the next scene to try and get it just right. Meanwhile there are a few points I wanted to share. Firstly, I promise – no Freya. I had planned out the full plot of this story before I read _Dead Reckoning_. Secondly, I am not anti-Bill. I realise he's looking pretty bad right now but I hadn't originally planned him to go down this route, it just kind of happened as the story progressed. Thirdly, there are some happy (and smutty) times coming soon. The problem with Sookie and Eric is that they have to make it so hard all the time. I really want to bang their heads together sometimes, but I will settle for banging other parts of them together instead ;) **


	9. Love for love's sake

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Huge apology for the delay in this chapter. I've had a lot of problems with it. Massive thanks to treewitch703 for her help and support which has enabled me to finally get this chapter up.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, put on alerts etc. I really hope you continue to enjoy the story. As always all comments welcome.**

* * *

><p>Even though Pam had recounted at least parts of our conversation regarding my desire for a proper date at some point, Eric didn't return that night. Pam arrived a little later to drop Amelia off. After shaking her head in despair and tutting, she marched into my bedroom and opened my closet. She rummaged around for a moment then pulled out a dress.<p>

"You will wear this tomorrow." she said "There are shoes and other accessories that go with it." I looked the dress over. It was actually very nice, very classy. It would show off my curves without looking slutty. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Pam." I said referring to much more than the dress selection.

"If you want to thank me you can try spending more than five minutes with my master without arguing. It makes me want to stake you both."

"I'm not a vampire Pam."

"Just the same, I'm sure a sharp piece of wood through your heart would be quite effective." she said with a shrug. "You should get some sleep. It could be a long night tomorrow." and she left.

Amelia and I both had the lunch shift the next day. At home we were used to working in the kitchen together which carried over when we had the same hours. Plus I was in a good mood as I felt hopeful that with Pam's help, Eric and I might actually be able to work things out. Amelia was also in a good mood as it seemed she and Pam had had a really good time at Fangtasia the night before and by the end of the shift Sam was in a really good mood since everything had run so smoothly. We made a jolly trio, teasing and laughing together and he mentioned he wished he'd put us together sooner. It was nice to have a break from all the tension and stress and as Sam had stuck to his promise not to rag on about Eric, slowly we were building up a good relationship again.

Tray wandered in just as we were finishing. Amelia and I waved goodbye to Sam as we all walked out to my car. Since Tray had parked at the house and had jogged over, I drove us back. As I steered down the familiar roads, Tray and Amelia chatted and flirted in the back. Before I had even got us half way there they had planned a date for the following week. I wasn't sure how well this would go down with our vampire protectors, but Tray seemed to think if they went to The Hair of the Dog it would be fine.

I needed a scorecard to keep up with who was seeing who. Henry and Amelia flirted, Pam and Amelia more than flirted, Henry and Pam also had some kind of arrangement. I'd just about got my head around the three of them but now Amelia and Tray. I knew Henry had a similar set up in California, though without any other vampires, I guess it wasn't as unusual as I thought. I was fairly confident that monogamy was still the norm among humans but I guess once Supes got involved that all changed. Though that made no sense to me when most vampires acted so possessive, of humans.

Or were they? I mean Bill and Eric had always been big on the whole 'she is mine' thing with me, and Isabel had referred to Hugo as 'her' human. However lots of the fangbangers, and even some of the waitresses at Fangtasia went with different vamps every night. But then again the whole 'mine' thing seemed to carry a lot of weight in the vamp world. I was confused and getting a headache. I decided that as long as my friends all seemed happy with whatever was going on I would just leave them to it and hope no one asked me any awkward questions. They were all adults after all. I left Amelia and Tray chatting by his truck and went inside thinking I might lie down for a while. If I was going to be reading minds at Fangtasia tonight I wanted to be rested and headache free.

I heard a noise as I entered the house and instantly scanned for thoughts. The only person who should be here was Henry and as it was still broad daylight I doubted he was moving around. I panicked when I realised there was a brain signature in the spare room but relaxed almost immediately. As soon as I realised it was a fairy, I figured out who it must be. I went to the door and knocked gently.

"Come in Sookie." called Claudine. I opened the door. She was lying on the bed, squished to one side as if sharing it with an invisible someone. I felt a lump in my throat as I wondered how often they lay on different sides of the same bed at different times and imagined sharing it. I went to her side of the bed and knelt down reaching up to hug her.

"Oh Claudine. I'm so sorry." I said hugging her sympathetically.

"Sorry? What on earth for?" She smiled at me. I glanced over my shoulder but when I looked back Claudine was clearly encouraging me to speak freely. I lowered my voice anyway.

"For you and Henry of course. It's so sad."

"Sookie, you should not be sad. It is such a wonder to be loved as we love each other.. Many never get this experience You should never be sad over a love like ours, wherever it exists it is beautiful." she smiled happily at me.

"But you cannot be together." I said. Somehow the beauty of her words just made it more depressing and tears had sprung to my eyes.

"Henry and I have loved each other for a very long time. If we survive we will continue to love each other for many centuries to come. Even couples that are able to 'be together' as you put it rarely experience that. Our relationship cannot be physical it is true and due to the politics involved must remain 'on the down low' ." she laughed, obviously delighted with the phrase. "But to never be loved like that, or to feel that kind of love and not have it reciprocated, would be much worse. Do not be sad for us Sookie, no matter where I am, no matter what happens to me, for all my life to come, I know that Henry loves me, that is not something to be sorry for." I had to admire her pragmatism.

"Now, enough about me, how goes things with your own gorgeous dead man?" she sat up and tugged me down to sit on the bed next to her.

"I just don't know. Every time we seem to be getting somewhere there's another misunderstanding. There's still so much we haven't figured out, about the bond and the marriage thing, and he is so angry, though he won't tell me why. I know something awful happened to him because I ran away."

"Have you tried to talk to him about all of this?"

"It's hard. He won't talk about what Felipe and Victor did at all. As for the rest, I said such horrible things to him, I don't know where to begin. And I have to stay at the house nearly all the time right now which makes me anxious and irritable. Even when he is here there are other people here too so I don't know how to bring it up. I've been trying to think of something nice I could do for him but I keep drawing a blank. Then every time we are together it seems something else comes up or we get interrupted."

"That's a lot of reasons not to talk." said Claudine gently.

"You mean a lot of excuses. I know. I'm a coward." I said hanging my head.

"Are you?"

"When it comes to Eric I am. I'm scared of how much I love him, and I'm scared that I hurt him too much, and I'm scared of how much he can hurt me."

"Will it hurt so much more than what you are already putting yourself through?" That pulled me up sharp. "There is a reason they call it _falling_ in love. You have to take a leap and for a moment you are free-falling, if you are lucky, your love will catch you."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then you pick yourself up and start the long climb back to the top to jump again. It hurts, but it is better than never jumping."

"You're right. I just need to jump. I promised myself I'd stop running, but putting off talking is just as bad. We're going to Fangtasia tonight but there might be time before, or after. I'll just tell him we have to talk." I felt better for the decision but there was so much going on "The trouble is, sorting out stuff between us is only part of it. The immediate problem is Victor, I mean there is Felipe as well but right now it's Victor. I feel so useless. I've been trying to do what Eric tells me, seeing as _my_ last big decision turned out to be such a huge mistake, but I'm not used to sitting back and hiding. Especially when people I love are in danger. I know Eric means well, and is trying to keep me safe, but I need to help." I said letting out some of the frustration I'd been bottling up.

"My job is to keep you safe too Sookie." she was smiling as usual but I could see concern in her eyes.

"I know that, and it's not like I want to get beaten up again but I can't just keep sitting here, and Victor said something about a meeting with Eric, and I just know he's got something horrible planned, and it's my fault. I have to stop him, I have to, but I have no idea how." I said desperately.

"Well I didn't just come because of Henry or Eric. I have a message for you."

"From Niall?"

"Yes. He is sorry he cannot come to see you himself but things are … turbulent … among our kind at the moment and he feels it is safer for you if he stays away for a while. But he wants you to know he is still here for you and should you need anything you need only ask."

"Is he OK?" it was hard to think of Niall as someone who might need help but family was family.

"He is fine. He has enemies but he is more powerful than they are, and he has many allies as well. Maintaining a distance from you is merely a precaution, especially as you seem to have enough politics to deal with right now." Claudine beamed at me.

"No kidding!. I appreciate his offer but even if he wasn't dealing with fairy stuff, Niall can't help with Victor. Eric said so before, it could start a war. He's already helped me so much, I wish I could do something for him too. If we could just get rid of Victor maybe Eric could help, I mean they're friends, kind of, right?"

"Like you said, fairies and vampires cannot get involved in each other's politics." she had started braiding my hair and tilted her head back and forth admiring the effect happily.

"Right, Henry said any of you guys even knowing each other is really bad." I still wasn't sure I completely understood this part of it.

"There have been many wars, and peace is always fragile. The need for both species to protect the knowledge of our existence was always the major factor in maintaining it. With vampires out in the open, relations between our kinds is even more volatile. Their desire to 'mainstream', and the need to avoid mass bloodshed, is being balanced against our desire to remain unknown in order to avoid violence. But our kinds are natural enemies, agreeing not to engage in open warfare is not the same as being friends. For most, on both sides, the complete eradication of the other would be the ideal situation and only self-preservation prevents them from taking action."

"Wow, so it's kind of like a supe cold war?" I said trying to wrap my head around how much my friends were supposed to hate each other.

"Yes, that's probably a good comparison. As such, anyone who has a 'friend' who is one of the 'enemy' would be under suspicion, as would anyone close to them, whether they knew about the connection or not." I wasn't sure where that left me; a part-fairy blood bonded to a vampire.

Claudine had finished with my hair and was leaning back on the bed again. I looked sadly at the space besides her. The waning rays of the sun were drawing patterns on the space where I knew Henry would lay when he arose. I suddenly had a thought of something I could do for Eric.

"Claudine, fairies have warding type magic right?"

"Of course. But your wards here are quite good already considering they were created by a human witch." for some reason Claudine and Amelia had never really got on.

"I was wondering if you could help with something. It will take some work, and Henry might need to help, plus the wards would need to be really specific." I explained to her what I was planning.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." she said smiling "I could speak to my Lord the Prince, his wards would be stronger than mine." I looked away from her.

"I can't think of the right way to say this. But what with vampire-fairy relations … Niall already offered to kill Eric for me, even though they know each other. Would you ask Niall, if it was for Henry?"

"No, maybe not. Our Grandfather is a good man, but like all powerful leaders the needs of his people must sometimes come above his own preferences. While he may not hate vampires, he would not loose sleep over sacrificing them if it was needed. I dare say Eric is more practical than sentimental regarding Niall also?"

"Yeah. He said if there was a war Niall would be the first person he would take out because he's so powerful and important."

"Strategically it makes sense. Which is why it is best for us all to have as little fairy-vampire interaction as possible. Speaking of which, it will be dark soon. I should go. I'm sorry I cannot help with your Victor problem, but I have faith in you Sookie, you will think of something."

"Can't you stay? We don't have to be part of all that do we? I know Henry would love to see you and Pam and Eric won't arrive immediately, no one would need to know."

"Sookie, I am part of all that. No matter how I feel about Henry. No, it is better if I go. But perhaps you will be kind enough to pass on a hug for me? Henry likes to hug, just another thing I love about him." she wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back. She whispered in my ear as I held her and a tear ran down my cheek at her words. Finally we pulled away.

"It is good to see you Claudine. I've missed you this last year. And thank you for having Henry watch out for me. He's been so great."

"It is nice to have something I can share with him, so much of our lives must be kept separate. If I think of anything regarding Victor I'll let you know. Call me when you have spoken to Henry about your project." she hugged me briefly again and was gone.

I had just finished eating the left-overs I'd heated up when I heard Henry getting up. I was still in a good mood from seeing Claudine and excited to tell him that she had been by, even though I was sure he could smell it. I bounced into his room without knocking.

"Henry, I have something for … oh!" Henry looked up smiling as I came into the room. He was in the process of buttoning a pair of jeans which was all he was wearing so far. His chest rippled in the light from the small lamp by the bed What a chest it was. Smooth and broad and toned, the muscles clearly defined but not body-builder ripped. The sort of chest you couldn't help but picture swinging an axe, dripping in sweat (even though vampires didn't sweat). I recalled he'd offered to split the wood from the trees he and Eric had pulled up and had a sudden desire to be home when he did so. I drew in a quick breath.

Guilt washed over me at the lusty thoughts that had welled up and taken me by surprise. My mind went straight to Eric and I recalled clearly the memory of walking in on him in a similar manner. I was pleased to note that, beautiful as Henry's chest was, it did not compare to Eric's butt. This knowledge relaxed me and I smiled at him.

"I have something for you." I said, finally completing my sentence with an external calmness that thankfully gave away none of my inner turmoil.

"Really?" he looked like a kid at Christmas. He knew exactly what it was I had for him so I went straight to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. His chest was just as smooth as it looked as my cheek brushed against its cool firmness, but the lusty thoughts didn't return. I felt only a sense of rightness that seemed to flow straight from Claudine. As I relaxed against him even the sadness that I felt for them both seemed far away for the moment. He was taking deep breaths, obviously enjoying Claudine's scent. The action made it feel like he was breathing. He spoke the line that Claudine had whispered that he would speak,

"If thou must love me, let it be for nought except for love's sake only." and I recited the line that she had implanted in my memory to return.

"Love me for love's sake, that evermore thou may'st love on, through love's eternity."* I sighed heavily "Oh Henry, it's so beautiful." I whispered starting to feel Claudine's presence dissipate.

"Of course dear one. Love takes many forms, but where it is true, it is always beautiful." I wasn't sure at first if he was talking to me or Claudine, but then he pulled back a little and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you, Sandy. That was a wonderful gift to awaken to tonight." Then he looked up and nodded to someone behind me. "I'll go find a bottle of blood and leave you to it." He said, as my heart sank knowing who was standing behind me. Henry grabbed a shirt from the bed reminding me that, just to complete the awkwardness, he was still bare-chested at the moment.

Once he left I turned slowly to look at Eric, who was watching me steadily leaning casually against the doorpost looking every inch the Adonis he is.

"You know, Henry actually managed to seduce a girl away from me once." His voice held no inflection and he had the bond closed so I couldn't pick up what he was feeling. I could tell he was watching my reactions carefully to see what I would do, but I didn't need to fake my surprised expression – I mean Henry was handsome and charming but he was no Eric. Eric chuckled and seemed satisfied by my incredulity "So, I'm guessing this is one of those situations where some omission is necessary?" He opened the bond and I could feel he was pleased to see me, amused, and curious, but not angry.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I would tell you if I could but it's really not my place. I promise though, there is a good and perfectly innocent reason why I was just hugging Henry." I said pushing every ounce of sincerity I could through the bond at him and watching his face. He just smiled at me. "You're taking it better than I expected." I couldn't help but add. I was pleased he was so calm but it did seem out of character. I mean he'd just walked in to hear Henry and me speaking poetry to each other and me wrapped around his half naked form. On reflection I was amazed Eric hadn't just killed us both on the spot.

"Well, I made the mistake of jumping to conclusions last night, I didn't want to do that again. And besides, your feelings were mostly innocent, except for a brief spike earlier." he flashed a amusedly chiding look, telling me he knew exactly what had caused the little surge of lust I'd felt at finding Henry shirtless. "Besides, Henry has always been oddly tactile." Eric shrugged then spotted the blank look on my face "Touchy-feely I think you call it." he smiled at me.

I realised this was true. Not just with me but with everyone, even Eric, Henry seemed to make physical contact a lot, especially for a vampire. "I think it's from hanging out with fairies so much. He has some kind of immunity to their scent so he's often been employed as the spokesman when there are negotiations between our kinds, though since Niall took over they haven't really needed Henry as much. Speaking of which, you smell deliciously of fairy today." I wasn't sure if Eric was changing the subject or if he had linked Claudine's visit with me hugging Henry. I felt a little jolt of panic, which didn't help as I knew he'd notice that.

"Claudine came by." I said trying to sound casual and failing.

"It is a good thing that Henry has an unusual control when it comes to the fairy scent. You should be more careful after you've been with your cousin Sookie, not all vampires will be able to hold back." The look on Eric's face should have worried me as he pushed away from the doorpost with his shoulder, but it just added spice to his approach. He seemed almost unaware that he was moving closer and closer to me as his nostrils flared and his eyes ran up and down making me feel naked.

"Er … perhaps I should jump in the shower. Before we go to Fangtasia I mean." I wasn't worried about Eric's reaction but it had reminded me that it would definitely be bad to show up at a vampire bar smelling of fairy.

"I can think of a much more fun way to counteract the fairy scent on you." He said and I suddenly found myself pinned under 200lbs of Viking on the bed of my spare room. He was rubbing himself against me slowly, his hands pulling at my clothes though not ripping them. "Do you remember what I said the smell of fairy on you makes me want to do?" He asked licking my neck with a contented purr rumbling in his chest. Well of course I remembered. It wasn't the sort of statement you'd forget. The rubbing was already in process, I guessed the licking was a prelude to the biting and that just left the … oh my!

"Er … Eric, we're in Henry's room, shouldn't we at least …" I was struggling to make a convincing protest, as my body betrayed me. My fingers were tangled in his hair and my hips moved against his almost of their own accord. Eric smelled just as good to me as I did to him, at least I thought so, and I really missed the physical contact we usually enjoyed. Not just in a sexual way. Somehow there was a rightness to his touch. Even when he was just holding my hand or sitting next to me. Of course there had always been a rightness to the way he could play my body like Jimi Hendrix could play the guitar.

"I want you. I want you right now." he growled, his lips against my throat. I was more than ready to agree to this. As his lips claimed mine I forgot where we were and the other people in the house. Instead I started figuring out how I could get my shorts off without actually letting go of Eric. Unfortunately that was when his phone started to ring. He ignored it at first but the persistent tone seemed to just go on and on. Strangely Eric seemed to have his ringtone set to play just the chorus of a Beck song, _'Soy un perdedor / I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?'_ repeated over and over. It quickly became very distracting and after an angry roar, Eric flicked the phone open.

"What?" he snapped. His already pissed off expression becoming thunderous as he listened to what the other person was saying.

"Tonight?" he asked "Fine. I will be there shortly." he hung up. With a look of regret, and what appeared to be a strained determination, he lifted himself off me. "You'd better have a quick shower." he said with a sigh "And you might want to mention to your cousin that in future it would be safer if she simply visited Henry directly." he added as he wandered out to the kitchen, leaving me gaping on the bed.

I was in near panic as I took my shower. I had completely given Henry and Claudine away. They had both warned me it would be really bad if anyone knew about them. Even after Claudine's explanation, I didn't understand the politics of it all, but I was sure Eric did. But then would Eric use this information? Would it just mean he trusted Henry less? He shouldn't, after all he was friends with Niall. Would just use the information against Henry, even though they were friends?

I was trying to zip up the back of the dress Pam had picked when I heard the knock on my bedroom door. I knew it wasn't Eric, he almost never knocked on any door and had been wandering freely into my bedroom since not long after we first met.

"May I come in?" I heard Henry ask. I still hadn't got my zip done up but I was decent.

"Sure." I would have to 'fess up, though Eric had probably already said something. Henry smiled at me as he entered but I could tell from his face that he knew. "Henry I'm so sorry. I didn't mean let the cat out of the bag. I'll talk to Eric. I'm sure he won't say anything to anyone." I rushed out.

"Sandy, calm down." He walked round behind me and did up my zip. "Eric figured out that Claudine and I knew each other the other night when her scent was in my room but not on you."

"Huh?" I turned, my guilt completely replaced by confusion, as I gaped at him like a size four blouse on size F boobs.

"He has always known I do not view fairies in the same way as most vampires, and he has long suspected I have friends among them. He asked me how I knew Claudine after Pam reported what she had found on Analiese." I thought back. Eric had kissed me after smelling Claudine in Henry's room. I remembered him running his nose down my neck, but of course I wouldn't have smelt of fairy, well no more than usual, as I hadn't even known Claudine had been there. But then why had he said that I smelt delicious? I also remembered Eric asking to talk to Henry after Pam and Amelia left. I should have realised he suspected something.

"I'm sorry Henry, I should have been more careful."

"It was only a matter of time once we were all in proximity. As soon as he caught the scent, in my room but not on you, I knew that he had figured it out."

"Wait why didn't either of you tell me?"

"Eric asked me not to. I thought it was just payback for you knowing when he didn't but now I think he realised you'd give more away if you were trying to keep the whole relationship from him. He still didn't know the nature of my connection to Claudine. I think it was only tonight that he realised the strength of our attachment. But you need to stop worrying about this, it is done, and it is not your fault."

"Will it cause problems for you?"

"Him knowing? Not while you are alive. Any problems between fairies and vampires would place you at the eye of the storm. As the bonded wife of the Viking sheriff and the great-granddaughter of the Prince you would be of great interest to both sides. Eric will not risk making you a target." I didn't like that there was yet another reason for the supernatural community to be too interested in me.

"What about after – I mean if something happens to me or when Eric gets bored with me?" Henry gave me a sharp look then rolled his eyes. Taking my hand he smiled gently at me.

"Eric and I have known each other a long time, plus he has his own contacts among the fairies, including His Lord the Prince, I do not think he would risk starting a war. Now stop fretting about it before Eric punches me again for making you so worried. Go, finish getting ready." he kissed my forehead and left.

Henry was laughing at Eric, who was scowling, when I entered the kitchen a short while later.

"You punched Henry?" I accused with my hands on my hips. Eric raised an eyebrow at Henry.

"I can't believe you complained to my wife! That is beneath you Henry." Eric's voice was dangerous but I saw his lips twitch.

"I didn't complain, it just slipped out. I was trying to stop her from worrying like you told me to." Said Henry

"And you decided the best way to stop her worrying was to tell her I hit you?" They were both amused now and I felt like banging their heads together.

"Well it worked didn't it, she doesn't look worried now." said Henry smiling in triumph. They both looked at me, I folded my arms and glared at them, they started laughing. It was like having two teen Jasons in the house. I let out a breath and just shook my head at them. There was no point in being ticked, it would only make them laugh more anyway, and Henry clearly wasn't hurt or even upset.

"Well I'd better head out so I can get to Fangtasia before you." said Henry getting up. He came round the table and smiled at me. "You look beautiful." he said kissing my cheek and lingering over it a little longer than usual. Eric growled at him and he laughed and winked back at the Viking. Then he was gone.

"You really cannot just go around punching my friends." I said to distract Eric from Henry's teasing. He could feel I wasn't really mad though.

"I didn't punch your friend." I was confused for a moment. "I punched my friend. And he deserved it. He was wrong to get you caught between him and Claudine and wrong to make you so worried about it." Suddenly he was before me. "He was right about one thing though." he wrapped his arms around me. "You are beautiful." he looked deeply into my eyes and I felt my love for him swell up inside me.

"Eric, we really need to talk about some stuff. About us I mean." I said remembering my resolve from earlier.

"Really?" he said with exaggerated surprise. "Do you think so?" I swatted at his arm.

"Don't make fun of me! I know I've been a putting off talking about this stuff." Eric laughed at my understatement. "But I'll try and explain all that, if you'll give me a chance." I couldn't meet his eyes, what if I'd missed my chance? Eric was silent and still as I waited for an answer. After a long moment I peeked up at him to try and catch an expression on his face since he wasn't saying anything. It was what he was waiting for. As soon as I looked up he trapped my eyes with his.

"Sookie. I am more than ready to talk to you. If it were possible I would blow off this meeting tonight and do it now. It is frustrating that when you are finally ready to talk we cannot do so immediately. I am sorry I have made it so hard for you to talk to me, I can feel your fear." he shook his head. "I do not like it when you are afraid of me." his eyes were glowing with his sincerity. I reached up and stroked his face.

"I'm not afraid of you. Not really. I'm afraid of me. I'm afraid of how I feel about you. In a way I think I always was."

"I know." he said with a big smile. Smug vampire. But then I stopped worrying about that as he kissed me. His hands were roaming my body as his tongue was roaming my mouth. I was just clinging to him trying not to pass out from the combined intensity of the physical sensations and emotional onslaught. My knees went weak and my head started to spin but I didn't want him to end the kiss. Catching me in his arms he pulled his mouth from mine with a ragged breath.

"We had better go." he said after a moment "Before I decide to blow off this meeting after all and ruin that pretty dress of yours. But we will talk more later." There was certainty and promise in his voice, but I got the feeling it wasn't the talking he was thinking about right then. He steadied me while I found my feet then grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

"So what is with that ringtone on your phone? And who are you meeting with?" I asked as we headed down the driveway, hoping desperately that it wasn't Victor.

"I am meeting with the King's liaison for the two-natured. And the ringtone only plays when he calls, I thought it appropriate. There is talk of them coming out as we did. If it is handled badly the resulting backlash could set back our own cause so we are working with them to make it as smooth as possible. He has insisted he needs to speak with me tonight, but it should not take long. Pam and Henry will both be in the bar and it will give you an opportunity to focus on the staff away from my distracting presence." he flashed a grin at me.

"Yes it does seem whenever you are in the bar all people can think about is you naked. I could never understand it myself." I drawled with my best honeyed magnolia voice. Eric's smile disappeared for a split second but then was back.

"Really?" he asked innocently dropping one hand to rest in his lap near the very obvious bulge in his jeans despite his relaxed state. The movement seemed natural and unconscious but I knew better. Even so it had the desired effect as my eyes followed his hand to exactly where he wanted me to look. I just sighed. Yet another round to him. I should know better by now. I could feel him mentally lick his finger and score the air. I crossed my arms and huffed with apparent pique but the action displayed 'the girls' to even greater advantage. Eric's fangs popped out. I tried to hide my own little wave of smugness.

Eric parked the car and leaned over to kiss me before appearing instantly outside my door and opening it for me. Show off. I was, however, grateful for his hand in getting out the car. Getting out of a Corvette in a short tight dress without falling out (of the car and the dress) is not an easy thing. Eric seemed to enjoy the process though. We went in the back door and Eric stopped by his office quickly to deposit his jacket on the back of his chair. He was wearing his usual tight jeans with a green shirt which had several of the buttons open. It was like looking at a present with one corner torn open, I just wanted to rip the rest of the wrappings off. When I managed to pull my eyes back up to his face he was smiling at me in a knowing way.

"I'd better get you out to the bar. I am certain that you would not like my visitor tonight to arrive for our meeting and find me taking you over my desk." The look on his face clearly stated that Eric however would not mind this turn of events at all. In fact as I watched I could see him begin to enjoy the thought more and more. Pam came down the hall a moment later and I blushed as I realised she might have just saved me from a very embarrassing situation.

"He's not here yet." she said to Eric after throwing me a quick smile. "Will you wait in here or in the bar?"

"The bar." they swapped a rapid series of expressions, which I couldn't follow, then Eric slipped his arm round my waist and guided me out into the crowd.

Fangtasia was doing well. A large group of tourists were gathered in one corner, taking pictures and whispering excitedly to one another. Fangbangers wove in and out, dancing, talking, and flirting. Scattered between the groups of humans were the vampires, made noticeable by their stillness, though I could see their soft glow as well. Eric guided me to a corner booth which despite the crush of people remained reserved for him. I was glad we weren't going to be on display in the middle of the room as he often was. As it was a hush seemed to envelop us as we walked, followed by a babble of voices rising in our wake. I had to slam my shields up as images of Eric, me, both of us, and both of us with various third parties came crashing in on me. Eric raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well what would you be thinking if you watched us walk by?" I asked him, certain that Eric's mind could come up with every image I had just received as well as a few more. His fangs popped out and several nearby fangbangers seemed to orgasm as the tourists squealed excitedly and took a new wave of pictures. Eric gave every appearance of not noticing any of this but I knew better and rolled my eyes at him.

As we took our seats a waitress appeared with a gin and tonic for me and a TrueBlood for Eric. I wiggled into the booth and Eric slid in next to me. I was starting to understand on how many levels Eric's mind constantly worked as I realised the way he had positioned us had several advantages; we could both have a fairly good view of the room; Eric was between me and anyone who approached; we looked cosy to anyone observing our interaction; plus, as he demonstrated immediately, he could feel me up under the table. I let him get just so far before putting my hand over his. Thankfully he allowed me to stop him. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, also taking the opportunity to kiss and lick the area.

"It was you who told me to indulge my imagination regarding us in the bar."

"You wanted to know what people were thinking, I was simply pointing out that they all seem to think pretty much like you." I said pulling my ear from his attentions and turning to face him. He smiled at me and I gave him a quick kiss but then pulled back again. "Now try to behave yourself, trust me they do not need any more food for their thoughts."

Eric leaned back in the booth leaving one hand on my leg, and surveyed the room. There was a weird wave of half the people looking away quickly and the other half trying to make eye contact in the track of his gaze. I looked around too. I spotted Henry in the corner leaning casually against the wall with two humans, talking and flirting. His hair was tousled in its usual disarray, his t-shirt hinted at the muscles beneath and his jeans had that naturally worn look, as if he had actually worn them out himself rather than buying them that way. It seemed he looked more human than the other vampires and that he wasn't attracting the attention of the tourists, or anyone much, beyond his two companions. It took a moment to realise that in part this was because he fidgeted, like humans do, adjusting his hair or brushing something off his sleeve. He hadn't given any indication of registering Eric and me but I was certain he was very aware of us.

Pam slid into the booth opposite us and a TrueBlood appeared before her almost immediately. She looked at us carefully and seemed to take a breath. After a seconds confusion I realised she was trying to determine whether we'd had sex yet or not. Ewww! I narrowed my eyes at her and was surprised to see her wince. Then I realised Eric had kicked her under the table. A silence descended and as usual I felt the need to fill it.

"You guys are busy." I said glancing again at the crowds.

"Yes, business is going very well." Said Pam with a satisfied expression. "Since the fire in Alexandria the resulting press coverage has increased tourist trade considerably. Many come here rather than other vampire bars in the state because of our numbers. Between the Area 5 vampires who are required to be present, and the vampires Victor and Felipe send to keep an eye on us, we have a larger and more varied presence than anywhere else. Plus of course Eric himself is such a big draw. He's practically the AVL's unofficial poster-boy. By not saying outright that he was the vampire that rescued the school girls and then his wife, but instead letting the rumour of his presence spread, people think they are coming to see something others don't know about. Also they cannot complain if they come and he is not here. If word get round you come here regularly with Eric too it could help even more." Pam had a calculating look on her face but Eric flashed her a hard glance and she shrugged. "We get groups from all over the country arriving by coach." It was clear she was very proud of her marketing plan, even if Eric wasn't going to let her make me part of it.

Aside from the quick glare, outwardly Eric seemed uninterested in our conversation, and bored in general, but I thought I could detect an underlying tension in him. His eyes scanned the room again as he absent-mindedly rubbed my leg, drawing my dress up so his hand could make direct contact with my skin. I tried to ignore the warm feeling spreading through my body from his cool touch. I chatted with Pam about the business and various companies that had contacted her about tour packages, from including a complementary t-shirt to arranging a conversation with a real vampire. As soon as I finished my drink a new one appeared and I decided I'd better drink the next one slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>* These lines are from the beginning and end of a poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning entitled 'If thou must love me, let it be for nought' a link to the whole poem is on my profile page. <strong>

**Chapter 10 which is the rest of their night in Fangtasia is almost ready except for some minor editing so I promise not such a long wait for that one. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Silver and Gold

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**An extra big thanks to Treewitch703 for helping with this chapter even when she wasn't feeling well. I am sure you will all join me in hoping she feels better soon.**

**Thanks as always for the reviews and tags. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>We had been sitting there more than half an hour, with Pam chatting and Eric testing the boundaries of how far I would let his hand slide up my leg before I'd stop him, when Clancy nodded to Eric. Eric started nuzzling my ear again so he could speak without being overheard.<p>

"My visitors have arrived. Pam will stay with you while you listen to the staff. Be careful. And say nothing in here, tell us later what you hear. I will be back as soon as I can." He gave me quick kiss and rose gracefully from the booth. All eyes followed him as he strolled casually across the room as if it were empty. Vampires and humans alike moved out of his way.

Pam scanned the room after Eric left, presumably looking to see if anyone was planning to take advantage of his absence. After a moment she returned her attention to me.

"It is such a pain when work gets in the way of a date. I remember …" and she launched into the same story she told me the other night about a bad date. I realised she was giving me the opportunity to eavesdrop on others while seeming to listen to her. Brilliant, I would be able to comment on her story since I already knew it.

Keeping my eyes on her and an attentive expression on my face I reached out with my mind. For a moment the mass of thoughts overwhelmed me and I felt Pam grab my hand. I focused on her for a second and realised she had managed it in such a way that would look as if she was emphasising a point in her story. Using her silence to focus, I reached out again.

The first staff member I picked up on was serving a table nearby. In her mind I could read she was watching Pam and me as she worked. She was being paid by Victor to report everything she saw or heard in the bar. Especially regarding me and Eric. Victor had been pleased when she reported that I had not been seen there since I returned. She was worried he would be angry I was here tonight and was hoping to have something useful to tell him so he wouldn't take it out on her.

I listened a while longer but there was no plan there. Or even any malicious intent. She didn't _not_ like Eric, or like Victor, they were all just vampires to her. She didn't know why Victor was so interested in another vampire's human but figured she was only reporting what was out in the open anyway and she needed the extra money; it was going to take years to pay for her daughter's braces. I moved on.

The next two I tried were focused on their work. I would check them again later. Then I listened in to a guy picking up an order from the bar. I was surprised I hadn't heard him earlier, he was a strong broadcaster. I realised that this was because he was confident that he was untouchable,and felt no need to keep a low profile. He was one of Victor's people too. Victor had clearly given him the impression he was very important. He simmered with hatred for Eric but only because Victor had told him to, there was no justification for it, even in his own mind.

This guy's faith in Victor's protection was a little too strong for his own good though. Tonight was his first night working at Fangtasia and his task was to watch the interaction between Eric and the vampires under his authority. But he was much more interested in lining his own pocket. He was skimming from the money he handled and intended to lighten the till. He figured he had Victor wrapped round his finger and could get away with anything. I knew he was not likely to live long and despite his greedy and hateful thoughts I wondered if there was any way to save him from his fate.

Before I could think too much on this though a flash of thought caught my awareness . Actually it was an image. Of a stake. I traced the picture to its source, trying to look as if I were simply taking in my surroundings as I glanced around the bar. Once I located the woman I looked back at Pam. She was still chatting animatedly but I felt her toes touch mine under the table and I knew she had noticed the change in me and was urging caution. I smiled to reassure her and then focused back on the woman.

She was at a table with three others. One was the woman she had come with, the other two were the men that had just bought them drinks. I clamped down carefully on my emotions as I listened to one woman then the other. I felt Pam grab my hand again and caught her saying something about getting me some food. I guess I had gone a little pale. I nodded to her and sipped at the third gin and tonic that had appeared a short while before. The drink gave me an idea and I took a moment to plan what I was going to do.

The two women were from the Fellowship and were there posing as tourists. The plan was to look for ways to spike the bottled blood supply with a silver solution that the fellowship had developed. Security at the supply depots was too high so they were looking to see if they could access the stock within the bars. They were only on a reconnaissance trip but they felt daring anyway. The older woman was the senior member and being in her mind was worse than the few times I'd accidentally dipped into vampire thoughts.

She was full of hate and had little sense of self. The sort of person that was always going to belong to a hate-group of some kind. Who the hate was directed at was less important than the feeling of belonging, and superiority such a group gave her. She had studied romanticised war stories from a young age and had a vision of herself as a tragic heroine. She loved the idea of being part of an underground network and, in her youth, had toyed with the idea of going to a war-torn country to join a resistance group. Then the vampires came out and the Fellowship of the Sun allowed her to indulge her 'heroic' fantasies right here at home.

That was what she tried to tell herself. That she would be a big hero, that history books would be written about her and her brave fight against overwhelming odds. That she would be listed as one of the few that rescued the human race from almost certain annihilation by the evil vampires. But really it was about the feeling of power the idea of killing gave her. Especially as killing vampires was something she thought she could do without any guilt at all, since they were already dead. Though she was worried it was not going to be as satisfying.

Sitting there in Fangtasia she was totally focused on her mission. To identify a way to get into the stock room. She was even, she bragged to herself, willing to go as far as flirting with one of the 'vile creatures' if that was what it would take. She was _that_ committed to the cause. She thought of the girl with her as weak and unworthy to be a true warrior of the church, but was willing to try to guide her, as was her duty as a leader.

The 'girl', Jenny, really was just that, only 19 years old and filled with determination, fear, anger and grief. The only reason she had joined the Fellowship at all was because of her grief. Her older sister, her idol, had killed herself after her vampire boyfriend left her. Jenny had always seen her sister as perfection. Older, wiser, stronger, more beautiful. She couldn't believe the confident, laughing woman she had looked up to, had turned into the miserable mess she had seen the last time Jenny saw her alive. She convinced herself that somehow the vampire had done something more that just leave her. Maybe that glamour she had heard about, or maybe the reverend's sermon about vampires sucking the life out of people wasn't just talking about blood.

Even so, she had become disenchanted with the Fellowship. She had come to realise that rather than protecting people like her sister, they viewed them as worse than the vampires. The attack on the mall, and the comments from the other Fellowship members about the humans that had died there had been the final straw. She wanted to leave. Only her fear that they would think she was a sympathiser made her go along tonight. She planned to get out as soon as she safely could. But now everything had changed.

She had spotted the vampire that had dumped her sister In her purse was the stake Fellowship members were given. They were expected to carry one at all times, especially when on assignment. She would use it on the vampire that was responsible for her sister's death. She knew she would probably die, but she hoped she could kill him first. The vampire pictured in her head wasn't one I knew. I had to find a way to stop her without making a big scene. She was watching the vampire in question carefully, looking for an opening. I needed to act quickly, without giving myself away.

Thankfully, years of working in a bar meant I knew how to act drunk. Putting my glass down a little forcefully so it sloshed over the sides, I slid to the edge of the seat.

"I'm just going to the ladies room." I said to Pam "Too much to drink." I smiled at her. I could tell she was suspicious as to what I was up to, but I set off before she could say anything. Weaving between the crowds I made sure to stagger slightly a couple of times making sure my route went right past their table. When I was beside her I slid my foot sideways in my heeled shoe and fell clumsily into Jenny's lap.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I grinned at her. "Not used to walking in heels, I'm afraid. Are you all right?" I breathed gin into her face, invading her personal space while keeping my mind on her companion who was luckily using the distraction as an opportunity to check out the store room entrance across the room rather than looking at me. Lickity-split I slipped my hand into Jenny's purse, grabbed the stake and shoved it down the back of the booth. I pretended I was trying to push myself up off her as I rammed the sharpened wood deep into the crevice between the bench and back-rest cushioning.

"Hey, you OK?" asked one of the guys with them, hauling me back to my feet.

"I'm fine." I grinned manically "Really sorry, I'm so embarrassed." I turned back to Jenny, the guy wasn't looking at my face anyway. "You sure I didn't hurt you?" she looked a little shocked, but I got straight from her head that my act had had an unexpected effect.

She was suddenly not so sure of her plan. By falling onto her I had shaken her out of her focused surveillance of the vampire and she seemed to remember where she was and why.

"No, I'm not hurt. Don't worry, that sort of thing happens to me all the time." she smiled gently at me. I was surprised to realise she pitied me. She thought me a bit simple and out of my depth in a vampire bar. I shrugged internally, it was better that than having her being suspicious like her companion. I decided I'd better move on before the older woman could ask any questions or recognised me.

"Well, I'll just get on to the ladies room." I nodded at them and extracted myself from the guy who had helped me up who was now thinking it would probably be easy to get me to go home with him since I was so drunk. I moved on, careful to wobble a couple more times, but keeping my mind focused on the two women at the table.

The older woman had forgotten me as soon as I moved away and was studying two human employees that had emerged from the back room with cases of TrueBlood to restock the bar. Jenny was looking at her sister's ex-boyfriend again. She had reached her hand into her bag, looking for her stake to trying to get back on track. When she couldn't find it she was almost relieved. She wasn't suspicious though and figured she had been so nervous about tonight that she had forgotten it. On finding her purse stake-free she decided it was probably for the best. She would finish the assignment tonight then take off to visit her cousin in Illinois for a while.

I pushed into the ladies', pleased with my little escapade and wasn't surprised to find Pam waiting for me with an unhappy look on her face.

"Later" I mouthed to her and headed into the stall. She had narrowed her eyes at me, but I knew she'd wait until it was safe to talk. That wouldn't stop her glaring at me though. I rubbed my temples and locked my shields tight for a moment of peace. Thankfully Pam had already left by the time I came out. I washed my hands and took a few deep breaths. I was exhausted from listening to minds and still shaky from Jenny and her companion's thoughts. Both the grief from the one and the hate from the other made me feel sick, though in different ways. I just wanted to go home and curl up with Eric on my bed or perhaps let a shared shower pound the tension from my body.

I shouldered my way out of the rest-room and paused to glance at Eric's closed office door. As I did I heard two familiar raised voices. Without thinking about the wisdom of the move, I quietly edged closer to the door and listened carefully.

"I do not see what you are so upset about. I was here for the meeting as requested, on time I might add, unlike you who were nearly an hour late, though I am not so stupid as to suppose that was anything but deliberate. I have acquiesced to your requests for my paperwork regarding some of my business associates and I have supplied you with invaluable advice regarding your current project." I could pick up from the bond that Eric was torn between irritation and amusement.

"Northman, I will arrive at our meetings when I see fit." I now knew who had been on the phone earlier, at least that explained why Eric had been so angry about the call. "The King has decided that you will answer to me in all matters concerning the two-natured. I know you are used to just taking whatever you want, but this is a new regime now. I have no option but to report _this_ to his majesty." The way he said 'this' suggested he was indicating something in the room. "Any arrangement between you and the Shreveport pack should have been negotiated by me. If you persist in ignoring my authority you will have to take the consequences. I am negating whatever arrangements you two have made as of now."

I was frozen in shock as I took in the voice and the implications of what he was saying.

"You wish to leave Sookie without daytime protection?" Eric's voice was very calm considering the conversation he was having and with whom, but I could taste the venom in it even from the other side of the door. "I know she rejected you but I didn't realise you were so bitter about it you would risk her life."

"If you cannot protect her, perhaps I should arrange for her to be removed from your care to a more secure location."

"An empty threat Quinn. Sookie is mine. She is my wife and my bonded, you cannot take her from my care unless she and I desire it. Unless you think your authority goes beyond that of the AVL?"

"Maybe not, but my authority goes far enough that you cannot make deals with Weres unless I negotiate them." Quinn was unable to keep his voice as calm as Eric had. His growls shifted to something much nastier as he went on "I'm sure I can come up with something more suitable than sub-contracting her care to a lone wolf, especially since _I_ will be in the area for the foreseeable future." I had heard enough. Taking a deep breath, I pushed my anger down and the door open, pasting my crazy Sookie smile onto my face as I entered.

Eric was sitting behind his desk with his feet up and his hands behind his head. Alcide, who I had not realised was in the room, was sitting in one of the guest chairs. His look went from uncomfortable to surprised as I entered. Quinn who had been standing in front of the other guest chair before I entered, spun to look at me with a growl on his lips. Realising who it was he recovered quickly and smiled at me.

"Babe" He opened his arms as if expecting a hug. Eric was suddenly between us looking down at me and blocking me from the others.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sweetheart." I said politely before he could speak. I reached up to give him a quick kiss. It was a good job he had his back to Quinn and Alcide as the shock actually showed on his face for a split second at my greeting. "But I was coming out of the ladies' room and couldn't help but overhear what Quinn was saying."

I rubbed my hand down over Eric's butt where I knew Quinn would see it before stepping round him to face the two weres. "Alcide, I am surprised you have not clarified the situation for Quinn." I chided gently. "Quinn, my protection is an arrangement strictly between Alcide and myself. It is possible because of my Friend of the Pack status, as you should recall having called upon it yourself once." I kept my tone brisk, racking my memory for my word-of-the-day terms and channelling 'Eric in Sheriff mode' as much as I was able.

I continued "I wasn't aware such an arrangement was any business of the King's at all. If you have a problem with the idea of me being protected you should take it up with me personally. Though as you are the King's …" I paused as if looking for an appropriate word, Alcide nearly choked on the glass of water he was drinking and Quinn turned red "representative" I finally settled on delicately "and are so intent on following protocol, I suggest you arrange the conversation through my _husband_ like any _vampire _would." I glanced back at Eric as I mentioned him. His face was carefully blank but I knew he was enjoying the rainbow of colours and mix of emotions dancing across Quinn's face as he reacted to my words.

Quinn's brain was even more of a snarly mess than usual but I picked up enough to know my carefully chosen points had hit home.

"Sookie. I didn't realise you were here tonight or of course I'd have asked to speak to you babe." He said recovering himself once again. He was lying though. He knew Eric and I were supposed to be on a date tonight, knew I was in the bar waiting for Eric to come out. He had planned to keep Eric in his office as long as possible. He had come tonight specifically to interrupt our date and to see our relationship for himself.

"I was only concerned about the arrangement because I know how much you hate it when vampires perform acts against your will" he said pointedly glancing at Eric "but I should have remembered that your interactions, with us two-natured at least, have always been by choice." he added getting in as many of his own digs as he could and being sure to align himself with the weres rather than the vampires.

As I gave him a look to let him know I knew he was lying, I noticed his eyes had changed from their usual purple to bright coppery gold. I felt a stab of fear as I realised he was barely keeping control of himself, but I didn't let it show and continued to hold his eye until he looked away. He didn't look down though, he looked up, at Eric, with an expression like he could smell a bad stench.

"Northman, I will expect your recommendations on the part the vampires in your area can play to assist with the were-reveal by next week. I am willing to overlook this current infraction for Sookie's sake but I expect you to toe the line in future." Quinn puffed up his chest and clearly expected me to be impressed with the way he was ordering Eric around. I realised that making Eric answer to Quinn was just another of Felipe's ways of annoying Eric as much as possible.

Eric however didn't seem the slightest bit fazed. I could only feel amusement from him through the bond and I felt proud of him for handling what must be an unpleasant situation so calmly. But then I suppose with a thousand years of dealing with who-knows-what kinds of people Quinn's posturing probably didn't rate that high on Eric's list of difficult meetings.

"Of course. I am happy to offer my experience and expertise in any area you feel your own is lacking." he replied smoothly "I have already given the situation some thought, seeing as Alcide and I have worked together before on account of my wife." he added putting his arm around my waist and nodding to Alcide. Behind Quinn's back I was surprised to see Alcide wink at Eric. Thankfully years of practice enabled me to keep my face blank.

"Was there anything else you needed tonight Quinn?"asked Alcide "These last minute meetings are not really convenient you know and we already wasted an hour at the Hair of The Dog before we came here. I've a business and a pack to manage, not to mention the Reveal to prepare for. If you had simply told me it was regarding Sookie's protection you wouldn't have had to waste your time." Alcide kept his voice innocently bewildered, as if he didn't really understand the undercurrents of what was going on here, but I didn't miss that he had managed to confirm Eric's theory that Quinn had deliberately kept him waiting after insisting he get to Fangtasia immediately when he called.

"No there is nothing else tonight. But you should remember that our cooperation is just as important to your pack as to anyone else." Quinn snapped.

"Of course I realise that Quinn, I'm here aren't I?" said Alcide agreeably.

"I'll see you out." Said Eric politely, breaking up the spat. "Lover, I'll see you back in the bar in a moment and we can continue our evening." he gave me a quick kiss and he and Alcide left.

Not really wanting to be alone with Quinn I turned to follow them.

"Babe wait." Quinn called. I stopped, took a breath, and turned around to face him. "You don't need to look at me like that." he said with pain in his voice. "I am not your enemy."

"Why are you here Quinn?" I asked cutting to the chase. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times as he considered his answer then surprised me by telling the truth.

"The King has Eric answering to me because he knows it will annoy him, both because I'm a were and because of you and me. It's better than the pits. If I'm stuck working for vampires again at least in this role I feel I'm helping my own kind. Most of my work here is with the two natured." I knew all about the problems with his family and the debts he'd had to pay before and was now paying again and I did feel bad for him.

"Well I guess that makes sense, but why are you _here_ tonight?"

"I wanted to see you." I looked at him. "I wanted to gatecrash your date." he admitted with a small smile.

"How did you even know about it?"

"You're kidding right? The King knows every time one of you so much as farts." I blinked at his expression, but I was also worried about where the King was getting his information from.

"Eric had told others at the bar you were coming tonight and that he wasn't to be interrupted." he clarified seeing my distress "It is good to see you though. When I heard you'd gone I thought that was it, I'd never see you again. I admit was surprised when I heard you'd come back. Why did you? Did he force you?"

"No Quinn, he didn't." I wasn't as angry as I might have been at his question as I could tell there was some genuine concern behind it. But my voice was still a little sharp as I also knew he would be reporting back to Felipe either way.

"You said you wanted to cut him out of your life, if you did, why come back?"

"That was before, Quinn, things are different now."

"But babe wasn't it better before? When it was you and me?"

"You and me? We barely saw each other."

"Yeah, well, as I remember it that's because Eric kept getting in the way. He showed up before our first date, then again in New Orleans and then what he did in Rhodes. He was determined to have you and just kept pushing until he wore you down." he said. There were several things wrong with his statement but I was distracted by the strange combination of anger, concern, sulkiness and a begrudging respect that coloured Quinn's tone and expression. I was offended by all the above and slapped him before I could think better of it. He didn't flinch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He said seriously, softening his face and stance, I noticed his eyes had returned to purple, though I wasn't sure just when they had. I suspected it was when Eric had left the room. "I just hate seeing you with him. I know the bond was forced on you, that he forced you to take his blood. I warned you what it could mean. That he would use it to have power over you."

"Damn it Quinn, you are just going to have to get over the whole bond thing. I have. It wasn't exactly Eric's choice either as you well know. And he doesn't control me, he never has. I don't even think it would work if he tried."

"He's better than I thought. He even has you thinking you chose this. But I remember before. You said you weren't his. You wanted to be with me."

"That was a long time ago Quinn. A lot has changed since then. For all of us. The stuff between Eric and me … well I'm not going into it with you, but I know a lot of stuff now I didn't know then."

"Really, you think Eric's told you the truth about himself?"

"I know more about _you_ too." I shot back, I wasn't about to discuss details about Eric with Quinn no matter how many times he asked.

"You weren't exactly forthcoming with me. And I know it wasn't your choice, but you helped Victor and Felipe take Louisiana. You showed up at my house on their side, you have no idea how much it hurt me when I realised you were out there with them."

"I sent Frannie, I tried to warn you." he was defensive for a moment but then returned to the attack "Besides we were only at your house because that's where Eric was, it was him they were after."

"You think I'd be safe from them if I had stayed with you?" I said keeping the focus on him. "We'd both be locked up in Vegas now if I weren't with Eric and you know it."

"You deserve better than him. Even if you can't forgive me, you should be with someone living, someone who can give you the life you deserve."

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this Quinn, but I love Eric." I spoke softly and simply. It was only the truth after all.

Quinn went very still suddenly. His eyes glowed gold again for a moment. Then all the fight seemed to go out of him and he moved back and sat in one of Eric's chairs. Nodding to himself he finally spoke.

"Yeah. Well I guess I always knew that."

"What?" I was genuinely surprised.

"Why do you think I was so worried about him? You should have seen the way you were around him, or even if you just talked about him. You'd start buzzing with energy, like you were suddenly more alive. Plus how you were with each other. Like the two of you were on your own wave length, separate from everyone else." Whoa! I remember thinking that Eric was someone who really 'got' me but I didn't think it was something anyone else had noticed.

"So. You really married him huh?" he asked clearly not wanting to believe it.

"He's a good man Quinn. Really he is."

"He's not a man Sookie." he said sadly.

"No I guess he's not. He's a vampire, a good vampire, in every sense, which is so much better and harder to be. You know you really should listen to him on this whole were-reveal thing too. He's really good at stuff like that." I said trying to get the conversation onto less personal territory.

"Wow. You really are his now."

"It's not like that Quinn. I don't say this stuff because I'm his. I'm his because of this stuff, because it's true."

"Well. I guess I'm done here. I'd better go." I could tell he'd accepted it, even if he still didn't like it. "Hug before I leave?" he suddenly asked opening his arms with a grin.

I had to laugh, mainly because I could see he didn't expect me to agree but wanted to try pushing his luck anyway.

"I don't think so Quinn. Especially as I'm about to go back out into the bar and I don't think it would be good for the Sheriff's wife to be smelling like weretiger." Quinn gave me a look. "Hey, it's not my fault all you supes spend so much time sniffing everyone. I think it's a little creepy myself." We started to walk out to the bar. I smiled at him. I wanted to leave things on good terms. It really wasn't his fault he'd ended up indebted to the Vegas vamps. And I certainly believed in standing by your family even when they mess up. Besides, I had enough enemies.

"I hope Frannie is doing OK." I said as we entered the bar. Eric was back in the booth we had been sitting in earlier. He looked completely relaxed as he sprawled in his seat with a wire hanging down from his ear and disappearing into his pocket where I assumed he had his phone.

"Yeah. She's doing good actually." Quinn smiled proudly "She liked working for E (E) E at the summit, except for getting blown up, and has decided to do a business management course in school while working for me part time."

"That's great. I'm really glad she's doing well." We had reached Eric by this time who took the ear-bud out and smiled at me. I nodded to Quinn as Eric stood to allow me to slide to the inside of the bench. Quinn nodded back and then turned to Eric.

"Sheriff." he nodded formally. I felt a small jolt of surprise and then pleasure from Eric though his face gave nothing away. "I look forward to reading your recommendations." This seemed to be as much politeness as Quinn could manage though, since he spun on his heel and left quickly.

Eric slid into the booth after me and, tucking his arm around my waist, he pulled me against his side. Squeezing my butt, he gave me a kiss that, from anyone else I might describe as enthusiastic, by Eric standards was holding back, I guessed because we were in public. He lifted his head from mine and smiled down at me after a moment. I tried to get my breath and shot a questioning look at him at the same time.

"You look all proud and smug." I said when I could speak "What have you been up to?"

"I am _proud_ of my wife and I am _smug_ because she is mine." he said simply.

"Why would you be proud of me?" I asked. I hadn't had a chance to explain anything to him, so I figured from his point of view I'd acted drunk in his bar, gatecrashed his meeting then spend alone time in his office with another man, and an ex-boyfriend at that.

Eric leaned in and kissed me again, then ran his lips over my cheek to my ear where he murmured very quietly.

"I heard everything." As he pulled his head away he glanced at the headset sitting innocently on the table. I called on the years of masking my face as I realised Eric had clearly bugged his own office and had been sitting out here listening to Quinn and me the whole time. I wanted to be mad that he'd been snooping, but then again it was his office and we _had_ been talking about him. Before I could decide how I felt about that he stroked my cheek and looked intently into my eyes.

"Thank you." he said taking me by surprise again. Then I saw the playfulness enter his eyes "I think that might be the first time you have admitted you were mine without … encouragement." he added with a self satisfied grin. By which he meant without him holding me hovering on the brink of release then demanding I tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I was surprised by what Quinn said." I decided to change the subject before he could gloat too much. His ego didn't need any help from me.

"About what? Surely you knew he would not be happy about our relationship."

"Not that. About knowing about us before. Before Rhodes even."

"Oh, that. Yes we were the focus of all the gossip by the time of the summit." said Eric with a shrug.

"We were? But why, and why didn't I know about it?" _Oh, no, _ I thought, blushing furiously. Eric chuckled at my colour and brushed my cheek with his finger.

"Vampires are extremely good at reading humans." he said soothingly "But it was not your behaviour so much as mine that was causing a stir." I searched his eyes asking for an explanation "It is not considered very vampiric to show as much interest in a human as I showed in you, especially as you were not officially mine at the time." Eric didn't seem bothered by it though, which he went on to explain "But I have never been one for behaving a certain way simply because others say that is what vampires do. I am vampire, therefore whatever I choose to do is what vampires do." he said imperiously.

"Yes, you are definitely more of a leader than a follower." I said laughing at him "I remember right after the mess with Longshadow, Bill said you were considered a rogue vampire." Eric laughed loudly at that as his eyes danced with delight. "But how did I not know about it? About the gossip I mean. You'd think with my little quirk I'd have picked up something from one of the humans there." Eric grimaced at the reference to my telepathy but answered my question.

"Well the talk was almost exclusively among the supernaturals. The other vampires didn't want their humans getting ideas." he threw in a smirk before becoming serious again "Plus you had rather a lot on your mind at the time. To be honest though, I thought you realised when the weres who cared for Quinn, after he took that arrow to the shoulder, were so rude to you."

"I just thought that was because you were standing there." I said picturing the scene. "Oh I didn't mean it like that." I said putting my elbow into his ribs at the mock affront on his face. I put my hand to his cheek "I really didn't know. About me I mean."

"I know." he said putting his hand over mine. "We cannot talk here. Besides, you are tired, and you look like you have a headache." he brushed my hair back tenderly. "Shall I take you home?"

"But I don't feel like I've done what we came here for." I said trying to remain cryptic in case anyone was listening. There were still more staff members I hadn't listened to at all.

"Then we will simply have to come another night, when you are not so tired and I am not called into pointless meetings." Said Eric firmly.

"Are you sure?" I felt like I was falling down on the job, not having done what he'd brought me here to do.

"Yes." he said with certainty and a look that brooked no argument. "But there is something else I want to do before bringing you back to Fangtasia."

He suddenly looked excited and apprehensive at same time "Sookie will you come out with me tomorrow night?" A big grin spread across my face and I was practically bouncing in my seat.

"Like on a real date?"

"Yes lover, on a real date." I could tell Eric was amused by my excitement but I didn't care.

"What will we do?"

"I take it that is a yes." he said with a pleased smile "And I am sure I'll think of something." he added with a leer.

"Eric, just sex, is not a date. We have to go out somewhere or do something date-like." I said seriously.

"So sex at your house is not a date, but sex at the movies is?" he teased, I swatted at him.

"I am not having sex at the movies. Or anywhere else public. You'll just have to come up with something else to do." I said with a challenge in my voice.

"Don't worry lover, I have everything planned."

"But you only just asked me." I said with no real surprise. "Oh wait. I have to work tomorrow night." I suddenly remembered, genuinely disappointed. I was tempted for the first time ever to call in sick.

"No you don't. I already spoke to Sam. Amelia's protection is arranged as well." I knew Tray had stayed at the house with her tonight. Eric grinned at me. "I may have been a little, what-do-you-call-it? High-handed." He broadened his smile as he moved his hand higher up my skirt.

Pleasure and excitement at the thought of the date (as well as his creeping hand) were at war inside me with disapproval at his behaviour (and that of his hand). To make matters worse, I could see he was enjoying the battle. Eventually I decided to let the behaviour slide but not the hand. He let me stop him and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll have to give me _some_ indication of what we are doing. How will I know what to wear?" I said angling for information.

"Pam will take care of it." he said matter of factly, clearly prepared for this approach.

"Fine." I pouted slightly knowing I wasn't going to get any details before the actual event. "But tell her I am not going to become her personal Barbie doll." I added feeling the need to win at least one point.

"You are worried because she recommended your dress tonight as well?" said Eric with amusement.

"Not so much recommended, as simply ordered me to wear it. Though I admit it is a nice dress." I said glancing down at it.

"I agree." Why was it when Eric was admiring my clothes he always made me feel like I wasn't wearing any?

"But still, I'd rather dress myself most of the time. Except when, like tomorrow, it's a surprise." I conceded.

"I will inform her." Eric agreed. "Dance?" I smiled at him and we slid out of the booth onto the dance floor, my headache completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>So up next – the date 'yippee'.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always all comments welcome, please review, I love to hear from you all.**


	11. The Date

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris**

**Thank you all for your comments and reviews. I love getting them. As promised here is the date. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**A special thank you to treewitch703 for some really great comments and advise as well as help with some difficult parts of the chapter. **

**Smut Warning!**

* * *

><p>Literally, with the last flash of sunlight, Pam appeared in my bathroom. I realised she must have stayed in the hidey-hole with Henry. She seemed more psyched than I was about the date but rather than making her happy and bouncy like me, it made her brisk and austere (word of the day). The fact that I was bouncing off the walls like a vampire on fairy blood was not helping her mood. Twice she threatened to tie me to a chair while she worked.<p>

The note propped on my night stand told me to be showered, with my hair washed by sundown, everything else would be taken care of. Tray had shown up a few hours before sunset to accompany us when Amelia dragged me out to the nail salon where my finger and toenails were given a French manicure. On the way home Ames wouldn't let me touch a thing, in case I smudged the polish. Once we were back at the house, she had me sit on the couch and laid cucumber slices on my eyelids. I have never really known what this is supposed to do but decided it was safer to just go with it; she had mentioned there was a spell that would do the job more quickly, one she had never tried before.

Half an hour before sunset I headed into the bathroom to clean my hair, wash, shave and exfoliate. I was just rinsing out the last of the conditioner when Pam came in.

"You are running late." she snapped. "You should have been out of the shower a minute and a half ago."

"I'm just about finished. What am I wearing? Is it fancy? Where are we going? Can you tell me yet? Thanks for the nails, they are fab-oo. Amelia said you arranged it. Should I have eaten? I wasn't sure. I didn't want to eat if there was going to be food, but I didn't want to not eat and have my belly rumbling at the wrong moment, you know?" I said all this as I was stepping out the shower. Wrapping the towel she held out tightly around me, I bounced on the balls of, my feet and looked at her expectantly.

Pam stood very still giving me a hard look until I stopped bouncing and my smile collapsed. "This is why I am glad I never had children. The slightest excitement and it's like giving ecstasy to smurfs." I just laughed at the image and started bouncing again. Pam rolled her eyes and started drying me a little too enthusiastically as she answered my questions.

"You will see what you are wearing shortly. No, you cannot know where you are going until you get there. And no, you do not need to eat, as food will be provided. Now keep quiet and let me work." I smiled at her again; she narrowed her eyes threateningly but I thought I saw her lips twitch, just a little.

I was a little uneasy when she first showed me the underwear – if you could call it that. There certainly wasn't much of it. But even I had to appreciate the effect when it was on. I'm not vain, but it suited my curves perfectly. The simplicity made me feel sexy rather than cheap. I almost wished more people would get to see it. Almost. I was surprised at the dress she pulled out though, it was not something I would expect Pam to pick. It was a delicate cloud blue colour that seemed to alter slightly in different light. It was beautiful and made of a sumptuous heavy material and long. It hada row of carved ivory buttons running down the front. The sort of dress you see models wearing as they glide through fields of wild-flowers. Again the colour and cut was perfect for me. Once it was on, the way the fabric brushed against my skin made me feel incredibly alluring. . Even so, I was worried it wasn't glam enough for a date with Eric Northman though, maybe _I_ wasn't glam enough for a date with Eric Northman the nasty voice at the back of my head whispered to me.

"Trust me Sookie." Pam softened her approach for a split second then went back to being the date-preparation sergeant major and ordered me to join her across the room. I realised another advantage to my underwear. Even with a relatively modest dress over the top, I couldn't help but feel sexy underneath and walked with a little more sway in my hips than usual. This in turn made the material of the dress sway enticingly as I moved, hinting at my figure without giving too much away. I had to give Pam credit. She completed the outfit with low wedge shoes that had silk ribbons that she wound round my ankles into bows at the back.

She wove flowers into my hair, curling the ends to bounce around my shoulders and even applied my make-up. Though somehow after ten minutes of vampire speed application it looked like I wasn't wearing any, but had flawless skin, brighter eyes and perfectly plump-and-pink lips. Eric's blood meant I looked pretty good anyway but now I seemed to have the ethereal beauty of the fae. I laughed at the thought of me being the fairy at the bottom of the garden skipping through the flowers. Pam scowled at me and went back to work.

Forty-five minutes after sunset Pam pulled me into the kitchen where Henry and Amelia were waiting. I had heard them laughing every time Pam snapped at me. They looked me over in silence. Pam was watching them closely waiting for the verdict.

"Very nice." Said Henry after a moment.

"Very nice! Phfft." Said Amelia "She looks gorgeous."

"Thank you." Said Pam feeling the compliment was more for her than me. Though judging by where Amelia's warm gaze was now aimed, she was probably right.

"Clearly it takes a woman to appreciate true beauty." said Pam while she moved closer to Amelia to run a hand over her butt.

"Well in that case why did you bother? I thought the point was to impress her date not yours." Henry replied with a with an innocent expression. Pam smacked the back of his head, he laughed.

"Amelia is right, you look stunning." Henry said to me. "But I am worried that it might mean you never get out on your date at all." he added moving slightly closer as he looked over my whole figure appreciatively.

"Eyes off fairy-boy." Said Eric, suddenly appearing in the kitchen. He often called Henry this, though I wasn't sure if he was referring to Claudine, the work Henry had done with the fae or just the fact that Henry was touchy-feely. Before I could blink we were alone.

"Where did they go? I didn't have a chance to thank Pam." I said a little stunned by his sudden appearance. He looked good enough to eat.

"I don't really care where they went." he said, his eyes glowing as he looked me over.

"Do I get to know where we are going yet?"

"No." he said, then moved close and looked down at me. "You look beautiful my Sookie." his voice was husky as he fingered one of the curls that hung around my face.

"So do you." I replied basking in his presence. He laughed.

"I remember you said that to me once before." he said.

"I remember too."

He kissed me gently then took my hand and led me outside. I couldn't see his car.

"Are we taking my car?" I asked.

"No." he held up a blanket that had been hanging over the porch rail.

"What's that for?"

"We will be travelling quite quickly and I don't want you to get cold." he said wrapping it around me and gathering me up into his arms. In half a heartbeat we were in the air.

The rush of the wind stung my cheeks and I tucked my face into his chest. Eric covered my hair gently with the edge of the blanket and then I felt a exciting jolt around my stomach as he accelerated. Breathing deeply I gloried in his scent and the feel of his strong arms around me as we travelled silently through the night sky. From the sound of the wind I knew we were travelling quite fast but I felt perfectly safe and relaxed as I snuggled against him. I could feel his joy.

We landed beside a beautiful lake in the middle of a forest. I gasped at the stunning setting.

"Where are we?" I whispered, afraid my voice would disturb the perfection of the place.

"Sabine National Forest. I wanted to be outside of Louisiana but we cannot risk going too far, besides I didn't want to lose too much of my time with you on travelling." Eric was gazing at me with much the same look as I was giving the view around us. I smiled into his eyes.

"It's perfect. Are we safe here?"

"Perfectly we are in a cuairt coimhgí, a circle of safe-keeping. A local coven of piseog have warded the entire area for five square miles around this point, no one that is not invited can enter. Hikers in the area simply pick a route around it, they do not even realise there is an area they avoid. We have a special invitation for just tonight. No one, not even the coven, can enter while we are here."

"Piseog?" I asked trying to say the unfamiliar word.

"Piseogacht is what was known as pagan magic, it is based in the earth and nature, and focuses much on the aigne, the emotion, disposition and inclination of the caster and recipient as well as the environment. It is very sensitive to the slightest elements and therefore very difficult to control. Those that wield this kind of magic are very powerful. I helped one of their elders many years ago when she was young. When I called and explained what I needed she was happy to help. They are good witches. The magic here protects us only as long as our intentions are pure." I raised my eyebrows at him. He laughed again and stroked my breast. "Not that kind of pure. We are here to focus on our love. Not to do or wish harm on anyone."

"Wow." I said. "I didn't know wards could work like that."

"It has taken many generations to build up the level of protection and size of the area. They have not shared much of what it entails with me of course. Bethany has trusted me with access to their sacred place and I have trusted her by bringing you here. She did warn me that in such a magical place, any magic between us may be emphasised. We may feel the bond more strongly than ever while we are here." he looked seriously at me.

"Good." I replied simply. He smiled.

"Come, our camp is set up over here."

"Camp?"

"You'll see."

We walked to a smooth patch of grass near the waters edge but far enough back to be completely dry and slightly protected from the breeze by the trees behind us. A camp fire was set ready to light. Blankets were spread around the ground and a picnic basket stood waiting by the fire pit.

"You did all this before you came to my house?"

"The fire pit is always here. Bethany did the rest."

"What did you do for her? All those years ago?"

"Some omission necessary." He smiled at me.

"Fair enough. But you will thank her for me?"

"Of course."

Eric led me to the blankets. After getting me settled and giving me a look that clearly meant 'stay', he started setting everything out. He lit the fire, then laid out the picnic and sprawled himself across from me with a proud look on his face. I looked at the food spread before me. There was plenty of it, made up entirely of my favourite picnic foods. I shook my head in wonderment.

"How do you do that?"

"I pay attention. It makes me happy to make you happy. Especially as you like to make it so hard for me." he said with a smile. I couldn't smile back.

"I'm sorry for that. I really am. I have no defence except I was scared. That doesn't seem enough of a reason for how I behaved though."

"I do understand. I know that you have experienced more loss than love in your short life, and that for you love has always led to loss. We need to talk openly about it all, that's why I wanted to bring you here. This is a safe place Sookie."

"I'm starting to realise that you are my safe place."

"Until I get bored with you?" he said with a scowl. I blanched. "Henry mentioned your comment."

"Well it's bound to happen Eric. I mean look at you. Your long life, everything you've seen and done. And I'm gonna get old and feeble. Plus I'm just a waitress with a quirk. I get that it makes me different from most humans but with everything else I've seen over the last few years it doesn't seem so unusual any more."

"It's not. Sookie, don't you see it is not your telepathy, or your fairy blood, it is you. The person you are. The remarkable, strong, stubborn, beautiful person you are. Like you said, I have lived a long life, I have seen many things. I have known many people of all different races and thousands of humans. But you are different from them all. Never have I felt what I feel with you. You could exist forever and I would never get bored. I am not worried about you ageing, except that it means you will one day be taken from me. To me you will always be beautiful, because you are you." I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Shhh now, enough of this nonsense." he caught the tear and put it to his mouth "You know I am telling you the truth." He was, the bond told me so.

It still made no sense to me, that he would feel that way, but I could feel the truth of it. "Of course you could get bored with me." he added with a smirk as if he doubted it. I had to laugh. Whatever Eric had been, was, or would be in the future, boring didn't come into it.

"Well if I ever do, you can just break out the pink Lycra again, nothing boring about that get-up." I said. Eric laughed but there was a look in his eye that made me think he had a few more interesting outfits to show me.

"You need to eat." he said pushing some food at me.

"So, where do you want to start?" he asked opening a True Blood he had placed near the fire to warm.

"I really don't know." I thought for a moment. I knew what the big sticking point was. I decided to jump right in. Eric listened patiently while I told him everything. Why I had run (I felt guilt from him at this point), why I had still been running (sadness), all the crazy thoughts that had made me doubt our relationship (amused frustration) and the weird combination of fear, anger and disappointment I felt regarding our marriage. "I really am sorry about throwing the ring at you. I love it. And I love everything you said about it. I was more angry than was reasonable, because of the bond-emotions thing I guess, but the bigger problem is I just don't feel married. That interview at the AVL wasn't my idea of a wedding, especially as I had no idea what was going on."

"Sookie, the interview with the AVL was not a marriage." Eric said with the air of someone explaining a huge misunderstanding.

"It wasn't?" I was suddenly very confused. Was he saying we weren't married after all?

"No. It was the recognition of our marriage. The bonding was when we got married." I felt a strong surge of about six different emotions, I pressed my hands against the earth and took a deep breath. Bizarrely a flower popped out of the ground nearby and opened its petals. I stared at it and after a moment it retreated back underground. I shook my head and focused on the moment.

"OK. You need to explain this to me. Please, just tell me it all from the start." Eric took an unnecessary breath.

"As Henry said he told you, blood-bonds take different forms depending on the relationship between the vampire and the human and the personal natures of the two. Your Fae heritage affects our bond as does your telepathy, so does my age and the fact that my maker was very old already when he made me."

"That makes a difference?"

"Of course. Our blood becomes more powerful the older we get. The blood that made me a vampire was very powerful." I nodded that I understood and he went on.

"Other vampires can sense that there is a bond but that does not tell them the type of bond that has been formed. When I intervened with Andre, he thought I was creating the type of bond that gives the vampire control over the human. He did not know of my affection for you or that all our exchanges had been a result of that affection. Despite the rumours about my behaviour in regards to you, you had, by that point, proved how valuable you could be and shown enough spirit to explain my interest. That exchange was the binding one. The one that tied us together permanently, our marriage. But not until the meeting with the AVL was it formally recognised as such within the vampire community.

"These types of bonds are exceedingly rare and almost never formally recognised because vampires will not admit to other vampires that they have such feelings for a human. However when the AVL wanted to prosecute me for attacking the humans that had taken you, I knew that admitting the nature of our bond would mitigate my actions. I also knew that a formal recognition of our marriage would keep you from Felipe, it was the logical thing to do to save us both." I took a moment to process all that.

"So the blood exchange was what actually married us, like the ceremony, but the AVL thing was what made it official, like signing the register?"

"Yes. But you should also know that it was not until the night of the takeover that I realised the full nature of our bond, when I got my memory back and understood just how much we had shared." he was looking intently at me trying to get me to understand something, suddenly it clicked.

"So basically we got married without either one of us knowing it." I said stunned, it had never occurred to me that Eric hadn't known what we were doing.

"Yes. And I should have been more understanding of your anger seeing as I had felt the same. When I realised what we had done, what our bond was, I was angry at you for not telling me about the time when I was cursed. If I had known about it in Rhodes, I would have know the nature of the bond we were forming. I was completely blind-sided and I avoided you. Then you left and I was even more angry with you.

"So when I decided to have the AVL recognise our relationship I didn't tell you, I was so angry about my own lack of control that I didn't think about the fact that you had known even less than I when we bonded." he looked deeply into my eyes and I could feel remorse through the bond "I should have explained it all to you a long time ago. I should have explained it back when I first realised, before you left." but I didn't feel any anger towards him, considering how crazy the whole thing was his behaviour didn't seem so unreasonable. I had always understood how important control was to Eric because it was to me too, maybe because we'd both had to fight so hard for it in our own ways.

"Well it makes sense that it would take you a while to get your head around it." I finally said.

"It wasn't just that though." I could tell he was building up to more confessions. "Telling you did not just mean admitting I had feelings for you, it meant admitting I had not known at the time the nature of the bond we were forming, that I had not been entirely in control of the situation."

"Two weaknesses in one act. I guess I can see why you wouldn't want to tell me about that." I smiled at him but he shook his head at me.

"I do not see my affection for you as a weakness Sookie, though I know it is considered such by many of my kind. And not knowing the full nature of our bonding at the time it took place, was not such a problem for me as much as acknowledging that such an important moment had been traumatic for you. You were fighting your feelings for me at the time. I thought the bond might help, but then I realised it just made you pull further away from me. Plus I didn't know why. I didn't know why I had feelings for you or why you were running from me. Such a bonding should be a beautiful and sacred moment, but for you it was more like a … rape." he struggled to get the last word out and I gasped at it.

"No, Eric." I protested immediately "I mean it's true I didn't want it at the time but I never felt like you had …"

"You felt violated that night." he interrupted "I could feel you so clearly and I wanted to come to you but I also knew you would run from me if I did. I hated that I had been involved in something that made you feel that way. I would never …" he shook his head. I put both my hands on his cheeks and made him look at me.

"Eric, it wasn't you that violated me, that made me feel that way. Andre did it. I was angry, and I took a lot of that out on you, especially after Andre met the final death, but I shouldn't have. Now I feel nothing but grateful for what you did." he was still looking upset so I kissed him. "Eric can't you feel that I am telling the truth?" He looked directly into my eyes finally and I knew he did feel it but was scared to believe it.

I decided to try and tease him, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist fighting back and it would cheer him up. "Even if it was opportunistic of you." I gave him a wink and his expression lifted slightly.

"Well I did feel better once I realised that, even after the bonding, you liked having me around, that you still felt better when I was near you."

"I thought that was because of the bond; that rush of warmth I get when I feel you are close."

"No. The bond tells you when I am near, not how to feel about it. Even before we formed the full bond you were comforted and relaxed by my presence, the binding exchange just made that feeling stronger."

"What are you talking about? I know _now_ I had feelings for you then, but I was pretty confused at the time. I mostly remember feeling conflicted when I saw you." Eric shook his head at me and finally smiled properly.

"Only when you had to speak with me." I thought hard, trying to recall the time just before the bond.

He leaned back after shoving another plate of food in my direction.

"Do you remember Russell's wedding?" he asked "The moment you saw me, performing the ceremony, you relaxed. I felt the moment you recognised me. The combination of your tension releasing, with your surge of lust was quite the emotional cocktail. It's a good job it was a vampire ceremony where having a massive erection throughout is considered a compliment." he added casually but I felt his mirth.

"Eric, you didn't!" I exclaimed. He smiled innocently but his eyes were dancing with delight.

"Well, if that's the case I suppose it's just lucky Russell didn't change his mind and decide he'd rather have you." I retorted, then looked at Eric speculatively. Russell hadn't shown any particular interest in 'Lief' but considering his tastes it was hard to believe he would overlook Eric's attractions.

"Actually they did invite me to join them for the consummation." Eric was preening a bit when he said this.

"Ohhhh! Ew! You … er … didn't, did you?" I asked, suddenly a little worried. I didn't think Eric was interested in Russell but I didn't know what the vampire etiquette was in such a situation.

He laughed.

"No. I was busy attending my own wedding if you remember."

"Oh. Right. Well if I remember correctly you had quite an erection for that one too." I smiled at him. But then my smile faded as I recalled the hotel hallway.

"I would never force you. You have to know that. I have never forced a woman." I did know this about him of course but he was so intense about it.

"I do know that." I reassured as I pushed sincerity at him. Then I decided to try and lighten the mood for a moment, all this intense talk was exhausting "You must have made a terrible Viking." I teased. Eric growled at me then just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The 'raping' talk in terms of my people, refers to the plundering of villages not women. And it was never true, at least not in the way it is portrayed. It is amazing how effective propaganda can be. At the time, much like to today, each people said such things of all the others. We all thought ourselves more civilised than our neighbours. My people were strong, they thrived even when the winters were hard. We were physically imposing and good swordsmen when needed, but mainly we were good seafarers and known to be the best traders.

"Our enemies spread lies about us, the same lies everyone said about everyone else and now that is how history remembers us. We were farmers mostly, but even when we went on occasional raids we were not just running around raping places and the women in them. Though many offered themselves." he added with a flash of a grin. _I'm sure_ I thought

"I'm sure it happened sometimes." he continued "It often does in war, you hear about it on the news all the time. Humans like to disparage vampires because we acknowledge that violence can make us excited sexually, but humans feel it too, the blood-lust."

I thought about it. He was right. I remembered the first time I had kissed Eric, I had been feeling some of that myself.

"It's life and death, in the face of death we want to reaffirm life. I guess that's why Vampires have sex so much in general." I said trying to reason it out.

"But we cannot reaffirm life, vampires are not alive Sookie." Eric seemed genuinely shocked at my comment.

"Sure you are." He gave me a look somewhere between incredulity and pity. I tried to explain what I meant "Eric your body may not be alive but _you_ are. In fact I think _you_ might be more alive than any other person I ever met." I laughed but Eric's eyes were filled with happiness and love as he smiled at me.

"I have always loved the way you see the world Sookie. I don't know if anyone else sees things the way you do. It is beautiful, you are beautiful, in every way." I blushed.

"Tell me more about being a Viking. What the world was like, your life." I asked to move away from talking about me. And he did. He talked about the things they believed, as well as more practical things like the way they made clothes, the farming, hunting, cooking, he told me a little about raiding but mostly he talked about his every day life. It was amazing how much he could remember. I asked question after question but he didn't seem to mind answering everything and expanding on things I wouldn't know to ask about.

"You should write a book. 'The Truth about Vikings' or something." I finally commented as I licked sugar from my fingers (a process Eric seemed to be enjoying watching).

"I've had requests from academics, for interviews and book endorsements, that kind of thing, but the world will believe what it wants, one 'eye witness' will not change people's minds."

"Not overnight maybe. But most people know the truth when they hear it, even if they don't want to believe it."

"Like Quinn last night you mean?" I looked up at the topic change, his eyes were smiling at me again and I felt the same smug pride as the night before.

"I still can't believe you bugged your own office." I said shaking my head.

"I got the idea from the one you found at Stan's in Dallas." he was clearly very pleased with himself. "Of course I had no idea what I would end up listening to when I did it. I set it up a while ago."

"I was proud of the way you handled Quinn too. I know it can't be easy for you, having to report to him." Eric just shrugged.

"Like I said back in California. Felipe is trying to irritate me to my final death. But it is backfiring because my _not_ being irritated is irritating him instead."

"He should have hired me." I said. Eric laughed.

"Yes. I'm sure you could do it." I laughed too but I had a serious point to raise here.

Eric's gaze turned wary as he felt my mood change. I pressed on anyway.

"So there was the Quinn thing, and the other stuff to embarrass you, but I know there was something else, something big. Are you ever going to tell me what Felipe and Victor did?"

"No." Well that was honest at least. He had snapped out the word but then he softened and stroked my face. "Sookie, it will give me nothing but pain to tell you and give you nothing but pain to hear it. It is done. Let it remain in the past."

"But you are still so angry at me because of it, that's not the past it's the present." Eric looked genuinely surprised.

"Is that what you think? Sookie I am angry about it, but not at you. The fact that you left was the excuse they used for what they did, but it was not the real reason. They wanted to test my loyalty, my obedience. They would have done it anyway simply to prove they could. Please do not let it come between us. Put it from your mind." I could feel his sincerity but there was also pain and the ever present anger.

"I'm not sure I can." I said, wanting to be honest as he had been. "But I will try, and I will not let it come between us." I promised. Eric tried to smile at me but I could see his sadness.

A moment later it turned to rage and Eric dug his fingers into the earth.

"I hate that they can touch us, that they have an impact on our relationship." he snarled. A nasty looking weed sprouted out of the ground behind him and started working its way towards his legs. He growled at it but then took a few deep breaths and the weed retreated. I had gasped when it seemed to be going for him and even though it had disappeared I stared at the ground worried it might come back. Eric forced a laugh.

"Don't worry. Like I said, this is a safe place. Our purpose must be pure for us to be here. I freely confess that my intentions regarding Felipe and Victor are far from pure. But that is not something to address tonight." He pushed his rage back to wherever he kept it locked away and I could see him casting around for a new subject.

I pushed the remains of our picnic out of the way and hitched myself over to Eric, needing to be near him, to be touching him. As I drew near he pulled me into his arms and I knew we both felt the wholeness that came with the action. I pressed my face to his chest and just held him. There really wasn't anything to say in that moment. A while later the breeze ruffled my hair and I shivered. Eric got up and put another log on the fire. I watched as the sparks scattered into the air.

"Aren't you worried about forest fires?"

"Forest fires happen when people do not know what they are doing. During my human life we relied on open fires to live. For cooking, for cleaning, for warmth. Besides, the magic of this place would not allow something like that from this fire."

"Tell me some stories about the rest of your life. Reading about history can be amazing enough. I cannot imagine what it is like to live through it." Eric raised his eyebrow at my choice of words but I sat up straight and looked back at him and he laughed.

"You know most things are not so amazing while you are 'living' though them. You just try to survive and do the best you can. They only seem amazing from a distance."

"Oh come on. King Henry VIII's court, the French revolution, the Declaration of Independence, you can't tell me these things weren't exciting."

"OK. What about the night I staked Longshadow?"

"That's hardly the same thing."

"You stood up to a thousand year old vampire sheriff, then used telepathy to uncover a thief. Survived a vampire attack, watched said vampire be staked right on top of you, then managed to escape the determined attentions of the big bad sheriff by feeding him another human while you ran off with a much younger, weaker, and less attractive vampire." Eric smoothed his hair.

"I did not feed you a human." I said punching him in the chest.

"You did not feed me Ginger?"

"No!" I insisted "Well, I told Pam to get her … but it wasn't like that!" Eric was laughing.

"Like I said history always sounds different when it's told than when it is experienced."

"Anyway that was hardly a significant historical event." I said still disturbed by the idea I had 'fed' Ginger to Eric, even if she had been more than willing.

"Maybe, maybe not. A lot of the events that we look back on now as significant seemed relatively small at the time. Besides what about Rhodes? Would your telling of it be an exciting tale of extreme bravery amidst chaos and heroism in the face of overwhelming odds? It definitely was a significant historical event that changed the shape of vampire politics at a critical time. And you played a major role. The people and vampires you saved that day will mean we have a very different future to the one we would have had if you hadn't acted as you did. Especially me as I would be finally dead." he said matter of factly. I winced. Eric pulled me close and stroked my hair. "But you did come for me. You came for me and I am here, with you."

"I will always come for you." I said repeating his words from California. He laughed. But then he pulled my lips to his and the time for talking and laughing was over.

He was slow and gentle. His fingers dexterously plucked the flowers and clips from my hair as he kissed me. His tongue explored my mouth lightly as mine came to meet it, like snorkelling instead of scuba diving. The contrast between the solid strength of this man and his soft lips still amazed me. They moulded gently to mine again and again, I loved the feel of them. My hands trailed across his shirt, to explore the silky skin of his chest, over his shoulders, up the corded muscles of his neck and onto his face. My fingertips searched out the bones of his cheeks and the arc of his brows before moving into his hair. I felt a sense of peace and rightness settle into our bellies as we kissed and stroked each other.

As his hands moved slowly over my dress I remembered the underwear Pam had dressed me in. The image of myself in the mirror flashed into my mind and I wanted Eric to appreciate the full effects of the silky bits. Gently I pulled away from him. He let go reluctantly but he knew from my feelings that it was because I wanted to give him something. He looked at me expectantly. I stood and backed away a little standing in the open where light from the fire and moon would illuminate my body, even though I knew he could see me just fine in the dark.

Eric moved onto his knees as I started to unbutton my dress. I told him with a look to stay put and just watch. His fangs ran out and his eyes glowed as he watched the movements of my fingers. Once I had enough buttons undone I slid the dress off my shoulders and let the material fall to the grass around my feet. Eric inhaled harshly and stayed very still except for his eyes, which roamed over my body from head to toe, and his cock which was suddenly obvious through the cloth of his pants.

He was still for a long time, but just before I could get uncomfortable standing alone in the open, he started to work his way towards me on his knees. His fangs were fully extended and he ran his tongue over them like a human might stroke himself in anticipation, His eyes continued to devour me like a feast. My body was responding to his gaze like it was his touch and I quivered with anticipation. Finally he was close enough to touch, but he didn't. Kneeling before me he looked up into my eyes. A truck load of emotions swept over me. I couldn't bear not touching him any longer and stroked his hair. He smiled at me then dropped his eyes to my tummy.

Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the soft skin above my belly-button. I felt my knees wobble slightly at the gentle touch of his lips and his arms held me more firmly. I continued to stroke his hair, looking down in wonderment at the God kneeling before me, worshipping my body. Eric continued to kiss the area between my breasts and my navel as his fingers began to trace the edges of the underwear. I wanted to grab him, throw him back on the grass and climb aboard, but I knew he wanted to take his time so I held still and focused on the tendrils of pleasure that were winding their way through my veins.

When he had finished his explorations he lifted me gently and, moving back to the blanket, laid me before him. He set about removing the underwear with a delicate precision. I was totally absorbed in watching his face shining in the moon light. When I was naked he smoothly removed his own clothes, lay down beside me and looked into my eyes.

"I want to do it right." he whispered huskily. I just nodded, way beyond words by this point.

He leaned forward and kissed me again as his hand ran the length of my body. Unable to hold back any longer I moaned and reached for him, pulling him on top of me and pressing as much of me against him as I could. The kiss intensified and I could feel his intentions against my leg. I grabbed at his hair, his neck, his shoulders, pulling him to me as I pushed up against him.

After a while he pulled back to let me breathe and I spread my legs and shifted a bit to settle him between them as he moved his ministrations to my breasts. I gasped and arched my back at the feel of his tongue and fangs. I could feel Eric slowly tighten his belly muscles to further inflame my clit with a deep pressure as he ground against me, making me moan and curl my fingers in his hair in response. I must have gripped quite hard as I felt him growl against my nipple. The resulting vibrations nearly sent me over the edge and I gripped harder. Eric lifted his head and looked up at me with a chuckle.

Seeing his eyes I pulled his head back to mine so I could kiss him some more. I couldn't get enough of him. Caging me in his arms he rolled us over so I was on top of him without breaking the kiss. When I needed to breathe I pushed up to sit straddling him, frantic with anticipation and lifting up on my knees. I held his eyes as I reached between us to use his sensitive tip to tease my entrance, sliding it along my wet folds. With our eyes locked on each other I welcomed his gracious plenty. The bond was buzzing and pulsing with our mutual love, lust, passion, and joy. It felt like the entire forest around us sang with it.

I settled myself as my walls stretched to accommodate him. Once he was lodged as deep within me as it was possible to be Eric sat up and brushed my hair back from my face. He caught my eyes, kissed me gently, then pulled back to look at me again.

"Sookie?" he said raising his eyebrow at me. I remembered the moment. I knew what he was asking, only this time I wasn't just accepting it, I wanted it.

"Eric." I replied tipping my head to one side. His joy poured into the bond as he crushed me to his chest and licked my neck. I felt amusement from him as he shifted his hips slightly and I remembered what I had said next. This time I locked my hips against his pelvic arch and he pushed himself even further into me as his fangs sunk into my neck. I gasped as I had before, but now it was with joy, not pain, and I held his head against my neck. Goosebumps of pleasure covered my body from the double penetration. I rocked my hips and whispered his name infusing it with as much love as I could.

All too soon it seemed, he pulled back slightly and licked the wound. When he looked at me his eyes were overwhelming in their blue intensity.

"Now Sookie." he said as he had before. I looked into his gaze with complete love and trust. He reached a hand back and presented me with a knife. I recognised it immediately and my eyes widened in surprise. I cradled it carefully in my hands, it suddenly seemed incredibly precious to me.

I could feel some apprehension from Eric and I wasn't looking forward to cutting him, even though I knew he'd heal. I pressed the knife gently to his chest and his grip tightened on me slightly, but his dread was replaced by another wave of joy and I realised he hadn't been worried about me cutting him, only that I might back out. He wanted me to be the one to cut him, do it for myself rather than have it done to me. It was slightly awkward with me glued to him as I was, but he leaned back to make it easier which actually pushed him even deeper into me as he throbbed with the intensity of the moment.

I pressed the blade into his flesh as close to spot he had sliced in Rhodes as I could, made a swift cut, then quickly pressed my lips to the wound pulling deeply. A long deep moan came from Eric and he started to move inside me as I sucked on his chest, pulling in his nipple along with his blood into my mouth. I could feel what this felt like for him and an intense pleasure stormed through my body, disconnecting my mind from anything but the sensations running riot through me. I pulled harder and longer, fighting against the healing that was already taking place. Eric's moans became louder and he moved with more purpose. My muscles contracted around him as he jerked, cried out, and then our shared orgasm was all I knew.

I felt like we were one creature and that creature was made entirely of pleasure and joy and love. I felt like I was holding Eric's soul and that it was a pure white shining light that encompassed me as I held it. I felt that the rest of the world had slipped away and that we were all there was. I felt right, I felt peace, I felt complete, I felt Eric. My light was merged with his, our luminescence laughed and danced and wept with bliss.

When I could finally open my eyes I saw Eric opening his at the same time. He smiled at me in wonder and I knew my expression mirrored his. Then I felt his jolt of surprise as we realised we were floating about ten feet off the ground. The area below us was blanketed with flowers of all colours that seemed to be stretching towards us as if we were the sun itself. That our flying was a surprise to me was not so amazing as the fact that it also seemed to be a surprise to Eric. I gripped him tightly worried that we might suddenly fall or he might drop me, seeing as he didn't seem to be deliberately flying. He held me tighter as well but also smiled at me.

"I have you my lover, my wife." he said.

"I don't doubt that" I smiled at him, "but who has you?" he laughed and I relaxed.

"You my Sookie, forever only you." and he spun us in the air. I was sure the view around us was beautiful but I could only look at him.

"That was …" I really didn't know how to describe it but I could see from Eric's face he understood.

"It was." he agreed. Then he glanced down and I guessed he was still stunned that he'd managed to fly without realising it, or maybe he was admiring the flowers which still swayed in the breeze below us.

"Say it for me my Sookie." he asked. I could feel how much this meant to him and smiled fondly as I tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"I am your wife." I kissed him "You are my husband" I kissed him again "And I love you." It seemed every inch of him glowed with happiness. He kissed me back with gusto, flashes and sparks of the intensity we had just shared danced within me again.

When he released my mouth so I could breathe, he continued to press his lips all around my face in a flurry of soft kisses with the biggest grin on his face until I had to laugh aloud. Finally he calmed down a little.

"We could still have a human style wedding, if you wanted." he said seriously "Pam seemed to think you required small packages of sugared almonds for some reason." he said cocking his head clearly confused by the concept but happy to comply. I laughed again.

"I'm pretty sure it's Pam that wants the wedding. Perhaps we should let her plan a party seeing as we might not have gotten here without her, we should let her have her fun. But as for me, I don't need anything more, I have everything right here." I said completely honestly.

"I have no intention of rewarding Pam in the near future." Eric was clearly disgruntled "She has been overstepping her bounds. I have been too lenient with her. It has been necessary for her to be my confidante in certain matters as it is not safe for me to discuss them with anyone else at this time. She has taken advantage of the fact. I am her Maker, she should not have been be speaking to me as she has." I realised the problems between us had affected Eric in more ways than I had known. Now that things were settled between us he was planning to get the rest of his house back in order. But I didn't want him to be too hard on Pam, I appreciated her help and support.

"Yeah well at least you didn't have Amelia getting at you. That girl really knows how to dig the knife in. I mean some of what she said was right, but she was pretty harsh about it. Plus as I never leave the house these days it pretty much left me with no one to talk to about us, you know?"

"It is good we have each other to talk to now. You can always talk to me my Sookie."

"I guess I should have thought of that." I said with an ironic smirk. Suddenly a light-bulb clicked on over my head. "Eric."

"Yes my lover." he was still turning us slowly in the air and had been momentarily distracted with happily squeezing my butt cheeks in turn.

"I think that was the point." he stopped his kneading and focused on the conversation again. "Don't you think it is a little strange that _your_ child, would side with me and _my_ friend would side with you?" I said as I put it together. I saw Eric realise the truth of my words and his eyes flashed.

"I will pay Pam back for this. They have plotted behind our backs." I could tell he was peeved but also impressed by what Pam had done.

"I think they meant well Eric. I mean the point was to get us talking to each other, so they made sure we had no one to rant to so we'd have to. I mean I don't think Henry was in on it but you can't rant to Henry, he's so irritatingly calm and rational about everything." Eric laughed.

"Only when he wants to be. Even so, Pam cannot be permitted to get the better of me, I will not allow it." Eric wasn't really angry, but he had on what I thought of as his plotting face. I shook my head in amusement at him.

I could feel the mood lightening now as Eric's playful side was beginning to assert itself. "What?" I asked knowing he was up to something.

"I think, now that you have accepted … now that we have been married properly." he amended when I narrowed my eyes at him. "We should consider our living arrangements. I do not like being away from you." he nuzzled my neck.

"What exactly does this have to do with getting back at Pam?" I asked, I was sure he hadn't changed subjects despite the left-field comment.

"I was thinking, in the short term, perhaps I could have a few things at your place. Personal items around the house." his eyes were dancing with mischief.

"You want to get back at Pam by putting some of your personal items in my house?" I was really confused now. "I have no problem with you bringing some stuff over, but I don't see how …"

"You will." he said happily giving me a kiss.

I knew I wasn't going to get any more out of him tonight so I let it drop. Besides I didn't want to talk any more about this just yet. I had my own surprise to spring and didn't want to give it away.

"Will you take my name now?" he asked out of the blue. I looked down searching the flowers below us for some indication of how I felt about this.

"I guess." I said a little uncertain "I hadn't thought about it." I said honestly. Then I grinned up at him "Or you could take mine" I remarked cheekily "Seeing as Stackhouse actually _is_ my name, where Northman is just some word you picked." Eric wrinkled his nose. I had to laugh at the expression on him.

"Eric Stackhouse! I don't think so lover." I laughed harder. It really didn't suit him, and it definitely didn't sound like the name of a Viking vampire Sheriff.

"Hmmm, maybe not." I conceded through my giggles "And we can't hyphenate, Sookie Northman-Stackhouse is way too long, it wouldn't fit on my cheque-book." I thought more seriously about the idea. "If we want to change names we'll have to get legal name-change papers." I wasn't sure what they were called but I knew you could do it "I don't think the state of Louisiana recognises soul-sharing orgasms as a legal marriage." I added, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"They should." Eric said in all seriousness. "Well you do not need to decide now. Come let's do a circuit of the lake." his thoughts seemed a bit punchy and erratic. I knew he was still wired from the magic that had engulfed us. I was too. But I wasn't really dressed for a walk around the lake, seeing as I wasn't dressed at all.

"I didn't bring any hiking shoes." I said, as if this was the important missing item of clothing.

"Good job we're not walking then." he said with a laugh as he started to drift over the trees. It's not that I didn't realize we were still naked, I just couldn't bring myself to care. In this moment it felt completely natural to be flying naked with Eric. In the back of my mind however I did note that I'd better not get too comfortable with the feeling. It was all very well out here, where no one could get within five miles of us, but I was pretty sure Eric would have no problems flying naked over Bon Temps either.

As we floated together in the sky, Eric started suggesting alternative names we could use. Seeing as vampires often just picked a name when they wanted one, he said he didn't see a problem with doing that again. But all his suggestions were ridiculous, for example there was no way we were becoming Mr and Mrs Sex-God, or Mr and Mrs Orgasmic-Bliss. I knew he wanted me to use Northman. I tried it out in my head as we laughed and tried to come up with more and more silly alternatives. Sookie Northman. It wasn't so bad I guess, in fact, I realised I kind of liked it.

We were hovering over the middle of the lake when suddenly Eric got an evil glint in his eye and, without warning, let go of me. I plunged towards the water with a scream but he caught me just before I hit. He was smirking.

"You dropped me!" I said swatting at him while still trying to slow my heart rate.

"I didn't _drop_ you." he said looking offended for a moment, then a shit-eating grin appeared. "I let go."

"Pig." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He just smiled more broadly at me and instantly sank us both into the water up to our chests making me squeal and wrap myself around him. As I gasped trying to get my breath in the coldness, he laughed at me and spun us in the water sending a wave of ripples across the still surface of the lake.

After a minute, when we'd both settled down, I unwrapped myself and started treading water, even though Eric still had his hands on my waist. It wasn't so bad once I'd got used to it but I wanted to keep moving. Eric actually pouted a little when I moved away. I laughed.

"What? I'm just trying to keep the blood circulating." I said, but then I had an idea, I reduced my movements to the minimum and went closer to him. "It's important to keep moving so things don't drop off." I said with a purr, reaching down between us and busying my hand. As I had hoped, Eric closed his eyes and moaned in response to my ministrations. I instantly took advantage of his distraction to push a wave of water into his face before taking off swimming in the other direction. I could feel his shock and heard him spit water out of his mouth.

"You are in trouble now." he said. I looked over my shoulder to laugh at him but he had disappeared. I spun in a circle trying to locate him, even checking the sky above. I spun again starting to get nervous when suddenly he grabbed my foot and yanked me down. As I sunk under the water his arms wrapped around me and then we were back above the surface.

"Hmmm, I seem to have caught myself a pesky little fairy who thinks she can use her feminine wiles to get the better of a vampire. Now what will I do with her?" He cocked his head and gave me a look of mock deliberation. I squirmed in his arms and he just held me tighter.

"Look." I said nervously "We're even now. You dunked me, I splashed you."

"Oh, I don't think so." Said Eric with a smile full of mischief. He moved us to slightly shallower water and stood so we were only submerged from the waist down. Then his hands grabbed my thighs and he placed me over him, the silky broad head of his penis nudging at my entrance. "I think the naughty little fairy needs to finish what she started, don't you?" he said. I'd automatically grabbed his shoulders when he'd moved his hands so I wouldn't fall backwards. I started to pull away from him slightly biting my lip with nervous excitement.

"I can't imagine what you mean." I said innocently. Eric's smile grew across his face as he pressed further into me.

"Well let me demonstrate." he said letting gravity pull me down further. My mouth was open and my fingers gripped his shoulders more tightly as he slowly filled me.

Then suddenly he was tickling me. I squirmed and squealed, trying to twist away, trying to splash him, anything, but he was relentless as he laughed and held me in place. I wiggled and bucked and a growl rumbled in his chest as his fangs ran out. He was watching me with a glowing intensity enjoying the friction of my struggles, he started to move his hips in response. The combination of the torture of his tickling hands and the rapture of his thrust had me gasping, torn between wanting to pull away and wanting to grip him closer. After a while his hands stopped their torment and simply gripped me firmly as he pounded into me.

I collapsed backwards in the water, my hair floating around my head, my eyes on the sky, as he pulled me onto him again and again. Exhausted from his teasing and lost to the bliss of the moment I spread my arms in the water and let him have complete control of my body except the grip of my legs around him and a slight thrusting of my hips as I tried to allow him further and further into me. He shifted slightly and made firmer, deeper thrusts, the new angle had him pressing inside me in all the right ways. Moans slipped from my lips as my hands gripped my own hair for lack of anything else to hold on to. I felt the building tension.

"Oh Eric" I gasped "Please Eric, my God, ah, right there." Just as I thought I would go over the edge he shifted gear and was ramming into me at vampire speed. The movement made the water and my body shimmer. I suddenly felt like my entire being was one giant clitoris and he was rubbing all of it, then every nerve ending exploded together. I know I screamed, I know my body convulsed around him, but then I knew no more.

I felt an after-shock ripple through Eric. I came round to find he had pulled me up into his arms and was currently licking my neck where he had bitten me. I stroked his hair, his neck, his back and slowly regained conscious thought.

"Wow." was all I could say. I felt Eric chuckle.

"Well I hope my naughty little fairy has learned her lesson." He was still licking my neck but I was fairly sure the wound was closed and he was just enjoying the process.

"Hmmm." I purred contented. But then again, "Well you know I never was too good at school. The teachers would have to go over stuff again and again before I really got it." My words were teasing but my voice was drowsy as I stayed wrapped around Eric with my head resting on his shoulder.

"Is that so?" he asked, shaking with laughter.

"Uh huh. Except, you might have to wait a bit, I just had such a big lesson crammed into me that I'm pretty sure I can't take any more for a while." Eric laughed again.

"Come on little fairy. I'd better get you out of the water before you get cold."

"I really couldn't say what I'm feeling right now as I haven't come down yet, but it's definitely not cold." I said closing my eyes and sighing contentedly.

I felt Eric lift us out of the water and fly us back to our camp site. He wrapped me in a huge towel and started blowing the fire back to life before adding a few more logs. Then sitting behind me with his legs around mine he rubbed the circulation back into my arms. Once I was warm he just wrapped himself around me as we stared into the fire enjoying simply being together without fear of danger or the other complications of our existence. Very quickly I was rosy from the fire and cosy with my vampire, as I snuggled back against him. Eric was singing an unfamiliar tune under his breath. His voice was rich and deep and the sound quickly became my second favourite in the world, after his laughter.

A while later Eric got up to add another log to the fire. I could tell by the look he flashed me that he had something to say.

"Speaking of you using your feminine wiles to take advantage of a vampire." he started casually with his back still to me as he added the wood.

"Huh?" I said intelligently. It had been so long since our water-fight that I didn't immediately get the reference.

"We still have not discussed your 'public service' work." His eyes were dancing as he grinned over his shoulder at me, pleased at having ambushed me with this topic of discussion. Normally I would have been mortified that he was bringing up my behaviour in the compound in California. But I was just so comfortable with him, here in our little magic bubble, that I found in this moment I wasn't embarrassed.

"What did you want to discuss about it? Did you want an action replay? Because I'd be happy to tie you up again, though I think I'd rather use covered silver next time." I frowned at the flash in my mind's eye of the state he'd been in.

"Minx." Eric grinned at me, but I got the feeling he was considering it and I felt a lurch of lust despite how sated I was. "But no, not tonight. It's just." he was suddenly serious as he came to kneel in front of me. "It was at that moment that I knew for sure you loved me. Not just the memory of when I was cursed, but me as I am, all of me." he said trapping my eyes with his.

"How could you when I didn't know it myself at the time?" I wasn't disagreeing with him but I was surprised.

"You may not have admitted it to yourself, but it was there. I felt it. You would never have done that otherwise, you might have brought me blood but you would never have given yourself to me with such abandon, and you wouldn't have renewed our bond."

"I'm sorry about that. Not that I renewed the bond, but when and how, without asking you, I shouldn't have."

"I was glad you did. Though I thought it was a shame that the first time I got to have sex with you when I was fully myself was under circumstances where I could not pleasure you the way I enjoy so much. Then again you seemed to enjoy _yourself_ just fine." he added kissing my fingers with a smirk "More importantly the renewal of the bond was entirely your choice, under your control. That seemed fitting when I thought about it later, after everything that had come before." He gaze was distant and unconsciously his fingertips touched his lip where I had bitten him. Watching them I felt a sudden urge to do so again. His eyes flashed to mine. "You know I never wanted to control you, but _I_ know you realised that day how tempting it is to take control of a situation when the opportunity presents itself" He'd said what he wanted to say and was now ready to tease me I realised. Well two could play that game.

"It's very tempting to blame that whole compound thing on the bond. After all, I'm sure your lust at the time _was_ strong enough to cause me to lose control of myself."

"Only tempting lover?" I knew he was glad I wasn't really trying to use the bond as an excuse, I also knew, from the playful look on his face, that the serious part of this conversation was definitely over. I glanced down the length of his naked body and saw him respond to my gaze

"Hmmm, very tempting" I purred. Heat was spreading between my legs at just the sight of his arousal. He growled in response and suddenly I was flipped over onto my knees and he was behind me.

"What are you doing?" I protested at my loss of view.

"Keeping you from temptation" he said removing the towel he had wrapped around me.

"And who is going to keep you from temptation?" I wiggled at him.

"Oh no one. No one can keep me from temptation. I would kill them if they tried." he said running his hand down my back and under to my already dripping centre. "That is more than a temptation lover, that is a blatant invitation."

"Well didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to ignore an invitation?"

"Temptress" he growled again and suddenly thrust his vamphood all the way in without warning. I gasped with the shock and thought I was going to come right then, I certainly contracted around him and he grasped my waist holding me tight against him as a moan slipped through his teeth.

I arched my back as he started to move slowly. While one hand held my hip pulling me against him, the other stroked down my spine causing my nerves to hum and my mouth to pop open. He gripped more firmly as his pace increased and I started to pant as my breasts swung below me. One hand was on my shoulder and I pulled it round to my mouth. After licking along his index I pulled two of his fingers into my mouth, wrapping my tongue around them, and sucked hard. He thrust harder and faster in response.

Once they were nice and wet I moved his fingers down to my clit. Talking about the compound had reminded me how much I had enjoyed being in control, but Eric wasn't having it on this occasion. As soon as his fingers made contact I was suddenly upright sitting on him with my back to his chest. His strong hands lifting my thighs up so I had no purchase and I had to grab his arms to hang on. I had _no_ control over my movements. Then as he shifted slightly I realised I was more than happy to relinquish all control for the second time tonight as wave after wave of pleasure ran to the very limits of my body. He was on his knees thrusting up into me, his arms around my thighs as his fingers went back to where I wanted them.

I rested my head back on his shoulder and reached back to grab his and pull it down to my neck. He licked and nibbled but didn't bite as I hovered on the edge. I was being bounced up and down on his lap gasping for breath, unable to articulate what I needed. I knew he was playing with me, and decided to try this compelling emotion thing. I focused all my will on a deep desperate hunger and pushed it through the bond. Eric growled.

"You are playing [thrust] with fire [thrust] lover." he panted out, fighting back with all his centuries of control

"Bite me!" I said. I heard him laugh but then finally he complied and my eyes rolled back in my head in bliss.

Eric finished shortly after and I collapsed on top of him as he fell backwards onto the grass

He flipped me over so my chest was pressed to his. His fingers were tracing my spine when I finally got my breath back.

"I don't know if I want to know how you learned it,but you seem to know my body better than I do."

"If there is one thing I have always excelled at above all others, it is gratifying myself in any way I wish. Now I know no greater gratification than pleasuring you, so naturally I excel at it." he murmured matter-of-factly.

"So modest." I mumbled, but I couldn't argue, he truly did excel at it. I nuzzled against his chest, content and sated.

"Tired lover?"

"Hmmm"

"I should take you home."

"No, let's stay a little longer. I want to lay with you under the stars. Tell me more about your life. Your human life."

Eric pulled the blanket we had been sitting on earlier over me and started explaining a sport he had played which started out sounding something like baseball, it had a ball and a bat anyway, but it quickly became clear it was quite different, a lot more complicated and violent. I drifted off, no longer following what he was saying but loving the deep rumble of his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The Flower and the Weed. The plants were responding to the underlying desires of Sookie and Eric in the moments that their emotions threatened to overpower them. The reason Sookie made a flower whereas Eric made a weed is that Sookie's overwhelming desire at the point she nearly lost control was not to harm Eric. Eric's desire when he nearly lost control was to cause harm to Victor. **

**I have never studied Viking history so I've mostly made stuff up after a basic overview courtesy of Google.**

**I do not speak any Celtic languages apologies if I have misused the words I looked up.**

**A link to ****Sookie in her date underwear** **is on my profile page**

**So guys what did you think?**


	12. No Place Like Home

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Huge thanks to treewitch703 for her fantastic help with this chapter, and especially for putting up with me being back and forth with different rewrites. She is an absolute star.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and for the reviews and notifications, it completely makes my day every time. **

* * *

><p>Pam, Henry and Amelia were waiting on the porch when Eric flew us home just before dawn. They rushed towards us as we landed.<p>

"What happened?" Pam asked at the same time I did. I was searching their anxious faces worried they had been attacked while we were gone. I realised it had only been a few hours – wow it felt much longer. I was still in Eric's arms, Rhett and Scarlett style.

"What?" Amelia and I said together, each of us puzzled by the other's worry. I could feel Eric laughing.

"Relax lover. They only want to know what happened with us," he whispered in my ear. It finally dawned on me what this was all about and I relaxed back against his chest. He turned to our welcoming committee. From the corner of my eye I could see that Pam already looked satisfied, Amelia looked hopeful and Henry looked amused.

"Nobody died," Eric said before sweeping me towards the door. From their expressions, Pam and Amelia wanted more. I thought he was going to leave them wanting, but Eric was so happy it kind of spilled over. As we walked through the door he whispered loudly:

"Tonight was perfect Mrs Northman." His casual tone in no way diminishing his boast.

"I didn't agree to that yet," I teased, trying to wink at him, but being interrupted by a big yawn. I heard Henry snort behind us and felt Eric's amusement. I suspected Pam would be rolling her eyes.

"You want to use Mrs Sex …" I reached up and put my fingers over Eric's mouth. I had a feeling that if he said that name before witnesses, just once, it would stick, especially after Bill's screen-saver. Henry's snort turned into a full-on laugh and I realised it was too late. I yawned again. Eric moved my fingers from his lips so he could kiss me, and carried me to bed.

Amelia and I were working the late shift the following day. From the moment we had gotten up, (well, after the 'early-morning-stares' or in our case the 'early-afternoon-stares' had been cured by coffee) she was bugging me for last night's details. Part of me wanted to gush and swoon and to share my happiness. But another part of me wanted to keep our little magic bubble private forever. However, Amelia was relentless so in the end I shared a little, telling her about the picnic, describing the view but not saying where it was. I told her we had talked through our issues, then spent some time just being together.

"So how do you feel about the whole marriage thing?" she asked, almost drooling in her desire for a juicy gossip-bone. I tried to think of a way to describe it without revealing too much. In my mind, last night was when we had really gotten married, but I knew officially it had been at Rhodes. I had kind of accepted that exchange too. Now I knew that _neither_ of us had known what it meant, it seemed romantic somehow.

"We renewed our vows," I said finally. I guessed that was the closest human equivalent. Amelia's eyes lit up.

"Ooh, and?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Amelia, I don't see how that's any of your business," I said.

"Oh come on, it's not a wedding without the _bow chicka wow wow._ This is you and Eric we're talking about." I got up from the kitchen table in an effort to hide my blush, (in our case the wedding and the 'bow chicka wow wow' were the same thing). Amelia saw my red face.

"Thank God for that. Pam was worried Eric's balls were going to explode if you two didn't …"

"Amelia!" I glared at her. "Don't you and Pam have better things to discuss than my sex life?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "Not when you two are so farcical." She was completely unrepentant.

"Oh really! I'd have thought, between you and Henry rubbing against each other every time you pass," she looked shocked, and a little guilty, "oh ya, I noticed," I told her. "Then there's Pam, and now Tray too. You have enough going on without poking around in my love life." I put my hands on my hips and looked at her.

"Fine," she grumbled. "I'm just happy for you that's all." She was blushing now. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Thank you," I said sincerely after a pause. I knew her interest was well intentioned even if it was a little prying. Plus I was too happy to be mad for long.

It was a good day, with me smiling and perky no matter what came at me, and Amelia shaking her head and laughing at me. Though I did have to threaten to tell Eric about her 'farcical' comment when she started tweaking the words to the Akon song 'I Just Had Sex'. At one in the morning, just as we were finishing up, our escort arrived. Henry usually picked us up and I was surprised to see Pam but figured she had come to see Amelia.

"Well?" she demanded as soon as she arrived. Clearly Eric hadn't 'shared' since last night.

"Pam," I said, throwing my arms round her. "Thank you so much." I knew Eric was still riled about her scheming, but I had to thank her for getting me ready last night, not to mention everything else she had done to help us. Pam was a little taken aback. Not that I hadn't hugged her before, but this was pretty public and, as she liked to remind me, she is vampire. She patted me awkwardly on the back and stepped back, muttering something that sounded like 'humans'.

Our bond was humming and I couldn't wait to see Eric. As soon as we pulled up outside my house I threw myself out the car and tore up the steps. He was waiting by the front door, as I reached it he gathered me into his arms where I became lost in his kiss. After a few minutes I heard Pam comment to Amelia.

"Perhaps we should just go in the back way. They look like they might be a while." I realised we were blocking the doorway. Eric, being Eric, defiantly continued kissing me for a while longer, ignoring our audience, holding me so tightly I could not pull away – not that I tried.

"You know I hate to say it but there were definite advantages when they were arguing, such as being able to get into the house," Amelia replied. Eric finally released my lips (if not my butt) to glare fiercely at Amelia and Pam, he hadn't yet forgiven them for their plotting, before smiling at me.

"Good evening lover. How was your day?" Eric still did not move us from the doorway.

"Fine. Now move that sexy butt of yours and let Amelia and Pam get in the house." Eric glanced over his shoulder but didn't move yet.

"I brought some things over," he said. His voice was matter-of-fact but I could feel a mischievous excitement.

"Of course, we agreed it's a good idea." I was actually really curious as to what Eric wanted to put in my house, especially as I knew it had something to do with getting back at Pam. I gave him a conspiratorial look and he grinned back at me. Finally he put me down, picked up a large box from the porch and we all walked in.

"Are you having more work done on the house?" he asked as we entered. I squirmed, I couldn't lie to Eric without him knowing it but I wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"Um … Henry, has been talking to the contractors about some alterations," I said uncomfortably. That was the truth, it was Henry that was straw boss. Thankfully Henry emerged from the kitchen at that moment.

"I assure you, your modifications were more than sufficient my friend, I am just getting very fussy in my old age and have some specifics I like regarding my resting quarters. I am sure you understand. Sandy was worried you would be offended," he said, both saving me and explaining my emotions. "I am paying for the work myself of course," he added. Unlike me, Henry could lie to Eric with impunity.

Eric seemed satisfied with this explanation and quickly lost interest as he set down the box he had been carrying. With a great flourish he removed the old quilt that he had once called hideous from the back of the couch. Bundling it into my arms, he replaced it with a new one of the finest quality. Next, he pulled out two large swords. I looked at them a little surprised. Using some tools and bits from the box, within minutes he hung them over the fireplace. The display would have been more at home in a castle than my old farmhouse. They were very Eric: large, beautiful and deadly, like him. I suspected he wanted them here for more than just decoration.

Finally, Eric leaned down and pulled a framed photograph from the box. Brushing bits of imaginary dust from the top, he took a moment to place the picture precisely on the mantle.

I still wasn't sure how any of this was payback for Pam. I noticed she was staring in horror at the fireplace. I couldn't understand why the swords got that response. I looked at them again, trying to figure it out. That's when I saw it. Beneath the swords, front and centre, the framed photo so lovingly placed on the mantelpiece, was of Bill and Pam in California.

"What do you think?" asked Eric, giving away nothing in his voice of how much he was enjoying Pam's shock.

"I don't know Eric. I mean …" I could see the hope dawning on Pam's face, but she was about to be disappointed, "I have very fond memories of this old quilt." Pam made a strange choking noise.

"I do too," Eric said, ignoring Pam, "but it's an eyesore, and we will enjoy making more memories with the new one," he leered.

"Eww. Remind me _never_ to use that quilt," said Amelia. She hadn't yet spotted the subjects in the photo: she was too busy desperately trying to remember if she had used the old quilt.

I heard a snigger and saw Henry was still leaning against the kitchen door-jamb.

Pam took half a step in the direction of the fireplace.

"Pam, you will not touch that photograph," said Eric sternly. He didn't look at her, he seemed to be contemplating the old quilt in my arms, but Pam froze at his words. She looked stunned at the command in his tone. After a moment, Eric glanced over, smiled at her, and raised an eyebrow. He was making his point and she would just have to put up with it. Pam looked sulky but didn't argue. The comment had finally alerted Amelia to what was going on and she looked more carefully.

"Oh. My. God! When was that taken?" she shrieked. She hadn't known what Eric had made Pam and Bill do at the art gallery.

"Just another fond memory," said Eric casually. Amelia looked at each of us trying to figure out what was going on. Pam turned slightly so that the picture was not in her line of sight.

"Master, do you need anything else from me tonight?" she asked politely. Eric had clearly arranged for Pam to pick us up from work just so she would see the picture.

"Actually I do. I received a call from Thalia, she's had a disagreement with one of Victor's people who was 'passing through'. I will have to deal with it personally and require your presence. We need to return to Fangtasia almost immediately." Pam bowed her head obediently. I briefly wondered if Victor's vampire had survived the 'disagreement', then decided it might be better not to know.

"I'll wait outside," Pam said, and left. I noticed she was careful not to look in the direction of the fire, fireplace or fireplace mantle.

Eric took my hand and pulled me into my bedroom.

"I'm sorry about this lover. I had hoped to spend some time with you tonight but we cannot be too careful where Victor's people are concerned."

"I understand," I said. I didn't try to hide my disappointment. "You have to leave right away?" I walked my fingers up his chest. His eyes flashed with temptation before he grabbed my hand and pressed it to his lips for a moment.

"I'm afraid so." We both sighed and I pouted. Eric laughed and brushed a finger over my bottom lip.

"I doubt I will be able to return before morning and you will be asleep anyway," he added with further regret. "I have no desire to rush back here to crawl into a hole with Henry, handsome as he is." He winked at me and I managed to pull out a smile for him. "But I will see you soon after sunset and we will spend the whole night together. I thought you could stay at my house," he said with a surge of excitement. I was intrigued, I hadn't been to Eric's house yet.

"I would like to see where you live," I said eagerly. Eric beamed but before I could enjoy the thought too much I remembered the promise I'd made Sam earlier that night. "Damn! I'm supposed to go into work that morning and help Sam with the stock delivery." Eric frowned.

"We will work something out. One day I will wake with you in my arms," he said confidently. Before he could say more, his phone beeped. "I must go." He kissed me and I held his face to mine for a long moment.

"OK." I followed him out of my bedroom again. "Just how long am I supposed to deal with that very unsettling picture being up in my living room?" I asked.

"I haven't decided yet," he said with a shit-eating grin; he was pleased with his choice of punishment. "We will talk tonight." He kissed me again. I knew he hated leaving and I pushed my love at him.

I looked at the photo again and shook my head. As far as Eric was concerned, the ends did _not_ justify the means when it came to schemes behind his back. I wondered how much trouble I was going to be in. I looked at Henry.

"Well?" I asked.

"The work is finished and I was able to glamour the workmen and get them away before Eric arrived. Claudine is waiting for your call." I wanted Eric to have a solid secure place in my house, in my mind it was symbolic of the solid secure place he had in my life, in my heart.

"Wow, that was quick."

"This kind of work always is. They bring in a team to do a quick job and keep it hush. Then the details are glamoured from them. Usually it is just the specific location and type of security, in this case I went further. They think they have been doing work for young Mr Compton and have no memory of coming anywhere near your house at all." There was a mischievous glint to Henry's eye and I wondered what they now thought they had be doing at Bill's.

"Is it dangerous for them, all that glamouring?"

"Not if it's done properly. It helps that they are complicit in the process. Only a fool would want to be wandering around with knowledge of a vampire's sleeping quarters."

"Good point." There had been times I'd wished I could have dangerous knowledge glamoured from me.

Claudine was working at the club that night so I knew she was up. She popped into the kitchen shortly after I called causing Amelia to squeak and drop the cup she was holding. Henry managed to catch it before it hit the floor. Amelia gave Claudine a dark look, as if she had scared her on purpose. I thought this was unfair until I saw Claudine's overly innocent expression.

"I thought Amelia could do her usual wards, then you could add yours on top so it's super secure." I jumped in before they could start bitching at each other.

"Oh that won't be necessary," Claudine beamed brightly at everyone in the room. Henry glowed in return as he looked at her, Amelia scowled.

"What do you mean 'that won't be necessary'?" she snapped "My wards have kept us perfectly safe so far." She was disgruntled I had asked Claudine for help at all.

"I am sure your little spells are _wonderful_," Claudine replied with cheerful condescension. "But with the strength of the ward I plan to create, additional help will not be required. Besides the space is already within _your_ wards is it not?" Turning her smile to me, my cousin dismissed Amelia. "The only tricky bit will be getting some of Eric's blood for the casting."

"Some of … What?" This suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea.

"The ward is based on one person's blood. Once set, only people with that blood can enter the warded area while the source is within. I've also added a little extra oomph so the space will be protected from fire."

I could tell that, despite herself, Amelia was impressed. I didn't understand all the terms running through her head but I could feel her awe. Henry's eyes were narrowed in consternation as I looked to him for advice.

"Usually I would say giving any vampire's blood to a fairy to use in magic is not even to be considered. But there is nothing usual about you Sandy. To my knowledge there has never been a fairy-vampire bonding before. Your relationship with Eric changes things; so does the fact it's Claudine doing the magic." Amelia looked questioningly at Henry but he didn't explain. "Fairies cannot lie. If she says that only those with Eric's blood can access the warded space then that is the truth. However, telling the truth is not the same as telling the whole truth." I knew Henry was not accusing Claudine of anything. He was simply trying to ensure I had all the information.

"I know that, I'm married to Eric," I replied. Everyone laughed a little and the tension in the room eased.

"You promise me Claudine, there is no loop-hole, nothing you're not telling me that would put Eric at risk?" I checked.

"Absolutely not," Claudine said sincerely. "I am sworn to protect you, in ways far more binding than you can imagine. But also, I love you. Your bonded will not be put at risk by any deliberate action of mine."

"And you will only use the blood for the ward, not for anything else?" Henry winked at me and Claudine looked pleased too, they knew I was trying to make sure I had covered all the angles.

"I promise." There seemed to be a deeper significance to a fairy saying that than a human somehow.

I chewed on my lip for a moment then shook my head. I trusted Claudine but I wasn't comfortable with the idea of giving anyone access to Eric's blood, especially for magical purposes. Claudine seemed to understand my concerns.

"It would never leave your sight, Henry can be present also," she reassured me. She knew what it was to love a vampire.

"I don't like the idea of using his blood without asking him. I do trust you Claudine but I'll have to tell him," I decided. "Besides I haven't any idea how to get it otherwise. It's not like he wouldn't notice me sticking a needle in him."

Henry offered an alternative suggestion. "What if we could get Pam here? As both Sandy and Pam have Eric's blood, would a combination of the two work? That way Sandy could still surprise Eric and no one's blood would be used without their knowledge."

"Yes that would work," Claudine said happily.

I agreed to ask her. If Pam was willing I would do it, she had no bias regarding Claudine as Henry and I did, so I trusted her judgement in this.

Pam sat at one end of the table with Henry next to her. Claudine sat at the other as far from Pam as possible. Amelia and I were in between. Claudine used the samples of blood from Pam and me to isolate the 'Eric' which she soaked up with some kind of petal. She combined a small corner of the petal with some other ingredients in a bowl and began weaving her spell. I was so engrossed I didn't see trouble coming. Luckily Henry was more on the ball, he had Pam pinned to the floor in a second. I gasped to see her fangs out and her eyes focused entirely on the fairy. She struggled slightly and Henry's fangs ran out also, though I wasn't sure if he was mad that she was threatening Claudine or excited that she was wiggling beneath him, probably both, vampires! I looked to Claudine, she didn't seem remotely disturbed.

"It's ready," she said, as if the struggle on the floor wasn't happening.

"OK. Claudine and I will go set the ward. Henry, you take Pam outside to calm down. Amelia destroy everything. I don't want any remnants of this left, it might not be safe. Burn everything." I wasn't taking any chances.

When we got back to the kitchen Amelia had gone to bed. There was a bowl with ash in it in the sink. I thought it was odd that Amelia hadn't cleaned it out, she was normally such a neat freak, but at least I knew there was nothing left to fall into the wrong hands. I went to talk to Pam so that Henry could come in and have a moment with Claudine. Pam was on the porch swing.

"I apologise," she said a little stiffly.

"No need," I said seriously. "I know it's hard for you all when you smell fairy. Thank you for coming, for giving your blood, I know it's not something to take lightly. Amelia burned all the residue."

"There is nothing I would not do to ensure my master's safety," she replied simply. With how much they liked to tease each other, I sometimes forgot just how close Pam and Eric were. I recalled the tender moment between them after the mall fire. "Plus, I am hoping if he is in a good mood he will remove that monstrosity," she added, her eyes flashing.

"I promise to put in a good word for you, but you know if I push too hard he'll leave it up longer just to prove he can."

"It's your house. You could just take it down." She looked hopefully at me.

"Well the point of all this," I waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the new ward, "is that I am trying to make it _our_ house. Besides he'd probably just put the picture up at Fangtasia, and I'm sure you'd rather it be on display here than at the bar." Pam actually shivered at the thought.

"You may have a point," she said. "I should go. It will not be long until dawn and Eric will wonder where I have been. When will you show him?"

"Tonight, as soon as he arrives," I said, knowing the excitement was showing on my face. Pam rolled her eyes at me but then surprised me by leaning in for a hug.

"You will make him very happy," she said. Then she was gone.

I heard the door close just after dark the next night and was surprised I hadn't felt Eric coming. Rushing out of my room I realised this was because it was Pam.

"Is everything OK?" I asked. I hadn't been expecting her.

"Of course. I have delayed Eric with some 'urgent' papers that need his attention," she said with a wink. "I have come to take Amelia out for the evening. Henry has a date also so you will have the place to yourselves."

"Thank you." I grinned bouncing towards her happily. Pam's eyes followed disapprovingly as I hopped up and down, until they fell on my chest at which point she smiled and flashed a little fang. I stopped bouncing immediately.

"Yes, well," she said, her lips twitching. "Just try not to argue with him."

"Yes Pam," I said obediently.

Eric arrived shortly after Pam and Amelia had left. I could tell he was curious about my mood but he was distracted by his child's scent at the door.

"What is Pam up to now?" he asked suspiciously. "She has orders from me for this evening." I couldn't decipher the look on his face. Henry came out at that moment.

"Glad you are here old boy," he said to Eric. "I have a date. I'll be gone most of the night. You kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked. Eric seemed surprised and looked back and forth between us but Henry just smiled, blew me a kiss, and left.

Eric arched an eyebrow at me, he knew I was up to something. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards my bedroom.

"Wait." He had been following me but stopped suddenly by the door and held me still. He was very tense. "Sookie I can smell fairy magic," he warned.

"I know," I smiled at him. "It's OK, trust me, come on."

Keeping hold of his hand I pulled him into the room. I could feel his caution, his eyes were darting about. The walls seemed to shimmer for a moment as he entered. Claudine had warned me that the spell would not be complete until he entered the space to bind it. Now he had done so, only someone with his blood could remove or alter the protection, not even Claudine could affect it now. I could both feel and see him relax.

"This place is _mine_," he said in wonder. "I can feel it. It is bound in my blood." His eyes were wide as he turned slowly on the spot.

"The ward is very specific. If you are in this room only people with your blood can enter it. Even during the day," I said.

"During the day?" He looked surprised. I slid my hand behind a new picture on the wall and pushed one of the buttons on the panel there. As the secure, light-tight barriers came down, I went and released the thick black-out curtain that covered the doorway. (It wasn't really needed but I was determined to have as much protection as possible.) A soft glow filled the room from the tiny lights set in the crown moulding that now trimmed the ceiling.

"I had them put the lighting in so I could see. Henry assured me it wouldn't bother you," I said nervously. I really wanted Eric to like it. To feel safe and comfortable here. He checked the shutters carefully then gazed around the rest of the room.

My room had previously been decorated with flowered wallpaper and furnished with a combination of Gran's stuff and left-overs from when I was a little girl, none of which I thought was appropriate for Eric. I'd had the workmen paint the room in good-ol' neutral magnolia and I had bought a new quilt, sheets and drapes in a midnight blue that Tray had assured me was masculine. I suspected Eric was more a silk or satin man but I preferred cotton and Tray had said Egyptian was the best so that's what I got.

"You did this so I could stay here?" Eric seemed uncharacteristically uncertain.

"Yes. It's as safe as I could make it." I still couldn't tell how he felt about it. Eric seemed to become aware of my tension and looked at me intently. Without breaking his gaze, he got out his phone and pressed a button. I guess it was a quick-dial because he put the phone to his ear and spoke in a language I didn't recognise then hung up still watching me. I shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

Eric released me from his gaze and moved to look curiously at the picture that covered the control panel.

"Amelia helped me to order it online," I said. "I only got it because it's called 'Eric the Victorious' and he's praying to that God you told me about, Odin, the one that was always seducing women. For some reason it made me think of you." I was getting breathless with nerves, I was worried I'd misunderstood the stories he'd told me, or that the picture had a meaning I didn't understand." Eric, who had been very subdued up until now, burst into laughter.

"You chose a picture for your bedroom of 'Eric' praying to the God of seduction?" he teased. I knew he wasn't the God of seduction, but in the stories Eric had told me, that was what he seemed to spend a lot of his time doing.

"I can change it if you don't like it," I said biting my lip.

He didn't reply but stood looking at it for a moment longer before turning his attention back to the rest of the room. "Besides, it's not _my_ bedroom, it's _our _bedroom. At least … I … I want it to be. That is … if you want." In one of those lightening fast movements Eric was in front of me.

"So … um … what do you think?" I finally asked outright as he still hadn't said.

I felt the most powerful wave of love and happiness as he opened our bond. My knees gave way but Eric caught me as his lips crashed into mine. He pulled me up and wrapped me around him and I felt the wall behind my back.

We didn't leave our room for the rest of the night.

Sometime before dawn I had fallen asleep in Eric's arms. They were still around me when my alarm woke me early the next morning. It felt so right, so perfect, having him there. I wiggled against him and breathed deeply enjoying his smell around me. Unfortunately I couldn't bask in my happiness for long, even though I was exhausted from our long night. I had promised to help Sam this morning. With a bit of a struggle I was able to lift Eric's arm off me and slide out the bed. I turned back to look at him. His fair hair was tousled against the dark pillow, his face was peaceful, there was a hint of a smile on his lips. I brushed a tendril from his forehead and kissed him. He didn't stir.

I smiled as I straightened the crooked picture which Eric had said, while pounding me into the wall next to it, that he did like and I was not to change. In fact he had declared he liked the whole room, very much, then proceeded to show me just how much, several times over. I stretched slightly enjoying the tingling stiffness that I always felt after a night with Eric and patted him lovingly on the bottom. To avoid further temptation, I sighed, pulled the sheet up over my favourite asset and opened the door. Drawing the blackout curtain securely, I went out to start the coffee, leaving it to drip while I showered.

I was yawning over my coffee cup when I heard Tray pull up the drive. Amelia had not yet appeared.

"Knock knock," he called, letting himself in as usual. I got up and poured him a coffee. "Wow, late night?" he said looking at me.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel good," I grumbled. I knew I looked exhausted, even though Eric's blood meant I was able to avoid having bags under my eyes.

"Sorry. I just meant …" he trailed off. There really wasn't a safe way to recover from his previous statement and he knew it.

"It's fine. It was a late night. I think Amelia must have been late too. I didn't hear her come in and she's not up yet."

"I know. She called me last night and asked if I'd come get her later, just before the lunch shift starts."

"Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all. Officially I'm here now as your Pack protection. With Amelia later, I'm just giving a pretty girl a ride to work," he winked.

"Well if you're sure. I feel bad you're having to run back and forth so much for us."

"It's no big. I'm close and it doesn't take long. Besides, you ladies are worth protecting. I'd do it even if it wasn't a job for Alcide," he shrugged.

"Thanks Tray. If there's anything I can do for you …"

"Well you already did. I know some of what all you've done for supes, you introduced me to Amelia, she warded my house and my business, _and_ I'm getting paid by Alcide. I think I've done pretty well overall," he smiled. "Ready to go?" I could tell he was uncomfortable with how mushy the conversation had got. I just nodded, grabbed my purse, and headed out to the car.

The delivery truck was just pulling up when we reached Merlotte's. Tray told me to stay in the car for a minute while he observed the delivery man and the surrounding area carefully, breathing deeply. After a moment he gave the all clear and we got out. He waved to Sam and watched until I reached my boss before taking off. Sam looked very relieved when he saw me.

"Thanks for doing this Sook. I've got so much paperwork to catch up on and it can take a while to store everything when it's just me. I'll do all the heaving lifting if you could just sort out the …"

"It's fine Sam, just point me where you need me," I smiled at him.

"Well if you stay in the store room, I'll bring it all in and you can sort it from there," he said trying to sound casual. I knew he was keeping me far from the delivery man, and inside the bar out of sight generally.

After the stock was in and the truck had driven off, Sam worked with me to store everything in its proper place.

"Sorry if I seemed a bit over cautious, keeping you in here," he said, not looking at me.

"Well I figured it was a safety thing," I said, wondering why he was so uncomfortable.

"There were some men in the bar last night. Strangers. They didn't ask about you but they did seem more interested in the staff than normal. I just want to be careful that's all," he said.

"Men?" I asked, knowing 'men' wouldn't have him this anxious and that he wasn't telling me everything.

"Werewolves. Not local, and not the civilised kind either. I know Alcide's pack are all right but most Werewolves are less … well you want to stay away from them, even if they aren't here for you."

"They came in last night?" I sat on a box and looked at Sam who had been avoiding my eye.

"Yes, the other night too. The first time I figured they were just passing through so I didn't worry too much, just kept an eye on them. But when they came back last night I got suspicious. I called Alcide. There were only three but if they're hanging around then he needs to know, it's his territory."

"Did he know anything about them?"

"No. He's going to check into it. Don't worry. They were in the bar both times so they weren't planning anything or the wards wouldn't let them in. But we should be extra careful anyway."

"I'll let Eric know tonight. Pam had some trouble before with a Were from New Orleans, he might be one of them," I mused. Sam's face hardened slightly but he didn't comment further. "Go do your paperwork Sam," I said irritably, knowing why he had stiffened. He might not talk about Eric but his disapproval was still evident and I was getting tired of it. After a moment he just nodded and left, calling over his shoulder from the door:

"Don't go outside," he ordered. I saluted his back then got back to work. They may not get on, but Sam and Eric could be an awful lot alike.

Amelia came in just before we opened and the lunch shift was the same-old, same-old. There was no sign of the Weres. I did put a call through to Sam which sounded like one of Alcide's Pack. Tray picked us up and we headed back to the house. Between the late night, going in early, the heavy lifting, and working a regular lunch shift, I was exhausted. I decided to crawl back into bed with my vampire. It was so nice that he was there. He was exactly as I'd left him and I enjoyed a moment of just gazing before I slipped off my clothes. Without bothering to put on a nightie, I wiggled my way back under Eric's arm.

I had planned to spend some time enjoying his presence, and his butt, but I fell asleep almost immediately. By the time I awoke it was dark. Eric's arm was no longer a dead weight over me, instead his hand was gently stroking my side and hip. I opened my eyes to see him propped up on one elbow, gazing down at me with his impossibly blue eyes. I tried to smile at him but had to stifle a yawn instead.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" I asked when I could speak.

"You are beautiful. I would fill my eyes with you every second of my existence if I could." I could feel an intense happiness coming from him. He continued to smile and stroke my skin softly as his joy bathed every inch of me.

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed tonight," I mentioned.

"I awoke with you in my arms," he said simply.

"Hmm. I felt the same when I woke up this morning. Though the effect was ruined slightly by having to get up and go to work." I yawned again.

"You came back though," he smiled. I knew he was talking about back to bed, not just back to the house.

"Well I was tired. For some reason I didn't get much sleep last night." I tried to give him a stern look, but felt a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"Eric's mood shifted from thoughtful to something much less passive and I couldn't resist sliding my hand under the sheet to enjoy the firm shape of his delectable derrière. Eric smiled and I saw his fangs start to come down as I responded to his mood. I wondered if the ward were sound proof.

"I wish we could wake up like this every night," lamented Eric some time later as my breathing was starting to return to normal. We were both laying on our sides, facing each other.

"Why can't we?" I asked.

"Well for one thing, sometimes I will need to be in Shreveport. Plus it would be unsafe for us both if it became known I stay in your room during the day. The ward may protect me, but that does not mean people won't try to breach it. Also, there is the AVL to consider," he said. His finger was tracing circles round my breast as he spoke.

"The AVL? I thought they were on our side."

"They are on their own side," Eric explained, still more focused on my breast than on the conversation. "And they have declared you a good southern woman who will not live with the man she loves out of state-recognised wed-lock. We are part of their campaign for legalising human-vampire marriage. They will not be happy if we jump the gun."

"Oh. So we can't live together?" My hopes fell. Eric finally realised how sad this made me and pulled me to his chest, stroking my back.

"Not officially," he said.

"Sooooo? I mean you stayed today. Is there like a limit on how often you stay or what? The AVL want us to be married but don't want us to be happy? Well that's just great, yet another political agenda determined to keep us apart." I was being snarky now but I really had thought we would live together, even if not right away, then soon. But it could be years before the law got changed, there was still a strong lobby against the AVL's marriage amendment, even if attitudes were improving.

"Sookie. The AVL does not care if we live together or not. As long as we do not _appear_ to live together," he soothed. I kept a grip on my temper and listened hopefully. "We can spend some time here and some time at my house but we will need to keep up both, with this being your official residence and mine being elsewhere."

"So we can live together as long as we continue to have two houses?" That didn't sound so bad. A bit extravagant maybe, but we could make it work.

"I have many more than two houses Sookie. But in principal yes. However I still think we will need to spend some nights apart. I must be careful of staying here, we cannot risk anyone outside this house knowing about the protection on this room." He was clearly focused on maintaining the secrecy around our sleeping habits but I was distracted by his first comment.

"Wait, what do you mean? How many houses _do_ you have?"

"Some. Plus you will need to be here if you are going into work and your schedule will not be in synch with the times I need to be close to Fangtasia. Unless you want to quit your job?" he added hopefully. He clearly wished he hadn't said anything about his other houses and was now trying to side track me, which made me more curious. I gave him the stink eye to end the job discussion and kept on bird-dogging the house issue.

"How many is some?"

"A few. I want to stay with you as often as our lives will allow but, much as I hate to be apart from you, I think it will work in our favour with the AVL that we cannot always sleep in the same house. We will divide our time together between here and my house."

"Which one?"

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed at me. He knew I wasn't going to drop it.

"I have houses in many places. Over the years I have built up quite a real-estate portfolio. I will tell you all about it when we have time, but not right now. I have only four domestic properties in the Shreveport area." _Only? _ "The one that Victor knows about, is the one that I use for entertaining other vampires when I cannot do it at the bar but where I never rest; there is also my main house, where I wish to take you as soon as you stop arguing with me;" he smiled and gave me a quick kiss, "and two safe-houses. Both very different, under different names and in different areas. Oh and I own Pam's house too," he added as an afterthought. "Though I have been meaning to sign that over to her. She didn't own any property in the area so I lent her one of my houses when she first relocated here. She grew fond of it and didn't want to move."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. If Eric had five houses here in Shreveport how many did he have all together? Of course it made sense that he'd have a safe-house. It also made sense that in a thousand years you'd probably live in quite a few different places, but did he still have houses everywhere he'd been? He could feel my curiosity and gave me a bit more information.

"Most of my properties in other States and Countries are rented out. The revenue goes into local bank accounts so I have pre-made bolt holes in several parts of the world should I need them."

"How many places?"

"A couple in other States here, one in South America, three in Western Europe and then Azerbaijan, China, New Zealand, Africa," he waved his hand about suggesting there were more. "I got rid of a lot when I became Sheriff," he shrugged. "I knew just taking off and starting again would no longer be a simple option." I shook my head. It was too much to take in. Eric had gone back to stroking me softly, but his gaze was far away.

"So. Sometimes we live here and sometimes at your 'main' house, and then sometimes we have to stay apart." I decided I'd worry about 'my husband the property tycoon' some other time. Besides it didn't really matter.

"I'm afraid so," he said refocusing on me sadly. "We should get up. Pam wishes to speak with us before I show you my house."

"You are going to forgive her soon aren't you?" I said, remembering my promise to put in a good word for her.

"Soon enough," he said with a wicked grin.

"You're mean, you know that," I said. I rolled onto my back and stretched in preparation for getting up. Eric had been about to reply but had gotten distracted. He eyes glowed down at mine, suddenly he was hovering over me. I knew that look well. I guessed Pam would just have to wait.

"So you required 'specifics for your resting quarters'?" Eric quoted at Henry. We had finally emerged to knowing looks from Henry and Pam; the former clearly amused, the latter not so much. Eric was giving Henry similar looks to the ones Pam was giving us. He may be happy with the result, but Henry had lied to him and he was at least going to note it. Henry however was ready for this.

"Yes. I 'specifically require' my bed to be Viking free. You sprawl too much and you hog the covers."

"Generally, I do not use covers," said Eric. He actually looked a little offended that Henry didn't want to share the hidey-hole with him.

"Even more reason. Magnificent as it is, unlike your lovely wife, I have no interest in waking up to your evening glory," said Henry. Eric's eyes lit up at the memory of awakening to find me in his arms and his hands started wandering.

"I have to agree with you," he agreed begrudgingly. "Despite the obvious attractions of both I would rather wake to my wife's chest than yours." They both looked appreciatively at my boobs. The mildly flirtatious discussion of them sleeping together, then having them turn their joint attention to me, caused a flash of a thought I really shouldn't have. The blush crept up my face as the pictures flitted through my mind. I huffed loudly hoping I just sounded annoyed and headed to the kitchen to hide. From Eric's shock and Henry's laughter I was completely busted.

"Well if we are done with the meeting of the mutual appreciation society perhaps we could move on?" grumbled Pam following me. I noticed she still avoided looking anywhere near the fireplace.

Eric and Henry came into the kitchen a moment later. I was busy avoiding his narrow eyed gaze when Pam addressed her master. "I have a message from a woman called Bethany. She says: Congratulations Dearg-áireán; Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful; also she would very much like to meet the woman that can draw a Bird of Paradise out of a fossil. Oh and something about, 'you weed in her garden?' What exactly did you two do on your date?"

"A fossil?" I asked.

"When we first met she said I was cold and hard and from a forgotten age – like a fossil." Eric explained without much interest "She said I never hung around for long because I knew, like all fossils I was only interesting for a short while, and would then be put on a shelf to gather dust until someone new came along to discover me,"

"She was wrong," I said firmly, finally meeting his eye. The weight of Eric's stare lightened and he smiled.

"Yes, she said so herself later. She said I was more like amber. That I could be cold and hard, but also beautiful and lively, and that it would only take someone to hold me in the palm of their hand and I would be warm." I glowed up at him and stroked his face. He _was_ beautiful and lively and warm (though not physically of course), and I had held him in the palm of my hand, or his soul at least.

"Ugh!" Henry groaned, then went on in a overly theatrical voice "Oh Pam – you are like a diamond, beautiful yet cutting, hard yet classic, rare yet … sparkly." Pam had been standing with the back of one hand to her forehead as if swooning from his words but pulled back her other hand, which he had grabbed, at this last word.

"Sparkly! I do not sparkle!" she replied indignantly.

"Sorry, ran out of comparisons," Henry shrugged.

Eric passed me a wet kitchen sponge which I threw at Henry's face. He caught it of course but the dirty dish-water splashed in his face anyway. Eric held his hand out and I slapped it.

"So how do we make them fight again?" asked Henry, wiping his face on his shirt-sleeve.

"I did warn you what it was like living with them," said Pam with a big smile, smugly enjoying her I-told-you-so moment. Plus, aside from the sparkles I think she liked the diamond comparison which did actually seem quite fitting.

* * *

><p><strong>Dearg áireán - What Bethany calls Eric, from dearg - red, associated with warriors and kingship, and áireán - being nocturnal, night vigil, visiting at night.<strong>

**Picture: If you google Eric the Victorious the first two listings, for wikipedia, have the picture. **

**Akon song can be found on You Tube.**

**So, Sookie and Eric are enjoying their honeymoon, and hopefully you guys are too, let me know (please). Knowing them it will not last, someone is bound to try to kill one of them soon. **


	13. A Good Night & A Bad Day

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**As always thank you to everyone for reading and especially those who review. Apologies that this took longer than planned. **

**Very special thanks to treewitch703 for all her hard work and support and for putting up with my worries and rantings.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong> Eric passed me a wet kitchen sponge which I threw at Henry's face. He caught it of course but the dirty dish-water splashed in his face anyway. Eric held his hand out and I slapped it._

"_So how do we make them fight again?" asked Henry, wiping his face on his shirt-sleeve._

"_I did warn you what it was like living with them," said Pam with a big smile, smugly enjoying her I-told-you-so moment. Plus, aside from the sparkles I think she liked the diamond comparison which did actually seem quite fitting._

_[~~~]  
><em>

I heated three bloods and the four of us sat around the kitchen table.

"Anything other than Bethany's message to report?" Eric asked Pam once everyone had settled down.

"The thief that Sookie heard has been handed over to Victor," she said. I felt a stab of guilt and dropped my eyes. Eric took one of my hands in both of his and stroked gently.

"I am sorry lover, but there was no way around it. He was one of Victor's pets, we had to return him." I really didn't like the fact that the guy was already being spoken about in the past tense, but there wasn't much I could do about it now.

"I know. And it's not like he was a nice guy or anything, but I still feel like I just helped kill him." I kept my eyes on the table, ashamed of my part in the affair and not wanting to see how unaffected the vampires were to the whole thing.

"You didn't. Your information made very little difference in this case. We would have caught him stealing anyway and, as predicted, as soon as we did he declared himself under Victor's protection and we returned him. Besides even if he hadn't stolen from us, Victor would have killed him sooner or later, it's what he does," Pam explained with more kindness and understanding in her tone than I was used to expecting from her. I just nodded. Eric had warned me what would happen, when I told him about the man.

"What about that waitress?" I asked wanting to move away from the fate of Victor's pet.

"She is safe. She will continue to work at Fangtasia and continue to report on us," Eric shrugged. "I am more worried about Victor's bounty hunters than his spies." He had not seemed worried about the waitress from the start. They knew Victor had people watching them. Someone like the waitress was the best case scenario, Eric was not going to do anything in the bar that he didn't want to get back to Victor anyway, and she had no malicious intent. Eric had even said he would do what he could to keep her safe.

"Speaking of bounty hunters," I said, earning me the full attention of all three vampires. When on alert, it is very apparent that vampires are, at heart, hunters. Being the object of their predatory gaze can be a little disconcerting, even with my family vampires. "Sam said three Werewolves came into the bar," I explained nervously. "He called Alcide to try and track them down but I don't know if the pack was able to. At first Sam thought they were just passing through but they've been in twice now," I reported.

Without a word Eric took out his phone and dialled a number. Whoever was on the other end obviously started speaking as soon as they answered, caller ID I guess, and Eric just nodded for a minute or two.

" … OK, keep me updated." He closed his phone and pocketed it, I could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Did they find anything?" I asked knowing he had just spoken to Alcide.

"Not yet." He definitely looked unhappy and I knew he was debating whether to say what was on his mind. "Sookie, maybe …" he finally started, but I knew what he was going to say. I tried to be gentle in my response.

"No Eric, we've discussed this. I need the contact with people to control my telepathy. I know you're worried about me but I'm safer there with other people around than on my own and the wards on the bar stop anyone from entering if they intend to cause harm."

"We do not know what their intentions are," Eric frowned.

"We know they cannot harm me at the bar. And Sam is there too. Plus if I'm there next time they come in, I might be able to pick up something from them. It's probably the only way I can help, please don't take that from me Eric." I noticed Henry had sat up straighter and that there was something eager in his gaze as he watched our discussion. "Besides, we're not supposed to know about the bounty hunters right? Won't Victor get suspicious if I'm suddenly housebound again?"

"You certainly have a long list of reasons why we should do this your way," Eric grumped. _I wonder where I learned that,_ I thought. Eric was torn between being swayed by my argument and irritation that it was against him.

"I'm just trying to think through all the angles." I said innocently.

Eric stroked my face and brushed his lips over mine as I felt him give in. "You are right, the Shifter can protect you within the bar. I just don't like you being anywhere without me. You must promise me to be careful." Eric tipped me a wink as Henry slouched, disappointed.

"You too," I said, my grip on his hand tightened while my other one rubbed his thigh. I was just as worried about Eric as he was about me. He smiled at me, flashing a little fang. "What about the Fellowship thing?" I asked him, moving on before we ended up back in the bedroom. Nothing seemed to turn Eric on more than those rare occasions when I got the better of him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, leaving his hand over mine on the table.

"The AVL is determined to have the human authorities deal with them, but we cannot report to the police what you 'heard'. I _have _reported it to Philippa Langdon and a warning has gone out to all the sheriffs. However the AVL do not want word to spread among vampires in general. There may be some who try to retaliate and many will refuse to drink the synthetic blood. For now we can only stay vigilant."

"In that case I guess you …" I started.

"No Sookie." He caressed my neck. "While I would happily feed only from you, I must be seen to drink the bottled blood. Despite the AVL's directive, word of the plot will spread and many will be nervous. I must lead by example, especially in my own bar."

"That makes sense I guess." Eric was good at what he did and took his responsibilities seriously but I hated the idea of him putting himself in danger for it. "Is there a test you can do? On the blood I mean."

"We will take precautions," he assured me squeezing my fingers gently.

Henry rubbed at his scalp, leaving his hair every which-way, leaned back in his chair, stretched, and yawned, as if we were boring him. "Henry I have no intention of arguing with my wife purely for your amusement. If you have nothing useful to add I believe we are done for the night." Eric kicked the leg of Henry's chair trying to topple him. "Sookie will be staying with me so you can seek out some other form of entertainment." Henry, who had saved himself from falling over backwards by gripping the table, just grinned at him. I was still worrying about Victor, the bounty hunters, and the Fellowship.

"You know, for once it might be nice to meet a group of people that don't want to kill us. Just for a change, you know?" I said with a sigh. All three vampires laughed, but I wasn't exactly joking.

Once Henry had taken off to find some company for the night, Eric looked expectantly at Pam.

"Everything is ready. I just need to add some finishing touches," she said.

"You're up to something," I accused, feeling Eric's mood.

"I told you, I want to show you my house," he said innocently, but I could feel him clamping down on his emotions. I gave him a look to let him know he wasn't fooling me but didn't ask any more questions about whatever he had planned.

"What about Amelia?" I asked instead, scanning quickly for her mind. She was up in her room as I had thought.

"Bill will watch the house from outside until Pam returns," said Eric texting.

"I will go on ahead, I have some things to pick up on the way," said Pam, heading out the door. Eric smiled at me. I knew he was very excited to show me his house and I let him feel that I shared his anticipation.

He pulled me outside to his car. He was keeping to his usual graceful saunter but inside I could feel that he was skipping like a child and had to laugh at him. As I was getting in Eric's Corvette, I spotted the white face in the trees. Eric ignored Bill and I followed his lead. I hadn't seen my ex since the night we all went to his house, more notably, I hadn't even thought of him.

"So was it Pam you called last night?" I asked, remembering the phone call he had made.

"Yes." He didn't elaborate so I let it drop. "I will show you the other houses another time."

"No!" I said. He looked at me quizzically. "Eric you should have places to go that I don't know about. That no one can get from me no matter what," I said seriously.

"That will not be necessary." He was angry.

"It is Eric," I insisted. "If someone tortured me, or used magic, I need to know you have somewhere safe to go." Eric growled but I pushed my determination at him. He struggled with his anger for a moment but eventually he nodded. I knew he wasn't happy about the idea, but as the human half of our human-vampire relationship, I was the weak link. Even if we took care of Victor, and the authorities quashed the Fellowship, I had the feeling that there would always be something.

A while and two security gates later we pulled into the driveway of a new-looking two-story home. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but it looked too normal somehow. I pictured Eric living somewhere that reflected his personality, larger than life and unique. It was a nice looking house but really not that unusual. Eric seemed amused by my reaction as he appeared beside my door to help me out of the car.

The house had a garage but Eric seemed content to leave the car outside as he led me through several more layers of security. Most of the downstairs was open-plan. There was a huge room in the middle, the height of both floors, with beams across at the upper level. Through archways I could see several other spaces including a kitchen, a room with a huge fire-place and lots of comfy looking sofas, and a room that seemed to have a lot of screens and speakers in it. There were several closed doors too. I stood in the centre of the room turning slowly. Everywhere was very tastefully decorated. Nothing too elaborate. There were exposed beams and brickwork and hardwood floors scattered with rugs through most of the space, except the den which had a plush carpet in deep red.

Eric led me through one of the closed doors. We walked into a space which I guessed would have been the dining room in a human home. It was completely bare but the walls looked different from the rest of the house. They were clearly thicker and made of something I couldn't identify.

"Reinforced concrete, a foot thick," explained Eric when I gazed at the walls curiously.

"Why? Is it like a panic room?" Eric gave me look that clearly said why would he need a panic room? Of course, if he were attacked he wouldn't hole up, he'd fight.

"Pam," he said. She appeared from somewhere else in the house instantly.

"Eric, I'm wearing a new blouse," she groused, strolling in casually.

He gave her a level look.

"Fine." She shrugged off her coat. Despite her unenthusiastic tone she looked excited.

"Stay very still," Eric whispered in my ear. Then they were a blur of movement. The draft swept my hair into my face as they flashed from behind me to near the ceiling in front and then my skirt swirled round my legs as they ricocheted from wall to wall but never touched me. The blurs moved over all six surfaces of the room so fast I couldn't make out any details. I heard plenty though, bone crunching crashes, Pam's winded grunts and Eric's excited laughter. Suddenly they stopped. Eric had Pam pinned to the far wall by the neck.

He looked back over his shoulder to me and grinned.

"Eric put her down. What are you doing?" They both looked a little worse for wear, though Pam was definitely more so.

"Sparring," he smiled. His fangs were still down from the fight and I could feel the prickle of his excitement.

He hadn't let go of Pam. I looked at her, concerned, and he turned to look also as if he had only just remembered she was there. She didn't seem bothered by being held half way up a wall by the neck. She had pulled her wrist to her eye-line and was looking at her watch. When Eric looked at her she smiled triumphantly.

"Five seconds," she rasped out. Eric loosened his hold on her neck and lowered her to the ground. "Five whole seconds longer than last time. I should have Sookie watch us more often, I'll get up to ten minutes in no time."

"I was being careful of your blouse," said Eric defensively. I had to admit it had survived intact unlike the rest of their clothing all of which was slightly torn.

"So basically you use your dining room to fight with Pam?" I said.

"Well I'm hardly going to dine in it." He had a point. "Though, now you mention it ..." he started to stalk towards me. I gave him a look and he smirked. "Come on. I'll show you the rest of the house. Unless you want to see us sword fight?" He said excitedly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on you big kid. Pam's had enough blouses ruined lately without your help." Eric let me pull him from the room and Pam mouthed 'thank you' at me from behind his back.

Saving Pam from working off the rest of Eric's excess energy meant I had to deal with it myself. His hands stroked my arms, my sides, my hips, my butt, my breasts, pretty much any bit of me they could get at; his tongue and teeth licked and nipped at my fingers and neck; and as he pushed against me from behind, which he did at every opportunity, I could tell his fangs were not the only fully extended part of him. I tried to carry on viewing the house, despite his arousal.

I managed to see the library (where I planned to spend a lot more time when Eric wasn't trying to undress me), and the weapons room (which was better stocked than a medieval castle and seemed to get Eric even more hot and bothered than he already was); but as we made our way upstairs I was so flustered from his attentions that I tripped. Eric stopped me from hurting myself, then decided since I was mostly horizontal, he might as well take advantage of the fact. He had one hand up my skirt before I could catch my breath.

"Eric. What about Pam?" I protested. Especially with the house being open-plan.

"She can't have you," he murmured into my cleavage where his face was now buried.

"Oh ha ha Eric," I said without amusement, pulling at his hair which just made him growl with pleasure. "Please, Eric. I really do not want to do this here," I said seriously. He stopped moving and held very still for a moment. Then with a rush of air I was on a soft surface in the dark and Eric was continuing where he left off. I was about to complain that this was not what I meant when his lips and fingers got to work and complaining became the last thing I wanted to do.

It was odd being in total darkness. Especially knowing that even though I couldn't see anything, Eric could still see me. Usually he liked me to watch him. This was all new. And kind of exciting. He seemed to have grown a few extra hands and warm pleasure tingles spread out from my stomach as his finger tips roused my body. Since I couldn't see anything anyway, and Eric was maneuvering too fast for me to keep up, I lay back and gave myself over to him, my legs relaxing open.

His mouth found mine and I responded with enthusiasm. He was pressing at my entrance and I lifted my hips to make it easier. I felt him quivering, trying to take it slow and I decided to save him the bother; I was ready enough. I reached down to grab that gorgeous butt of his and pulled hard, digging my nails into his flesh. He gasped and slid right into me making me moan in response.

"Sookie," he managed to grunt out. I had the feeling he was looking at me, even though I couldn't see anything. I reached up to locate his head and pull his face back to mine. He started to move.

It was fast and furious but Eric still managed to make me come twice. Afterwards he collapsed on top of me, I loved feeling his weight on me like that. Stroking his hair, I waited for my breathing to slow.

"So this is one of the spare bedrooms," he finally said. I laughed under him and he shifted slightly so he didn't start to crush me.

"It's very nice," I said. "Has a real nice feel to it." It was still pitch black. Eric laughed with me and rolled us over so I was on top of him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Well I guess two orgasms _is_ below par for you but I'm still not sure you need to apologise for it," I said with a grin.

"I got over excited." he admitted, not entirely contrite.

"I noticed. Perhaps Pam is right and I should watch you two fight more often. Though why the spare room?"

"It was closest," he said. He actually sounded a little embarrassed. "It's just having you in this house, and _having _you in this house, it's something I have wanted for a long time." I laughed again and tightened my arms around him, kissing the nearest part, which I think was his nose. Our bond hummed with love.

"Do I get to see your bedroom?" I asked after a pause.

"Come on." He pulled me up and I stumbled in the dark. I could feel he was a little worried.

"Some light?" I asked.

"Oh right," he said and flicked the switch. I squinted against the sudden brightness and then gasped at the state of Eric. There were several scratch and bite marks still healing on his arms and chest.

"Oh Eric. I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" I was torn between embarrassment, guilt, and worry. Eric just laughed.

"A little more than all right. Don't worry, I'm healing. I think I might have to take you in the dark again though, it seems to make you let go more." I could see a fresh flash of excitement in his eyes. I realised that, unable to see, I had tapped more into our bond. "Come on," he said again and took my hand as he opened the door.

"Um … Eric, shouldn't we find some clothes?" I had no idea what had happened to what I had been wearing but I was fairly sure it hadn't survived Eric's loving.

"No need. Pam left," he said pulling me onto the landing.

"When?"

"When I was carrying you in here. I think she was disappointed you denied me when we were on the stairs," he commented with false casualness.

I was about to hit him on the back but I noticed a particularly long scratch which reminded me I'd dug my nails into his butt too. I looked down to check my favourite bit of Eric was intact. Luckily it seemed to have healed already but I checked it very carefully – just to be sure. Eric turned his head back to see why I had paused and smirked at me.

"Come on wild cat. At this rate I'll never get you in my bedroom. Not that I mind christening the rest of the house." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I smiled back. With Pam gone this was a possibility. But while Eric might be able to manage the whole house in one night I certainly could not. As if to emphasise this thought my stomach chose that moment to growl.

"Perhaps the kitchen first," said Eric "But as it is you that needs to eat rather than me, I think you might be right about finding some clothes. Hold on." He was back in a flash with two bathrobes.

The kitchen was well stocked with pretty much the same foods I had at home. Eric offered to make me something but I could feel his doubt and decided it would be easier to do it myself. I noticed the kitchen windows had light-tight security shutters, the same as everywhere else. They seemed to be built into the walls.

"How did you manage all the upgrades? Wouldn't it have been easier to just build a house?" I asked as I started to make a sandwich.

"I did have this place built," he said.

"But its got a sun porch and this huge kitchen. Why would you build a house with those?"

"I drew up the plans when I was in Rhodes." It took a second for his meaning to sink in.

"Eric are you saying you built this house for me?"

"For us."

"But I was still with Quinn then. Well, technically." Things hadn't been great with the tiger after the bonding incident but at the time I was hoping to work it all out.

"I usually get what I want Sookie," Eric said frankly.

"Yes, more often than is good for you I think." I frowned at him.

I looked around the beautiful kitchen again. "Thank you. It's perfect." Eric glowed inside and out.

"Like you." He pulled on my dressing gown tie, loosening the knot.

"Humph." I pulled back and retied it, getting back to my sandwich. Eric adjusted his own gown failing to conceal his obvious erection. "Wait, when we were at Rhodes? That was before you got your memory back."

"Yes. After the bonding, even though I didn't understand it, I knew I had to be with you. I could not stay away when you had that stupid bomb in your hand or when you challenged the Ancient Pythoness. Both were dangerous situations for me but I knew you were mine, I could feel it in my blood. I wanted to snatch you away from anyone or anything that might hurt you. It was only after I got my memories back that I realised I was yours also." He'd said that before but I hadn't understood at the time. Now I did. I couldn't help it, I melted.

After christening the kitchen, and a second sandwich that he insisted I needed, Eric showed me the rooms I hadn't yet seen. We only peeked in the door of his office, I don't think he was keeping anything from me, he just didn't want to think about work tonight. He had two huge bathrooms; with large complicated looking showers and baths I thought I could swim in if I tried, as well as two more normal looking ones. When I asked why he had so many he explained that Pam stayed over sometimes and also he couldn't decide which type of bath and shower he wanted so he got all the ones he liked.

Pam had her own room and once again I just peeked in the door though Eric seemed to have no problem wandering round it. Then finally it was time to visit his bedroom. He nodded to me to go in first. I pushed the door open to find the room filled with candles and exotic flowers. Eric came in behind me and laughed. I looked back over my shoulder at him.

"Birds of Paradise," he explained. Then I recognised that the flowers were like some of those we had created when we got remarried. Most of the room was taken up with a huge four-poster bed and I ran my hand over the thick dark quilt that was scattered with petals. I heard Eric turn the lock on the door and a small breeze made the candles dance for a moment. I looked at him.

"Bethany has warded this room for me." He was looking around with as much interest as I was.

"Most of this stuff looks brand new," I commented.

"It is. I didn't bother to decorate this room until you were ready to come here. I selected the furniture but Pam has seen to getting everything ready."

"So where did you sleep?"

"In here. I had a bed, I really don't need anything else, not even that really but it is preferable. I was never going to be in this room with anyone but you. Until I knew you were coming it was only a place to die for the day." It made me sad to think of Eric in a bare room with only a mattress.

"But the rest of the house is so beautiful."

"I like a nice home, though my tastes are fairly simple. But I have no need of a nice bedroom to _sleep_ in. With you here however …" And like that we were done talking for the night.

Eric had done such a good job of wearing me out that I slept the whole day, only waking when I felt his cool hands tracing my contours the following night. It took a while for me to realise that it was the next night since it was exactly what he had been doing when I fell asleep. Luckily either Eric or Pam had had the forethought to buy some clothes for me. I was right in thinking that the clothes I had been wearing had not survived. I'd brought an overnight bag with me but planned on wearing the same skirt and shirt as yesterday.

Eric said he wanted me to have everything I could need at his house as well as at mine. He didn't want me to be carrying stuff back and forth all the time. However he had purposely not gone mad and only bought a few clothes and some essential toiletries. I was so thankful for this that he ended up accidentally ripping a pillow as I demonstrated my gratitude. Of course that didn't mean he had given up on giving me more, but at least he was giving me a chance to argue with him about it first.

"You wouldn't need two of everything if we didn't have to maintain two houses. The reason we need two houses is because of the political situation, I work within the political system, therefore it is a business expense and I should definitely pay for everything." Eric had clearly put some thought into his plan of attack.

"You are full of shit Mr Northman," I said and Eric's smug grin slipped. "However, I suppose it is acceptable for a man to buy his wife some clothes." He now looked like all his Christmases had come at once. I realised I'd have to set some limits or it would be like all _my_ Christmases had come at once, and everyone else's. "But I don't want a bunch of stuff I don't need and won't use. It's wasteful," I said fixing him with a level gaze. "You can get the stuff I'll need so I don't have to feel like I'm living out of a suitcase, but that's it."

He eyed me sadly. "What have you bought?" I hoped it wasn't my own clothing store chain or something.

"It's only small," he insisted. I could feel how much he wanted to give me whatever it was so I sighed and held out my hand. I wouldn't mind so much but I was hardly ever able to get him anything in return. He'd already one-upped me, I'd built him a room and he'd built me a house.

He was off the bed and back with a small box before I could blink. It was a jewellery box and I opened it tentatively. I like getting pretty things as much as the next girl but Eric could go overboard and I'd rather have something I could actually wear rather than something extravagant that belonged more at a royal ball than a Bon Temps bar. A tear ran down my face as I stared at the contents of the light turquoise box.

I could feel Eric's dismay. "You don't like it?"

I shook my head. "I love it," I managed to choke out. Love for him welled up inside me and flowed out of my eyes. I could tell Eric was still a little confused by my tears but I was focused on my gift. I reached a finger out and stroked the chain gently. "It's the most perfect thing you could have gotten. Well after my wedding ring of course," I said, finally swallowing the lump in my throat so I could speak.

On a delicate platinum chain was a one carat diamond (according to the little sticker) in a setting so subtle it was almost invisible. The chain was short so I knew the stone would sit in the hollow at the base of my throat. Even though it was quite a big diamond, from what little I knew of diamonds, the simplicity of the design made it suitable for everyday. It was exactly the sort of thing I would buy for myself - if I had the money to buy myself diamond jewellery. When I didn't move, Eric reached over and took the necklace from the box. I lifted my hair and he fastened the clasp for me then traced the line of the chain round my throat with his finger.

"I wish I had something for you. I'd like to think of you wearing something from me when we are not together," I said.

"You already give me something to wear every night." His eyes were glowing at me and his hands had started wandering again.

"I do?"

"I walk around wearing the beautiful scent of my part-fairy wife, renowned telepath and a famously stubborn woman who has accepted the advances of very few. Me wearing your scent in my society is like you wearing the Hope Diamond in yours. Everyone knows I own something beautiful, desirous, and most importantly, unique. I would have gotten you the Hope Diamond but I didn't think you'd wear it," he added as an afterthought. I hoped he was joking but I wasn't entirely sure. As far as I was aware the Hope Diamond was held in the Smithsonian Museum in Washington, DC. "But you will wear this?"

"Of course I'll wear it, it's beautiful. Thank you." I tried not to think about the ick factor of other vampires smelling my scent on him and focused on the romantic gesture. He may have dressed it up in fancy language but basically he might as well be wearing an 'I fuck Sookie Stackhouse' t-shirt every night. If I didn't know he would wear it to Fangtasia I might have got him one of those.

I was glad Eric and I had managed to spend a few nights together when we did, as he got very busy after that, cutting our honeymoon short. Victor used the incident with Thalia to suggest Eric wasn't being hands-on enough, even though Eric had found a resolution that satisfied everyone within a couple of hours of the initial trouble.

We stayed together, either at my house or his, when we could, but even then we would see each other for only a short while at sunset and then again just before dawn. Victor had him travelling around dealing with his pissant agenda personally then reporting back to New Orleans. We were sure he was trying to limit our time together but there wasn't much we could do about it.

Then I messed up, and Eric was too far away to help me.

Amelia was booked to do a warding job that night for a vampire bed and breakfast (quite a different deal from a human one). It was a big job so she arranged with Sam to have the day off so she could prepare, staying home within the wards until Pam came to pick her up for the job at first dark.

Officially my shift finished a while before dark but Tray had been offered a days work in Monroe which I thought he should take seeing as he was giving up a lot of time and work to ferry me and Amelia back and forth as it was. Besides though we hadn't seen any more of the three Weres, I decided waiting within the ward at Merlotte's until Henry could pick me up wasn't a bad idea even if Tray had been there. Alcide hadn't been able to find out anything about them or track their scent to find out where they were staying.

It was a horrible day. The customers all seemed to be having rotten days which they decided to take out on me. Andy Bellefleur changed his order twice then yelled at me for getting it wrong because he forgot he had changed it; Jane Bodehouse managed to spill her drink down my shorts; I got mad at Sam after catching a nasty thought about Eric straying from his brain; and a group of passing college kids grabbed my ass every time I walked by.

Between grumpy thoughts and snide comments I'd had it up-to-here-thank-you by the end of my shift. Instead of sitting at the bar, like I'd planned, I decided to kick back in Sam's office for some peace and quiet while I waited for the sun to set. Without slowing my steps I told Sam as I passed him. He just nodded distractedly, he was busy trying to calm the group of college boys who were getting fractious about the pool table having gotten jammed.

I went into Sam's office and pulled my purse out of the drawer. I had brought a book to work with me so I'd have something to do until sunset but when I opened my bag I realised the book wasn't in there. Damn. I looked around Sam's office to see if there was a magazine or anything. Then I remembered, I'd pulled the book out when digging for my phone in the car this morning. I must have forgotten to put it back in my purse that was all.

Grabbing my car keys I slipped out the back door dropping my shields as I went. It's lucky I did. Thanks to that and the regular doses of Eric's blood, I was able to duck and twist out of the way of the lug wrench that swung at my back while I was unlocking the car door. The three Were's had finally made an appearance. Spinning round to face them, I side kicked out at the nearest knee and the Were's leg gave way. As he dropped and before I could use the gap this created in their semi-circle, one of the others punched me in the cheekbone. My head snapped back into the car and my ears rang.

"Bitch," I heard him growl as I slid down to the ground.

My heart was hammering and I gasped for breath. But I wouldn't let myself freeze in panic. I started to lever myself back up, determined to fight. I had to get back inside the ward. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid as to not check where the ward's boundaries were. I had assumed it covered the parking area as the one at home did. I managed to get back to my feet and faced the three Weres. I could see they were excited by my feistiness.

I didn't pause. Coiling into myself I swung out with everything I had at the nearest one. I landed a sucker punch (thank you Jason) and he yelped in surprise at the strength of my blow. He staggered back a step. I took advantage of the moment and kicked him as hard as I could in the balls, dropping him into the dirt. He'd been the one to hit me and I felt retributive rage rush through my system as he went down. But one human, even with thousand year old vampire blood in her system, cannot fight off three Werewolves.

Before I could do more, one of the others had me from behind. He pinned my arms to my sides, holding me in an iron grip, ignoring my thrashing and the kicks to his legs. The third put duct tape over my mouth while the one I had downed had the kind of thoughts I really wished I couldn't read. He was furious that they were under orders from a vampire to bring me straight to some place in the woods, he wanted to teach me some respect. He thought, graphically, of all the ways he wanted to show me who was boss, but they were due to meet the vampire as soon as the sun set and needed to get moving.

I flung my head back as hard as I could, breaking the nose of the Were holding me. He grunted but rather than dropping me as I had hoped, he tightened his grip. Mr nasty-mind stepped forward and held my eye with an evil smile playing on his lips, bringing his hand back and down he pimp slapped me so hard the Were holding me staggered and grunted again.

I swallowed the blood in my mouth and squinted back up at the brute as I hung limply from broken-nose's arms. My view was slightly cloudy but I could see filthy-mind revving up for another smack. Suddenly duct-tape Were disappeared with a shriek. There was a resounding crash as his body landed on metal some distance away. I blinked trying to clear my vision. Filthy-mind spun round and broken-nose finally dropped me.

I reached up and yanked the tape painfully from my mouth. Peering between the legs of the two Weres who now had their backs to me, I saw a huge white tiger. The tiger's blue eyes met mine for a moment and I nodded to him, relief chasing the adrenalin round my body. My car was still right behind me. I laid down and quickly rolled under it as Sam's paws flew into action.

I tried to slow my breathing as I fought the urge to cry. I knew I needed to get inside the wards but the fight was happening between me and the back door. Even if I had been brave enough to attempt to run round the front, how would I explain what was happening? The last thing we needed was for Sam to be carted off by animal control. So I stayed put. I attempted to wipe the blood from my vision but only succeeded in grinding the dust and stones from my hands into the cut above my eye. Through the blur and pain I tried to focus on Sam.

This was a new guise for my boss, as far as I knew. He'd been a lion in the were-war, but his tiger was even more beautiful. The Weres had managed to shift as Sam went for them, but even though it was two on one, Sam seemed to be winning from the little I could see. Whenever they got close, his claws would rake one of them and they were both covered in blood. The air was filled with snarls, yips and growling. The two wolves tried to circle him, to come from different directions. Sam dodged one and with a powerful swipe sent the other flying towards me at an angle.

I cringed back as the body dented the side of my car with a bang and skidded along the ground in front of me. He turned back into the naked form of the grubby broken-nose man as blood pooled on the ground. Half his head was missing so I figured he wasn't likely to get up again. I wiggled around a bit and was able to get a view of Sam as he eviscerated dirt-brain. Blood and organs spattered in an wet arc behind Sam's paw and the Were fell, his body shifting back to human as he did.

Even though I had been in my hiding place for what felt like forever, I was still breathing hard. I felt a tear slide down my face and my shoulders slumped as I fought the urge to collapse and pass out. I started to get myself together so I would be able to crawl out from under the car. Sam's gaze sought me out and I tried to smile at him as speaking wasn't an option right then, but before I could convey anything I saw his eyes fill with shock. Then they went blank as he crumpled to the gravel.

I didn't see who did it but I saw the metal rod clank down onto the tarmac. Even a 600lb tiger will go down if you hit it hard enough on the head with a lug wrench. I stayed as still as I could trying not to breathe. My heart rate accelerated once more. I frantically looked everywhere for the feet of whoever had knocked out Sam.

I could feel the gravel against my bare legs and under my hands. The smell and the dust of the hot parking lot filled my nose, the metallic tang from the blood coating the back of my throat. There seemed to be complete silence except for my hammering heart and my gasping breaths as I looked past the mauled head, past the gutless body, even past Sam's still form, but I didn't see anyone moving.

I guessed it was duct-tape Were, but I had no idea where he had gone. Had he simply taken off after hitting Sam? Finally my shock at seeing my boss fall lifted enough for me to do the sensible thing and stretch out with my mind. It was too late though. Just as I located him he grabbed my ankle and started to pull me out from under the car.

The rough surface I was laying on scraped the skin of my thighs, belly and palms as I tried to prevent myself being brought into the open. He was too strong and I couldn't twist to grab the undercarriage of the car. As I was dragged from my hiding place, I looked desperately at Sam's bleeding human body some distance away. I wasn't even sure if he was alive. I was on my own. Once I was all the way out the Were grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to face him. I don't know when he had shifted but he must have because he was naked now, back in man form. I kicked and fought against him but he turned me round and twisted my arm behind my back.

Using the tape once again he bound my mouth and then my wrists before flipping me back to face him. One hand fisted in my hair, he grabbed my butt with the other, pulling me against his crotch. His face was very close to mine, his rank breath fanning over me. He saw the fear in my eyes and his smile was pure evil. Leaning his head in, he licked my face from chin to hairline. I tried to pull away but he held me tight and laughed at my struggles. Trapping me against the front of my car with his hips, he moved his hand from my butt to grab my breast. I tried to knee him in the groin but he blocked me. Gripping my t-shirt in his fist he ripped if off in one yank.

I was slipping into pure unadulterated panic now. The heat seeping into me from his body was repulsive. His fingers dug into my breast and his excitement dug into my hip. I tried to calm my mind enough to think of some sort of escape plan. My eyes darted around, the sun had dropped low in the sky. But not low enough. I scanned his mind but the Were's thoughts didn't go beyond satisfying his current desire. I couldn't have reasoned with him even if I could speak. In desperation I tried to kick out at him again. He released my hair. Grabbing my leg behind the knee, he yanked it up until I fell backwards over the hood of my car. My other foot desperately tried to get purchase in the gravel. He laughed again, pushed his way between my legs and reached for the waistband of my shorts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I do not usually like to give away what is coming next but in this case I do want to say ****that Sookie will not be raped by the Were. However, her night is going to get worse.**

**Let me know what you all think, I so love hearing from you.**

**Link to pics of Sam as Tiger on my profile page.**


	14. Fighting Bites

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Huge thanks for the wonderful work of treewitch703, as always she has been a diamond. **

**A big apology to all for being so slow to respond this week. Also sorry for leaving Sookie hanging like that. That said, I'd better get on with it. **

**Here goes. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong> Grabbing my leg behind the knee, he yanked it up until I fell backwards over the hood of my car. My other foot desperately tried to get purchase in the gravel. He laughed again, pushed his way between my legs and reached for the waistband of my shorts._

I closed my eyes, unable to even come up with a wish, as my brain started to shut down in preparation for what was to come. But the tug on my clothes, the sound of ripping material I was expecting, didn't come. My leg slipped free and I skidded sideways off my car landing face first. Rage coursed through my body like a flash-flood in the desert. I grabbed my pride and determined to fight.

Before I could right myself, I felt hands grip my shoulders. I struggled and kicked for all I was worth. A snarling noise escaped my throat. I'd gone completely into the red zone.

"Sookie stop it's me," said a voice. I ignored it and fought on. I would not go down without a … "Sookie please. It's OK, you're safe, I have you." Recognition started to penetrate my consciousness. I stopped fighting. Holding very still I reached out with my mind. The rage within me was pressing forward as if it were a snarling dog on the other side of a door waiting to see if I would call on its services or dismiss it. After a moment of stillness, I twisted my head so my eyes could confirm what my ears and brain had heard.

I had to blink a few times to focus on Claudine's lovely face. Though her expression was far from beautiful at the moment. I had never seen Claudine angry before but fury was clearly visible right now. For the second time that night relief washed over me so completely I'd have fallen over if I wasn't already lying on my face in the dirt. Tears began to pour from my eyes as I recovered from the adrenaline rush.

"Oh, don't cry. At least, not until I've got this tape off you," she said, sitting me up and brushing the tears away with her thumb. "Your nose will stuff up and you won't be able to breathe. Great thing it would be if I rescued you from … that scum … just for you to asphyxiate yourself." I tried to laugh but it turns out you can't with duct tape on your mouth. I guess that's not something many people ever get to figure out seeing as most duct-tape-to-mouth situations don't call for a lot of laughing. I was a little light headed.

"Hang on. This will hurt so I'll just do it quickly," she said and pulled. It felt like she'd ripped off half my face. I didn't care. I really ached to hug her but my hands were still tied. Claudine flung her arms around me instead. I wanted to thank her, to tell her I loved her, but all that came out was incoherent sobs. "I know Sookie, it's OK, I know. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. I was a long way away." I just nodded against her shoulder.

"Let me untie your hands and we'll get you inside," she said after a while, moving behind me. I could see the third Were lifelessly sprawled a little way away.

"Sam?" I managed to croak out.

"Alive, but still unconscious," she said pulling the tape as gently as she could. "He should be fine once we …urrghhttspplurt" It was the oddest noise. I tilted my head trying to figure it out. The last of the tape was ripped from my hands. Ice ran down my spine. I spun round.

Claudine was in a strangle hold her arms flailing, her feet scuffling madly in the gravel. The vampire's fangs were deep in her neck. Shit. The rage returned ready for action, and this time I recognised that it was coming from Eric. The deep level of our bond that had come with our second marriage told me he was still quite far away. I pulled myself up by the handle of my car and yanked the door open. Reaching under the seat, I grabbed the silver chain I kept hidden there.

Claudine sank down to her knees pulling the vampire with her. He looked vaguely familiar. I started to circle round them, trying to figure out how to get him off without him ripping her throat out. I started to swing the chain to get momentum. Before I could act, in a blur the vampire was yanked away. Claudine sagged to the ground, her attacker went flying into the trees, and Henry was beside me.

"You have to get inside the ward," he said to me. I blinked, still catching up with what was happening.

"Claudine," I said starting for her. She didn't look conscious.

"There is no time Sandy," Henry said sharply. He picked me up and threw me, as neatly as if I'd been a horseshoe, so that I landed inside the back door of Merlotte's on Sam's pile of clothes. "Stay," he ordered.

He turned and lifted Claudine as though she were the most precious thing in the world. "I have to get her away from here. He will come back. Since he's had her blood I may not be able to beat him," he explained while cradling her gently. He had an odd expression on his face, like he was holding his breath.

"Get in here," I called, urgently waving my hand.

"No. Eric will be here soon. She is bleeding, even for me it is difficult." He looked left suddenly and then disappeared. A blur came from the trees, paused then took off after him. I could only hope he could get to my house in time. They would be safe inside the wards there.

I felt for Eric. He was coming, I knew that, but he wasn't close yet. I sent reassurance through our bond so he would know I was OK. I looked down at the clothes I had landed on. I would have a bruise where I had landed on my hip but considering everything else it was a minor thing. Sam's clothes had softened the landing somewhat. Damn. Sam! Where was Sam?

I looked out the door. All I could see was the three dead Weres. My eyes and mind scanned carefully. Beside his truck, I spotted a pair of feet I was sure belonged to my boss. He still wasn't moving and there was nothing from his mind. I remembered a lot of blood coming from the wound on his head. I couldn't just leave him out there. He might be dying while I just sat here.

I looked about and stretched out with my mind as far as I could. Nothing. I ran for it, skidding on the loose stones as I tried to stop beside him. I grabbed his arms and started to pull.

"Come on Sam. We just need to get inside," I begged as I dragged him towards the open back door. I was nearly there when once again arms encircled me from behind.

"Hello again Sookie Stackhouse," said a voice I didn't recognise. "Your reflexes have slowed somewhat since our last meeting. But then I am more prepared for you this time." I twisted my head to look at him. It was Jonathan; the vampire that Felipe had sent to check Eric's assets before the take-over. There was blood on his face and I knew it was Claudine's.

Pulling my hair, he yanked my head to one side.

"Now I have tasted the real thing I can smell it in you," he said breathing deeply "The scent of fairy. Victor heard rumours you were not only descendent from the fae, but actually in contact with your kin. We didn't believe it because of your tie to the Viking. But it is true." He ran his nose down my throat. "I am sure it will pale in comparison to what I have just had, but I find I cannot resist a taste," he said.

He struck before I could scream.

His fangs ripped into my throat and I could feel him drawing hard. My necklace dropped from my neck and I grasped at it as it fell, holding it coiled tightly in my fist. I reached out towards Eric. I knew he was moving very fast but at the rate Jonathan was draining me he would be too late. Tears flowed down my face as I pushed every ounce of love I had towards my husband.

After a long moment Jonathan pulled up. "Yum. Maybe it wasn't _only_ for political gain that the Northman married you. I think I might be tempted to be tied to a human to have you as a meal every night," and he struck again rubbing himself against me as he drank.

He was pulling so hard on my hair, his fangs tearing so deep into my neck, that I thought he would rip my head right off. I was never going to see Eric again. I felt the darkness of oblivion creeping in and tried to fight it, I just wanted to see Eric. I could feel him reaching for me. I clung to his essence within our bond. I tried to hold on. I was getting so weak.

Just when I thought I was going to pass out, Jonathan hissed and pulled up. He hissed again and released me. Freed from his hold, I stumbled forwards and fell to my knees. I sure was spending a lot of time on the ground tonight.

Forcing my head up, I looked back to see what had happened. Bill had the silver chain from my car round Jonathan's neck. I could smell the stink of his burning hands but he held on anyway.

"Sookie, get inside," he gritted out through the pain. I tried to grab Sam again but I was too weak to move him. "Now Sookie," Bill said desperately. I knew he couldn't hold on for long. I crawled inside as Bill lost his grip. Jonathan pulled the chain off his neck and turned on my first love.

Hand over hand I dragged myself up on the door frame until I was upright on shaky feet. The two vampires were grappling and flying apart almost quicker than I could follow. The sliding sound of pebbles and the slap of bodies only adding to the confusion. I could see enough to know that Jonathan was both faster and stronger than my saviour. Bill went down again and again.

A roundhouse blow wetly splattered his blood across the open door and his head snapped back beyond what a human could survive. A moment later a loud crack reverberated as a bone broke. He slid down the wall seconds after that and I could see his arm had gone all wrong. Jonathan almost looked bored. Even without burnt hands, I suspected Bill wouldn't have lasted long against him.

Even so he went after the smaller vampire once more. Then all the movement stopped.

"Bill!" I rasped as a foot stamped down on his throat, crushing it and pining him to the floor. Jonathan pulled a stake from inside his jacket.

"No!" The yell tore painfully from my damaged throat. Bill's eyes sought mine. There was apology in them.

I expected bargaining or threats from Jonathan but quickly realised he had no intention of letting Bill survive, even to get me to come out of the ward.

Unable to watch, I closed my eyes and sank back to the floor. In the final seconds of Bill's existence, I called to the oblivion that I had been fighting not long before.

As my knees hit the stoop, I felt the warm rush of reassurance.

Eric.

Was he in time?

I forced my eyes open hopefully. He was towering over our attacker, his large hand crushing Jonathan's, stake and all. He dragged him away from Bill. Bill wasn't moving but he wasn't disintegrating either. Eric seemed to be made of pure fury as he looked at Jonathan. The smaller vampire was frozen in the face of my Viking.

At times Eric has amazing flair, even in the midst of battle, but in this instance he simply reached forward with a terrifying calm and removed Jonathan's head; dropping both body and head to the floor as they separated.

It was a dizzying kaleidoscope of emotions; my rage, Eric's rage, my relief, Eric's relief, worry, fear, the reassurance that always came with Eric's presence, love, and a desperate need for him that was primal. I felt my eyelids flutter under the weight of it all.

Eric's arms were around me. Unable to focus, I used my fingers to find his face. Pulling him to me, I kissed him. It felt like I would die if I didn't.

Eric responded gently for a moment then lifted his head.

"Let me see," he said, his voice rough with emotion. He tilted my head carefully examining the damage then bit hard on his finger and rubbed his blood on the still bleeding wound in my neck.

Like softly floating silk, he tenderly ran his fingers each of my injuries while monitoring my vitals with his acute senses. I knew he didn't want me to drink from him until he could be sure how much blood I had lost (It felt like most of it). I saw his face darken at each bruise or scratch, especially as he noted my lack of t-shirt.

I had forgotten until that moment and felt the sudden urge to cover myself up. I looked down and wrapped my arms over my chest. Eric finished checking the damage then removed his shirt and gently put it on me. Clinging to it gratefully, I glanced out the door to where Sam and Bill were still lying in the parking lot. I was half expecting something else to happen.

Eric lifted me carefully and had me sit on a crate. Then he went out and brought in Sam, a moment later he went back for Bill. "Henry?" he asked. I tried to pull it together enough to explain I didn't know what had happened to Henry but before I was able to speak a voice drifted through the doorway.

"Here." Henry came into view a moment later, he looked terrible. He was covered in blood, his clothes were ripped and he seemed drained. I noticed he was staying well back from the door. Eric's nostrils flared and I realised why. It was Claudine's blood Henry was covered in.

I looked to him, my eyes wide, too scared to ask.

"I managed to get her to your house Sandy. I stopped her bleeding and called His Lord the Prince." He turned to Eric, "I called Pam too, she was already en route and should be here soon." His face dropped. "The scent was too strong for me to stay with her. The Prince should have arrived by now, but I had to leave." He shook his head as if disgusted with himself then looked up again. "Eric there may be repercussions. She is a princess, that little shit nearly drained her." He growled this last bit. I'd never seen Henry so much as ruffled before.

Pam arrived as if mention of her name had summoned her, her car spraying stones as she skidded to a halt by the back door. Amelia jumped out and ran inside the warded area, Pam strode in behind her. Their eyes took in the spread of bodies and blood. As Pam sniffed the air her pupils dilated.

"Henry, you had better go wash and change," said Eric. Henry nodded and disappeared.

Sam moaned slightly and I slid off the box Eric had set me on and crawled over to him. His hair was stuck to his face with blood and I started to pick it loose. Watching his face carefully I noticed some of his colour returning. I looked over to Bill, he still hadn't moved. Pam followed my gaze and knelt beside him.

"Compton will recover. He needs blood," she said.

"Get some from the bar," said Eric almost absently. He was standing in the middle of the room, his hands flexing. I knew he was trying to rein in his emotions and take stock of the situation.

"I'll go," said Amelia. "No one will think anything of me being behind the bar." As she opened the door to move through I heard laughter and music on the other side. I was hard to believe that the patrons had been oblivious to everything that had happened, that they were just carrying on their evening.

Eric crouched down beside me and grabbed my hand. Gently he eased my fingers open and I realised that my nails were drawing blood from my palm. As he opened my fist, the necklace I was gripping glinted in the light. Eric nuzzled a kiss into my hand then pocketed his gift to me for safe keeping. He kissed the palm of my hand again and looked into my eyes.

"I need to know everything that happened," he said softly.

I looked at Sam's twitching form, at Bill's still one, I thought of Claudine unconscious on the floor. Tears poured down my face.

"It's all my fault." My mouth formed the words but there was no volume. The guilt was so strong I thought I was going to be sick. Eric sat on the floor and pulled me over onto his lap.

"Did you hit the shifter over the head?" He asked, making me meet his eyes with a finger under my chin. I shook my head. "Did you bite your cousin?" Again I shook my head. "And did you crush Bill's throat with your foot?"

"You know I didn't." I'd finally found my voice, it wasn't very strong. "But …"

"Yes, I know you didn't. Just like I know you did not give yourself a black-eye, punch yourself in the jaw, rip your own t-shirt off, scrape your body against the gravel or try to rip out your own throat."

Eric had been getting angrier and angrier as he listed my injuries, he stopped to take a breath and calm down. "Sookie you are not responsible for what happened here."

"But if I hadn't gone outside," I said.

"You went outside? Why?"

"I thought the parking lot was warded, I wanted to get a book from my car." It seemed so stupid now, so pointless.

"And you think you should be held responsible for everything that has happened tonight because you wanted to get a book from your car?" he asked. I opened and closed my mouth a few times but I didn't have any words to explain what I was feeling.

"The fault lies with Felipe, and with Victor, and with that pile of dust outside. Now we can argue about this later," he said with a small attempt at a smile. "Right now I need to know exactly what happened before Niall arrives to start a war." Great, just when I thought the bad part of the evening was finally over, now I was going to be responsible for starting an inter-species war.

I told Eric as much as I could of what had happened. I soft pedalled the attack by the last Were, skipping quickly to Claudine's intervention. He knew what I was doing of course, but he let me, for now.

My voice was hoarse as I spoke and Eric grabbed one of the bottles of True Blood that Pam was feeding Bill and asked her to fetch a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Amelia was doing something over Sam but I couldn't see what. I frowned at the bottle but I knew Eric was worried about how much blood Jonathan had taken from me so I gagged it down. The taste had not improved since the last time I'd needed to drink it.

While I continued to talk, Eric methodically worked his way over my body. With the cloth he gently cleaned each injury, then pierced his finger on his fang to heal the cuts and scrapes, then cleaned again. He worked smoothly and gently, kissing each place softly when it was healed. I couldn't look him in the eye, but my fingers stroked his bare chest as I relayed everything I could remember. By the time I had finished, the tale and the blood, Sam was sitting up, Bill's eyes were open and Henry was back.

Almost as if he was waiting for me to finish, Niall walked in during the silence that followed my last sentence. Henry, who had been leaning against the wall, stood upright and straightened his shoulders. Eric lifted me and we stood also. As my great grandfather approached us, instinctively I stood in front of Eric.

"My granddaughter was attacked by a vampire," said Niall his eyes flashing dangerously.

"As was my wife, your great-granddaughter," said Eric calmly. "But he has met the final death at my own hand since."

"I see," said Niall, he seemed a little surprised by Eric's response. Eric pulled me into him as the fairy's eyes ran over me then around the makeshift triage. "Tell me," he waved imperiously at Eric.

Eric explained the basic structure of events, focusing purely on who attacked or saved who at each point. I noticed Niall looking over to Henry several times, who seemed to be fidgeting slightly. It wasn't like human fidgeting, he was just less still than normal vampires.

As soon as Eric had finished speaking I jumped in.

"How is Claudine?" I asked anxiously. Henry went still.

"She has been taken to Fae for healing. She will make a full recovery soon," said Niall.

"I am so sorry. You will tell her that won't you?" I said.

"I do not see you need to apologise, but I will tell her if you wish it. Northman, there will be more attacks?" he glanced at me as he said this.

"Not immediately. First they will come after me for the death of Victor's Lieutenant."

Niall thought for a moment.

"I do not see why they should," he said. I felt Eric's eyes widen even though I wasn't looking at him. "When there is no evidence he was ever here," the fairy added significantly. Eric paused for a millisecond then inclined his head to Niall. The move was graceful and noble, I felt a rush of attraction which I knew amused Eric, though he gave no outward sign.

Niall then turned to look at Henry for a moment before addressing me.

"Well great granddaughter, I do not normally approve of one of ours spending so much time with vampires but it seems, as far as it goes, you have good taste in them." He glanced between Eric and Henry. "Henry we will need to speak further but now is not the time," he added.

"Of course," Henry replied with a bow. Often when vampires bow you can sense a resistance to acknowledging the power of another. Henry's bow was very natural, conveying respect without subservience. Somehow I just knew he had bowed during his human life.

Niall gave Eric a reproachful look as he headed for the door. I realised that Eric had never referred to Henry by name but that Niall had known who he was anyway. I looked fearfully at Eric but he just shrugged. I didn't know what, if anything, my great grandfather knew about Henry and Claudine but Eric was right, there wasn't much we could do about it.

I felt Eric relax substantially once Niall left. I realised he had been completely serious about the possibility of the fairies starting a war over what had happened. Dimly I was aware I was swaying. Eric's large hands steadied me and I looked up, trying to focus on his eyes. When I did I saw concern, and fear, and anger.

He reached forward and gently traced my cheek with his finger. I knew I still had bruises. I saw a slight red rim to Eric's eyes and grabbed his face, pulling his mouth to mine.

"Sorry," I murmured between kisses. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please, I'm sorry." Eric had been peppering my face with kisses also but he stopped and pulled back slightly putting his fingers to my lips.

"You need to stop apologising lover," he said firmly. I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat and Eric's face softened as he brushed his fingers over the bruises on my face again and down my neck where Jonathan had bitten me. A shiver ran through me at the flash of memories. "Before I bend you over my knee and spank you," he added with a half attempt at a smile. He was trying to distract me, to cheer me up. It wasn't going to work any time soon but I appreciated the effort just the same and forced a small smile to my lips.

I turned to look round the room. Amelia was sitting with her knees curled under her wiping blood from Sam who was sitting up drinking a bottle of water. Bill had also managed to sit up. His neck still looked a little misshapen and he was pale but apart from that he seemed OK. He was talking quietly to Pam between sips of True Blood, presumably giving his version of events. Henry had slouched back against the wall and was staring at the floor, he looked much older than usual.

I smiled slightly at Sam.

"Sorry," we both said together.

"You took a lug wrench upside the head for me, I hardly think you need to apologise," I said.

"Well from what I heard as I came round you got hurt trying to help me too, so that makes us even in the injury stakes, but seeing as I was supposed to be protecting you in the first place, and failed, I still owe you an apology." His eyes flicked briefly to Eric but I jumped in. I wasn't going to have anyone giving Sam a hard time.

"You killed two of the Weres and if I hadn't gone outside in the first place none of this would have happened," I insisted.

"They were clearly watching you this whole time," interrupted Bill. "They would have gotten to you sooner or later, it was only a matter of time." His voice was slightly rough, like he was getting over a cold. I shook my head to argue but Henry spoke first. His voice was expressionless.

"The Weres had no scent. I am not sure how they managed this, but Bill is right, they have been watching, waiting for an opportunity. They were always going to find an opening and we were always going to have to fight them. It happened, we fought, we survived, they didn't." I wanted to argue more but I could tell something was seriously wrong with Henry. His eyes didn't seemed properly focused and little shudders would run through him every few minutes. I had to get him away from this crowd.

I nodded as if conceding the point.

"Eric. I know there must be things to sort out here. Tracks to cover or whatever. I think Henry should take me home while you sort things out. I'm feeling a little weak from the blood loss," I said eyeing him significantly. He looked worried for a moment and checked my neck again. He started to reach for another True Blood but I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and flicked my eyes towards Henry, he caught on.

"Of course my love. Henry would you mind?"

"Of course not Eric. We will see you there shortly."

I took Henry's hand as we walked out the door. I could feel the tension in him. As Eric had so often to me, I rubbed soothing circles on the back of Henry's hand as I led him to my car. I knew Eric was watching from the doorway keeping an eye on us while we were outside the warded areas of the bar and my car. Once behind the wheel I looked over to Eric and pushed my love at him and felt him push his back.

I was on high alert all the way back to my house. I noticed Henry seemed very focused too, having pushed aside what was bothering him to remain vigilant for the journey. Once back home I scanned carefully. There was no one around. We left the car and went quickly into the house. Henry had clearly brought Claudine inside earlier and laid her on the floor. There was a patch of dried blood where she had lain. Henry looked at it and froze. I pulled on his hand bringing him further into the living room, away from the blood. He let me move him but didn't take his eyes from where she had been.

"She's OK Henry. Niall said she will make a full recovery," I tried to reassure him.

He turned his face from the mess on the floor and I saw a red streak carve a path down his cheek. I reached up to his head and pulled it down onto my shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. His arms went round my back and he buried his face in my hair. I held him tight and wished I could push soothing at him as I could Eric. Henry had been my port in a storm more than once and now I didn't know how to help him in return.

"I wanted to kill her," he mumbled into my hair. "I wanted to drain her dry."

"But you didn't," I soothed. "You fought against instincts that should be beyond your control, instincts that most vampires cannot even imagine resisting, and you won. Your love was stronger than anything else."

"I had to leave her."

"You were able to leave her, you were strong enough to leave her." I got the feeling there was something else, something more that had happened that he wasn't saying but I wasn't going to pry, he would talk about it if he wanted.

We were still after that, silently hugging in the living room.

We were still standing there like that some time later when Eric arrived. He didn't comment and I couldn't feel anything but understanding from him. He went into the kitchen and I could hear running water. A moment later he came out and cleaned Claudine's blood from the floor. As he finished up Henry released me.

"Thank you," he said. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to Eric or to both of us. Without another word he walked to the spare room and shut the door behind him. I looked at Eric and he shook his head gently making his hair shift 'round his shoulders. He was saying we should leave Henry alone for now. I nodded with relief.

A while later, after Eric had made me force down another bottle of True Blood, while downing three himself, I took a shower, crawled into bed with my husband, and snuggled up against him. He kissed my head.

"Thankfully the smell of Were is gone but you still smell of Henry," he said. "Probably because you had his blood in your hair."

"Sorry. Didn't I get it all?"

"Yes, the blood makes the scent linger a little longer, that's all. And I don't mind."

"Not that I'm complaining but why don't you mind? I mean usually you don't like it when other men so much as look at me." Eric chuckled slightly.

"Vampires are lone hunters, not pack hunters, it makes us possessive over our prey once we have caught it. And you are too desirable for your own good, especially as you seem unaware half the time of how much men want you." His arms around me tightened. Even _talking_ about others wanting me was making him tense. Loosening his grip, I sat up and gave him a look to say this was my point. He chuckled again.

"But I know your relationship with Henry is not like that, though I am sure he wouldn't say no if you were not mine." He pulled me a little closer again, though he seemed unaware of it. "As I have said before, Henry has always been, as you would say: touchy-feely – you are too of course, I've had to warn you about it before, hugging too many people – but tonight I understood something of what Henry was feeling, and I know your feelings for him are like those for your brother."

"Have you ever hurt anyone when you didn't want to?" I said snuggling back down into his embrace.

"Not since I was a very young vampire. But it is not about hurting _someone_. It is about hurting _the_ someone." He kissed my head again. "I felt it in California. I was chained but I still could have hurt you. The vampire in me wanted to; wanted to drain you and fuck you until there was nothing left." I had to push away thoughts of Jonathan, determinedly I focused on Eric as he continued. "I blessed the chains that burned into me, that held me and kept me weak. I was terrified I would not be able to hold back." I had felt this from him at the time, but I never thought I'd hear him say it.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me." I kissed the nearest bit of him which happened to be his nipple.

"I know. Just as you knew I would protect you at that pathetic orgy you dragged me to. Even though I had given you no reason to think so. Even though if asked I would have said you were in danger from me more than anyone at the time. Your belief in me changed that. The pleasure I felt when you were safe and happy in my car, it is not something vampires get to experience very often." He held me closer again for a moment, when he relaxed I continued to cling to him.

"I want to change that for you."

"You already do."

He lifted my chin so I would look at him. "I am sorry it took me so long to get to you tonight."

"You shouldn't have needed to get to me. And I felt you coming, you gave me the strength to keep fighting even when I thought I wasn't going to make it." I shuddered again, remembering Jonathan draining the life from me. The darkness that had started creeping in. The horror and sadness I felt at the thought I would never see Eric again. Eric wrapped as much of himself around me as he could.

"Shhh lover. You are safe now. Safe with me. Safe and mine." I thought he was talking to himself as much as me. Warm and safe I fell asleep in a vampire cocoon.

I awoke still encased in Eric. He was mostly on his back with me half on top of him. My head was tucked under his chin, both his arms were wrapped around me as well as a leg. It should have been suffocating but it just made me feel safe. I could feel pain on my face and neck from the attacks the night before and clung closer to him.

I needed the bathroom and was due at work at some point today. The thought of going to the bar made me start shaking. My breathing became shallow and I was on the way to a full blown panic attack. Even though it was day time Eric's embrace tightened for a second. It was enough. With effort I managed to calm my heart and my breathing as I focused on his scent and his arms around me.

It occurred to me that I might not be able to disentangle myself and would just have to stay here until Eric woke up. Without warning I giggled as I tried to picture Sam's face as I gave that as an excuse for missing work. A fresh wave of pain ripped through my throat and Eric shifted slightly.

This would not do. I needed to pee, I needed water and pain killers, and I needed _not_ to keep Eric awake all day because I was fretting. With great reluctance I started to shift Eric's arms off me. When it proved difficult I decided a few more minutes rest wouldn't hurt and tucked my head back under his chin.

Thirty minutes later and nature's call could no longer be ignored. Moving as carefully as I could, I started to plot my escape. In the end I had to slide down Eric to get out. His body responded predictably and I had to smile at the knowledge that there was clearly one part of him that never slept.

After a trip through the bathroom I came back to look at my sleeping husband. I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his arms but I knew I wouldn't be able to recreate the snug enclosure I'd been in without waking him and I didn't want to do that. Plus I really did need pain killers now I was properly awake. Cursing my bladder for making me move in the first place, I threw on sweats and headed out to the kitchen.

Amelia was at the table, already in her work uniform. For the first time I glanced at a clock. Damn I was due at work in thirty minutes. Amelia looked at me.

"I see you got Sam's message. You look like shit. Why didn't Eric heal you?" Tact was never Amelia's strong point.

"What message?" I decided to deal with her comments one at a time, I hadn't had coffee yet. Speaking of which, I reached for a cup.

"He left a message saying you had the day off, after what happened," Amelia said.

"Oh, all right, well, good. I overslept is all." She eyed me. "Eric couldn't heal me. Jon … I lost a lot of blood, it wouldn't be safe."

I felt a lump in my throat that I didn't think was about my remaining injuries but I reached for the pain killers anyway.

"Are you OK? Do you need anything?" She started to looked a little concerned.

"Just rest. How come you're going in?"

"Well I wasn't injured was I."

"But still …" I couldn't actually think of a good reason but I didn't want her to leave the house.

"We can't leave Sam two waitresses down. I'll be fine. Tray is picking me up and I'm going to strengthen the wards at the bar and expand them to cover the employee parking area and Sam's trailer too."

"His trailer wasn't done before?" I didn't want to talk about the parking lot.

"He wouldn't let me." Amelia was feeling as guilty as I was about the parking area.

"Well, I guess you have to go, but just … be careful won't you?"

"Sookie, the Weres and that vampire are dead and gone." She looked really worried about me now.

"Even so." I knew my fear wasn't completely rational but there were still other bounty hunters out there.

Tray arrived then.

"Damn. I knew I shouldn't have taken that job," he said grabbing my face and turning it to the light to see better. I flinched at his touch. "Sorry."

"It's fine, just a bit sore." He hadn't hurt me. "And I'm glad you weren't there. Sam, Claudine and Bill all ended up worse off than me."

"Must have been some fight. What happened?" I dropped my eyes. Amelia grabbed Tray's hand.

"Come on, I'll tell you in the car, we're going to be late." She pulled him from the room. I started and followed them to the door stretching out with my extra sense, carefully scanning the area. There was no one there. I nodded to Amelia and she smiled gently.

"I'll be careful Sook, I promise."

I went to get more coffee and saw that Amelia had left Sam's message on the machine. I played it as I poured another cup. It was less 'you don't need to come to work', than 'if you try to come to work I will send you home, bound and gagged if necessary'. I should have been worried about the level of relief I felt at not having to go in, but I was just grateful. I curled up on the couch pulling the new quilt over me.

I heard a noise outside and jumped.

I reached out with my mind but didn't find anything.

Staying as still as possible I quietened my breathing and listened … There! … Definitely a noise.

I slid silently off the couch and crawled to the window scanning with my mind every moment. I couldn't find anything.

Using the wall for balance, I held my breath and started to stand as slowly as I could until my eyes were high enough to see out the window.

Everything seemed still and quiet.

My heart was thumping and I was sure that who- or what-ever was outside could hear it.

SHIT

It ran out from the bush and across the drive as my heart leapt into my throat.

"Fuck a Zombie!" I exclaimed. Must have picked that up from Pam.

I thought about getting my shotgun as I slid back down the wall with my hand on my heart, and tried to slow my pulse. Stupid armadillo. I closed my eyes and pressed them against my knees, praying for sanity. Giving up, I went back to bed. I wrapped Eric's arms around me best I could and went to sleep.

I woke from a dream of being bitten by Jonathan surround by the corpses of all my friends, when Eric started gently brushing the hair from my face. I peeked up at him and smiled. He didn't smile back. Before I could ask what was wrong my stomach growled. I had forgotten to eat.

"You were scared today," he said.

"It was nothing, I was being stupid. I'm sorry if I woke you." I cuddled against him avoiding his eye.

"More than once," he persisted. I thought of a good way to distract us both and snuggled even closer brushing my hand down Eric's happy trail. He grabbed my hand, pulled back up and looked at me seriously. "Sookie?" I pouted when he blocked me and he pulled our joined hands up so he could push my lip back in with his thumb. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"I don't remember," I lied. He fixed me with a stern look.

I could still feel Jonathan's fangs in my neck, and the feeling intensified now Eric had reminded me of the dream. I had to get rid of that feeling. I rubbed myself against Eric and ran my tongue over his lips. His fangs popped out as Mr Happy popped up. I smiled and rubbed some more, tilting my neck to him.

It always felt good when Eric bit me. I needed him to bite me. Now. To erase all feeling of Jonathan. Eric dipped his head and kissed my neck softly then gently pushed me away from him. I felt tears spring to my eyes at the rejection.

"Lover you have not eaten and you are still injured," he explained softly. I knew he was also worried about my mental state.

"You look pale," I said trying to turn his attention away from me. To my surprise it worked. I could feel Eric's discomfort.

"I didn't have time to eat the last couple of nights, and with the energy and emotions I expended last night …" Now I knew what it was, I could feel his hunger and I still wanted him to bite me. I tilted my neck again.

"No Sookie." He cupped my cheek, pushing my head straight and shook his own to emphasise his point. "I will not feed from you until you are well and strong. Besides I would never feed from you when I am this hungry. I will be fine with some more True Blood." Feeling his determination, I gave up.

He sat up and pulled me back against his chest.

"Wait Eric, you said you needed to feed." I tried to pull away.

"I had three bottles last night and I will have more shortly. You are in pain and I hate to see these marks on your skin. You need to heal Sookie."

"Heal or heel?" I snapped. In a flash Eric had flipped me round so I was on my knees facing him. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't know where that came from." Tears sprung to my eyes again and I tried not to blink so they wouldn't fall.

"You are feeling my anger and fear for you, as well as your own." He pulled back some from our bond and I realised how much of my frustration and anger was coming from him. I stroked his face, concerned for him. "Talk to me Sookie," he said softly as I lost the battle and a tear escaped.

I shook my head, I wanted to talk to him but couldn't find words for how I was feeling.

"Sookie, that Were …"  
>"He didn't … Claudine arrived in time. But for a moment I thought … and then with J … Jonathan, all I could see was all these bodies in front of me and I thought, 'in a minute I'll be one of them', and I thought I'd never see you again."<p>

I threw myself at him. He caught me and I pressed my lips to his, kissing in earnest. He met my fervour. But rather than getting more heated I felt myself getting calmer after a moment. Eric pulled his head back a little and looked at me. I nodded and he kissed me again, only this time I tasted the blood on his tongue. I accepted it, deepening the kiss.

I shifted so I was straddling him and started to pull at my sweat pants.

"Sookie, no," he murmured unconvincingly against my lips. I sucked on his fang and he moaned.

"Please Eric. I need you." I felt him give in as he ripped my sweats off. Adjusting slightly I impaled myself, pushing out my fears with his cock.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing like a bit a sexual healing Eric style. <strong>

**As always all comments and thought not only welcome but gratefully and excitedly received.**

**Next couple of chapters will be a bit of a change of pace, hopefully they will work though. The end is in sight, not quite there yet, but getting close now.**


	15. SMV

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**I am so overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter, I have been spoiling myself reading your wonderful comments over and over, thank you all so much. **

**Of course much of the kudos must also go to treewitch703 my wonderful beta for all her hard work, incredible insights and, perhaps most importantly, her understanding and patience when I'm throwing a wobbly for one reason or another, once again she has been a star.**

**Before you all read on I just want to say; Sorry about this guys, it's not my fault, it is Eric and Sookie's *shrinks cringing in anticipation of a flood of frustration in response the behaviour of the troublesome couple***

* * *

><p><em>Sneaky, manipulative, vampire; that's my husband. He likes to remind me of this on a regular basis, usually the minute I stop paying attention.<em>

Eric downed two True Bloods as soon as we got into the kitchen and then started on a third. I watched him with some concern and he grinned at me.

"It's not my fault that my little wild cat likes to work me so hard." I blushed and he pulled me into his arms. "But I am glad she does." I blushed deeper and he laughed. He set me on the counter and stood between my legs.

"I wish you didn't have to go," I said while he examined my face and neck to make sure I was completely healed.

"I feel the same. But we must continue as if nothing happened last night. Niall took care of all the evidence but Victor will still report his deputy as missing. We must ensure there is nothing to link that to us." I could feel the conflict between the Sheriff that knew what he had to do and the man that didn't want to leave his wife. I stroked his cheek with my thumb, pushing love and trust through our bond.

"I get it. What about wherever you were last night?"

"Your distress woke me before the sun had set and I left as soon as I could, straight from a safe house. No one saw me. Pam has already covered my tracks, all my time is accounted for." I pulled his face to mine for a kiss, then remembering I was a steel magnolia, pulled away from him, forcing my lips up into a smile. He pulled me back and kissed me again.

"Go. I'll be fine," I said. He kissed me one more time and headed out. I heard his voice rumbling as he spoke to Henry in the living room, but couldn't catch the words, then he was gone.

Neither Henry or I were in a chatty mood so after a quiet hug, which for both of us was more comforting than words, he settled down with a book while I fixed myself something to eat. I realised I was starving. Unfortunately there wasn't much food in the house. I managed to scrape together a decent meal and started a shopping list while I ate. When I'd finished I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. I thought about joining Henry and reading my book. Then I remembered it was still in my car outside. A frisson (thank you Word of the Day calendar) of remembered terror tightened my skin, I decided the refrigerator needed cleaning anyway.

Once that was done I wandered towards the front door thinking of my book again. I switched on the security lights and looked at my car. I could see the bugs throwing themselves at the bright bulbs that illuminated the porch and didn't feel like getting eaten alive …

I decided to leave it for tonight. I went into my bedroom looking for things to do. Eric had made the bed when we got up. I went into the bathroom and picked up his wet towels shaking my head. He always made the bed as soon as he got up but he'd never once picked up a towel.

After putting on a load of laundry, cleaning the bathroom, and dusting the bedroom, I drifted back to the kitchen and pulled out Gran's silver and the polish. I really didn't do this often enough. It was slow work, getting into every nook and cranny. When I walked into the living room after I'd finished, I noticed my book sitting on the coffee table. I wasn't sure when Henry had gone and gotten it but I was thankful. I curled up against his side on the couch and he shifted slightly so we were more comfortable. Eight chapters, a sandwich, and two cups of Amelia's soothing teas later I thought I might be able to sleep again. I gave Henry a slightly-longer-than-normal hug good night and went to bed.

[~~~]

_The bright light filtering through the window had a oddly cheerful quality. I thought it was wrong that the security shutters were open. I was so sure they had been shut when I went to sleep. Pulling on my robe, I headed for the kitchen. Just past the door, I slipped on something. Looking down I saw blood, a lot of it. I choked on my scream as my eyes tracked the blood to its source. Claudine was sprawled just outside my bedroom. Her throat had been torn out and her eyes were blank and staring. I backed away from her in horror and turned to the stairs hoping to find Amelia._

_I froze again at the bottom of the stairs. A beautiful white tiger had been slung over the splintered banister, blood pooling in its mouth, its blue eyes wide with shock and pain. I looked up through the tears now streaming down my face and saw Amelia's door was open, there was a bloody hand print on it. Edging 'round Sam's limp remains I pounded up the stairs and burst into Amelia's bedroom. There were scratches scoring her shoulders and face. Her shredded clothing was scattered round the floor. Glassy eyes stared at me in accusation as her blood continued to drip from the bed onto the saturated carpet. _

_I ran from the room stumbling down the stairs, slipping in the congealing spatters of blood and tumbling to the bottom. I slid across the living room floor on my shoulder, abrading my skin on the uneven wood. Glancing up, I saw a pair of shoes resting on the arm of the sofa. I knew those shoes, Pam had talked about them for weeks. I couldn't understand what they were doing here. Momentarily distracted, I pulled myself up to look at them properly. _

_Then I saw the scorch mark on the couch. The perfect outline of a female body. Embers still flickered within the shape, a foul smoke trailed upwards. I turned towards the kitchen. I had to quench Pam's remains. I needed water. But as I got to the doorway I saw Henry collapsing in on himself, his unmoored hair drifting around him as his body ashed to the floor._

_I backed away, transfixed by the process and skidded on a pile of bloody flesh which had been Bill. I knew what was coming next and I screamed out, _'NO!'_ I ran to our bedroom. _

_Eric's body lay on the bed. It retained its form, but was made entirely of ash. I stumbled forward reaching for his elusive substance. As I touched him the powder scattered. _

_I screamed again and again. I clutched at the feather-like cinders, pulling at them, desperate to get him back. _

_The ashes puffed upward clinging to my hands and my face, I couldn't get them off._

I sat up throwing the sheet from my face trying to catch my breath as Amelia rushed into the room.

"Christ on a crutch, Sookie! What happened?" She looked at me in panic. I stared at her, wide eyed, as the fear started to lift. I reached out to touch her, just to make sure, noticing with relief that there was no ash on my arm. As I grabbed her hand she sat on the side of my bed searching my eyes. I found my voice.

"Sorry Ames. Just a bad dream."

"Well that's an understatement. I bet they heard you screaming in England," Amelia was still breathing heavily.

"Sorry." I continued to cling to her hand, reassuring myself she was real and the dream had been just that.

It was the third nightmare I'd had since that night at Merlotte's. Always the same, everyone dead, just different locations. They happened whenever Eric and I were apart at night. The sleep deprivation was not helping my general anxiety, which was both feeding and feeding off my vampire's. I hadn't planned to tell him about the dreams, but the morning I awoke from the first one, I got a text from him saying, '_You are going to tell me why I am awake._' He'd been aware of not only my panic but my intention to hide it.

"What happened? In the dream," she asked. I shook my head.

"You were dead. Everyone was dead. Claudine and Sam and you and Pam and Henry and Bill …" I rubbed at my eyes with the heals of my hands trying to erase the images.

"And Eric," she said sympathetically. I just nodded and swallowed back tears. "That fucking vampire." Her eyes flashed in anger.

"Amelia! You can't blame Eric," I said appalled dropping my hands to glare at her.

"Not Eric, that other one, Victor's suck-monkey. I swear, if he wasn't dust already, I'd kill him."

"It wasn't just him, it was all of it. It just went on and on. Sam got hurt, then Claudine, then Henry tried to save Claudine, then Jonathan came back, then Bill. Every time I thought it was over, something else happened, until it just felt like it was never going to end. I guess it still feels a bit like that." I shook my head again. "Sorry Ames. Really I'm OK. I had dreams like this after Rhodes, it'll pass."

"Maybe you should take more time off work." Eric and Sam had already talked me into taking a few days off, I hadn't taken much persuading. It meant Eric and I had managed to find some quality time, watching old movies and playing rubber ducky, which was nice, but I knew I should get back to work.

"No. I can't do that to Sam, not after he got hurt defending me. You'll see, a quick shower and I'll be right as rain." I forced a smile onto my face and hopped out of bed.

"I'll put the coffee on." She gave me a quick hug and headed out.

I picked up my phone and hit '1', the quick-dial for Eric. When I got his voice-mail I told him I loved him. Then I got in the shower.

[~~~]

The evening shift at work was hard. My shields were a mess from lack of use, I was suspicious of anyone I didn't know, and jumpy in general. It was exhausting, but I got through it. I was rewarded when, towards the end of the night, Eric showed up to collect us.

"I managed to free some time tonight," he said, kissing me a little too enthusiastically considering I was technically still working and we were standing in the middle of the bar. Sam came out and nodded to Eric.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked. Eric looked surprised but followed him back to his office. I wanted to go too but I was still holding that pitcher of beer I had been about to deliver. By the time I was done with the table, Eric was coming back out looking very smug. He sat smoothly at the bar and Sam gave him a True Blood 'on-the-house'. I raised my eyebrows at my boss, he just smiled back.

After we got home from the bar Amelia went to bed and Eric and I settled in to watch a movie. Well I was watching the movie, Eric was mostly playing with my breasts and whispering in my ear. He was clearly in a happy and playful mood. Even without our bond I suspect it would have been catching. Eric is relentless when he wants to be. Eventually I gave up on the film and we skedaddled to the bedroom, giggling (well I was, Eric really isn't a giggler). So I was pinned under him wearing a big smile and looking forward to letting my libido off its leash when he decided to drop the bombshell.

"I have told the shifter you will not be returning to work for the foreseeable future." My smile disappeared and I stopped rubbing against him.

"Eric I appreciate you're trying to keep me safe but Sam needs me. He was injured too you know." Sam seemed to have healed pretty well considering, but I knew he still got dizzy if he moved too fast.

"I took care of it," Eric mumbled into my neck.

Despite my obvious change of mood, Eric's mouth pursued his goals. I was making it as hard for him as I could, but he just seemed to enjoy the challenge.

"What?" I said trying to push his head away.

"I have arranged for a replacement to cover your shifts."

"Damn it Eric." I stiffened completely and he finally lifted his head to look at me.

"What? You have been scared to go out since you were attacked, I have felt it. Now you do not need to." He spoke with maddening calm, but I noticed he had dropped his contractions and I tried to rein in my anger.

"I'm sorry you've been feeling my fear Eric. Really I am. But it's not going to get better unless I face it. Besides what about Amelia? And I know Sam doesn't want to be indebted to you for the replacement. I won't make my friends suffer for my safety, I've already done too much of that." I tried to fold my arms across my chest but couldn't wedge them between us, Eric made it clear he was not moving.

"Sam owes me nothing. I owed him a waitress since I was absconding with you, so I provided one. I have arranged to pay Tray to accompany Amelia to work and back. It's a personal deal between me and Dawson for the protection of a witch in my employ, but I have Quinn's approval to appropriate the Were for the purpose." He looked very smug. "I have also bought groceries for you. You have everything you need and you are safe. As a bonus for me, if you are home more I can spend more time tending to your other needs," he said rubbing himself against my inner thighs and dipping his head back to my neck again. My body responded but when Eric moved his lips towards mine I twisted my head away.

"What?" he asked innocently, actually managing to sound like he really didn't understand my annoyance.

"Eric, I can shop for myself." I tried to push him away so I could roll on my side but he just rolled his hips into mine and smiled as if he thought I was encouraging him rather than trying to get away.

"Of course you can, but you do not need to, it is done." He trailed his lips down to my breast and started to lip a nipple. I determinedly ignored the pleasure now flaming through my body. Well I tried to.

"Honey I like doing things for myself, I like working, it's who I am," I said even as I arched my breasts upwards to lure his mouth.

He sighed and rested his chin on my chest looking up at me.

"You told me, that night you found me on the road, that you worked because you had to, you needed the money. You do not need it now. I asked why you had no man to look after you. Now you do. I am your husband Sookie, it is my job to look after you and protect you. I am simply trying to do both. Why will you not just let me?" he looked hurt and gave me his puppy-dog eyes.

"Great, you get all high-handed and I'm the one made to feel guilty," I huffed and rolled my eyes at him. He smiled happily.

"I don't want to make you feel bad, I want to make you feel good," he said. Then before I could argue more he captured my lips with his and ran his hand down the length of my body. I'd been trying to choke down my libido until we'd talked about this but his infuriating expertise had it back front and centre in a second. His fingers got very busy very fast. I wasn't given another chance to think, I was too busy feeling for the rest of the night. And oh what feelings they were. I think I discovered a few new nerve endings.

Of course when I woke up the next day I was pissed as hell. (Well, once I woke up properly and thought about it I was, you don't have a night like that and wake up in a bad mood.) I knew I was partly to blame because I'd had such a bad reaction to the latest attempt on my life but why did he insist on being domineering and sneaky about it. The fact was, with everything that had happened, if he had _asked_ me if I wanted some time off, I probably would have jumped at it. I didn't feel safe when I went out and I was aware I was putting everyone around me in danger. But he needed to understand that it was not OK for him to just take over like that. He needed to understand why it upset me so much when he did.

I thought as I absent mindedly stroked his face and hair, enjoying his presence. Then I thought some more. I looked down at his peaceful expression. Oh, he was not going to be a happy camper. In fact he was going to be madder than a Pit bull in a Christmas sweater, but I needed to make my point and I could see no other way. The problem was going to be getting Pam to go along. I knew she was my friend but this was definitely pushing the boundaries of Eric's tolerance. I wasn't sure if she would be up for it but she was necessary. Not only would I need her to play a part, she was the one person who could derail the plot once it got rolling; without her it would never work.

Laying there scheming, I heard Amelia getting up and had another thought. Eric would be suspicious if I seemed to give in too easily, but I needed to buy some time and talk to Pam without risk of Eric overhearing. I knew he had a meeting tonight at Fangtasia. The plan was falling into place. I went up and knocked on Amelia's door. She opened it already in her work uniform and I scowled.

"I didn't have anything to do with it, Sookie," she said quickly holding her hands up.

"It's OK Ames, I know that. I actually came to ask if you could get me something."

[~~~]

When Eric awoke I was naked in his arms but I had my back to him. I lay on my side looking at my new purchase which lay on the night stand.

"Evening lover," he said snuggling up to my behind and burying his nose in my hair.

"Don't start something you can't finish," I said sulkily. Eric stopped abruptly.

"What do you mean?" he said warily.

"I know you have that meeting tonight, so you might as well just get up and go," I huffed.

"Lover, you know I would much rather stay here in bed with you," he said running his fingers down to my waist and over my hip.

"It's fine. I'll just stay here by myself all night." I pushed his hand away.

"Why are you in bed then, if you do not want me to touch you?" I knew Eric was trying to work out my mixed emotions. I was mad at him but I also felt desire, it was impossible for me to be near Eric and not feel that way. Knowing I could not hide my feelings from him I decided to use them to my advantage.

"I've come up with a way to fill the time," I said.

Eric propped himself up on his elbow and noticed the item I was looking at.

"Sookie! You do not need that," he said, deeply offended.

"So, what else am I suppose to do? I cannot leave the house, you have to work, Amelia has to work, Pam has to work, and I _was_ supposed to work so Henry has a date. I will be here all by myself, I might as well have some fun."

"I didn't realise that Henry was out tonight. I will have Pam come and stay with you," he said, clearly unhappy.

"I don't want to impose on Pam, I'm sure she has things to do." I knew he was trying to be nice but I also knew he'd be suspicious if I was too pleased with the Pam plan. Besides I _was_ annoyed at him for not consulting me over my 'holiday' from work.

"Don't be like that Sookie. I would spend all my time with you if I could but you know I cannot miss this meeting." I had to push away my guilt and focus on my anger. I knew Eric was really worried about me since the attack and did want to spend more time with me. However that didn't make it OK for him to quit my job for me and make arrangements to essentially keep me locked up in the house without even asking.

"Fine," I huffed again and reached my hand towards the large Rampant Rabbit. Eric's hand shot out and grabbed it before I could. "Hey," I complained.

"Where did you get this?" he asked sneering at the vibrator.

"I bought it," I said.

"Why?" he seemed genuinely baffled – not without reason of course.

"Like I said, I have to amuse myself somehow. Plus there are occasionally times during the days when you are not here that I need..."

"You are lying."_ Uh oh _"You got this because you are mad at me about your job," he said. But I detected a very tiny hint of doubt under his words. Wow that was not a reaction I expected. I felt bad but I tried to bury the feeling, I would make it clear that it was just a prop when I completed my project. I knew he wasn't doubting his prowess, just the amount of time he'd been able to spend putting it to use lately.

"Think whatever you want Eric. Don't you have a meeting to go to?" I finally looked at him and had to fight to keep my expression cool.

"I do," he said reluctantly. "I will come back later and spend the day again," he added. Well that worked better than I could have hoped. I'd planned on getting Pam to convince him he'd better stay here again, now I didn't need to. "Sookie …" his phone ringing interrupted whatever he was going to say. "What?" he snapped into it. "Already? … Right, I am on my way. You will come here and stay with Sookie. Henry is going out and she should not be alone." He hung up. "I have to go. We will talk later." He dropped the vibrator on the bed and was dressed in a flash. Pausing beside me, he watched sadly for a moment as I remained curled up on my side not looking at him. Then he was gone. I felt like crying but I firmed up my resolve. I would make it up to him.

Pam arrived shortly after and came straight into the bedroom looking stern.

"What happened?" she demanded. She was so in tune with our relationship. It was a little weird at times, but I was hoping it would mean she would help me. Her eyes widened as she looked at the bed. "Why would you have that pointless contraption?"

"So Eric would think _that_ was my way at getting back at him for controlling my life," I said simply, sitting up and looking at her. Her expression froze then her eyes brightened.

"You are plotting something," she said her fangs popping out a little, I hoped with excitement.

"Yes. And I will need your help."

"I'm intrigued."

"It might be too much. I'll be getting pretty close to a line neither one of us wants to cross," I warned her.

"You had better tell me everything."

An hour later we were sitting in the living room. I had insisted on getting up and dressed first, though Pam had offered to join me in bed. Once I explained everything she seemed less than excited, perhaps it was going too far.

"I'm not sure," she said.

"I know it's extreme. But it's only one night and I'm not trying to punish him. I don't want to keep having this argument with him. I'm trying to get him to understand," I said. But it wasn't me that convinced her. She glanced in the direction of the fireplace, something she almost never did any more, before she turned to me and said:

"I'll do it. Let me think, tomorrow night." She tapped her finger against her lip as she pondered. "Hmm, we will need Henry. I'll call him."

"You can't, he's on a date."

"He will take a moment from his human companion to talk to _me,"_ she said dialling her phone.

Eric got back very close to dawn and I knew it wasn't ideal for him to come to my house this morning. I almost cancelled the whole thing, he was trying so hard to make me feel better. But I knew if I didn't do this, we would just keep having the same old argument again and again. The thing was, he really didn't understand the problem. Hopefully after tonight he would. I closed my eyes when he arrived but of course he knew I was awake.

"Did you wait up for me?" he asked hopefully.

"Not really," I lied, but let him know I was lying.

"I don't like it when you are mad at me lover."

"I don't like it when I'm mad at you either," I said. He crawled in behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's nearly dawn. We will talk tonight my Sookie."

"If you want," I said as unenthusiastically as I could. He kissed my head and pulled me in closer to him. I snuggled back into his embrace automatically and felt his contentment as I did. As he slipped into unconsciousness I sighed and hoped it wouldn't take too long for him to forgive me.

An hour before sunset I stood by our bed looking at my sleeping husband. (OK so I guess technically he was dead but I just couldn't think of Eric that way.) This was the only part of my plan I didn't like, but there was no other way to make it work. I had checked the coverings on the chains very carefully to make sure there was not the smallest hole anywhere. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him, even a little. _Suck it up Sookie,_ I told myself, _this is for the sake of your marriage_. And I proceeded to chain Eric to the bed with silver.

I heard Henry leave (he slammed the door when he went), and received a text from Pam telling me everything was arranged according to plan, but Eric was still not awake. I sat drumming my fingers on the chest of drawers watching him anxiously. I was glad Pam had warned me that he might sleep later because of the silver. Even so I was on the verge of panic when finally our bond stirred slightly. I felt him go rigid almost immediately, though he gave no outward sign. I realised that without our bond I wouldn't even know he was awake. I was sure he was using all his senses to try and work out what was happening.

"Evening lover," I said happily (though I was having to bury a lot of guilt and unease).

"Sookie?" Eric cracked an eyelid. "What is happening?" he asked quietly.

"Oh don't worry. I decided you've been working too hard and needed a night off. I felt bad about last night and everything, I wanted to make it up to you," I chirped.

"And this accomplishes that how?" His eyes flashed as he opened them fully and looked around. His tension dropped now he knew we were not in danger but anger simmered in the background. He was spread eagled on the bed, chained by the wrists and ankles, and naked (that part wasn't necessary for the plan but hey, what can I say).

He was glorious to look at, his long pale body and golden hair against the deep blue sheet, I suddenly wished I'd taken a picture while he was still resting. I didn't dare now he had risen, I was going to be in enough trouble all ready.

"I thought we'd have some fun. You mentioned you'd like to recreate California some time, and like I promised the silver's all covered." I gestured to his bindings.

"Sookie, as much as I would love to do this with you, I have already awoken late and need to get to Fangtasia, I have to work. I will be more than happy to pick this back up when I have more time. Now untie me," he ordered, clearly expecting me to comply.

"No you don't. I took care of it," I said smiling at him.

"You did what?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you do?"

"I made arrangements for your duties to be covered in your absence. You don't need to be anywhere but right here." Eric looked stunned, then angry.

He tightened the chains for a moment, the bed creaked but held, he growled at me.

"Untie me right now Sookie."

"I don't see the problem. You said you would rather stay here in bed with me and now you can," I said innocently. Eric gave up struggling and tried to look understanding, though I could feel his irritation.

"Lover, of course I would rather be here with you. I am sorry if you have been feeling neglected, I will try to spare more time in my schedule for you but I have the bar and my Area to run, I have to fulfil my responsibilities." I held up a hand and started counting things off my fingers.

"Henry is sprawled, leather-clad, in a chair in Fangtasia – he's not happy about it so he has a pissed off expression which should be quite a draw. I sent Pam a text from your phone telling her to take care of the paperwork for the bar and the everyday Sheriff stuff. I had her send Clancy to that Council meeting, they only want a vampire there to say they invited one anyway. And if anything else comes up I told her to say you are dealing with something more important and will get back to them," I shrugged. Eric looked outraged.

Of course it had been Pam, not me, that had dispatched Clancy and determined how to handle everything else but I wasn't about to tell Eric that. "So that's your responsibilities taken care of. Now I'll take care of your physical needs." I smiled and crawled onto the bed. Eric's cock twitched and he glared at it as if it was a traitor.

Then I pulled out the knife. Eric's eyes widened but the rest of his face went blank. "Where would you like to feed from?" I asked in full waitress mode.

"What?" said Eric baffled.

"Where would you like to feed from? Wrist?" I held the knife to my wrist. Eric looked shocked. "Neck?" I moved the knife to my throat. Eric strained against his chains looking horrified. "Or perhaps the femoral artery?" I moved the knife between my legs, stroking the blade along the inside of my thigh, smiling alluringly. I could feel his disgust and anger at what I was suggesting.

"Put that knife down! I am perfectly capable of biting you, even in these ridiculous chains." He shook them slightly making the bed creak again.

"But you don't need to go to the trouble of biting. I will do it for you," I said.

"Vampires use their fangs Sookie, we are hunters."

"Only because you've had to be. I know it's not been easy for you, all those centuries of having to seek your prey in the shadows. But that's not necessary now. It's my job as your wife to provide for your physical needs, why won't you just let me?" I tried to look as hurt as I could. Eric finally caught on and narrowed his eyes again.

"You are being … high-handed," he grumbled, both acknowledging he had discerned the point of all this, as well as complaining about my behaviour. I couldn't keep up the façade and my lips twitched.

Smoothing my features, I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms waiting for his verdict. He was silent for a long time. I noticed he pulled against the chains a couple of times, but they held. I could also tell he was doing some quick thinking. Finally he spoke.

"Fine." I knew that was all the answer he wanted to give. I was amazed he had accepted my point so soon. I had been prepared for a long night of arguing back and forth. I knew he'd get what I was saying quickly enough, but I was sure he'd have a whole bunch of 'it's different because' arguments. However I could feel that he was conceding the point and I rejoiced inside though I retained my outward calm.

"So?" I needed some assurances.

"In future I will not make any changes to your life without discussing them with you first."

"Thank you."

"But you must agree to listen to me," he said firmly. I loved that he still felt in a position to make his own counter demands despite being tied to the bed.

"I will _listen,_" I agreed. He frowned. "Eric I know you were trying to do what was best for me. It was even more annoying in this case because if you had _asked_ me I would have agreed to it. Ever since Jonathan." I shuddered at his name and I saw Eric move to hold me and scowl when his chains prevented him.

"You have made your point, you can untie me now," he said in frustration, glancing at his tied wrists.

"Oh no," I said pushing away all thoughts of Jonathan. Eric looked back at me with narrowed eyes wondering what else I wanted. I had planned to let him go as soon as he understood what I was saying but now that I had him at my mercy it was just too tempting to have my wicked way with him. I put the knife down and crawled over to straddle him. "I have not finished taking care of your physical needs Mr Northman," I said. Eric's suspicion quickly changed to lust as his fangs dropped down and his eyes sparkled at me. I dipped my head to his neck, kissing along his jaw then down to his shoulder. He purred. I made circles on the area below his Adam's apple with my tongue and probed the hollow of his throat, a half growl-half moan came from him. This was going to be fun.

I kissed and nibbled my way round his body as he twitched and squirmed on the bed. When he finally muttered '_please'_ (which he did as quietly as he could), I moved down to take him in my mouth, lipping his foreskin. I teased the head with my lips and the tip of my tongue, allowing him to slip inside my mouth for a moment before pulling back and brushing my lips over his sensitive tip again. He strained his hips upwards needing more penetration, more friction, but I lifted with him, flicking the underside with my tongue. He growled in frustration as I pulled from him once more.

"Say it Eric," I demanded lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

"I will not make decisions for you." he responded surprisingly quickly. I shook my head, that was not what I was asking for. I nudged my knuckle against the space behind his balls. "My Sookie, my wife, I am yours, I am your husband," he gasped out all the things he ever demanded of me at once (except one, which he pushed through our bond even if he didn't say it), not putting up any further fight at all. I couldn't prevent the small chuckle that escaped me. I knew I would pay for this later. In fact some part of Eric was probably already planning his revenge, but it was worth it.

I wanted to try something and wasn't sure I would get another chance. I sucked deeply and slowly a few times as I kneaded with my knuckles. I increased my pace and started pushing him close to release. Once the tension started to ripple through his body, I slid further down Eric and looked up, along his ridged, pale torso, to his face.

"Watch me lover," I said. His eyes were glowing down at me, his fangs glistening. Working him with my hands, I bit as hard as I could into the tender skin at the top of his inner thigh.

His whole body convulsed and a strangled war-cry erupted from his lips, it sounded loud enough to shake the whole house. I felt him erupt and knew at least some of it landed in my hair. But I wasn't paying attention. I now knew why Eric enjoyed biting this point so much. The blood actually had a different flavour, a better flavour. I could actually taste his ecstasy on my tongue. I gave one last long deep draw as the bite healed and an aftershock ran through Eric nearly as powerful as his orgasm. I felt his physical and mental collapse and knew if he were human he would be panting like he'd just run a marathon.

My own clit was throbbing from the experience, the thrill of power, the thrill of giving him that pleasure, and the thrill of his blood, all leaving me quivering. I felt I had played with him enough. I reached up to release his bonds before he recovered himself. His eyes were still closed and there was a slight look of shock on his face.

The second I undid the last chain I was on my back with a pair of brilliant blue eyes staring into mine.

I had thought him still recovering and the move took me by surprise.

"Lover you are unsatisfied," he accused. He arced his hips into me and my body reacted with need as I felt my inner muscles contract. I knew I was in trouble for what I had pulled but I was so turned on right now that I didn't care what he did as long as he entered me. He seemed to know what I was thinking and his eyes danced. Then he reached out his arm and pulled the Rampant Rabbit from the bedside drawer. I looked from the challenge on his face to the vibrator and back again. There was no contest.

"No. Eric, please, I need _you._" I hadn't even tried it but no matter how good it was I knew it wouldn't compare to Eric. He grinned triumphantly and tossed it away, aligning himself with my entrance.

He slid in, powerfully hooking under my pelvic arch, pressing hard against my sensitive places in all the right ways. I moaned and moved against him automatically. I was so ready the first thrust nearly sent me over. He knew it, but didn't tease and torment me as I expected. As he drove into me he made sure the end of each stroke rubbed against my clit. He built up a steady rhythm quickly pushing me towards release. I gripped his shoulders and called his name as his fangs sunk into my neck and I went over into the beautiful abyss.

When I came down Eric was hovering over me watching my face. I couldn't read his expression but I could feel he was annoyed.

"Lover, if you ever leave yourself in that state again, _I_ will tie _you_ to the bed. And I will keep you there until not one more orgasm can be wrung from your body, do you understand me?" My eyes widened in shock. I had chained him up, made decisions about his business and his Sheriff duties, threatened to cut myself with knife, and teased him sexually to within an inch of his sanity, but he was mad because when I finally had given him release I had not experienced my own. I could see he was serious however so I nodded my understanding.

"Good," he said. But he didn't get up off me. "Now Mrs Northman, we have some other things to discuss," he said. My heart was thumping and I bit my lip. A slow smile spread across his face as he took in these reactions. I had known I would have to pay for my actions but that didn't make me any less nervous now.

Keeping me pinned with his body, he reached onto the night-stand and picked up the knife which he brought into my eye-line with a raised eyebrow. I opened and closed my mouth a few times but wasn't really sure where to start. I was never actually going to cut myself but I was sure he knew that and wasn't sure what defence I could offer for threatening to.

Eric sat up pinning me between his knees and looking stern. He still held the knife and was giving me a look that told me I wasn't moving until he was satisfied, but before I could say anything a drip landed on his head. We both looked up and I saw further evidence of his earlier enjoyment on the ceiling. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I knew I was making things worse for myself but I couldn't stop. I looked at the expression on his face and laughed harder.

He wasn't actually as hard on me as I expected. Keeping me trapped beneath him, he called Pam to check in and confirm that he was dealing with something more important; a serious case of insubordination, that would almost certainly take all night. I could hear Pam laughing before he hung up. Then he set to work.

He made me swear, over his knee, I would never take a knife to myself again, even insincerely. Then, keeping me over his knee, he made me swear again, loudly. He also made me call him sheriff a few times and seemed very pleased when I did.

He pushed it too far by trying to make me call him Master, I called him Mr Sex-God instead which made him laugh. Then he decided to show me why he had earned that name and even without tying me to the bed, managed to push my body to the limits of the pleasure it could handle – which was more than the bed. Weakened from Eric's struggles, even tempered by the silver, it collapsed somewhere around my forth orgasm.

[~~~]

Things settled down after that. Though I'd had to go commando for a few days as Eric had stolen all my panties and bras as part of his revenge. I got it back after sitting curled up on the couch next to Pam in a dress the really required underwear.

There were some new bounty hunters in town but Henry was monitoring them and assured us they were not much of a threat, just an annoyance. I agreed to take _some_ time off work, mainly so I could spend time with Eric, and Eric agreed I could go back as soon as I felt ready.

He did manage to work from home more, either at his house or mine, so we could deal with his 'snack attacks', though there were still nights when we had to be apart. As an added bonus, it turned out that the Rampant Rabbit could be a lot of fun, in the right hands.

Eric seemed more than happy with how things had worked out and I had a fleeting thought that maybe he'd done what he did to goad me into fighting back. Like I said, _sneaky, manipulative, vampire; that's my husband._

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, I want to bang their heads together once again too, they do like to do things the hard way and there is nothing I can do to change them. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, by all means rant away if not, or even if you did but just want to rant anyway :) As always all comments and thoughts welcome.**


	16. Oops

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**As always many thanks to all for reading and your kind comments. Treewitch703 has once again provided wonderful support and help so a special thank you to her :)**

**OK time for something a little different ;)**

* * *

><p>When I awoke a few days later, in the new bed that Eric had bought us, something felt horribly wrong. Eric was staying at his house that day but I was expecting him at sunset. I lifted my head and shook it slightly trying to clear the buzzing in my ears. My body felt strange. I yawned and stretched experimentally. Something was definitely not right. I looked down at myself. What the fuck!<p>

Gingerly, I made my way to the edge of the bed so I could look in the mirror over my dressing table.

Oh Shit!

I stared at myself for a very long time, completely frozen in shock. I don't know how long I sat there, slowing turning my head back and forth, trying to confirm the image being reflected at me _was_ me.

Eventually my panic subsided a little. Despite how I looked, I felt fine. Whatever had happened I just needed to find a way to reverse it. I jumped off the bed and carefully made my way up the stairs to Amelia's door. I was sure she would be able to help. Some minutes later, despite banging on her door as much as possible, I was still unable to rouse her.

I had another moment of panic thinking that something had happened to her too. But just as I was about to break down completely an idea occurred to me. I listened carefully and could make out her brain pattern. She was deeply asleep but other than that seemed OK. I gave up on the door and, after a final glare at it, wandered back down the stairs.

There was nothing else I could do. I would just have to wait until Amelia got up. I walked into the kitchen and looked longingly at the coffee machine on the counter. Unfortunately in my current state there was no way I could make coffee, which was really bad because I had never needed caffeine more than in that moment. Feeling miserable I went into the living room and, with a bit of effort, was able to curl up on the couch.

I could hear the leaves whispering outside and opened my eyes. Looking out the window I could see the sun setting. I sat up. Wow, I must have slept all day. Maybe it was a side effect of whatever had happened to me. I couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Eric would be here soon. I knew his presence would comfort me, but on the other hand I really wished there was a way to avoid him seeing me like this.

A short while later I felt him arrive, nervously I watched the door as he came in, his eyes already darting around to look for me. I guess he was picking up on my distress. When his gaze hit on me he froze. I could see him checking all his senses, feel him probing our bond, to be sure of what he was seeing. Very slowly he moved closer to me. I sat completely still watching him. I couldn't have spoken if I'd wanted to. What would I say anyway?

When he got close I saw him take a deep breath pulling in my scent. I wondered idly if I smelt different at the moment, but really that was the least of my worries. I guess I smelt similar enough anyway, or Eric had simply decided to trust his other senses because his expression shifted from disbelieving to livid.

"AMELIA!" He bellowed. I heard a **thump**, which I guessed was Amelia falling out of bed. Henry appeared beside Eric in the next instant looking cautiously at the large, extremely irate Viking radiating so much anger I was surprised he didn't have sparks crackling from his skin. Wisely Henry opted not to comment at that time, though he was clearly curious as to what was going on.

Eric was focused on the stairs, waiting for Amelia to appear. The front door opened and Pam flew in.

"Eric, what is it? I felt your rage," she asked, hurrying towards us looking at him carefully. "Where's …" Eric held a hand up to his child and she fell silent, arguing with Eric when his face looked like that was not an option. Finally Amelia stumbled down the stairs, tying her robe as she came, looking confused and frightened. Eric pointed at me on the couch.

"Please explain to me why my wife is a cat."

Everyone looked at me in shock, except Eric who was still watching Amelia. I don't think Pam and Henry had registered my presence before Eric had spoken. They both examined me intently. I wanted to bury myself under a pillow, I was so embarrassed. All the colour drained from Amelia's face as she stared at me. To make matters worse, well kind of, I was less cat and more kitten. I was something of a ginger tabby colour with a soft white belly and the same bright blue eyes I'd always had. I was so small I was sure I could fit in one of Eric's hands. I heard Amelia think '_oh no not again'_ and I glared at her.

I had some idea of how she had created her last cat but couldn't see how or why she had done that to me. If I starred in any of her fantasies she had kept the thoughts deeply buried. I had suspected her of course, when I looked in the mirror and saw my kitten-self reflected back at me, she had history after all. Part of me had not wanted to believe it but it was clearly written across her face. However this had happened, Amelia had done it. Judging by her shock, fear and regret, not on purpose. I wasn't sure if that made it better or worse.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry," she managed to mumble. Eric growled at her and she jumped back, stumbling a bit. Pam was still looking at me in shock. Henry however looked more curious than anything.

"You're sure?" he asked Eric, cocking his head at me.

"Of course I am sure," Eric snapped still glaring at my room mate. "Amelia explain."

"The spell was crafted to protect her Sheriff. From other vampires, that's all. She wasn't supposed to be a …" she mumbled off, her eyes darting around the room in panic.

"I thought I made my views on experimental magic around my wife perfectly clear." Eric spoke slowly, his voice pulsing with fury. I tried to push some calm at him. I didn't want him to lose it and kill Amelia, not least because I might be stuck like this. Eric obviously felt that and glared in my direction for a second before inhaling deeply and regaining control.

Henry looked at Pam and raised his eyebrows. She moved closer to me, leaning over and looking into my eyes. She was breathing deeply, flaring her nostrils, as Eric had done. After a long moment I got sick of her staring at me and hissed at her. Pam stood upright, looking shocked, Eric switched from glaring at Amelia to glaring at Pam, and Henry laughed delightedly.

"Well that sounds like Sandy, she hasn't lost her spirit anyway," he offered. Eric swiped at him and he ducked. "Relax old boy. We'll find a way to undo it and she'll be fine. Amelia," Henry spoke kindly to her but she flinched just the same. "What _was_ that spell you did?"

Amelia's legs were shaking and I knew she was barely staying upright. Pointedly I stood, moved to one end of the couch, sat again, then looked back to where I had been. Pam was the first to catch on. She grabbed Amelia and shoved her unceremoniously into the vacated space. Eric loomed over her with his arms folded. After a few panicked breaths Amelia started to explain what she had done.

"She's been so jumpy since the attack last week, with that Jonathan biting her. I thought if I could make Sookie unappetising to vampires, it would give her a bit more protection." Eric's face got even darker and Amelia rushed on. "But the spell was designed to make _you_ the exception of course, Sheriff. That spell was to make her unappetising to all vampires except you." Eric looked from me to Amelia and back again a few times. He didn't speak but the question was written all over his face.

"I don't know," Amelia replied. "Really I don't. I was just trying to make her safe." She looked at me again. "Really Sookie, I'm so sorry. I'll fix it I swear I will."

"Yes you will," said Eric, his voice made my fur stand on end.

"But why a kitten?" said Henry, looking at me like I was an exciting new puzzle. He was clearly more amused and curious than worried. I did notice he was staying beyond the reach of Eric's arm. A thought occurred to Pam.

"Amelia did you write it down? The spell you used," she asked purposefully, clearly running something through her head.

"Yes. It's by my bed," Amelia mumbled resting her forehead on her knees. Pam disappeared and returned a moment later.

"Well that explains it," she said. We all looked at her. "Amelia did not specify which vampire was to be the exception. The spell only says to make Sookie unappetising to all vampires but one."

"It shouldn't have mattered, you're bonded, and I was focused on you when I cast the spell," said Amelia to Eric "You can't just use straight-forward words you know. There has to be a cadence, a balance, and 'Eric' just didn't fit," she accused. "Magic is more about intent than wording anyway," she added defensively, contradicting herself.

I caught a really troubling thought from Amelia's head. After my initial flash of anger, I was really scared for her. Of course Eric picked up on my feelings immediately and looked at me. I avoided his eye and clamped down on my feelings. I felt his narrow-eyed gaze anyway.

"Sookie?" he asked in a dangerous voice. Without really planning to, I backed into the corner of the sofa and made myself small, well even small_er_. I was annoyed to hear Amelia think '_aahh_', but I didn't dare look at her.

Eric leaned down and picked me up by the scruff of my neck with two fingers. I scrabbled my arms and legs, well paws, around trying to get free, to no avail. It was humiliating. Of course Eric could pick me up this easily even when I wasn't a kitten. He held me up before his face as I wiggled. Something in that moment made his control slip and his fangs popped out. Amelia gasped, Pam narrowed her eyes and Henry's stance changed slightly. Eric ignored them all.

"Lover, I suggest you stop trying to hide things from me or I will …" I understood his pause, I was already a tiny ball of fur, what exactly could he threaten me with? I saw his consternation clear as a thought occurred to him. "Or I will dunk you in the kitchen sink," he said seriously. I was furious at him. I knew he would do it. I tried to swipe out at him, flailing uselessly. I saw his fangs begin to retract as his stern expression slipped slightly and that just made me angrier.

"Don't you DARE …" I started to yell at him. All that came out of my mouth was a pathetic mewling noise and I stopped in shock. Eric looked pretty disturbed by it too, he quickly put me back down on the couch and stepped back a little.

Everyone was silent.

After a moment Pam spoke very very cautiously.

"Was she hurt?"

"No," he said curtly. Then he explained "She was angry at me. Before that, something disturbed her greatly but she was trying to hide it." It was not like Eric to be so open, but he was feeling a little lost. Nothing in his vast years of experience had equipped him for this scenario.

_I wonder if she can still hear thoughts?_ I heard directly from Amelia's brain. Stupidly I flicked my eyes towards her. She caught the look and was completely amazed and impressed for the split second before she realised what was bothering me. Then she blanched and went into full panic mode. Eric of course missed nothing.

"I suggest _Witch_, that you simply tell me what my wife read in your head that neither of you wants me to know." The way Eric called Amelia 'Witch' did not help. I really thought he might kill her over this and there would be nothing I could do about it, except maybe pee in his shoes in protest.

Amelia had tears running down her face. Henry pulled Eric back slightly, keeping a hand on his arm.

"I used a bit of your blood, in the spell." Henry gripped Eric firmly and Pam seemed to get paler. Eric however didn't flinch at this news.

"How did you have my blood?" He asked in a scarily calm voice. Amelia glanced in Pam's direction.

"From the spell to ward Sookie's room. The fairy used blood from me and Sookie to isolate your essence," confessed Pam without pause. "Amelia was trusted with the task of destroying anything left over. Clearly that trust was misplaced." Pam's voice was expressionless. I knew she cared for Amelia. I also knew she would kill her, or even me, without a moment's hesitation to protect Eric.

"I think it's why your bond is unchanged, and why she's still herself," Amelia said after a pause. Then quickly added "inside," at the looks she got from the three vampires.

"So Sookie is unappetising to all vampires except one, but despite the use of my blood, the spell picked Bubba, of all vampires, and I am now bonded to a cat?" I wasn't sure how Eric kept managing to get angrier when he was already so livid. Catching her thoughts again I hissed at Amelia and she looked at me in fear.

"What now?" Growled Eric.

"I … I may have had the radio on when I was casting the spell. It helps me relax," admitted Amelia tensing for the blow she was sure was finally coming.

A sudden loud sound made me flinch as, unable to keep it in any longer, Henry roared with laughter. Pam's lips twitched also but she managed to keep quiet. Eric and I glared at Henry. Amelia dipped her head.

"It is not funny," fumed Eric.

"I beg to differ old chap, it is very funny," sniggered Henry. "And she is so cute and cuddly," he added reaching his hand towards my head. Almost instinctively I reached up and scratched him. He laughed again. Eric growled at him and picked me up. I was right, I could fit in one of his hands.

"Do not pet my wife," he snapped. That just made Henry laugh harder.

"We will deal with the issue of my blood later. Fix this, Witch. Tonight!" demanded Eric. Then still carrying me, he walked into our bedroom and slammed the door shut behind us. Placing me on the bed, he proceeded to pace round the room for a good ten minutes trying to get himself under control. All my fur was puffed out from his spillover rage, (that's a weird feeling I can tell you) as I watched him. His pacing was interrupted when my phone rang. Eric picked it up and looked at the screen then opened the bedroom door.

"Henry," he said. He handed him the phone then shut the door with a snap. "Claudine," he told me, either reading my questioning look or feeling my curiosity.

With a sigh he finally became still. Looking at me, he tutted then moved me onto the dressing table while he made the bed. Once I was back on the quilt, he sat down too and looked at me sadly. His hand was on his knee and I nudged his knuckles with my forehead, licked him then rested my chin on his hand looking up at him. A very cat-like gesture, I know, but when you have paws your options are a little limited. Eric looked shocked but then picked me up, lay down on the bed, and curled me into his chest. His fingers stroked me gently causing me to make paddy paws and settle into a blissful purr, not in the way I usually did when we were in bed together, but like I said, your options are pretty limited when you're a cat.

A while later I jumped when I heard Pam's voice.

"You know if I were a vindictive person I would take a photo of this for future reference," she said, looking at Eric laying on the bed with me curled up on his chest. Eric was not amused. "Two things," she went on quickly. "Amelia needs … the kitten's … blood, for the reversal spell." Eric sat up suddenly and squeezed me a little too tightly. I stuck him with a claw and he looked at me in shock for a second before apologising and loosening his grip. I licked the claw mark I had made, apologising in return.

I felt a sudden flash of lust as the small spot of Eric's blood touched my tongue. I wasn't sure if it was my lust, or Eric's, or both, but I know we were both shocked by it. This was so wrong. Amelia had better fix me soon. I could see Pam was keeping very careful control of her face. I suspected we had not heard the last of this from her but there were more pressing issues.

The problem was, the way she had said 'the kitten' meant someone else was within ear shot.

"The other thing?" said Eric.

"Bill is at the ward boundary. He wants to speak with you."

"Tell him I am busy. I will speak with him another time."

"I tried that, he is insistent, he says it will only take a minute. He also says he should come in to speak. He doesn't want to be overheard," Pam reported. I could tell she was sceptical about Bill's motives.

"Could he know?" asked Eric glancing at me. He spoke so quietly I barely heard him, in fact I suspected if I wasn't a cat at the moment I wouldn't have.

"I doubt it. He asked to speak to you both," Pam replied just as quietly. Eric looked at me. I shrugged. At least I think I did, cats bodies don't work quite the same, so though my mind said 'whatever' I wasn't really sure how this translated to my body at the moment. I was hoping that it wouldn't really matter as I would be myself again soon.

I figured it might be easier for Eric to just hear whatever Bill had to say so he would leave, but I had no way to share this opinion. Eric either got it anyway or just thought the same thing.

"It will be easier to speak with him and send him on his way. Do you want to come?" he asked me. Pam was trying to appear as if seeing her master seeking the opinion of a palm-sized fluffy kitty was in no way out of the ordinary. I was curious, but then curiosity was not a good thing for cats. I looked carefully at Eric trying to figure out what he thought. "I do not want you out of my sight," he confessed. I nodded. I could do that much at least.

"Pam, you will guard Amelia. Not only do we need her to fix our little situation here, but she must be ready to rescind Bill's invitation at any moment if it seems necessary. I do not like having him in the house while Sookie is … not herself." Pam's eyes flashed as she nodded.

Eric carried me into the kitchen and placed me on the table. Henry had a syringe which looked very big considering the size I was currently.

"That can wait," said Eric. "We will deal with Compton first." Henry nodded, put the equipment away and leaned against the sink with his arms folded and one ankle crossed over the other. Eric sat at the table, flicked his eyes towards me, then nodded to Pam and Amelia who were waiting by the door.

"You can come in Bill," said Amelia in an extremely unwelcoming voice. Bill nodded politely to Pam then bowed low to Eric, he even gave a curt nod to Henry but I could see there was to be no improvement in _that_ relationship.

"Sheriff." Bill glanced round the room. "Sookie will not speak to me?" he asked, ignoring me-the-small-and-fuzzy on the table.

"Not right now," said Eric non-committally. Bill looked upset but just nodded.

"I am sure she is only doing what is right," he said with some feeling, looking directly at Eric. I could feel that Eric was pleased with something, Bill was saying a lot more than his words indicated.

Eric relaxed a little and consequently so did everyone else in the room. Bill seemed to notice me for the first time.

"Hello puss," he said, reaching out a hand. I hadn't forgotten all the crap Bill had pulled on me and Eric but I also wasn't going to ignore the fact that he had saved my life not long ago. I moved towards his outstretched fingers and let him stroke me (I figured that was what counted as polite in cat culture) then walked back and curled up next to Eric's hand. Eric's long fingers brushed over my head and ruffled behind my ears absent mindedly.

"New cat?" asked Bill watching Eric with bemusement.

"A project of Amelia's," Eric replied daring Bill with his eyes to ask more. Bill knew better.

"I have been trying to think of a way to … I have a suggestion … A way to link Victor's website to his compound in New Orleans in a way that can be reported to the AVL. It will not tie the site to him personally but they are bound to demand he investigate and the site will be shut down. It should stop the bounty hunters, at least until he comes up with a new way to communicate with them." Eric looked seriously at Bill for a moment, I could feel him deliberating.

"And this information couldn't wait why?"

"Because I found the loophole when I hacked into their system. They run a security check once a week, the next one is tomorrow night. When they check they will know someone has accessed their files and probably close the hole. If I do not act tonight this option will no longer exist," said Bill obviously trying to be as clear as possible without getting too technical.

"What do you need?"

"Only permission," said Bill bowing a little again.

Eric's eyes went unfocused and I could feel him probing our bond, he was trying to ask me something but I couldn't understand what the emotions I felt meant. I glanced from Eric to Henry and he got the hint.

"Henry, in order to properly consider Bill's idea I will need to go though the whole of his proposal, it could take some time and delay our other project. What is your thinking?" He said. Henry made a point of looking like he was considering the options. I was pretty sure he knew the question was really for me.

I wasn't overly keen on staying a cat for one second longer than necessary. But the chance to stop the bounty hunters, even if it was only for a while, wasn't something I could ignore. They were trying to kill all of us, this wasn't just about me. I sent positive feelings through our bond to Eric but I could tell he was still torn.

"I'm happy to go with whatever you feel is best," said Henry, so that Eric would have a response to his question.

"I am not sure," said Eric, being surprising forthcoming.

I knew he had understood what I thought we should do, but he was starting to lean towards sending Bill away, I could feel it. I sat up and looked pointedly at Bill as if he was suddenly interesting. Amelia choked and Pam shifted slightly but luckily Bill didn't seem to notice these things because Henry had started talking as soon as I moved. Bill looked like he was certain Henry was going to be against him.

"However as you asked my opinion, I think we should hear Mr Compton out. If the AVL is looking at Victor, or his compound at least, it would definitely be advantageous to _all_ of us. The opportunity may not arise again. Our other project will not be harmed by the delay, and could benefit if Compton's plan is successful."

I could tell by Bill's face that he was extremely shocked by Henry's support, not realising it was actually _my_ support and that Henry was just playing mouthpiece. But he did realise there was something going on here that he was not privy too. Reluctantly Eric agreed and Bill pulled a folder from under his arm. He started explaining how he had accessed the files, what he had found and how it could help.

I was hungry and thirsty but there was no way I was eating or drinking from a bowl, especially in front of everyone. After a while Eric sighed, got up, and went to the sink. He returned with a saucer of water which he placed deliberately on the table in front of me. It was easy to follow his thoughts this time even though I couldn't hear them. I was thirsty, I needed to drink, therefore I would, cat or no cat. I glared stubbornly at him and he glared insistently back. His face set hard and I felt my tail flick in response, neither of us was blinking.

A movement from Bill caught the corner of my eye and both Eric and I looked at him. He was glancing back and forth between us with a look of shock on his face. He looked intently at my blue eyes and I could almost hear his brain click in confirmation. Eric snarled at him and he managed to continue with his explanation of something called a firewall as if nothing had happened. Well great, now I had to deal with being the elephant in the room as well as the cat.

I glared at Amelia who apologised profusely in her head. I looked back at the water. I was really thirsty but sitting on the table lapping water from a plate just seemed undignified, even if I was a kitten. Eric tch'ed impatiently and nudged me on the bottom towards the saucer. A gave him a last quick glare and tail flick before dipping my head to the dish.

It actually wasn't as hard as I had expected, though that may be because as soon as I got my first taste I realised just how thirsty I was. Ignoring everything else, eyes slitted to avoid my little tongue splashes, I focused on lapping at the liquid. Soon I had finished it all. When I looked up everyone seemed to be watching me. The good thing about being a cat is that no one can see when you blush so I was able to get away with staring defiantly at each one with what I hoped was a 'so what' expression. All the while trying to resist the urge to dry my whiskers.

"Amelia don't you have work to be doing?" snapped Eric. Amelia squeaked and disappeared at almost vampire speed, Pam followed her.

Bill went on to explain what the AVL would need to be told in order to follow the breadcrumbs he would leave and I knew Eric was impressed by Bill's plan. I gave in to my instincts and smoothed my face with a paw, very satisfying. Eric's fingers had found my fur again and he was tracing the amber patterns that covered my back, though he seemed unaware of it.

"How are you planning to put the AVL on the trail?" He asked when Bill was done.

"Anonymous tip," said Bill simply.

"No. We cannot be sure they will follow it up quickly enough. I will make a call. How soon will you have everything set up?"

"A hour, two at the most."

"Fine, let me know the second it is done. Now, as you have discerned I have another matter to tend to," Eric said standing.

Bill looked like he was trying to work out how to phrase something.

"I trust you have everything under control," he finally said in a tone that indicated he did indeed trust this, without a doubt. "But should you need anything …"

"Thank you Bill. I will keep that in mind," said Eric with a slight nod, that was part acknowledgement, part dismissal.

"Sheriff." Bill nodded formally to Eric then, after a pause, to me also. Then he went to leave without another word.

As he reached the kitchen doorway he froze and his whole body stiffened. I felt worried for a minute. What could be in my living room that would make him react like that? Eric chuckled softly and stroked my head reassuringly. Bill dropped his head and left. Having known that Pam had helped me when I had planned my own little high-handed moment, Eric had insisted that the picture of her and Bill was staying up for the time being.

Pam entered a second later.

"Finally," she glanced out at Bill's disappearing figure. "Amelia has done as much as she can without the blood," she snapped, clearly disgruntled. Henry turned and grabbed the syringe off the shelf behind him. I looked at it. It seemed to have grown since the last time I saw it. I thought it now might actually be bigger than my whole body at the moment.

I only realized I was retreating when the cup of Eric's hand prevented me from backing right off the table. And I realised I had been wiggling my butt because that's what Eric was looking at. His head was cocked and he had a very soft expression on his face. I hissed at him and he gave me a reproachful look.

"Now Sookie, stop that," he admonished.

"It won't hurt, it's just a little … " Henry seemed unable to finish for a moment.

"Don't say it," said Eric, though I could feel some amusement from him along with the anger and worry. Pam and I shared an eye-roll as I realised they were running various plays on 'prick' and 'pussy' in their minds. Boys, even when they are centuries old and vampires, are still boys.

"Too easy anyway," said Henry sniggering.

"Oh just give it here," said Pam holding her hand out.

"No. I will do it," said Eric taking the syringe. But then he looked uncertain as he looked from the syringe to me obviously trying to work out the best place to take the blood from. Instinctively I started to move away from the needle again but in a flash Eric trapped me against the table with one hand.

After a brief pause he flipped me onto my back and I stuck as many of my claws into his hand as I could, directing my hind paws against his wrist, trying to make an impression with my tiny teeth. Eric ignored my protests and, with his thumb pushing my head up and to the side, he plunged the needle into my jugular. I'm not sure you could call the strange noise that escaped me a growl, but it was definitely not a friendly sound. Eric's responding growl was much more impressive and I felt myself shrink. I glared at him in horror and embarrassment but he was already done. Disregarding Henry, who looked like he might explode at any moment, Eric handed the small sample of blood to Pam who left without word or expression.

"All done," said Eric. He lifted his hand off me and I rolled onto my side but didn't get up. I felt sulky. Henry started to whistle as he put two bottles of blood in the microwave. I wasn't sure if it was my predicament, or the conversation he'd had with Claudine, probably the latter, but he was looking better than I'd seen him in a while. He was careful not to look at me as I straightened my ear (which had gotten folded back during my struggle with Eric) with a paw.

Eric ran his fingers along my fur from head to tail in a conciliatory manner. I ignored him deliberately looking away. He mussed round my ear. I continued to ignore him though the sensation was pleasant and I didn't want him to stop. He ran his finger tips through the soft fur on my belly, which felt really nice, I had to fight the instinct to purr but I didn't move. After a moment he gave up and sighed, then without warning he pulled my tail sharply. Again I had to fight my instincts, only this time they were to bite and scratch him, but I managed to stay still. Except my tail which was flicking back and forth now he had let go. Eric laughed.

"So stubborn," he said. I finally rolled over, sat up and glared at him, eyes narrowed, talk about the pot and the kettle. He laughed again and brushed his forefinger over the feathery tip of my ear causing it to flicker. Sitting on my back legs, I reached up and grabbed his finger with both front paws, pulling it down to stop his teasing.

Henry placed a warm bottle of True Blood in front of Eric and Eric frowned at it.

"You need to eat," he said quietly. I shook my head defiantly then settled down onto my paws. I was tired and embarrassed and miserable. "I should not have allowed you to get so thirsty before," he added. I knew he was just trying to look after me but I couldn't face the prospect of trying to eat as a cat.

I could tell Eric wasn't going to give up so I got up to leave. Once I got to the edge of the table though I realised I was stuck. I looked at Eric who folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at me. I walked to another edge of the table where there was an empty chair. I tried to gage the distance and whether I could safely make the jump. I knew both Eric and Henry were watching me.

I tried several places along the table trying to figure the best angle to make my escape attempt. At each point I gathered myself at the edge leaning over and getting ready to jump before backing away to try another spot. None looked ideal, it seemed an impossibly long way down to the seat of the chair. At least cats always land on their feet right? I hoped that wasn't a skill that had to be learned.

Feeling Eric's amusement, I settled on a point. I crouched down with my front paws just over the lip, leaned forward and prepared to jump.

"Sookie," Eric warned but I jumped anyway. I did land on the chair which was good. I didn't stop moving though which wasn't. My claws came out but they could get no grip on the smooth wood of the kitchen chair. I knew I was getting closer and closer to the edge as I scrabbled to stop myself sliding.

Then I was in Eric's hand as he lifted me to his face so he could give me that look.

"Henry, my wife and I need some privacy," he said not looking away from me. I looked round for Henry hoping he would stay, I wasn't sure what Eric had in mind but I was sure I wouldn't like it. I hadn't forgotten his threat to dunk me. Henry caught my eye and looked apologetic.

"Sorry Sandy, I'm with Eric on this one. You need to learn how to eat, just in case …" Eric growled at him and he left in a flash. I looked back at my husband in panic.

"If Amelia cannot reverse the spell I will call Bethany. Don't worry I will find a way to undo this," he said addressing my fears. "But I am not letting you off this table until you eat something, you need to stay strong." He placed me back in the middle of the table and watched me, waiting for a response. I didn't even bother to try making a run for it, even if I had been able to move fast enough my heart was still thumping from my last attempt. I looked at my paws and sighed, Eric felt me concede, I was hungry and at least there was no one here but us now.

He opened the fridge and started rummaging through it. I moved to the edge of the table to try and get a look but Eric's hand shot out and pushed me back to the middle.

"Please stay away from the edge my … little kitten." I narrowed my eyes at his 'endearment', but he carried on. "Your spatial awareness does not seem to be too accurate right now." I could feel his amusement and hissed at him, but he had a point so I stayed put. Eric started to pile various foods on the table before me. I ignored the bowl of salad, I figured I'd lost enough weight for one night. I sniffed at the raw chicken which smelled really good but as I wasn't sure how much of me was cat and how much me, I decided not to risk it. Then I spotted the salmon. I knew it was fresh as Amelia had just bought it, she was planning to cook a special dinner for Tray. It smelled good and was something that seemed OK for both people and cats to eat.

I stuck my nose in the end of the packaging and tried to paw the wrapping away. Eric stopped rummaging and looked at me. Shifting me away with the back of his hand he unwrapped the fish spreading it before me on the paper. He was watching me expectantly but I sat and just looked back at him. Finally he got the hint and turned to start putting the rest of the food back while I cautiously approached my dinner.

I didn't kid myself that Eric wasn't watching but at least it wasn't a steadfast gaze as he pretended to be busy. Experimentally I pulled a bit of fish away from the end with my paw. Scooping it up using my claws I lifted it, sniffed, and licked. It tasted wonderful, but my rough tongue had brushed it off my paw onto the table top. Eric looked intently out of the window.

I dipped down and grabbed it with my sharp little teeth. The piece was a bit too big for my tiny mouth and I had to chew for a while nearly dropping it a couple of times, but it tasted sooo good. I edged forward towards the rest of the fish (which looked almost as big as me) before I had finished swallowing.

I carried on making a larger and larger hole in the end of the fillet until Eric's fingers came to pull me away, I tried to bat his hand and a baby growl came from my throat. Grabbing me by the scruff again he pulled the fish away from me.

Eric was wrapping the rest of Amelia's salmon as I licked some scraps from my paw. I looked up at him with sad eyes allowing a plaintive meow to slip out. Eric stopped wrapping for a split second looking worried, then narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why you sneaky little fairy," he said. "You have had more than enough for now, you will make yourself ill." I stared pleadingly at him and he huffed then deliberately turned his back. Hmm it seems Eric wasn't immune to puppy-dog eyes either, or kitty-cat eyes anyway.

Once the food was out of sight (and smelling distance), I realised I was quite full actually and set about cleaning myself up removing all the flecks from my paws, whiskers and face. When I was done I lay down, shut my eyes and tried to will myself to sleep. I hoped that when I woke up this would all be over. I felt Eric pick me up and carry me to the bedroom. Placing me on the duvet he told me he too needed a wash and disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the shower start up a moment later.

I sighed and looked down at my paws. _Well this is another fine mess you've gotten into Sookie,_ I thought to myself, though I couldn't scratch my head as I didn't have fingers. (Henry and I had been watching a Laurel and Hardy DVD he had picked up.) I looked curiously at my paw lifting it to look underneath. I'd been using it without much difficulty when I didn't think too much about it, but it was very different to what I was used too. The little pads were quite sensitive and I found I could extend and retract my claws at will. I wondered briefly if it felt the same for Eric with his fangs. I could hear him singing to himself in the shower.

Something caught the corner of my eye and I realised it was my tail. I turned my head to look at it. It was twitching, though I wasn't making it do so consciously. I tried to curl it 'round so I could look at it properly but I couldn't work out how to control it. I could bring it around to an extent but then it would shift away again.

I focused on bringing it close then tried to trap it under my paw. I missed. I tried again. Missed again. The third time I pounced with both paws, which of course meant my whole body twisted and my tail with it. I felt a strong wave of amusement and looked up to see Eric watching me from the bathroom doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I looked down in embarrassment. Had I really just gotten caught chasing my own tail? Maybe I was becoming more cat-like as time went on. I examined myself. I still felt like me inside, I had just been curious, never having had a tail before and not planning to have one again in the future. My tail twitched again and Eric narrowed his eyes at it speculatively.

He dropped his towel in the doorway, picked me up and sat us on the bed. Grabbing my tail between his fingers he brought it round so I could look at it. It felt very odd when he touched it and I could feel my body instinctively fighting to free it even though I wanted to see. I put a paw on it. It was weird, I knew it was me touching me but it didn't feel like it.

"Anything else?" he asked when I lifted my paw off and my tail sprung back behind me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. "I'd be curious too," he admitted.

He lay down on his back, placing me on his chest again. I moved up towards Eric's face, taking in the scent, shaking my head and sneezing when his chest hair tickled my whiskers and nose. I was drawn to his jaw line and ecstatically rubbed my face against his stubble. We both purred. Satisfied, I curled up between his neck and his shoulder, focusing on the scent of him. I gave him a lick and sighed.

"Try to get some sleep wife of mine," Eric said, stroking me. He relaxed back, opened his phone and started answering his emails. I closed my eyes. The rumbling of his voice vibrated through me when he started making calls and I fell asleep.

I was still lying on Eric's chest when I awoke, my head tucked under his chin. But I was no longer a cat. I sat up and ran my hands over my body. Then, just for good measure, I ran my hands over Eric's body too. Either that or my happiness roused him and he peered at me from under heavy lids. A smile spread across his face and he opened his hand, then he was dead to the world again. It was clearly daytime.

Looking down I saw my wedding ring resting in his palm. Instantly I put it on. I could hear Amelia practically yelling at me from her mind as she paced outside the bedroom door. She couldn't enter because of Claudine's ward which was the only thing stopping her from looking in to see if the reversal spell had worked. I gave Eric a quick kiss and climbed off him. After checking in the mirror to confirm I no longer had a tail, I grabbed a robe and headed out to face my room mate.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a change of pace but I had a lot of fun with this chapter and hope you liked it too.<strong>

**I apologise in advance that there may be a delay before the next chapter, I'm having some problems with it but hopefully I can get it up before too long.**

**As usual all comments and thoughts welcome. Big hug to you all :)**


	17. Punishments

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**I owe you all a huge apology both for the delay in posting and for not replying to the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I feel really bad about it. Real life has gone a bit crazy lately and I have had so little time to dedicate to my writing, but I am incredibly grateful for your kindness and support. **

**As usual treewitch703 has been an absolute gem, providing creative and personal insights of the topmost quality, so thank you to her. **

**Anyway I will not delay any more, on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Pam and Eric were talking about something to do with taxes while I sipped my gin and tonic blissfully. Suddenly I felt Eric's hand tighten round my waist as he pulled me a little closer to him though his eyes didn't move from Pam and he kept on talking. I looked at him pleased, when I became aware of someone hovering near our table. Glancing up I saw Bill standing politely a small distance away, waiting for Eric to acknowledge him.<p>

Eric continued his conversation with Pam for a moment longer then acknowledged my ex.

"Bill."

"Sheriff." Bill nodded deeply.

"Hey Bill," I said. I wasn't sure where things stood on the whole Bill talking directly to me front but I figured it would be OK if I spoke to him first.

"Sookie," he nodded to me. "I hope you are well."

"I am Bill, _Thank you_." I held his eye, hoping he would understand. We couldn't speak openly in the bar, seeing as officially the whole Jonathan incident hadn't happened, but I hadn't seen him to thank for saving my life before now, well except when I was a kitten and not able to speak.

"I'm very glad," he said. I really wasn't as good as the vamps at this talking in code thing but I thought that was like 'you're welcome' in normal speak.

There was an awkward pause as we looked at each other but avoided further direct eye contact. I fumbled for something to say.

"And how are you? I understand you've been very busy lately but that things have eased off a bit now." The trouble was, there were only a couple of things I could think of to talk about at all, and they were things I had to speak of in code. It didn't help that the Bill I knew and felt comfortable with seemed a million miles away from where we were these days.

"Yes, I have a little more free time now, though I have not been able to stop by Merlotte's yet. How is Sam?"

"He's well. Business is good and he's dating a girl from Shreveport, a friend of Alcide's." I still hadn't met her but Sam mentioned her regularly.

"Please give him my regards when you are next at work."

"I will." The whole conversation was so formal and stilted, I felt like I'd stepped into a Jane Austen novel.

We were both silent again for a moment. Eric and Pam had resumed their conversation as soon as I'd addressed Bill but I knew Eric was very aware of what we were saying.

"Well if you will excuse me, I was on my way to the bar. I just wanted to pay my respects."

"Sure. It was good to see you Bill."

"And you. Sheriff." He bowed deeply to Eric again who nodded back, dipped his head to me and Pam then left. Eric kissed my temple and continued talking to Pam.

Bill's plan had worked like a charm. Within hours Victor was under orders from the AVL to do a full investigation. All members his staff were under their watchful eyes at his compound. The website had been shut down and the bounty hunters Henry had been monitoring had left the same night. We knew Victor would come up with something else but it still felt like a victory. Eric had rewarded Bill by allowing him more freedom which is why he was able to be at Fangtasia tonight.

I hadn't realised that when, the night of the screen saver incident, Eric had told Bill to keep a low profile he had been putting him under house arrest. Bill had been confined to his house except to buy blood. If he wanted to leave other than that he had to obtain specific permission from Eric. He shouldn't really even have left to come over to our place with the computer plan, but Eric decided to overlook it when the plan was so successful and because Bill had made no comments regarding what had happened to me.

After he left our table, I watched Bill at the bar for a moment, remembering the first time we had come to Fangtasia, marvelling at how far away that time seemed now. I had made so many mistakes with Bill and we had both hurt each other but I hoped he would be happy. I saw another vampire sneer at him and noticed the slightly shocked expression that flashed across his face before his blank mask returned. He turned away from the strange vamp without comment and went to talk to Clancy at the other end of the bar.

Looking back at the stranger I noticed he was with a friend. They were scanning the room like most of the vampires. They were complete opposites of each other, one bigger than average and dark, with thick hair covering his bare arms. The other looked tiny next to him, he had almost white hair and delicate bony features. Maybe it was just because they had been rude to Bill, or maybe the short one reminded me of that creeper Waldo, but something felt off somehow.

I was distracted by several images of Eric in various states of undress. The pictures didn't do him justice so I knew they were merely fantasies but they irritated me anyway. Eric had gone to his office to get something to show Pam, (I wasn't really paying attention to their shop-talk) and as usual the whole room had watched him move. I zoomed in on the group of women lingering near the corridor that led to Eric's office. They were waiting for him to come back out, and had no intention of being subtle with their offers when he did.

I narrowed my eyes at them. They _knew_ Eric was here with me, and that more than anything else got my goat. I was sure Eric would just shrug them off like he usually did but I needed to show them I would fight for what was mine. I carefully monitored our bond for the first hint that Eric was returning. As soon as I felt him moving closer I stood up.

"Pam I'm going to dance," I said. I suspected she was surprised but she simply stood and followed me.

Hitting the dance floor just as Eric emerged, I grabbed him with my eyes and started to move. Never looking anywhere but deeply into those complex pools of blue I swayed my hips seductively, running my hands over them. I knew from the minds of the humans near me that most of the vampires, and consequently a lot of the humans, were watching me and that more than one set of fangs had emerged, but I continued to just look at Eric. His gaze became predatory as he swept past the waiting girls without even noticing them.

I let lust relax and soften my mouth as my eyes ran down Eric's full length and back up again. He started to stalk me. I became aware that those nearest me had moved away so I was standing in the middle of a small circle. Eric reached me and I slid my hands up his arms as he grasped my waist. He yanked me against him making me gasp loudly, and I leaned my head back to look up at him pressing my breasts against his cool, firm, physique.

We started to dance together, me rubbing against him a little more than necessary. Those vampires that had human companions pulled them in closer as Eric had done to me and some tourists snapped away frantically. Eric raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"I just felt like dancing, you know I love to dance," I said as quietly as I could, knowing the vampires in the room could probably still hear me. Eric wasn't fooled and continued to wait for an explanation. "I wanted to be sure I was the one you saw when you came back." Eric laughed and his eyes scanned the room. I saw them fall on the girls who by this point were watching sulkily from the edge of the bar.

As we continued to dance, new images of Eric breached my shields. They were much more confident which confused me for a moment. I dropped my defences a little more and realised that Eric was flirting with his eyes, knowing full well I would pick it up from their heads. The girls were loving it and wondering whether he would ditch me or have us all play together. Ewww!

The images in their heads got more and more explicit as he smiled and winked at them. Well two could play that game. I twisted in Eric's arms so my back was to him, and, moving my butt against him in time to the music, I gave Pam, who was dancing alone nearby, my best sexy smile. Her eyes lit up and she flashed some fang at me.

At first Eric was just amused, but then, as I pushed back against him still eye-locked with her, arching my back and pushing out my breasts, making Pam's fangs drop a little further, I felt a flush of something more possessive from him and he spun me back to face him.

"Pesky little f … flirt, quit, before I decide it's not safe to let you out after all."

"It's only Pam," I said innocently, then flashed a wicked grin up at him.

"I can feel her too as you well know and you were both enjoying that a little too much for my liking. Besides it's not only Pam watching us." Although he'd been enjoying our games, Eric had started holding me in a way that made it very clear just who I belonged to, I had an image of myself covered in 'property of Eric Northman' stickers.

"No she's not, your fan club are keeping a very close eye on us, as you seem to be on them." I said back. I let my displeasure sound in my voice but also ran a hand over his butt just as it happened to be facing in their direction, slapping on a few stickers of my own. I wasn't the only one that had been flirting and at least in our case, neither I _nor_ Pam planned to take things further. Eric started leading our movements with more purpose and I noticed we were getting closer to the girls at the bar. "You'd better not be planning to flirt more directly Eric, I mean it," I hissed.

But Eric wasn't paying any attention to my grumble, in fact I realised he hadn't heard a word since my hand brushed over his butt, he was aiming for his office. I was about to object when, in a rush of air, Eric whisked us in and closed the door. He lifted me, my legs went round his waist, and there was a series of crashes. Me against the door, his lips against mine and the coat rack against the floor as I knocked it flying trying to find something to grab onto. In the end I could only hold on to Eric as he ground his hips into me and squeezed my butt with both hands, while our tongues writhed together.

The phone rang on his desk.

He let go of my lips and moved to my neck and shoulder tearing the fabric of my top slightly with his fangs. My fingers gripped his hair and I pushed against him. I was gasping for air and for sanity.

The phone rang again.

I yanked at the shoulder of his shirt, exposing his smooth white skin to my grasping fingers, as one of his hands started to work its way under my top. My teeth found his ear and I nibbled on the lobe as he sucked on the skin over the artery in my neck in a way that made me think I'd have a love bite in a minute.

The phone rang again.

Eric growled against my neck causing a thrill to run straight through my body to my hoo ha, I pushed my hips forward and rubbed against him as I felt my bra pop open.

"You need to take that Eric, it's Sandy Sechrest," Pam spoke quietly through the door.

"Damn," Eric thumped the heel of his hand on the door causing Pam to cuss, (I guessed she'd had her ear against it). After a pause he let me down and went to answer the phone. "Sandy, I apologise for keeping you waiting, I was in the middle of something." Eric was using his most charming voice and he sounded calm and collected though his hair was every which way and his shirt was half off, not to mention the yummy looking bulge in his pants.

I knew Sandy was pretty high up in the hierarchy and I thought it best to leave him to it. I managed to do my bra back up and straightened my clothes. Running my finger over my lips I hoped my lipstick wasn't smudged all over my face. As I softly opened the door I turned to throw a smile at Eric and could see he wasn't happy I was leaving, but resigned.

"You have my latest figures?" he said into the phone, then ran his tongue down a fang as he gave me a heated looked to let me know we would pick this back up later. I allowed myself to picture him sprawled across our bed for a moment knowing he would receive the resulting wave of lust, then slipped out so he could focus.

Pam was waiting for me. She ran her eyes over me then reached up to let my hair down. She rearranged it so it hung around my shoulders covering my neck. I wasn't sure if she was just covering the tear in my top or if Eric had managed to leave a mark on my neck before we were interrupted.

"OK, you'll do," she said and we went back to the booth.

I sat enjoying the music. I didn't mind Eric having to take a work call during our date. Partly because it seemed such a normal call, the sort he was supposed to get, dealing with running a good area, rather than Victor or Felipe harassing him just because they could. But mostly because, away from the heat of the moment, I realised that if we'd had sex against his office door, every vampire in the place would probably know about it.

I wondered if I should ask Amelia to put some kind of sound-proofing spell on Eric's office like she had on our bedroom. Though it wouldn't be easy to get her to come to Fangtasia at all seeing as she avoided Eric as much as possible at the moment. She wasn't able to stay out of his way as much as she'd like because he enjoyed taking any opportunity to glare coldly at her and make her squirm.

Closing my eyes, I rested my head against the back of the booth. I relaxed my shields, but focused on the deep boom of the base that I could feel as well as hear, using it to drown out the voices. It felt like my heart was beating in time to the music as the vibrations throbbed through me. With some trepidation I slowly exhaled. When nothing bad happened, I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Breathers are very strange. Why are you smiling, this song is terrible," said Pam, her voice wafting into my consciousness over the noise and peace of the moment.

I was smiling because for everyone (except perhaps Amelia) the aftermath of the kitten episode saw a huge improvement in our day to day lives. The success of Bill's plan meant the website was shut down and Victor was up to his fangs in AVL inspectors who, though they weren't charging him with anything, were keeping him too busy to hassle us. As a result, Eric agreed that we could lighten our security, meaning I was no longer required to have a day guard when I wanted to go out.

Sitting there I reflected happily, I was back at work and able to go to the store by myself again; I didn't have whiskers or a tail; and Bill and I had managed to have a civil conversation which wouldn't result in Eric removing any of Bill's body parts. Life was good and it was nice to take a moment to appreciate that, even if I knew it couldn't last.

Let's face it we still had plenty of problems. Victor might be distracted for now, but he would come up with something else sooner or later. Then there was Felipe and the AVL and the Fellowship and my Great Grandfather and no doubt a whole bunch of other problems waiting in the wings to take their turn in the spotlight.

As for Amelia, I wasn't entirely comfortable around her yet and Eric wasn't speaking to her at all. He had said, in her hearing but not to her, that he was still contemplating her punishment and would inform her of his decision in due course. which meant there was a lot of tension at the house. Still, I was determined to enjoy tonight. Eric and I were on a date and no one was trying to kill us, in my book that made for a damn good evening.

"Seriously, you look like the cat that ate the canary, why are you so happy?" Said Pam. I opened my eyes and gave her a hard look. "It's just an expression," she added overly innocently. She had been managing to slip in a lot of 'expressions' recently, not surprisingly all with a feline theme, except when Amelia was around.

Following Eric's example she wasn't speaking to my witchy room mate but I couldn't work out if she laid off the cat humour around Amelia because she didn't want to make her more uncomfortable or because she didn't want it to be treated as a joking matter until Amelia's punishment was complete.

Pam brightened when a new song came on and started to tap her foot under the table despite maintaining her cold 'I'm so bored' expression as, following her little dig, my mind flashed back to the morning after the kitten episode.

The second I had walked out of the bedroom after awaking fur free, Amelia had thrown her arms around me.

"Oh Sookie, thank God, I was so worried," she'd said hugging me. I'd kept my arms by my sides. It would have been nice to celebrate being back to myself with someone awake but Amelia had some serious explaining to do. After a moment she'd noticed my stiff posture and backed off.

"Really Sookie, I am so sorry. I wanted to protect you, I was really careful too, I just wanted you to be safe, and to feel safe, I've been so worried about you …" She'd rambled on as I'd moved past her into the kitchen.

She'd already made coffee and I'd instantly poured myself a cup. I had actually groaned in pleasure as I had my first sip. I'd been sitting at the table, flexing my fingers round the coffee mug, enjoying the feeling of having hands rather than paws when I'd caught the thought that made me finally look up. Taking a deep breath I'd turned my head to face her. She was shifting from foot to foot in the doorway watching me with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to move out Ames," I'd said. The tears had started to roll down her face. "But I am mad. Especially about you stealing Eric's blood." She'd nodded and shuffled forward to sit at the table with me.

"What was it like?" She'd asked tentatively.

"Humiliating," I'd said looking back down at the table, remembering lapping water in front of everyone.

"I really am sorry. I just wanted to help you." I'd let out a big breath.

"I know that Ames, I do, but you should have spoken to me, and you _never_ should have taken Eric's blood. Have you any idea how dangerous that was?"

"What do you think he'll do?" I had no idea at the time what Eric had planned but I didn't doubt he had a plan in mind. When I didn't answer Amelia's imagination had gone into overdrive as she started to picture different torture methods. She'd began to think about leaving again.

I had shaken my head at her.

"Amelia, your wards protect this whole household. If you really are sorry, if you really just want to keep us safe, then you'll stick it out here. I don't know what Eric will do about you using his blood but you must have known he wouldn't be happy about it."

"You let Claudine use it," she'd said sulkily. "I just wanted to show you my magic is as good as hers. I would never do anything bad to you on purpose, you know that. I know it can't have been easy, being a cat, but I did fix it and you're all right now, I mean there's no permanent damage. Can't we just chalk this up to experience and move on?" She was really hoping I would forgive her and we'd be able to laugh about it, but I wasn't ready to laugh just yet.

I got up from the table and poured myself another coffee. Amelia went to the fridge to get the milk. Turning she'd held it out to me, pleading with her eyes.

"Amelia I understand that you meant well. I can even forgive you for turning me into a cat, but I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you for keeping Eric's blood, for using it in magic. You know what he's been through, what we've been through. What if he'd lost his memory again? Or something worse happened? What if someone else got hold of that blood? Why would you even keep it in the first place?" The anger had built as I thought more and more about the danger she had put Eric in. It was only when Amelia started to back away from me that I'd realised I was advancing on her.

I'd made myself hold still and dropped all my shields, I had to be sure what her intent had been. I'd felt myself relax almost immediately. She had been extraordinarily careful with the blood, setting many extra wards round it and keeping it well hidden. She had simply wanted to come up with some extra powerful protection spell for Eric, something to prove she was better than Claudine.

Doing magic on vamps is not as easy as doing it on humans, the magic in their blood makes the results unpredictable. When I was attacked she had decided she could impress us just as much by doing the spell on me instead.

"I guess I just hoped he'd be so pleased about whatever protection I came up with that he'd overlook the blood stealing," she'd mumbled, she hadn't really thought it through at all. I'd had to laugh at the naïvety of the statement, she'd recognised it herself and chuckled too. As we'd laughed together she'd realised that I would forgive her eventually and she'd relaxed a little.

"All this time and you still don't know him at all do you. I've never known Eric overlook anything," I'd said.

My mind skipped ahead to when I had been talking with Amelia that evening and felt Eric wake up. A second later I'd felt the softness of our mattress against my back and the hardness of my Viking against my front. He was clearly very pleased I was no longer small and furry. Amelia had been mid sentence and I suspected it seemed like I had just disappeared. It had taken some time for Eric to make his very thorough inventory of my body to ensure I was entirely back to myself.

I forced myself back to the present, those sorts of thoughts would not help Eric concentrate on his phone call. Focusing my eyes on the bar scene before me, I could see Bill and Clancy across the room determinedly ignoring the inviting eyes of the group of girls that had been flirting with Eric earlier. Things weren't exactly comfortable with Bill, but I was beginning to let myself hope again that they might be one day.

I had told Eric everything I'd heard in Amelia's head and he had agreed not to cause her physical harm, but he wasn't letting her out of the dog-house any time soon. I had made the mistake of using that expression to him and it had given him the idea that we should make her live in a kennel in the yard for a while. He seemed to think it would be a fitting punishment, and I could see his point but I wasn't about to do that to Amelia. I was still angry about what she had done, especially the use of Eric's blood, but I also knew she had meant well. Luckily, I managed to talk him out of the kennel plan.

He hadn't forgiven her though and had come up with an interesting method of torture. While he was supposedly 'considering what form her punishment would take' he refused to speak to her or acknowledge her presence. He would however glare at her with such menace that she had started hiding whenever he was in the house. So then he took to appearing in whatever room she was in without warning, making her squeak and stammer out an excuse to leave. He was enjoying it a little too much but I'd had to drink from a bowl on the kitchen table, a little squeaking wouldn't hurt her.

It took me a couple of days to realise that this _was_ her punishment. He was allowing her imagination to run wild wondering what he would come up with and making her as uncomfortable as possible in his presence in the mean time. He knew that the anticipation of punishment is often worse than the punishment itself so he'd decided to make them one and the same.

Although she couldn't bear to be under his gaze, especially as he liked to look at her as if he were contemplating the best place to stick a knife, she did keep coming up with things to make it up to him, such as putting the sound proofing on our bedroom. A spell that we had very much enjoyed testing.

Eric emerged from his office and came to join Pam and me, sliding into my side of the booth and resting his hand on my leg.

"Everything OK?" I asked.

"Just routine. Sorry for the interruption, we could always ..." he was leering at me.

"No we couldn't. Behave yourself." Eric laughed and relaxed back sprawling his long legs under the table.

It was when I was on my way to the ladies' room a while later that the trouble started. It was the combination of fear with an image of Eric that pushed through my shields and I whipped my head round to look for the source. The girl was medium height and brunette, and there was a vampire whispering in her ear.

The vampire terrified her. But not as much as Eric who seemed so big and intimidating. All the more so because he was handsome and had spent most of the evening laughing and joking. He reminded her of how her father used to look when he was making it up to her mother after beating her. To the girl, the sight of a dangerous being acting friendly was the most terrifying thing in the world, it was the reason they got away with it.

She had been convinced to come tonight with a more daring friend. She'd not wanted to go to a vampire bar at all, and her fang banger outfit had been supplied by the friend that had convinced her to come. This really wasn't her scene and she was wishing she'd stayed home.

The vampire whispering in her ear was the big one of the two I had seen early insulting Bill. I was certain he had picked up on the girl's fear. He was telling her if she submitted to him he would be good to her, but if she didn't she would have to deal with Eric. She was trembling as his breath swept down her neck, his lips so close that they brushed against her ear.

I was horrified by her fear, angry that the strange vampire was playing on it, even more so that he was using Eric as a threat, and furious that my quiet night was being interrupted by trouble. Without thinking (a really bad habit of mine) I stormed over, pulled the girl away from the vamp and pushed her behind me. I glared up at him. Now I was close I realised he wasn't just big, he was built like a WWE wrestler.

The vampire glared back but I didn't miss that his eyes flicked over the room to see if anyone was looking. Eric appeared to be talking to Pam and playing with his phone, but I knew he was watching, and greatly amused.

"Ain't none of yer bidness, lil' gal. Get outta cher," said the vampire. I realised why Eric hadn't come over. The wrestler's fangs were out and over his accent, he had the lisp of a new vampire. Despite his size, he was no real threat with so many older friendly vamps so close. I also realised that he was disconcerted by the fact that I showed no fear of him. He didn't want a confrontation, he just wanted me to go away.

I was about to explain that it _was_ my business if he caused trouble in my husband's bar, confident that reference to Eric would end the problem, when I heard the girl behind me gasp. I turned to look at her. The small vampire I'd seen with the wrestler earlier had grabbed her so tightly he was at risk of crushing her bones.

He was wiry and smaller than me, but I could also tell he was much older than the big one I had confronted. The coldness in his pale eyes reminded me of Andre, though I didn't think he was anywhere as near as old as the teenage vampire had been. The girl was losing coherence, he was holding her so tightly that she didn't have the breath to make another noise, tears welled in her eyes as memory after memory of her father's violence flashed through her mind.

"No my child," the small vampire said, his eyes were on me but he was addressing his companion. "This young lady shouldn't leave, she wants to join her friend and us for a night-time stroll." His eyes burned into mine and I could feel the tickle of his glamour. He spoke English with a strong accent, but I couldn't identify where he was from.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I snapped. "Now let go of her before you hurt her." He was shocked at my resistance and anger flared in his icy eyes.

"James," he commanded. Almost simultaneously I felt a brush of fingers on my arm, heard a **snap** loud enough to carry over the music and also heard Eric's calm voice.

"Problem my love?"

James was crumpled on the floor behind me holding the arm Eric had broken when he'd tried to touch me. Pam, Clancy and Bill were stood in a group behind Eric chatting casually, I realised they were screening the incident, as much as possible, from the human public, all the vampires in the room were watching us though.

The small vampire was still looking at me in horror.

"She is not normal. She should not be allowed to live," he hissed at Eric. I felt Eric's anger but his face gave nothing away as he observed the stranger curiously.

"You will remove your hands from the human girl before I remove your hands from you," he said after his assessment. The small vampire glared at Eric for a moment in way that made me think he was sizing him up, then let go of the girl.

She collapsed onto the floor and Bill moved at human speed towards her, gently holding out a hand.

"May I escort you back to your friends?" he asked in his most gracious southern gentleman. The girl smiled tentatively and put her hand in his, accepting his offer gratefully. After helping her up he led her back across the bar, speaking quietly to her along the way. She was looking at him as if he were her personal hero, even though it had been me who had initially stepped in and Eric who'd got the aggressor off her. I suppressed my smile, Bill played the white-knight very well as I remembered.

"You injured my child for a human," whispered the stranger. "Fool, when I report you to the area sheriff it is you that will be losing something, I think I will take your human as compensation." I could feel Eric's shock. I couldn't be sure, but I thought it was more to do with the fact that the visitor didn't know who he was than anything else he had said.

Maybe it was because I mostly spent time with 'my vampires' these days, but I'd forgotten how some vampires genuinely considered humans as property. My temper flared and I started to step towards the little man, my hands fisted, I wanted to slap that superior look from his face. Eric's arm was around me in an instant pinning my back against his front. I continued to glare at the stranger but I didn't bother to fight the restraint.

I became aware that Henry was standing beside us, though I wasn't sure when he had joined the group. Usually, when at the bar, Henry has an air of sculpted scruffiness, like a rock star or young actor. His demeanour is that of deliberate casualness, suggesting he is too busy enjoying life to take anything seriously. But in that moment he radiated unarguable power, command and stateliness. Even I felt a sudden desire to curtsy, not that it was an option with Eric holding me so firmly you'd think I was an actual threat.

The small vampire looked triumphant as he dipped his head to Henry.

"Sheriff?" he asked. Henry didn't respond but let his eyes move slowly over me, Eric and James.

"I am Ronaldo, this is my child James," the small vampire addressed Henry politely. James' arm had already started to heal but he remained sitting on the floor looking stunned. Ronaldo, with a wave of his hand, commanded his child to stand behind him.

"Might I suggest this be taken to the office," said Pam apparently to no one in particular. Eric and Henry exchanged an eye flicker then Henry led the way to Eric's office.

My eyes swept the room as we moved and I noticed Clancy had wandered away and Bill was sitting at a table with the girl. They were side by side, he was smiling gently and she was laughing with her hand on his arm. Thank God Bill had charmed her, the last thing we needed was a complaint to the AVL about a human having trouble in Eric's bar.

We stood in a circle in the office as Pam closed the door, remaining outside. Eric still had hold of me but stood beside me with an arm round my waist rather than behind as he had been before. Henry was to my other side and the visitors were opposite me.

"This thug's pet interfered with my child feeding. Then he injured my child in an unprovoked attack, I demand restitution," started in Ronaldo with a certainty he would get what he asked for.

"What did you have in mind as restitution?" asked Henry as if he wasn't really interested.

"The human." The four vampires looked at me appraisingly and I took a deep breath preparing to let them all know what I thought of that, but Eric gave me a squeeze and Henry spoke before I could.

"I doubt you could handle her, almost no one can you know," Henry laughed and I heard Eric snigger.

"Hey!" I said indignantly, but they ignored me. Ronaldo looked like he wanted to silence me permanently.

"In the old days she would have been drained immediately," he said. Henry's eyes were cold as ice as he looked sharply at the small vampire who actually winced under his gaze. "However I am happy to comply with AVL regulations," he went on, back tracking, "and rather than draining, I will simply take possession to ensure she is kept in line. Clearly this one is not able." He waved a hand dismissively in Eric's direction. "It's pathetic that he can't control her, whatever differences there might be, it's just a human."

"And you believe you _can_ control her?" asked Henry amused.

"She will learn her place quickly under my care," Ronaldo assured Henry with confidence. I could feel Eric almost shaking with suppressed laughter and Henry chuckled aloud as his dancing eyes met mine for a moment.

"Do you all mind, I'd rather not be talked about like a puppy that needs obedience school," I said. I knew Eric and Henry were playing with the strange vampire, but I didn't see why I had to be the toy they dangled out of reach. Eric dropped his head to my ear.

"Obedience school, sounds like fun, when can we try that?"

"As soon as I can find a nice silver choke collar to fit you," I said turning my head to look at him, he laughed.

"Well I'm afraid I cannot give you _the human," _said Henry very seriously to Ronaldo, ignoring our banter. I could hear his distaste. Henry disliked vampire ownership of humans in general, when accompanied by force or mistreatment, he loathed it.

"Why not?" Ronaldo was genuinely baffled by Henry's proclamation.

"Several reasons. Firstly, we do not pass humans around like property, she is free to be or not be with any vampire she chooses," said Henry. "Even this one," he added looking Eric over with a confused expression as if he couldn't understand why I would choose him, Eric raised an eyebrow at him.

Despite the very serious look on his face I knew Henry well enough now to know the twitch in his cheek wasn't anger or frustration but humour, Henry was struggling not to laugh. "Secondly, you are a git to whom I wouldn't give the rubbish from my pocket, let alone a wonderful girl like Sandy." Henry's serious tone didn't falter. He had the air of someone declaring the unfortunate necessity of laying people off, as if he regretted the situation but there it was.

Ronaldo's expression shifted from frustrated understanding at the need to obey regulations, to complete shock at Henry's mocking insult, thrown out in such serious tones. "Thirdly, I am not in a position to grant any requests as I am not the Sheriff, he is," Henry indicated Eric with a sweep of his hand and a small bow, "and I am certain Sheriff Northman will not grant your request to take away his human to be abused, especially seeing as she is his bonded wife," Henry finished with satisfaction.

He picked up my hand and kissed it, then stepped back and flopped onto the couch, his arms spread along the back, one ankle propped on the other knee, confident his part was complete.

Ronaldo was still gaping as, keeping hold of me, Eric moved behind his desk. I perched on the arm of his chair as he sat back and put his feet up. He surveyed the visitors calmly. Eventually the small vampire's gaze hardened.

"Well Sheriff, and do you always allow your _wife," _he managed more disgust on that word than I'd ever heard before, "to interfere in the feeding habits of vampires in your Area?"

"Yes," said Eric simply. "Especially when said vampires are using _my_ presence to intimidate _my_ customers, in _my_ bar, into providing a meal when they are unwilling."

He turned to me. "Tell me lover, why was the girl so scared of me?"

"You reminded her of her father, all beauty and charm in public but a nasty bastard behind closed doors." Eric gave me a fangy grin. We both knew the part of himself kept behind closed doors was his sweetness, his tenderness and his vulnerability, but that the comparison was useful in front of this vampire. I could already see the visitor looking at Eric with renewed interest, wondering just what kind of nasty bastard he was.

"I apologise for mistaking your identity Sheriff, but wife or no wife, she is human," he waved a hand in my direction dismissively. "Surely it is understandable that I might expect her to respect my authority as a vampire, and that I might doubt any vampire that did not elicit obedience from his human." This Ronaldo wasn't too bright after all, he was so convinced, despite the evidence before him, that all vampires saw humans as he did, he really thought they would agree with him and laugh it off, maybe even share a meal of me before he left.

"That reminds me," said Eric with mischief in his voice as he looked at me, "look in the bottom drawer lover." I bent over to open the drawer and felt Eric's flash of lust as his hand ran over my bottom, he'd taken every opportunity to do this since I'd had a tail. I opened the drawer to find a silver choke chain. Reaching in to pick it up, I laughed.

"I'm not even surprised you have one of these, though I'm not sure I want to know _why_ you have it, or why you keep it in your office." I was about look back at Eric when I felt his surprise and the lurch of the desk into my shoulder where I was still bent over. I heard a murderous cry followed by snarling.

Ronaldo had taken advantage of Eric's distraction with my butt and launched himself over the desk in attack. Eric had one hand holding the small vampire by the front of his shirt, his long arm enough to keep Ronaldo's shorter ones from reaching him. That didn't stop the little vampire from trying though. The strain of his face, arms and body as he struggled to get at Eric made it clear his only thought right now was to kill my Viking. Rage flared within me, flushing my whole body with heat.

In a flash I threw the silver chain round Ronaldo's neck and pulled tight. The ring slid along the chain smoothly, tightening round his neck where it began to burn into his flesh. He cried out. Moving round to the other side I yanked on the chain, pulling him back off the desk onto the office floor. Henry was on his feet giving a patronising glare to James who's face was a bloody pulp. He held out a gloved hand, though I wasn't sure where he had gotten the gloves from, and I handed him the end of the chain.

"It seems to me it's not Sandy here that needs obedience lessons. I've half a mind to simply pull this chain until your head pops off," Henry said to the whimpering vampire on the floor as I made my way back round to Eric.

"Please, Mr Sheriff Sir, don't kill 'im," James begged looking from Henry to Eric and back again, clearly not sure which one to address. "We'll just go, we didn't mean no disrespect."

"'_Didn't_ mean _no_ disrespect'" quoted Eric with distaste. "That would be a double negative, which is to say you did mean disrespect. But then I already knew that, I did not need you to tell me. However I appreciate your abashed cognizance and will take your confession into account as I decide how to deal with you." James opened his mouth to explain that wasn't what he meant but a look from Ronaldo silenced him.

The smell of burning flesh was disgusting but I ignored it as I ran my hand down Eric's chest. I needed the physical contact but also wanted to confirm that he was unhurt. Anger was still running rampant through me and for once it was all mine, I was vaguely aware in fact that Eric wasn't even slightly perturbed by the attack on him. When his attempts to calm me through our bond failed, Eric wrapped an arm round my waist and pulled me close so he could kiss me, softly, for a long moment, pushing his strength at me instead.

"Well lover, do you have any suggestions?" he asked releasing me.

"I've half a mind to chop off their hands, seeing as they cannot seem to keep them to themselves," I said, the image of those bony fingers curled into claws, reaching for Eric, still flickered through my brain.

"You are right my love, removing the offending appendages should do it, by the time they grow back, hopefully these two will have learned to be more careful what they do with them." Eric nodded to Pam and Clancy who had entered with large silver knives.

Strong as it had been, my anger disappeared instantly at the realisation that Eric might actually remove the hands of the two vampires. I had made the suggestion without really thinking about it, based purely on my anger at the threat to Eric. I knew vampire limbs would grow back but it still seemed extreme, and I really didn't want to stay and watch the process. I kept my face blank, aware it would be bad to show any weakness before the visitors.

Ronaldo climbed to his knees as James dropped to his, both bowed their heads before the advancing blades in a surprising show of acceptance.

"In violation of AVL directives, you have plotted to feed from an unwilling human. You have attempted to physically assault a second human in full knowledge that she was bound to another vampire and you have attacked a sheriff in his own area and even within his own property. For these crimes you could be sentenced to the final death."

Eric's voice was authoritative, there was no hint of the playful vampire now, outwardly or inwardly. At this moment he was judge, jury and if he chose, executioner too. "However young vampires cannot learn if put to death for their early mistakes and this one is too young to be without his maker. You will each have both hands removed. You remain under sentence until such time as they grow back. Once regrowth is complete you will report back to me, at which time I will determine whether you have learned your lesson or will meet the final death."

The two vampires accepted the sentence surprisingly calmly, holding out their hands before them without comment. I was hoping I'd be able to leave before the sentence was actually carried out but locked onto Eric's strength just in case. "I think our evening has been interrupted enough for one night, don't you?" He said to me before turning to Pam and Clancy. "I trust I can leave you to finish here, my wife and I have some unfinished business of our own to attend to, I am taking her home." They both bowed to him and Eric led me out the door.

He slid my jacket over my shoulders as we headed out the bar and within a minute we were outside and taking to the night sky, leaving his car in the lot. Once we were back at Eric's house, we sat quietly for a long while. I knew Eric was worried about my reaction to the incident but didn't know what to say. I took his hand and held it against my face.

"I'm OK Eric, I was just hoping for a night with no one trying to kill us," I said trying to laugh.

"It would make a nice change," he agreed. He still looked worried.

"Is it always like that? Vampire justice."

"Pretty much. I do not like that kind of brutality it is distasteful."

He felt my surprise. "I like a good battle, to swing a sword, to use my skill and strength to fight. I get no particular enjoyment in torture, especially when it is so crass and simplistic, though I might make an exception in Victor's case. Unfortunately these acts are sometimes necessary in my world, but I never wanted you to have to be part of it."

"Eric it's our world. I know that, along with the mind-blowing orgasms and the warmth of your love, I have to put up with some degree of violence. And it's not like I haven't handed out a few sentences all by myself in the past. Besides, I would do anything, absolutely anything at all, to keep you safe."

"I do not want that for you."

"Well I don't want that for me either, or you, but this is our reality, I don't see how we can gain anything by pretending otherwise – well except on the occasional night when we play hooky from our lives." I smiled more genuinely remembering our date, our real wedding.

"Unpleasant as it was, tonight may save us worse trouble and violence in the long run," he said relaxing now he knew I was OK.

"What do you mean?"

"One of the rumours Bill heard when I sent him to investigate was that I had become soft as a consequence of my relationship with you. Since my human could not bear violent punishments, I no longer handed them out to wrong doers in my area."

"Victor wants to use me against you, to make you appear weak." I wasn't surprised by the revelation but I was mortified. I was really glad I had kept my cool in Eric's office.

"Yes. I have been expecting trouble of this sort before now," said Eric his fingers playing with mine as he avoided my gaze, he hadn't told me about this. "Though I don't think those two were sent by Victor as they didn't know who I was and expected the sheriff to back them up."

"So how does tonight help with the rumours?"

"Ronaldo and his child will not want to talk of what happened, but other vampires that were in the bar will. Word will spread that, far from objecting to their punishment, it was you that suggested it."

"I'm not sure I meant it quite so literally," I confessed.

"I know, but it was an appropriate response by our laws, and like I said it will stop others coming here to cause trouble." I nodded and stared at the fireplace.

"I am so sick of Victor and his games," I snapped suddenly, my anger coming back to the surface. Every time I even thought about the smarmy vampire regent I felt a boiling hatred in my stomach.

"Calm down Sookie, it's been a tough night, you should rest. Unless you want to dance for me again that is," he added with a leer to distract me.

It didn't work. I jumped up to pace round the room.

"We need to get rid of Victor, one way or another, preferably in a way that really hurts."

Eric was watching me with amusement.

"One vampire sentencing and you become more blood thirsty than Pam. I can see I'm going to have to watch you," he teased. But I was far from being playful right now.

"I'm not blood-thirsty. I'm peace-starved, and the only way to get some peace is to get rid of Victor. We might never have had that trouble tonight if not for him. Then there was Jonathan, and all the other crap he's pulled. Not to mention whatever he did to you that was so bad you still can't tell me about it."

Eric's eyes flashed and he clamped down on his side of the bond. "See," I said waving my hands about as I ranted. "I'm hoping once he's gone you'll never have to do that again." Angry, frustrated, tears prickled behind my eyes and I turned my back so he wouldn't see them.

Eric was before me in a flash, pulling me into his arms, pushing his love at me. I curled my fingers into his shirt and took a deep breath. "Sorry," I said.

"Do not be," said Eric rubbing my back and burying his face in my hair. "You are right. I will ask Henry to look into it immediately. Victor is always running several scams at once, there will be something we can use, we just have to find it. It is time to be proactive."

* * *

><p><strong>Time to go after Victor (at last), the games and lovin' is all very well but sooner or later they really need to kill the bad guy right? Well, we'll see … it's never that simple is it?<strong>

**As always I hope you liked it and would love to hear from you. I will reply I promise as soon as I'm done with the self-flagellation for not doing so before.**


	18. Slippery Little Sucker

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Once again a big thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing, and especially to treewitch703 for her wonderful work and putting up with my crazy.**

**Onward - Eric, Henry, chocolate, oh the possibilities ...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eric and I were in the kitchen at his house when Henry wandered in dressed in biker leathers and started dumping the contents of his pockets out on the counter top. Along with the normal stuff like, phone, wallet, receipts, and loose change, he had four knives, a hand grenade, a bottle of hot sauce and two pairs of panties. I also noticed he was quite ruddy and that he had lipstick on his neck.<p>

"Ew! Don't put those on the counter," I said indicating the panties.

"Sorry," said Henry and they disappeared again. Eric's nostrils flared as he inhaled and I flicked him a disapproving look. Sniffing your friend to judge his conquests was just gross.

I was baking a cake for Sam's birthday and Eric enjoyed watching the process, though I don't think it was the spoon he was thinking of licking. His fangs had run out as I beat the eggs, jiggling my 'endowments'; I was glad Henry had arrived when he did or I suspected the cake would never get finished.

"Good news. Victor is running an eat-easy," he announced proudly. Eric's eyes narrowed immediately.

"You're sure?"

"I've just been there." Henry neatly hung his jacket over the back of a chair.

"Perfect." The look they shared reminded me just how dangerous vampires were. I know it sounds odd but you tend to forget the corollary risk when you're married to one, practically sister to another and best friends with a third.

"Er … would one of you like to explain to me what an eat-easy is?" I asked. Eric looked uncomfortable and I could feel him pulling back from our bond. "Quit," I said levelling him with my gaze. "Either you can simply tell me, or we can argue about it some, then I'll get Henry to tell me anyway." Henry had sided with Eric several times recently, he owed me one and he knew it. I was pleased to see he was dodging Eric's glare. Eric frowned.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you," he said to me, but I felt something like pride coming from him.

"Well you have only yourself to blame, now spill."

Eric sighed and sat the other side of the island, Henry leaned against the counter in his usual pose with his arms and ankles crossed. I kept on mixing ingredients as Eric started to explain.

"You've heard the term speak-easy?"

"From prohibition, the underground bars?"

"Yes. The first ones were set up by vampires. Having a club designed to sneak in humans and get them drunk was a great feeding opportunity." He was fiddling with the bag of flour and a small puff of dust blew into his face making him blink. "There would be a back room, selected humans would be invited back as VIPs, then afterwards glamoured and returned to their friends. On the off chance they suspected anything they couldn't tell anyone because they were doing something illegal in the first place."

Closing my eyes, I shook my head slightly. It never ceased to amaze me the way vampires could turn every situation to their advantage. I looked up at Eric as he continued. "Of course then humans caught on to the idea and set up their own bars as well. The vampire run ones were always the best though so we never lacked for … customers."

"You had one?" I had a image of Eric in a gangster suit with spats and a fedora hat.

"Four."

"Four?"

"They were small places and I didn't want to risk becoming too familiar so I spread my time between them." I'd have to get Eric to tell me more about that later, but I didn't want to get off topic now if there was a chance to stop Victor.

"OK but why would Victor have a speak-easy now? There's no prohibition and vampires are out of the coffin, I don't see how it would work." Eric and Henry shared a look, neither was happy.

"I have told you before that some vampires like to have complete control of their human pets," said Eric uncomfortably. I nodded this didn't sound good, Eric's hesitation wasn't helping.

"Just spit it out," I said.

"Eat-easies started to appear after the Great Revelation. I suppose private clubs of a similar nature always existed, but with the revelation and the growing power of the AVL, certain practices that had previously been frowned upon became punishable by final death. The enslavement of humans, kept purely as food and toys, being the main one."

"Like how Mickey was with Tara."

"What she suffered is not even close to the worst of it, and she got herself into that situation then expected you to get her out of it." Eric's eyes flashed. I tried to wave aside the issue of Tara with a batter covered spoon, I'd forgotten Eric had been angry with her about it.

"So what happens at these clubs?"

"Humans are bought and sold, or exchanged. Sometimes there are … sports." I could hear the distaste in Eric's voice as well as feel it through our bond. "There are usually some 'house' humans that anyone can feed on, new ones are brought in fresh each night," he added.

"Why?" Eric dropped his eyes. "Oh. They only last one night," I said. Eric nodded then looked back up at me.

"Most of us do not do this Sookie, especially now, but every society has those who thrive on cruelty. Many vampires have pets of course, but like humans, they mostly look after them. Some even love them," he added casually. I was still stirring, scraping the flour that had stuck around the edge into the mixture. Eric stuck a couple of fingers in the bowl to feel the texture.

"I know that." I met his eyes with a soft smile as I smacked his hand away. Henry, meanwhile had made some remarkably good, if a little rude, art with the chocolate chips. It reminded me of what I'd seen people do with sand on youtube.

"So Victor is running some sort of edible-slave-trade. Is this on the King's orders?" I asked, tipping my head to look at the chocol-art from a better angle.

"I'm almost certain that the King knows nothing of this," said Henry. "From what I observed tonight Victor is almost as worried about the King finding out as the AVL."

"So if he were caught the King would report him and the AVL would put him to death?" I was getting excited, this could solve everything.

"We cannot be sure of that," said Eric. "I don't know the full extent of the relationship between the King and Victor, I have not been able to observe them together enough." He'd swept some hair from his face and left a streak of flour across his cheek.

"And while the AVL would certainly put to death anyone they knew to be responsible for an eat-easy, we've seen before how well Victor covers his tracks," added Henry.

"So Victor is mistreating humans, but we cannot tell the King or the AVL. I don't see the _good_ in this news." I was getting frustrated and swept the chocol-art into the bowl with a bit more flourish than I'd meant to, accidentally flicking cake mix onto Henry's 'Fuck Fangers' t-shirt in the process. (The t-shirts had been produced by an anti-vamp organisation who were mortified when a lot of vampires took to wearing them.)

"If we can gain entry to it, we can kill him," said Eric chillingly.

I met Eric's eye. He was deadly serious. I thought about it for a moment as I poured the mixture into the baking pan. "Well he's not likely to invite you, is he?"

"No, we will have to go in disguise." He looked at Henry. "How did you get an invite?"

"A chance meeting with an old acquaintance, one I had hoped never to see again, but silver lining and all that. The crowd tonight was very exclusive but they are having an event in a few days. I can get you in, or at least I could get someone in, _you_ however are remarkably recognisable my friend. The concoction I found at the Were's camp will work, it's only poisonous if taken repeatedly but even without your scent I'm certain Victor would recognise you no matter what we did." I bent to put the cake in the oven.

We had discovered how the Weres working for Jonathan had hidden their scent. They were taking something that suppressed it. However, taken in quantity, over time, it was killing them. Henry had discovered they would have died from the poisoning within days of when they attacked us. He suspected Jonathan had given it to them without telling them the dangers.

"Perhaps we could use magic, Claudine might know of something," said Eric as I washed my hands.

"She cannot help, if we were discovered and someone recognised fairy magic …" Henry looked away. As much as we wanted to get rid of Victor, no one wanted to start a supe war.

"We could just ask Amelia," I said.

"I'd rather not get turned into a toad thank you," said Eric. I'd just undone my apron and I snapped it at him.

"Give her a break, most of her spells have worked fine, and she wouldn't take risks with something this important."

I heard the electronic beeps of the security pad as Pam entered the house. She strolled in, wearing a pink shift-dress, and matching hat. Flicking her eyes round the room, her expression became puzzled. I followed her gaze and realised that I was looking perfectly tidy whereas Eric had flour on his face and in his hair, while Henry had chocolate on his fingers and cake mix on his shirt. Pam's eyes flicked from the cake baking in the oven to Eric and Henry again, looking completely baffled. I had to laugh, it looked like I'd just been plotting murder with two of the most ancient five-year-olds on the planet.

"The boys have been cooking up a way to kill Victor," I told her. Pam's fangs dropped as a huge smile lit her face.

[~~~]

It only took three nights to plot and execute the plan. Eric did allow Amelia to perform a spell to change our appearances, but insisted she would have to come with us. He seemed to think she'd be less likely to make a mistake if her life depended on it too. We all took the scent suppressant and Henry arranged the invites. I suspected Niall had helped him, through some back channels, judging by the familiar looking envelope that the fake ID's arrived in.

All we had to do was to turn up at the club, get close to Victor and kill him. According to Eric, it was as straight forward as that. He said that no one would question the killing of an eat-easy boss, they were notoriously unpopular even with their clientèle. Usually they had extensive security but Victor was relying on his high profile position to protect him.

As Eric explained it, if a well known vampire met the final death at an eat-easy the resulting investigation could out all other participants. Because of this, even disgruntled clients would be leery of killing Victor. However as we would be in disguise, not only would we not be at risk from the investigation, but we would also be safe from any retribution from the outed vamps. The King wouldn't be able to make a fuss either without risk of being associated with an eat-easy. He would have to publicly denounce Victor and leave it at that.

The main monkey wrench in the planning process had been me. Eric didn't want me to go, and I couldn't bear the thought of him being there without me. I had a really bad feeling in my gut about the whole thing, though I couldn't justify it. Eric said it was my kind nature rebelling against planning to kill someone and I should stay home. I didn't think that was it, and I didn't believe for one second that it would be as simple as he said. My instincts were telling me to stop him from going to the event, but since that was not an option, I knew I had to be with him.

Two nights after the cake baking, standing in my living room, we finally stopped skirting round the issue. "Eric, if the humans are treated as you say I'm sure he has spoken openly around them, you don't ask the chair you sit on to leave the room before having a private conversation do you? They might be glamoured or compelled some other way not to speak but that doesn't always stop a person from thinking. I might be able to get information from them." I had spent the day coming up with arguments why I should go.

But Eric had arguments of his own and he knew just how to play me.

"Sookie if you are there I will be distracted. I cannot protect myself and you. I might give us away in my concern for you." I glared at him, there was no way to argue with that. He knew I'd never risk putting him in danger. I was about to concede (albeit ungraciously) when Henry joined us unexpectedly.

"I think Sandy should go." We both looked at him, surprised. "Victor is extremely paranoid, especially in regards to unaccompanied vampires, even with my diminished skill he was leery of me. You'll struggle to get close to him if you don't have a pet."

Eric frowned at Henry who continued. "At the first sign of trouble I will knock her out and remove her. I need only get her far enough from the vampires for Claudine to grab her and run. I have already spoken to her. His Lord the Prince is providing the power for her to 'pop' Sandy home, or even further if necessary. He cannot be seen to actively engage with vampire business but no one will question him removing a family member from a dangerous situation."

"Er … knock me out?" I questioned.

"Sandy whatever you might say now, I know you well enough to know you will not go quietly if there is trouble," Henry said with perfect sincerity.

I opened my mouth to protest but Eric spoke before I could.

"I still don't like it, even with the added protection of her family, there is still danger. I could take another human."

"Another human could be glamoured and give you away. Claudine says something feels off, and there is no guarantee that Sandy will be safer here alone than there with us."

Eric looked thoughtful for a moment, I suspected he was running through other reasons to keep me away.

His gaze sharpened as he caught Henry's eye.

"I must consider that if she is there as my pet I may be forced to disrespect her." They were having one of those silent conversations. For once I was able to discern the gist of the topic. I resisted the urge to huff and stomp my foot, that would have made their argument more than mine. Instead I dropped to my knees and bowed my head, forcing every rebellious instinct down below a sea of calm acceptance.

I felt Eric's shock then a kind of sickened displeasure, nothing about my pose pleased him.

"And that is exactly why I can do this," I said looking up at him.

"Get up, you look ridiculous," he snapped but I felt his love and he was very gentle as he took my hand to pull me to my feet.

"Eric, with everything Victor has put us through I need to be there as much as you do. I don't like violence and murder, you know that, but in Victor's case … I want to see him die, I need to, to know it's over." Eric stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I don't like it," he said, but I felt him give in. I didn't feel victorious, I felt determined.

[~~~]

Several times I had felt him almost change his mind but we were here now and I briefly clutched his hand as we sat in the car outside the shabby building. We had hired a car in our fake names as had Pam and Amelia who were already inside as one vampire-pet duo. Henry also was inside, ostensibly alone, once again he had come on his motorbike. I suspected Eric had arranged for us to arrive last so that the others could check it out before he took me in.

Eric had said he'd liked me as a ginger, earning him a smack round the back of the head, but that's what I was. I actually really liked the rich auburn colour of my hair, and the freckles across my nose. I didn't like having the overly pale complexion of a human whose vampire feeds too much but it was necessary for the character. Although I looked completely different, Eric had still tried to cover me up, dressing me in a full length green velvet gown with long sleeves and a high neck.

Henry had tch'ed when I'd come out of the bedroom then gone to work splitting the seams of the dress on both sides to my hips and removing the back panel entirely. He worked so swiftly and neatly that I wondered if he'd made his own clothes at one point. Eric had not been pleased when he'd joined us a moment later to find, rather than trussed up like a nun, I was now backless and leggy. I'd left them to argue about it while I went to find my backless bustier to wear underneath.

Eric in disguise was still quite tall at about six foot. He had a substantial waistline, thinning white hair, a slightly jowly jaw and wore slacks with a burgundy button-down. To me his beauty still seemed to show through despite how different he looked. The buttons of his shirt strained unattractively over his belly, but I just wanted to pat it. (I did once when the spell was first cast, but the look I got from Eric made me decide against doing it again.)

Once inside he kept me on a tight leash, literally. He had provided me with a collar to wear attached to a lead which he held. In eat-easies most humans were made available to any vampire that fancied a sip, though it was good manners to check with whoever they belonged to, Eric didn't want to risk anyone thinking I was fair game. The collar was silver lined with a flip clasp and Eric had made me practice over and over until I could whip it off in a flash in case I needed it as a weapon.

The shabby exterior was a huge contrast to the bar inside. A plush red carpet covered the floor and the golden wallpaper was broken up by large gilded mirrors in which the vampires could watch themselves feed as well as keep an eye on their own backs. Small tables were scattered about the central open space and larger tables edged the wall.

I mentally scanned the room as Eric gave his fake name to the vampire on the door and was handed a small paddle with a number on it. I had to keep my head bowed but managed to build a picture from a combination of my peripheral vision and images from others.

The first person I noticed was the spotlit woman singing on a small stage. She was human and kept her eyes firmly on her microphone, she had a beautiful voice. Her long black sequinned dress covered a lot but the bare skin of her neck and arms was covered in bite marks, I suspected her whole body was the same. The faintly luminescent faces told me the band behind her were vampires. The room was too dimly lit to see much else clearly.

Nearby a group of four vampires sat together. A man was sprawled on the table before them, his shirt torn open. One vamp was feeding from his neck, while two others had a wrist each. As I watched, the fourth ripped the leg of his pants and bit into his thigh. The man flinched slightly but if he made a noise I couldn't hear it over the music. All four vamps ran their hands over the man's body as they fed.

The man was drained before Eric had finished with the door vamp. They rolled him off the table onto the floor. A suited vamp appeared, placed a basket on the table then bent to remove the dead body. The four vamps cleaned their mouths with hot towels and laughed together. Eric tugged on my leash and started to wander round the room.

Most other tables that I could see had only one or two vamps, many of these had a human 'pet', standing just behind, crouched on the floor beside them or in some cases knelt pleasuring them under the table while they chatted. More vamps wandered the room as we did, occasionally stopping to chat or sample a sip of pet. When not being fed from, the humans with these vamps followed meekly behind, heads bowed. Many of the humans throughout the room had minimal clothing and sported bruises as well as bite marks.

As we neared the dance floor I noticed a few vamps bopping with their humans which surprised me. There was an interesting array of dance styles, I supposed depending on the era the vamp was from, but all were quick and lively. The song ended but the band played on, upping the tempo of the beat more and more as the dancers continued.

As the pace continued to increase, the humans couldn't keep up so the vamps moved them around, twisting and shaking them as they panted and gasped for breath. Then, as the last note sounded, the dancing vamps all bit down together, the humans collapsing in their arms. Their hearts pumping hard and fast no doubt made for a more enjoyable drinking experience. Blood, shaken not stirred.

We neared the stage as a new song started and I noticed a vamp eyeing the singer with interest. We also attracted quite a few curious glances. None of the other humans were physically restrained, it wasn't necessary of course considering their mental states. There was not a brain here I could listen to without pain and I had to fight the instinct to block them out.

Some were glamoured to the point of almost being empty shells. They were able to understand and follow orders but without instruction they simply did nothing. I watched one vamp indicate to another she would like to taste his empty-shell human, the owner agreed with a shrug. As the vamp tore into the girl's neck with unnecessary force, the girl didn't even flinch.

Others were more functional but their entire focus was the vampire they were tied to. I suspected these were the bonded ones. They thought of nothing but their vampire and felt nothing but the feelings directed at them. Their adoring eyes constantly followed their vamp and when one of the vamps punched his bonded in the face (for no reason I could discern) the man thanked him for it and offered his bloody cut for licking. I realised how truly different my bond with Eric was and sent him a small breath of love, receiving one in return.

There were other humans that seemed to simply accept that this was existence. A small amount of glamour or hint of bonding was apparent in some of these but not enough to explain their apathy to how wrong this all was. It was like they didn't know a different life could exist. I didn't let myself think how they could have gotten like that.

Then there were humans, neither glamoured or blood bound, but simply scared into obedience. Terror crackled through their minds and their eyes darted about as they cowered on the floor by the feet of some vampire, or in one case under her chair. The singer began a haunting melody that was cruelly beautiful in the setting.

Eric stalked around the room once then pulled my leash short so that I stood beside him. He appeared to be examining some humans on display a small distance away. There was an unpleasant sneer on his face that didn't suit him even with his magically altered features. I was worried about him showing distaste so clearly, until I realised many of the vampires present sported a similar expression. I was still scanning furiously for any hint of Victor.

The row of naked humans that Eric was pretending to examine stood on a platform along one wall with numbers in front of them. I noticed they swayed to the music ever so slightly. They had been glamoured to stay put, remain quiet, and follow the orders of any vampire that approached but beneath that they were themselves. Two vampires stood at the end of the row and a sign told interested buyers that they could command basic viewing but must request physical contact via a guard. These were new acquisitions, here to be auctioned off.

After my initial scan I made an effort to stay out of their heads. Their brains were mostly occupied with the realisation of what was in store for them. None had seen or heard of Victor.

From the corner of my eye I saw a vampire signal one of the guards. The guard came to stand by the indicated human while the prospective buyer pinched and squeezed various parts of the poor man's body, including his most intimate ones. The buyer nodded to the guard when he was done and moved on to look at the next offering. I felt sick to my stomach as I realised it was a child, maybe only ten years old. There was another child further along row.

I had to look away. I felt the bile rise in my throat. Eric brushed a hand against my bare back as if by accident and I remembered my promise to myself to be nothing but helpful to him. I focused, pushing my determination and strength at him, keeping my face and body the image of doting obedience. We would kill Victor tonight and we would save those children I told myself.

I finally got an image of Victor. It came from a human standing by a distinctive looking vampire that at first appeared covered in acne. I realised after a moment he was covered in smallpox scars. His human was subjected to torture on a regular basis for his enjoyment and Victor had joined in several times, suggesting new ways of causing pain that kept the subject from the peace of oblivion.

As I listened, the human was hoping Victor wouldn't be here tonight, that maybe he would be off chasing his obsession. Though I could tell from the man's thoughts he didn't know what the obsession was, he had heard his vamp say that Victor should be happy with what he had and just enjoy being the most powerful vampire in Louisiana but that instead he was constantly preoccupied and less effective for it. The human hoped that whatever it was it would get Victor killed.

"Interesting. It _needs_ a leash?" asked a male voice, pulling me out of the man's head. I held myself still and resisted the urge to look up.

"No," said Eric, his voice bored as he twitched his hand causing me to stumble backwards and land on my butt, exposing one leg fully. I felt his internal wince as I landed but had also seen that the other vampire had reached out to squeeze a boob. The vampire laughed and Eric forced his lips to smirk as if he had enjoyed doing that to me.

The vampire moved on and Eric started to stroll casually towards the row of humans, practically dragging me to my feet by the neck. I could feel apology being pushed at me so hard I was surprised Eric didn't look constipated. Using that image, and ignoring my sore neck and bruised tushy, I sent him amusement, he relaxed. I really wanted to look around, to know if Victor was about, but I kept my head respectfully bowed and followed meekly behind my vampire.

One of the suited vampires that I identified as staff, approached Eric with two humans in tow.

"Male or female?" he asked.

"Male," said Eric after looking at each human carefully. Henry had warned us that not drinking from the house humans would make Eric seem very suspicious. Vampires did not pass up free fresh blood, especially in these circles. I made sure not to flinch and kept my thoughts and feelings calm as Eric sneered at the bite marks already evident on the man's neck and lifted a wrist instead.

He bit hard and I saw the man wince, but again, these vamps did not finesse feeding, they had no consideration for the humans they ate. Eric made sure to take a good helping before dropping the arm and nodding to the vampire. Without further comment he headed on another circuit of the room. I struggled to keep my feet as my heels caught in the thick carpet and I stumbled, outwardly Eric ignored this, walking on without pause.

As we walked I saw a pair of tennis shoes from the corner of my eye that I knew were what Amelia had on. I had memorised what everyone was wearing because we all looked so different. Pam was Amazon-like, with strong features that should have been masculine but were somehow just beautiful. Eric said the look suited her personality more than her usual appearance, but I thought delicate pastel clad Pam was more frightening than the studded-leather wearing warrior Pam.

Amelia was five foot, really old, really wrinkled and wearing a baggy jogging suit. Again this was Eric's idea and I suspected part of Amelia's punishment. I'd never seen a vampire with an old human before, but Eric said they were considered a delicacy in some circles. Henry was the same biker version of himself he had been before, disguised only by style and demeanour, it was amazing how different he became simply by adopting new mannerisms.

Speaking of Henry, I heard the Scottish accent I knew he was using for this guise.

"Ah jist finished a body lest week an' am in th' markit fur somethin' fresher, Ah dinnae dae second hain," he was saying. I wished I could ignore the fact that he was talking about people and was glad we were moving away from him.

"Are you looking to exchange?" Came an androgynous voice close by. Two pairs of feet appeared on the patch of carpet I was staring at and stopped. One was very still (vampire), the other shifting slightly (human). I dipped straight into the mind of the human and found it remarkably clear. Then I realised why.

The 'exchange' offer was just an opening ploy to get vamps to try the 'goods'. The vampire was part of a militant group that fought against 'pet' abuse. The girl wasn't a slave, she was pretending, like me. Her blood was laced with a slow acting poison that would kill any vampire that fed from her, but not until some 12 hours later. The militant vampire was trying to get as many vamps as possible to 'taste' the poisoned pet.

The girl, Lucy, would die too. This was, the vamp had explained to her, an unfortunate but necessary side effect. Lucy had volunteered for the job, she was proud of her sacrifice. With the immortality of vampires she figured she was saving infinite humans by killing some of the vicious brutes here tonight.

"Perhaps you would at least like a taste, just to see what I am offering," the vamp was saying to Eric. I sent a big wave of negative emotion to Eric and felt his curiosity as he politely declined saying he had just had a house blood with quite a strong flavour and would rather wait until his palate had cleared.

Just after the Human Liberation Front vamp moved on with a promise from Eric that he would try Lucy's blood later, I felt a tremor of tension pass through him. Hatred flared strongly as he closed our bond as much as he could. He must have seen Victor.

The plan was very simple. As soon as Eric saw Victor he would simply approach as if to introduce himself, then stake him. It was unlikely anyone would interfere but if they did, the others would be on hand to help us get out. _This is it_, I thought. I could feel Eric preparing to strike.

A loud bang sounded, the dim lights in the room were quenched, Eric grabbed my hand, bright lights blinded me even though I was still looking down, there was a rush of movement around us and the shu-shick of guns being cocked. Then silence.

As usual when surrounded by silent vamps, I felt like my breathing thundered around the room, even though for once I wasn't the only human present. Eric was slightly in front of me, his hand behind his back holding mine. I was aware of a great many more voids in the room than there had been a moment before.

"By order of the American Vampire League this gathering and all actions within it are declared in violation of decree 329. All present will submit to justice," said a commanding voice.

I fleetingly wondered what the 328 other things vampires thought were more important than not enslaving humans. No one responded to the announcement. I still didn't dare look up. I focused on the feel of my temporarily delicate and bony hand in the soft squishy one that was currently Eric's.

"Well done Mr Madden, your work is much appreciated. Scum like this are a blot on the name of all decent vampires." Eric and I shared a bolt of shock at these words. I risked a peek. Victor was standing with the two children from the display. They were pushed behind him as if he were protecting them. He was smiling and shaking hands with the woman I judged to be the leader of the heavily armed AVL enforcement squad now standing throughout the room.

"But …" the smallpox scarred vampire moved accusingly towards Victor, his finger outstretched. Quick as a flash Victor staked him.

"There is no excuse he could have given for such abhorrent treatment of humans," Victor said calmly, as the vampire flaked away on the floor in front of him. He patted one of the children on the head, a little too hard judging by the dazed looked the kid got. "Indeed no excuse any of you can give." His triumphant smile as he looked round the room stopped my heart. The whole place abruptly erupted. Eric moved me backwards, at least I think it was backwards, I was suddenly against a wall in any event.

I kept tight hold of his hand as I tried to make sense of the scene before me. There seemed to be vampires and furniture flying everywhere.

I felt a strong wave of love and fear from Eric as he squeezed my hand a bit too tightly. In the same moment I felt someone grab my other hand and a silence descended. It was so complete I thought for a moment I was dead.

My desperate lungs inflated and, realising I was alive, I turned my head to look at the elderly woman who had grabbed me. Amelia was still holding my hand, her eyes locked wide. The huge figure of Pam was on her other side and the four of us, connected by our hands, were the only things not frozen in the room.

"It won't hold," Amelia croaked more to herself than anything. Eric thrust me at Pam and turned to grab the frozen form of Henry. As we wove swiftly but carefully through the stop motion Donny-brook to the nearest exit, I realised just how close to death we had been.

Some of the eat-easy vampires had turned to flee, some were in flight towards the AVL enforcers. At least two seemed to be killing their human 'pets'. One had ripped the arm from his and launched it at Victor who was at the opposite end of the room to us. Victor still had the two children, while his posture could be interpreted as protective, I noticed they were now between him and the other vampires. The body of the tortured man that had belonged to the scarred vamp, was near his feet, his neck had been broken.

The highly trained AVL enforcers outnumbered the other vampires in the room at least two to one. Some were in defensive positions ready to take out those vampires stupid enough to attempt attacking them. Others were aiming their weapons. Each eat-easy vamp had at least one gun pointed at them, the triggers already pulled, the wooden bullets in flight, in another second every vampire not with the AVL would be finally dead.

I had gasped a sob as I passed the bullet meant for Eric but Pam pulled me onwards so fast, the immobilized piece of hardened wood was left behind before the sound from my throat reached the air. We had to jump over the three AVL enforcers blocking the exit, I knew we'd never have gotten past them if they hadn't been frozen.

As soon as we were outside Pam lifted me onto Eric's back and I was glad that Henry's impromptu alterations to my dress left my legs free. I hung on for dear life, pressing my face into the squishy flesh of Eric's disguise, my arms so tight round his neck I'd have killed him if he were human. We raced down the road and cut into the woods, Pam carrying the frail looking Amelia bridal-style beside us.

We managed to get a long way in the moments that passed before Henry reanimated in Eric's arms, startling us all. Pam and Eric stopped for a moment.

"Wha …?" said Henry looking completely confused as Eric put him down.

"Keep moving," Eric said. Henry met his eyes for a moment then we all took off again.

Some minutes later the pace slowed, and the wind whistling in my ears became less deafening. We were still moving too fast for me to see our surroundings.

" … Amelia froze the room," Eric was saying to Henry, continuing a conversation they had already been having.

"But not you?" Henry asked. He sounded merely interested rather than irritated at being the only one of us frozen.

"It seems physical contact was necessary to be immune to the spell."

"Clever," Henry commented.

"Very," Eric agreed.

We raced on in silence for a very long time and slowly, with much urging through our bond from Eric, I calmed down enough to stop throttling him. The vampires shifted down to human gear as we passed Gran's grave.

Inside the house Eric swung me round to his front, holding me tightly. He flipped the catch and ripped the collar from my throat, burning his fingers on the silver lining, then buried his face in my neck. I clung to him just as tightly, my legs still wrapped around his pudgy waist. For a moment I let myself think just how close I had come to losing him, then I focused on the fact that we were all home and safe. We both fully opened our bond and just felt each other, expressing ourselves in a way we could never do with words.

When Eric finally put me down I could hear Henry in the kitchen mumbling into the phone over the chinkle of cups and the purring of the microwave. Amazon-Pam was sitting on the couch her arm around pallid-Amelia. Amelia looked like she had put the freezing spell on herself. Dipping into my room mate's head I found the blankness of shock and the image of the frozen room. Pam's eyes sought her maker and Eric crouched in front of Amelia massaging her aged hands and wrists while watching her face carefully.

After a moment Amelia's eyes regained focus and she took a shuddering breath.

"Oh," she said. Eric released her hands and nodded slightly, deciding she would be fine. Then he surprised us all by leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you," he said. Amelia looked like she'd gone back into shock for moment but then she smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing," she said, airily waving a hand and trying to smile. We all laughed and the tension dispersed as Henry came in with the drinks.

Amelia mumbled a few words and the spell changing our appearances lifted, I wasn't the only one who sighed in relief. There was a period of silence as we collected ourselves. I felt Eric's shame as he inspected my bruised hand. I hadn't even noticed the marks he'd left from gripping me too tightly until he did. I caught his eye and told him to forget it with a quick shake of my head.

An owl hooting outside seemed to break the spell of silence and everyone shifted slightly.

"I'm most disappointed Amelia," said Eric, everyone looked at him. "I am going to miss making you squeal." Everyone laughed except Amelia who blushed. Then we all thanked and praised her quick thinking as she got redder and redder, stammering out 'oh hush' and 'no big deal'. Eventually she threatened to freeze us if we didn't stop.

Talk moved to each person's account of what had happened. Although we had seen the event quite differently, we all agreed it had been incredibly close. Henry explained that the AVL never intended to let any of the vampires leave, they were an extermination squad.

I finally voiced the question that had been niggling at the back of my mind.

"What will happen to the humans?"

"Of the ones that survived, those that can recover will be cared for, given help and support until they are able to return to their lives." Eric was holding something back and I looked at him. "Some may not be able to recover, they will be dealt with mercifully." I remembered the emptiness I had found in the heads of some of the 'pets' and shuddered.

"And Victor?" I asked, not wanting to dwell on the fate of the humans. I felt a stab of anger.

"He was working with the AVL," Eric growled.

"But it was his club … I mean … I don't understand."

"The AVL had obviously heard that such auctions were happening. Victor either has someone inside the AVL or found out when they were at his compound. Either way he manoeuvred himself into the position of being their undercover agent," explained Henry.

"So basically, he was spying on himself. Won't they find out he was behind it though?"

"He'll have made sure there was nothing to connect the business to him. He'll have already pinned it on one of the vampires that met the true death tonight, most likely the one he staked," said Eric. I remembered the tortured man and felt sick. Eric rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Victor kept his inner circle away from the raid, many of the faces I saw before were missing tonight. They will set up again somewhere else," added Henry grimly. "I'm guessing all those present tonight were either unknowns like us, enemies, or simply disposable. If he's been thorough, which I'm sure he has, he'll have convinced the AVL everyone involved was there tonight. They won't be looking for anyone else, or any other clubs. In one sweep he's wiped out anyone sniffing around, got in good with the AVL and given himself a clear field to continue trading."

"And I thought you were a sneaky bastard," I said to Eric, trying to get my head around it all.

"Oh I am." Eric smiled at me in a way that made me wonder what sorts of things he had gotten up to over his long existence.

"What was wrong with the human you didn't want me to bite? You were OK with the house one," he asked suddenly. I had to think for a minute to remember what he was referring to.

"Oh, she was poisoned," I said gaining the avid attention of the room. "The vamp with her was part of some group, Liberation of Humans or something."

"The Human Liberation Front," said Henry. I nodded.

"Lucy, the girl, had some slow acting poison in her blood and the vamp was getting as many other vamps as possible to bite her. Any that did would have died during the day, if the AVL hadn't already killed them."

"What about the human?" asked Henry.

"She'll die too, even if she survived the raid. She knew all about it, she volunteered. I guess she was kinda like a suicide bomber."

"That's sick. I was a member of the HLF for a while, before the revelation, but too much of their behaviour was as bad as those they were fighting against. I'll never understand vampires willing to kill humans in the name of human protection," said Henry.

I got his point but I was more interested in the subject of Victor than some vamp on vamp terrorist group, selfish as that might be.

"So basically, Victor has weaselled out of the blame for yet another despicable plot and on top of that the AVL just saved him from us, in a way that makes him look like the hero," I summarised.

"Yes," said Eric.

"Well dammit. Now what?"

"We wait for another chance," he shrugged.

Eric wasn't one to dwell on lost opportunities, he was too busy looking for the next one. "Importantly, thanks to Amelia, we are all safe and there is no way for anyone to trace our presence there. I am certain not even Victor is aware of it. With the chaos and mess from the AVL's raid they will not notice we left. They will assume our alternative personae were killed with the others. Between the disguise and the fact that our scents were masked, we are free and clear."

Eric rubbed my temples as I tried to push away all memories of the thoughts and lack of thoughts I had heard. It felt like the minds of the human slaves had followed me home to take advantage now I was too tired to fight against them.

"Were a lot of vampires like that, before the revelation?" Asked Amelia, her head resting on Pam's shoulder.

"No. Many of us have always hated such practices, even if we kept pets they were not treated badly for the most part. Eric and I donated to the VSPCH," Pam announced proudly. "The Vampire Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Humans," she explained when Amelia and I looked at her blankly. I knew Amelia was taken aback to be viewed in the same way as she might view a Labrador, but I thought it was a step up from Eric's cow simile. "Of course, some level of control is necessary for security but for most vampires the spirit of the human is part of the attraction, plus happy people taste better," Pam said.

"McPeople," I muttered aloud still remembering the last time Eric and I had discussed this sort of thing. Henry laughed and Eric nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, only most of us prefer free-range, Victor and his cronies are battery farming," he smiled, delighted with the analogy. I rolled my eyes at him and Amelia screwed up her nose. We both knew they didn't really see _us_ like that but I was sure they had looked at humans that way in the past.

"Well this piece of free-range food is invoking her right to roam and going to bed. Doing that spell really took it out of me," said Amelia.

"Would you like some company?" asked Pam. Amelia smiled at her.

"Not tonight Pam, I'm totally exhausted."

"Very well, I will thank you properly another night. Sleep well." Pam kissed her gently on the lips and with a final wave to the rest of us, Amelia dragged herself up the stairs.

Pam and Henry wandered outside shortly after. I could hear them talking quietly and the creak of the porch swing. I yawned and Eric pulled me up. I kept hold of his hand as we headed to our bedroom.

"Did you ever have pets?" I asked. I had been through the bathroom and was sat in front of the mirror.

"Now and then, mostly I preferred variety, getting a meal was not a problem for me after humans became so abundant," Eric replied distractedly as he unbraided my hair.

"But now you're stuck with the same dish every night, what if you get bored?" I teased. I was ready for some light relief after the evening we'd had.

"You might have a point, perhaps I should have Amelia turn you back into the redhead, she was hot," he winked. I laughed and swatted at him. "You're variety enough for anyone, but you would be my wife even if I couldn't feed from you," I felt a brush of sincerity followed by mischief. "The fact that you are so tasty is simply a bonus," he eyed my neck and licked his lips in an exaggerated way.

"A bonus huh? Like your gracious plenty," I smirked at him. He looked shocked then laughed.

"I thought it was my bottom you liked." I reached round him to enjoy the object of the discussion.

"Oh I do, but that's not a bonus, it's a necessity. I don't think I'd love you if you had a different butt," I kept my face serious. His jaw dropped and Eric's expression became torn between outrage and amusement.

"Well in that case …" he flipped me onto the bed. "You can kiss my ass," he announced triumphantly as he threatened to sit on my head. I squealed and he stopped just short of actually putting his weight on me. I stretched my neck and bit him. I thought he jumped slightly, then he was laying on top of me.

"Cheeky little minx. Now it's my turn."

Victor, the danger, the horror of the eat-easy, it was all temporarily forgotten as I giggled into my pillow, grateful that Amelia's soundproofing spell meant we wouldn't keep the whole house awake with our play.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaarrgghh - that damn Victor, what are we going to do about him? Sorry to disappoint but he is a slippery little sucker ;)<strong>

**So let me know what you think, as always I love to hear from you. **


	19. Tiff, Bicker, Tango

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Hi everyone *waves*. Sorry I'm a bit late putting this up. Thank you to everyone for your kind reviews.**

**Once again Treewitch703 has done a fantastic job so big thanks to her as always too. **

**Here we go:**

* * *

><p>People who know nothing about horrific clubs and the slaughter of humans and vampires en-mass continue their daily lives quite happily. Their emotional fabric has not been through the wringer, they are just great thanks. So even though I wanted nothing more than to spend the whole night curled up with Eric somewhere private, we had to go to Fangtasia the next evening so that he could put himself on display.<p>

He had suggested I stay home with Amelia, who had opted for a DVD and an early night since she was still exhausted from all the magic she had done. I was really tired too, or worn out at least, but I felt the need to be near Eric. I had spent the time before and after my lunch shift watching him sleep. Comforted by his presence – cool in my bed and warm in my blood. Mmmmmm.

Henry went off to find out what had leaked out about the raid. Technically, seeing as no one survived except the AVL vamps (who were not allowed to speak of their work) and a few humans who would have the whole incident glamoured from them, there shouldn't be any word at all. But vampires love to gossip. Someone would be talking, and it was important to know what they were saying.

Pam had a date with a yoga instructor from the gym she went to. Of course Pam didn't need to work out, but she enjoyed watching other women while they did. She got the same look on her face as I got in a bakery – the thrum of exercise warmed blood I guess. I had asked her what she would be doing on her date and she had just said 'having dinner of course', which I took to mean they wouldn't be going out.

I always had mixed feelings about Eric being sprawled in the bar as groupie and tourist bait. On the one hand, I knew it was his job and his duty, (one of the things I loved about him was how he led by example) and he was an impressive sight. Eric was one of those people who simply owned any space they inhabited. I won't deny it could feel gratifying going home with the man so many wanted, knowing he was mine.

But when you can get the visuals along with the thoughts accompanying the admiring glances … having half the room mentally molest your man – not so gratifying. Especially when you are feeling mentally and emotionally fragile. I spent the entire journey to the bar putting up and strengthening my shields so they'd last through the night. It cheered me up when Eric suggested we didn't need to sit at the 'display' table until it got a bit busier and that we could snuggle in our corner booth together for a while first.

He slid in next to me and I could feel his cool thigh pressed against mine. I told him about the brouhaha that had broken out at work the other day when Jane Bodehouse had decided to hit on a whole bowling team on tour. He told me about a new 'challenge' on Thalia's fan-site. Apparently a series of fang-bangers had been coming into the bar trying to make her smile by getting up to a whole mess of bizarre antics. Thalia wasn't amused but everyone else was.

I noticed a woman hovering near our booth looking at Eric. Or, I noticed Eric notice the woman. This wasn't the playful flirting of the other night. He ran his eyes over every inch of her with a great deal of interest. She was certainly beautiful. Medium height with long, rich, wavy, brunette hair and fascinating hazel eyes that seemed to change colour completely with the slightest light alterations. Her smile was generous and warm even though it was a little unsure at the moment.

I could see why she might appeal to any man but I did feel Eric needn't be so obvious about it, especially with me sitting right here. Maybe our conversation last night about how he usually preferred variety had gotten him thinking. His nostrils were flaring and there was a slight smile on his lips as he continued to look at her. His body language clearly indicated she would be welcome to approach. An angry blush start to heat my flesh as I shifted a bit so our bodies were no longer touching. I took a big gulp of my drink trying to drown the green-eyed serpent twisting in my stomach.

Eric finally pulled his gaze from the woman to frown down at me. There was a flash of anger in his eyes. Oh, not only was I supposed to put up with him ogling other women in front of me, I wasn't even allowed to be upset about it. I don't think so! I was just building up to let him have it when the woman approached our table.

"'Excuse me," she said politely looking at Eric. He smiled charmingly at her as the jealous venom radiated through my veins and prickled at my flushing skin, I noticed Eric fist his hand under the table. While he continued to smile and hold her eyes with his, an icy wind of painful resentment blew through our bond and he shifted his body so that he was turned away from me. Talk about a cold shoulder. If it had been possible I would have gotten up and left right then, but I was trapped in the booth.

"You're Mr Eric Northman aren't you?" The woman's lips had a natural pout that made you watch them when she spoke. Bitch.

"Yes, I am," he said, sounding like he was answering a quite different question. She blew out a little sigh through puckered lips, then her smile became warmer. She seemed to be inviting him with just the curve of her mouth.

I couldn't believe he was actually going to pick up some sleazy fang-banger with me sitting here (though if I was being fair she was dressed very nicely and didn't look anything like a fang-banger). I swallowed down the angry tears that were threatening and took a breath, preparing to tell her where to go.

"Bill told me who you were," she said. I blinked and bit back my rebuke. "I hope it's alright, I mean me introducing myself, he's supposed to meet me here and I'm early. I'm just as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, here by myself after … I was hoping maybe I could sit with you all? Just until he gets here." She didn't take her eyes off Eric for a second.

"You're meeting Bill?" I blurted out in surprise. Was that why Eric was so interested in her? Did they have the same tastes in women? Or did Eric just like to take women from Bill? Perhaps Eric had asked Bill to bring her here. I looked at her again and started to drop my shields.

My surprise seemed to please Eric and his irritation disappeared. His arm shot out to scoop me to him, though I wasn't sure I wanted to be scooped yet, I still didn't know what was going on. I frowned at him but he held me firm and kissed my temple.

"This is my wife, Sookie. Forgive her, we've just had a little tiff, a misunderstanding, but it's all cleared up now," he said to the woman, sliding his hand down to squeeze my butt.

"Of course, Bill told me all about you too." She smiled and held out a hand but her eyes only flicked to me, it was as if she couldn't _not_ look at Eric. "I'm Laura," she said.

"Pleased to meet you," I said shaking her hand cautiously, still nonplussed I had no idea what Eric was talking about and all I could get from her head was that she hoped Bill would arrive soon.

"Have you known Bill long?" I asked trying to nudge her thoughts.

"Not really. I work at a computer store and he's been coming in for a while but we've only gotten to know each other since he was so kind the other night." I suddenly got a very vivid picture of just how well they had gotten to know each other and pulled back from her head quickly, covering my embarrassment with my crazy smile. "I was too addled to say my thanks at the time, but I was so grateful when you stepped in," she was saying.

Of course, I hadn't recognised her because she was dressed so differently, but she was the girl that Ronaldo and James had been after. Bill had helped her up after Ronaldo dropped her. She still had her eyes on Eric and I dipped back into her head to try and figure out what had happened to her fear of him.

Then it all made sense. She was still _very_ nervous about Eric (though she was trying not to be) and had only gotten up the courage to come over because I was sitting here too. Even so she didn't trust him which is why she kept her eyes on him. What I took to be an inviting smile was her covering her nerves. Eric indicated the seat opposite us and she sank into it as a waitress appeared, Laura asked for a beer.

"I'm sure it seems odder than pink toe nails on a hog, me joining you like this," she said after an awkward silence. "I confess I'm not comfortable around vampires, except Bill of course. Not that I'm anti," she said quickly. "No suh, just … unfamiliar." I could tell Laura was naturally an open person, despite growing up under the tyranny of her father's violence. She knew her fear of Eric wasn't based on reason (no matter how reasonable it might be) and was trying desperately to overcome it.

"Well in that case I'm glad you and Bill have become so familiar." I wondered sometimes if Eric was ever able to speak to a woman without injecting sex into every phrase, his eyes were dancing. I kicked him under the table as Laura blushed and looked down.

Before we had to find a new topic of conversation, I saw Bill arrive. Surprise flashed across his face as he saw the three of us sitting together and he headed straight for our table. He gave Eric a deep nod and tipped his head to me before smiling at Laura. He seemed tense.

"I see you have met," he said flicking his eyes between us all.

"Your charming friend wanted to get better acquainted," Eric explained smiling flirtatiously at Laura. Bill scowled and I sent Eric an internal smack upside the head making him smile more broadly.

"I just wanted to say thank you to them, for the other night," Laura said putting her hand on Bill's arm. "I thought I'd better introduce myself if we were likely to become regulars at your friend's bar." She flicked a quick smile at Eric but other than that seemed to only have eyes for Bill. She obviously trusted him completely and wasn't worried about Eric at all now Bill was here. Bill relaxed and looked warmly back at her.

They didn't stay long as they were going to the movies. Eric watched my face as I watched them leave. I turned and gave him a steady look back, waiting for an explanation.

"I thought you were jealous because she was with Bill," he said, as if that covered it.

"I was not jealous," Eric raised a blonde brow. I had been, but not over Bill. "I was mad because you were flirting with her, I didn't even know about Bill."

"Like I said, a misunderstanding." He smiled and leaned towards me. I put my hand on his chest to halt his advance.

"That doesn't explain why _you_ were practically inviting her to sit on your lap. How did you even know about Bill anyway? Did he tell you? You never said anything." I still had the image of her and Eric smiling at each other in my head, though I knew now that it was Laura's nervous smile. When she looked at Bill you could see the difference.

"His scent is all over her, and I was being welcoming because she was uncertain about approaching, I was not flirting."

I maintained my steady gaze.

There was a long silent pause.

"Much," he finally admitted with a roguish grin.

It clicked into place and I narrowed my eyes.

"You wanted to see how she reacted to you, how into Bill she was, _and_ you wanted to annoy me because you thought I was jealous of her and Bill." Eric shrugged in acknowledgement. "You know, _I_ don't go around smelling people, and wouldn't be able to sniff out their sex lives even if I did," I huffed.

"I thought you had recognised her from the other night," he said leaning towards me again and inhaling. I knew he was thinking of putting a little more of his own scent on me. I halted him with my hand again and gave him a firm look, waiting for my apology. Eric gave me puppy eyes for stopping him but I set my jaw against them.

"I wasn't attracted to her, I wouldn't even have noticed her if she didn't smell like Compton," he assured me. "I never notice women any more. Except to note how they pale in comparison to my stunning, incredible, sexy, tasty, wife," he added with a leer, laying it on thick and kissing my face between each adjective making me laugh. If he kept advancing we'd soon be laying in the booth rather than sitting.

"Quit it," I giggled, trying to push him away as he continued to pepper nibblish kisses down my neck.

"You my lover, can sit on my lap any time you like." He let me push him away and leaned back invitingly, lifting his hips slightly.

"I am not mounting you like a horse in the middle of the bar Mr Northman, you can get that idea out of your head right now." Eric's eyes lit up and I knew I'd added to his fantasy rather than dispelled it.

"What if I kicked everyone out?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Too late." He flashed a grin and used vampire speed to come in for a kiss so that his tongue was in my mouth before I knew he'd moved.

He let me pull back after a moment and we both relaxed against the backrest. I looked around the bar without much interest, it was still early and it wasn't busy yet. Our play had gone unnoticed by most because we were in a dark corner but I knew we'd have to move to a central table soon.

I felt a strong wave of lust from Eric and looked at his face, he was contemplating the table in front of him. I slapped him on the arm.

"No," I said firmly. He frowned, looked thoughtful, then smiled. I knew I'd have to think of a reason why we needed to leave before the bar closed if I didn't want knowing grins from every supe that came near our booth for the foreseeable future after Eric traded in his 'I fuck Sookie' smell for an 'I fucked Sookie right here' one.

Eric's phone vibrated on the table and the name Philippa Langdon flashed on the scene. Eric met my eye as he answered the call.

[~~~]

Tonight everything would be perfect between Eric and me. We would have no stupid arguments like the one last week and no misunderstandings like the one the night after the eat-easy. Just me and my husband, dancing, talking and enjoying being with each other. And just in case you were doubting that we could do it (I couldn't blame you if you were), we were under orders from Philippa so it wasn't really an option.

Whenever I wasn't at Merlotte's, I had been working hard on the AVL campaign trail for the last three weeks. This was in part because, after realising that part of their mission was to wipe out the human slave trade (albeit by wiping out the human slave traders), I was much more inclined to help them get and retain more power. And partly because, since much of the organisation was currently big fans of Victor, Eric and I agreed a little PR work for them would be a good move.

Tonight was a charity ball, raising money to help human and vampire refugees fleeing from a tyrannical dictator who was systematically wiping out a big portion of his human population as well as all the vampires. The ball would be opened with a speech and the story of a vampire-human team that worked together to escape the (final) death squads. The vampire, Ann using her speed and strength to provide food and night protection for the human, Sam. While Sam provided blood and daytime protection for Ann. I assumed they would gloss over the fact that Ann had glamoured Sam into the agreement. In the end they _had_ both gotten out. Then it would just be drinking, dancing and donations.

I checked the time as I sorted through my dresses trying to decide which one to wear. It would soon be time to get back into bed before Eric woke. I had picked Eric's tux up from the dry cleaners and it was hanging on the back of the door waiting for him to slide that gorgeous body into it when he woke. As I searched, I spotted an unfamiliar dress-bag hanging along with the formal dresses at the back of my closet. I slid the dress next to it aside and saw a note pinned to the front with Eric's familiar scrawl across it.

_This one lover, HH_. Was all it said.

HH, high handed. I laughed. He'd offered to buy me a new dress for the event but I'd resisted as I already had several dresses I hadn't worn yet, I didn't want to be greedy. Trust him to pick something up anyway, and to know I'd be hunting through my clothes trying to figure out what to wear. I pulled it out into the light hooking the hanger over the closet door before unzipping the bag.

It was an azure, silk charmeuse gown that cascaded to the floor. It had thin straps, a low back and built-in bra. It was absolutely stunning. I knew the shoes and bag that Pam had bought me 'for my birthday' (the one she missed while I was in California – I'd thought she had just wanted an excuse to shop) would go perfectly.

Moving Eric's foot over I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the gown. It was good to take a moment now and then to recognise how lucky I was. OK, so I had a whole host of people and supernatural beings trying to kill me on a regular basis, but the people we were raising money for tonight were being hunted more than I was. I had so many things to be grateful for, I had people I loved and who loved me.

I checked the time and noted that the sun would be setting soon. I turned to contemplate the sheet that covered Eric from the waist down. With a smile, I crawled under it to thank him for my present. Fleetingly I reflected how clever my Viking had been when we were arguing the week before. Very quickly I felt him stir to life, first just one part, then the rest of him as his purring growls rumbled through the room.

[~ one week earlier ~]

I awoke late and cranky. The sheets were twisted around our legs and my hand was under Eric, completely numb. After freeing my hand and waiting for the excruciating tingle of returning circulation to pass, I started to untangle myself. I crawled out from beneath Eric's sprawled arm and leg, rolling off the bed onto the floor with a painful thump, my feet still caught in the sheet. Great, I already had back ache, now I had butt ache as well.

Standing, I looked back at my husband and shook my head. Damn but he's a gorgeous man. Giving him a quick peck and pat on the butt-cheek, I stumbled into the bathroom still rubbing the sleep from my eyes and promptly tripped over the pile of wet towels on the floor smacking my cheek against the edge of toilet seat as I went down.

I sat on the floor rubbing my face, pushed back the tears and sighed, couldn't he just hang them up? I took care of my human needs, quickly checking my tampon supply, and piled the towels by the door. They were still wet and after being jumbled up on the floor for so many hours were not smelling too fresh. I would have to wash them.

Peering in the mirror I just knew the red mark on my cheek would bruise later. I went back into the bedroom cutting a path through Eric's shoes, socks, jeans, t-shirt and boxers spread around the floor. I huffed at them.

"You are the messiest vampire Eric," I said to his sleeping form. I got as much reaction as I would have gotten if he were awake, which is none. I needed coffee before anything else. I went into the kitchen where I found three empty True Blood bottles on the counter in front of the coffee machine. I knew they were what Eric had been drinking last night while he worked at the kitchen table after I had gone to sleep. He hadn't taken any from me out of consideration for how tired I was after working a double shift. I glared at the dirty bottles and moved them onto the table so I could put the coffee on.

It had been two weeks since the night at the eat-easy. Things had been quiet for the most part, or as quiet as our lives ever were. Victor was busy brown nosing the AVL in New Orleans and basking in his ill-gotten glory which at least meant he couldn't hassle us. Though he had phoned to remind Eric they still had an appointment to keep and that he would be in touch with a date. Eric had clammed up when I asked him about it and there had been a lot of tension coming from him ever since then.

It took forever for the caffeinated ambrosia to drip through and when it finally did I discovered we had no milk, so I had to drink it black. After coffee I stood to rinse and clear the bottles but changed my mind. It was time Eric started doing this himself.

I headed back to the bedroom planning to shower and dress, but I stubbed my toe on the door frame on the way through. Swearing like a sailor I hopped towards the bed, slipped on Eric's shirt and fell, slamming my hip and elbow on the floor. Trying to rub my toe, hip and elbow all at once I fought back tears of pain, anger and frustration.

I looked at the pile of damp towels and scattered clothes. Then I picked up the towels and dumped them on Eric, piling the rest of the clothes on top. The last item I picked up was his boxers. To be sure I made my point, I placed them on his head like a hat. Pulling the waistband down round his ears. I looked at the finished result and sighed. Only Eric could be under a pile of dirty laundry with underwear on his head and still look sexy.

I was in the kitchen when I felt him awake. I felt a flash of disappointment, confusion, then he was clearly pissed. A moment later he strolled into the kitchen. I kept my back to him but could see him reflected in the window. He was naked but for the shorts on his head.

"Explain," he said sharply.

"I must have dropped them there," I said with a shrug and continued wiping down the counter. He was so fond of just dropping things wherever after all. He growled.

"I do not appreciate waking up to find you have been playing dress-up while I have been resting."

"And I do not appreciate waking up and nearly knocking myself out in the bathroom tripping over your mess."

"Then you should look where you are going."

"I did ask you twice to pick up those towels Eric." I turned to look at him with my hands on my hips. I felt him register the bruise on my cheek, but the concern and guilt was quickly hidden behind a defence of steely stubbornness.

"I forgot."

_Forgot my round royal derrière _I thought.

"Well I forgot _not_ to dress you up as gotchie man." My comment reminded Eric he still had the shorts on his head and he ripped them off. I saw him go to throw them on the floor and I narrowed my eyes at him. He stopped and after a moments hesitation hung them carefully over the back of a chair. I had to laugh. I couldn't help it. The idea that hanging dirty laundry over the kitchen chair was somehow better than dropping it on the floor was so ridiculous.

He looked startled at the sound of my laugh and looked from me to the shorts. After a moment he gave a reluctant grin.

"Good evening my Sookie," he said smiling at me. He moved forward and gave me a kiss, his eyes brushing over my bruise. I kissed him back.

"Good evening Eric." I stroked his face and smiled.

"You are unhappy about something," he tried reasonably, as I got a blood out of the fridge and heated it up. I also tried to speak calmly.

"You're messy. You leave wet towels on the floor, clothes all over the room and don't rinse out your bottles. This is our home Eric. It wouldn't kill you tidy up a bit." He raised an eyebrow at my choice of words but gave no immediate response.

When the microwave dinged I handed him the blood and he turned back to the room. He seemed to notice the bottles on the table for the first time. He looked back at me. I was staring at him, still waiting for a response. I could feel that steely stubbornness again and narrowed my eyes. He gave what sounded like a defeated sigh (as if I couldn't feel him plotting). My eyes narrowed further.

"I would have hired a maid before now but I thought you liked doing it," he shrugged.

"Liked doing it?" I objected. He looked pleased with himself and I realised why. Well he wasn't getting away with that either. "I don't want a maid, at your age it's high time you learned how to pick up after yourself." It was hard to discuss this rationally when he was so unrepentant and trying to play me.

"I don't see why." He meant it too.

My irritation was feeding off the tension that seemed to permanently reside in Eric at the moment and I was getting mad. He tried a different tack; "If you do not want to do it and you do not want a maid, I can have Pam come over to clean, she does our other house," he offered.

"You will do no such thing," I snapped then stopped and took a breath. "I'm not asking you to scrub the floors Eric, just pick up your clothes and wet towels is all," I said, straining against Eric's anger that throbbed through me.

"I do not need to, such menial tasks are beneath me. Which is why I have underlings to do them," he said coldly, draining his bottle. Unless I was much mistaken Eric had just called me his underling.

"I need to shower. I smell of wet towels," he added with disgust, slamming his bottle down on the table a little too hard so it broke and glass went everywhere. I felt his jolt of surprise, he hadn't meant to do that, but he kept his face a blank mask and started to head out of the room as if that were an end to it. The anger that had been simmering since our initial spat, boiled over. I would not be dismissed like some sort of servant.

"You listen to me Eric Northman. Either you learn to rinse out your blood bottles and pick up after yourself or you will not be … ow shit!" I had been stomping towards him and stomped straight onto the broken glass that dug deeply into my bare foot.

Eric whipped me up into his arms. At first he went to put me on the table but he noticed broken glass on that too along with the gathering of dirty bottles. He carried me into the living room instead and put me on the couch. Amelia, Pam and Henry were there with bored expressions on their faces, though I thought they had adopted them when they heard us coming.

"Pam get the first aid kit, Sookie has glass in her foot. I do not want to heal her until I am sure it is all out," said Eric kneeling before me and pulling up my foot to inspect the wound. Pam disappeared.

"Pam, could you please grab Eric some pants too," I called after her. Eric was still naked. I was sure Pam and Henry didn't care and even Amelia didn't seem particularly bothered by it but it seemed wrong having my husband naked in Gran's living room with so many other people about. Besides Eric was mine and I didn't want anyone else looking at him.

Pam came back with some sweat pants for Eric and the first aid box I kept in my bathroom. After handing them over she tch'ed, though I wasn't sure who it was aimed at, maybe both of us, and went back into our bedroom. I guessed she was dealing with the laundry. Henry also got up and went to tidy the glass in the kitchen. Amelia focused intently on her Witching Hour magazine.

After putting on the pants, Eric used tweezers to take the glass out of my foot while I tried hard not to wince. When he had all the shards out, he pricked his finger and healed the cuts.

"Eric," I said quietly.

"Yes Sookie."

"I'm sorry I put boxer shorts on your head." It hadn't hurt him but it was a petty thing to do anyway. Eric ran his fingers down the sole of my healed foot making me squirm and wiggle my toes as it tickled.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, I should have been more careful."

I heard Henry whistling in the kitchen rinsing out the blood bottles and realised Eric was actually a little uncomfortable with this. Hmm so Pam, Amelia and me cleaning up after him was OK but not Henry. It wasn't a girl thing, it was a status thing. Henry was a vampire that Eric highly respected and who was staying as a guest in our home.

I glared at Eric as I tried to pull my foot from his grasp but he held tight with one hand while the other reached forward to stroke the bruise on my cheek, I could feel his guilt again only this time he didn't bury it.

"Towels, clothes and rinse out the bottles?" He asked.

"That's all," I said. I didn't expect him to start doing housework, I just wanted him to pick up after himself.

"And what do I get?" He asked with a glint in his eye. I blinked, I hadn't been prepared for a negotiation.

"You get to sleep unmolested," I offered.

"I don't think I want make that deal, though it might make a nice change." I knew he wasn't just thinking of me putting clothes on him.

Aside from the chaining him in silver incident, I had to admit I had been tempted more than once to … entertain myself, when Eric was dead for the day. He knew where my thoughts had gone, his frown turned to a smile. That's why he didn't want to make the deal, some molestation he wouldn't object to.

"Well, I suppose, if I were not so busy cleaning up after you, I might be inclined to take a nap in the afternoons," I offered. I knew Eric liked it when he woke up to find me in his arms.

"Done," he said instantly, kissing my foot where the cut had been.

I realised that, despite my casual phrasing, as far as Eric was concerned, in return for him keeping tidy I would be expected to be in bed when he awoke whenever we were both in the same house. I was also certain that any night he awoke without me there, I would find towels on the floor. But I liked being in bed with him when he woke up. It felt like something I should be doing anyway, so it was a fitting compromise.

Pam returned as Eric was examining the bruise on my face with a frown.

"Now was that so hard?" she asked as Eric gave me his bleeding thumb to suck.

"I disagree Pam. It wouldn't be nearly so entertaining if they ever worked out how to compromise without the drama. Gotchie man!" Henry burst into laughter and Eric's face hardened. Pam noticed and a glint shone in her eye. "The Norseman … with underwear … on his head," Henry gasped out between laughs. "Almost as good as … the big bad … Viking … arguing with … a fluffy little … kitten." A bloody tear actually ran down Henry's face as he gasped for breath he didn't need. "I am so glad I met you Sandy," he said calming down for a moment before looking at Eric and laughing again. I swear if he could have, Eric would have blushed.

"Henry, we all have times when we have had to act out of character due to circumstances beyond our control. Our own memories are distressing enough. It is unnecessary to rub silver in the wounds," Pam chided. I could feel a battle in Eric. Pam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine you can take it down," he said. The picture on the mantel had disappeared before he even finished the sentence. "But I still have a copy of that picture and others from that night. Next time I will put them somewhere more public."

"Yes Master," said Pam bowing deeply. Even I could feel her relief. I sent lots of approval to Eric and he rolled his eyes at me.

Eric denied Henry when he cheekily asked for my help tending his wounds after he got burnt on some powdered silver that somehow found it's way into his shorts a few days later.

[~ present day~]

"Hmmm, you look good enough to eat," said Eric eyeing me with an intensity that made me want to slip straight out of the dress again. Which is exactly what Eric was after. I hadn't let him reciprocate after I'd thanked him for my gift. Partly because we didn't have much time before we had to be at the venue and partly because I liked the idea of him owing me one all evening. I could feel Eric plotting his route round my body and a little shiver ran down my spine. He flashed me some fang.

The game was simple, my libido was an excited puppy – Eric kept throwing sticks for it and I was trying to make it 'stay'. As with any puppy I was never really going to win. Most likely the temptation of chasing the stick would become too much but even in the unlikely event my 'sit' and 'stay' commands were obeyed, my libido would only sulk.

I almost gave in as Eric arranged my hair with some intricate braids that let most of it hang in soft curls down my back but kept it off my face and neck. He managed to keep brushing his fingers over my bare skin sending electricity straight to my hootchie. For once my stubbornness served me well and I was able to resist jumping him and having my way on the bedroom rug. But it was a close thing, especially with how good Eric looked in his tux.

When he started on his own hair I decided to escape to the living room before my will power gave way. I could hear him chuckling as I closed the door behind me. Henry, also in a tux, was reading by the fireplace waiting for Pam to arrive and my already lively libido sat up and panted. It wasn't often I actively thought of Henry as attractive, he was just Henry, besides not many men can rival Eric, but he came pretty darn close, casually leaning against the mantle, a book in one hand, his hair falling softly around his face, the lines of his suit hinting at the figure underneath.

Henry looked up and smiled enticingly as I walked towards him and my libido wagged its tail. I felt Eric raise a reproachful eyebrow even though he hadn't emerged from the bedroom yet. Henry's fangs ran out as his eyes ran down my dress, but there was no harm in our flirting.

"Well?" I asked. "Will I do?" I gave him a twirl.

"Sandy, if it wasn't for that troublesome bond of yours I'd be tempted to whisk you away somewhere and have you all to myself. I suppose I will have to settle for a dance instead." I felt Eric come out of the bedroom behind me and winked at Henry then gave a big sigh.

"Oh Henry, if it wasn't for the ball-and-chain, I'd be tempted to come with you, but you're right, a dance is all we can have." I laced my voice with regret. Eric smacked me round the head with a cushion off the couch. "Hey don't mess up my hair," I complained as Henry laughed.

"Well my friend, where is that gorgeous child of yours, she's not planning to stand me up I hope." Eric was about to answer but then just looked at the door instead. Henry and I followed his gaze.

"Whoa!" I said as Pam appeared before us. Eric had a weird mix of pride, something protective and something slightly lusty running through him as he slid his hand round me from behind and stroked my belly. Henry looked thunderstruck, there really wasn't any other way to describe his expression.

Pam was posed in the doorway like a model at the end of the runway. Her figure hugging dress had a series of geometric shapes cut out of the material revealing her flawless skin. The warm pink complemented her pale colouring perfectly and her natural grace and poise was accentuated by the five inch heels she wore. Pam was sex on 34 inch sleek legs.

"Why Sookie, you look almost as good as me," she said, not even pretending to be unaware of the affect she was having on the room.

"I'm more than happy to settle for that Pam, you look, well, wow." On some women the dress might have looked trashy but on Pam it was elegant. She looked at Henry.

"Bert, you actually scrub up quite well, don't you?" I could see the intense pleasure in her eyes, they were going to make a stunning couple at the ball.

Bert was Henry's character for the evening. He was a friend of Pam's visiting from England. Personally I thought the cockney accent was unnecessary but Pam said she found it sexy.

Eric had hired a limo for the evening after I had pointed out how difficult it was to get in and out the corvette in normal clothes, let alone evening wear. It also meant we could all travel together, though by the way Eric was looking at the bench seats I suspected he was planning to tell Henry and Pam to find alternative transport home.

The huge golden front of the Horseshoe Casino glittered in the searchlights that announced the location of the event. An honest to goodness red carpet led into the lobby and a huge chandelier hung over the mingling crowd. So OK, it might not be as fancy as some of the big places down in New Orleans but it was still pretty fancy and the vamps had really spruced it up for the occasion.

Eric put his hand to my back to guide me into the crowd and I felt his fingers fluttering against my skin seductively making the libido-puppy yip. To combat my reactions to his advances I focused on a woman across the room in an unfortunate dress that made her look lumpy rather than curvaceous. Which worked until Eric pinched my butt firmly making me jump with a small squeak that made several people nearby (and vampires throughout the room) look at me.

"You had a loose thread on your dress," said Eric unconvincingly.

"No, I've got a horny Viking on my arm, now behave yourself," I said elbowing him.

"Never," he said smiling lasciviously down at me his hand on my butt again. I tipped my head back and laughed.

"Eric, Sookie, how lovely to see you," Philippa Langdon called from further away than necessary. She walked towards us, several humans following in her wake, and kissed each of us on both cheeks. The first time she had done this it had shocked me so much I'd had a choking fit on the champagne I'd just sipped, but I was used to it now. It was part of her 'vampires are just like humans' act and she only did it in public.

"Philippa, lovely to see you," replied Eric smiling charmingly at her and then including the rest of the group with his eyes, all the women and one of the men blushed.

"Such a beautiful dress, where did you get it?" I asked Philippa to give the flustered humans time to compose themselves.

"It's an Alexander McQueen, but I've been completely outdone by the Northman party," there was a slight edge to her voice and her eyes flicked towards Pam who was talking with some Area 5 vampires nearby. For some reason Philippa and Pam didn't get on at all, but Eric wouldn't tell me why, he said it wasn't a story I'd enjoy knowing. "Let me introduce you." Philippa turned to the people behind her.

For what felt like days, though it was probably less than an hour, Philippa dragged us around introducing us to various people and telling anecdotes of our love affair. I felt like my face would've been permanently stuck with a fake smile if Eric hadn't made me genuinely laugh a few times with his antics.

Eventually the doors to the ballroom opened and the crowd started to move through saving us from a man who could have talked about the twelve-inning classic, sixth game of the 1975 World series and made it sound dull. (If you don't know, it was one of the greatest, most exciting baseball games of all time, Jason likes to go on about it as if he were there.)

A central dance floor was edged with round, elegantly decorated tables. There was a romance to the shadows cast by the softly flickering lights that played across the huge pillars spaced throughout the room. The effect was that of a room lit entirely by candle light, although because of the flammable nature of vampires no actual candles were present.

Eric selected a table that made us very visible (being 'accidentally' on display was a speciality of his after all), sat me at it, then went to get us both a drink from the bar. I sighed in relief as I sat, closing my eyes to take a moment's break from all the schmoozing. I felt a void right before me and opened my eyes cautiously. It was Bill, Laura was hovering behind him looking round the room nervously, I suspected they'd only just arrived. My fake smile changed to a genuine one.

"You look stunning as always Mrs Northman," said Bill with a bow.

"Well so do you Mr Compton," I inclined my head back at him. Laura looked a little uncomfortable her eyes flicking between us. I gave her a big smile.

"Will you sit with us?" I asked. The table sat eight and I felt self-conscious sitting there by myself, I wondered where Eric had gotten to.

"Eric has already invited us," said Bill his eyes became sharper and I knew he was trying to tell me something. "He's caught up at the bar with a couple of visitors from Vegas, he wanted me to let you know he'll be back soon." Oh great, now what?

As Laura and Bill got settled on the opposite side of the table from me, the lights flickered and dimmed and a spotlight hit the stage where Philippa was already standing. Those not already seated, made their way to the tables as she rearranged some papers on the podium in a human manner. I didn't feel any anxiety from Eric as he sat next to me, so I figured the Vegas vamps were not a problem.

Ann and Sam were actually really sweet. Ann did seem to genuinely care for Sam and he was more than happy to be here with her rather than back in his home country being hunted. With the help of a couple of gin and tonics, I relaxed into the evening and concentrated on avoiding Eric's advances.

His tactics included leaning across me regularly and 'accidentally' brushing against a nipple, removing so many 'loose threads' from various parts of my body you'd think I was moulting and 'whispering' in my ear using his tongue. Admittedly I'd had to bend to adjust my shoe once or twice and wiggled my butt to the music on occasion when he'd been watching me from across the room.

Later in the evening, when Eric was deep in conversation with a local businessman who not only had given a large donation but was looking into staggering his employees working hours so to accommodate the 'lifestyles of vampires and their human companions', I turned to place my empty glass on the table behind me and was confronted by an unfamiliar vampire.

"Mrs Northman." He surprised me by holding out a hand. After a brief pause I shook it. "I'm Mr James Hansen, from Vegas." I knew he wouldn't try anything in the middle of the ball but I wished Eric was beside me anyway. For now it was important I be polite.

"Pleased to meet you. How are you enjoying Louisiana?" Even I wasn't sure if I meant to visit or as an obtained territory.

"Oh it's delightful, but I confess I mainly wanted to come for the chance to meet you. Perhaps you would be kind enough to honour me with a dance?" Uh oh! I glanced back at Eric and he nodded.

"Certainly, thank you." He held out his hand again obliging me to take it and led me onto the dance floor.

As it turned out Mr Hansen was a good dancer, and really did just seem interested in meeting me. He asked a bit about me then about the local area and if I had any sights I'd recommend seeing while in town. He made no inappropriate comments, no veiled threats and held me politely, more so than any man I'd ever danced with before, vamp, human or otherwise.

As the song drew to a close I decided to just go ahead and ask the question running through my head.

"You said you wanted to meet me, I was wondering why? I mean, I wondered if there was a particular reason you wanted to meet me."

"Only that I'd heard you spoken of so highly, and so often." He dropped his voice so no humans could overhear. "As I'm sure you know that is a rare quality for a human among vampires." His voice returned to normal. "So of course I was curious, and I'm happy to say you are as charming as reported. I can see why you are so popular." He took a deep breath.

"Oh. Well … thank you." I still wasn't certain of the correct response to '_you smell like you'd taste great_'. I was glad the song was ending. But as the music merged into a new tune it was clear he intended to keep dancing.

"To catch the interest of such powerful figures, in character as well as position, I've never heard Victor so taken. He mentioned you so often I didn't realise at first you were not his."

"Victor Madden?" I tried to sound merely surprised rather than shocked but I wasn't sure how successful I was.

"Yes, he's been singing your praises _constantly_ to the King. I take it the two of you are quite close, through your husband."

"We, um …" I was reeling from thoughts of what Victor might have been saying, I felt my skin crawl at just the thought of my name passing his lips.

"May I cut in?" I thought my knees might give way in relief at the familiar voice. Pam smiled at us both as the Vegas vamp released me. He eyed her appreciatively, well, drooled might be a more appropriate description.

"But of course, as long as Mrs Northman doesn't mind," several parts of Mr Hansen were popping out and I was glad he had let go of me.

"Not at all," I said quickly, I needed to get away and regroup. The vamp reached for Pam but she grasped one of my hands, put her other one round my waist and twirled us away into the other dancers.

It was a good job Pam knew how to lead, because I wouldn't have had a clue even if I had been prepared for her move, as it was I was glad my natural dancing ability allowed me to follow her without falling because my brain was still stuck somewhere back at 'Victor'. I only became aware of how close Pam had opted for us to dance when I felt an internal poke from Eric getting me to focus.

Our bodies were melded together moving in time to the music. I knew Pam had been supporting me while I got myself together but I didn't kid myself that she was unaware of the impression we were giving, or the effect of it on the crowd, and Eric.

He narrowed his eyes at us as we twirled past him but allowed a smirk to tease his lips. I saw Henry join him as we glided onward. As we passed James Hansen I noticed him watching the byplay between us and Eric with amusement, he'd obviously decided the move had been directed at the Viking rather than being a way of getting away from him which was a good thing.

Pam and I smiled sweetly at Eric and Henry the next time we came close to them. They had moved onto the dance floor and had identical expressions on their faces, enjoying the show but feeling left out. Pam and I shrugged at them, they looked at each other and shrugged too. Then they both bowed, held out their hands and stepped together to dance.

Unfortunately they both tried to lead, stumbled and had to grab each other to stop from falling. I knew it was all put on but I stopped dancing and laughed anyway. Quite a few spectators were laughing too. As I pulled back from Pam in my giggles, Eric flashed in. I was in his arms looking up at his triumphant grin before I had time to gasp in surprise. Several people nearby clapped.

Next to us I could see 'Bert' had also swept up Pam, though I doubt it surprised her like it did me. At the edge of the dance floor I could see Philippa beaming at us. We passed Hansen again and I heard him say into his phone: "Victor is kidding himself." I wondered why he'd wanted me to hear it. I could have sworn he winked at me though. Eric was very pleased about it, whatever it meant.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know either way.<strong>

**And here's the bad news – we are almost at the end. The next chapter is the last full one, :( (There is a follow-up chapter after that which will make sense once we get there – I hope)**

**I've had some ideas for another story to follow this one – but I also have some ideas for a completely different story taking off from a different point in the books. Let me know if you have a preference as I really haven't decided which way to go. **


	20. AN Teasers for the End Not a Chapter

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry for the delay in getting the final chapter(s) up, Treewitch703 and I are working hard to get them to you asap. Poor Treewitch703 is having to put up with a lot of my crazy so I'm sure you'll all send her a big hug, but I want to get it just right for you guys. **

**In the mean time here is a little teaser to keep you going. In the last part of the story we actually will be getting into some other heads, though when we do it's not first person POV (I thought ...) as it is with Sookie, but 3rd person POV (he/she thought ...) following different characters at different moments, as with the scene from Pam in Sandy South. I hope it makes sense but if not let me know.**

**So here's some snippets of what's to come :)**

* * *

><p>3rd PPOV - Bill:<p>

It was possible Sookie thought they were in more danger than they were. She was terrible at protecting herself, but always first in line when it came to others. Victor had injured Eric, perhaps that was enough to goad her into action.

3rd PPOV - Eric:

Eric suspected the King had engineered this confrontation and was just sitting back to see who survived, then he would act from there. They all knew Eric and Victor could not continue to both exist in Louisiana.

3rd PPOV - Victor:

She didn't seem so special to Victor. If others had been unable to control her they were weak, he was calling her to him, and she would give herself. He strengthened his call.

Sookie POV:

"Now why don't you show them how compliant you are Eric. On your knees, if you please." I felt a rebellion inside Eric but he sank to his knees. I wanted to cling to him but I kept my back straight and my hands by my sides.

3rd PPOV - Henry:

The diminish skill was less effective if he was moving about and in the current situation, where everyone was on high alert for any kind of threat, he would have to be very careful. He needed to get to Sookie without drawing attention to himself.

3rd PPOV - Pam:

She was too still. She was so resilient usually, Pam was concerned to see her apparently in shock. Sookie would be OK, Eric would make sure she was OK, Pam just had to keep her alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this teases your reader taste-buds in a good way, final instalments coming soon. <strong>

**Thank you all for reading and your kind comments throughout. I love reading and writing, and this community is such a wonderful place to read, write and share that I feel very lucky to be a part of it.**


	21. I Know

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**I am sorry it has taken so long to get this to you, I really wanted to get it right. I have combined the whole lot into one chapter which is why it has taken so much longer but I hope you will enjoy it.**

**This chapter was really hard to write, for several reasons. Partly because it is the final chapter of the story, but also because … well you'll see. **

**Please don't kill me for this,** ***hides behind the couch*.**

**Warning – This chapter makes reference to sexual violence. There is not too much detail but there are some explicit references. The paragraphs that contain this part of the story are at the end of the italicized section and between two % markers if you wish to avoid them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Eric had been in Vegas for more than a week.

I had wanted to go with him but he'd said he didn't want me anywhere near Felipe. Originally he was only supposed to be gone three nights, so when he didn't return on the forth night, I made up my mind to set off after him.

That's when I discovered my guard. Henry and Pam were there to stop me from leaving Louisiana at night and Amelia, Tray and Claudine were splitting the day shifts. No reasoning, insisting, demanding, begging or anything else I could come up with got them to change their minds. Whatever was happening with Eric, they were making sure I stayed home.

I discovered all this after I made a dash to my car when arguing the point wasn't working. You just can't outrun vampires. I'd slipped straight out the front door after a trip to the toilet, taking advantage of the distracting sexual tension between the four members of my guard that were at that moment sat in my kitchen (only Claudine was missing). The second I started the car Henry was in front of it and Pam was dragging me back inside.

They'd explained about their orders and Amelia had threatened to cast a ward that kept me in the house. Then we'd all sat in the living room. Just waiting. Silently. For the rest of the night. Eric had finally called just before dawn, remarking casually that he was needed in Vegas longer and not to worry, but I could feel the dangerous undercurrents hidden beneath his calm surface, he was keeping things from me.

He'd phoned again the next night, more than once – first thing when he woke, _saying _he was fine (I could feel the determination chiselling his words), then again later in the night when I was arguing with Henry and Pam, and chucking Gran's silver at them. He said he was just checking I hadn't staked anyone. The second call calmed me enough to stop throwing things as it obviously wasn't scheduled; Eric had chosen to call and been able to. Even so, I hated Eric being there by himself especially since, in his unguarded moments, I knew he was very worried, and on more than one occasion sad.

I had tried suggesting to Pam and Henry that one of them should go if I couldn't. They insisted we all had to stay, and besides, keeping me from going was a job that required all of them. Henry said Eric would let him know if he needed help and until then we had to trust him.

I suspected he planned to trade on my inside line to Eric – a 'Sookie alert', to monitor the situation in Nevada. I decided to test my theory by telling Henry that something was clearly very wrong with Eric, I could feel it, and we should go. He looked geared for action for a moment but then fired off a text. The reply got me a chiding look and a head shake. Then Henry just asked if I wanted to go out for dinner to take my mind off things. Of course – there was a Pam alert too.

I had no luck with the rest of my guard either. Claudine said she had no sense of me in Vegas, therefore I was clearly not meant to go. Fairies have a kind of precognition, I don't really understand it, but from how she tried to explain it, it sounded a bit like trusting your gut. She said 'if' I was going to Nevada she would have a sense of whether that trip would go well or badly, as she had no sense, I was clearly not going to go. I tried to point out that if she 'let' me go she might 'get' a sense of it but she changed the subject with an intimate question about Henry that was so disturbing I was completely distracted.

Amelia had gone over the top to ensure I couldn't get round her. She had actually asked Eric to glamour her into doing what he said so that I couldn't convince her otherwise. I knew there was part of her that regretted this after Eric didn't come home on time, but his glamour was too strong for her to do anything but follow orders.

It wasn't that I didn't understand what Henry said about trusting Eric but I knew that Eric would sacrifice himself to keep me safe no matter what he had told Henry. Hey, if everything was so fine why was he hiding things from me?

The next night I'd curled up on the couch staring blankly at the pages of a book while reaching out for the pulse of our bond and checking my phone for messages every thirty seconds. A stab of burning pain just under my ribcage shocked through me, it was so bad I had actually cried out. I knew Eric would have blocked it if he could; the fact that he hadn't be able to made me panic. Pam was worried too and I suspected Eric had commanded her to stillness since she lost the ability to speak or move for a while.

Henry looked tense but insisted we had to wait until we heard from Eric. He'd had to tie me to a chair eventually (after receiving another nasty teapot-shaped silver burn). In desperation he called Claudine to sedate me until Eric could call. Henry kept Pam in his bedroom while Claudine laid her hands on my head. I felt myself become calm. Logically I knew I was still worried, and angry, and desperate to get my husband back home, but I wasn't able to feel any of it. I'd have felt furious if I could have.

Despite the bucket of calm that had been poured into my brain, it was still way too long before the phone rang. Once again, Eric insisted he was OK, there was nothing to worry about. He apologised for letting me feel his pain, and even forced a laugh at the fact I'd been tied to a chair and sedated, but I knew that wasn't what was really going on. I got more and more determined to go get him. I was just going to have to be sneakier; WWED – what would Eric do?

I'd already spent 3 days pacing, being dragged back inside by Tray, bouncing off invisible shields thanks to Amelia and finding I was curled up on the couch when I could have sworn I'd been headed across the cemetery a second ago, thanks to Claudine (I still wasn't sure how she did that). I'd had 3 nights of Pam and Henry watching my every move, and Gran's silver was now packed away in a box in Amelia's room.

As of tonight Eric would be five nights overdue and I wasn't staying put any longer. I hadn't felt anything at all from him since the pain incident (I could feel he was there, but that was all) and he hadn't called again. Plus the circumstances were right and I might not get another chance. Pam had stayed over and was tucked in the hidey hole with Henry. Amelia wanted to go out with Tray the moment the sun set and their shift was over.

While Amelia was in the shower I chatted to Tray 'casually' about the mess of wood left after Victor tried to drop a tree on me. Tray immediately offered to split and stack some for me, bless him. Keeping my shields open to monitor my day guards, I snuck into the spare room. I made sure the window was well covered and cautiously pulled up the panel in the floor of the closet. Using the covered silver chains I had gotten to use on Eric, I roped Pam and Henry firmly together. I apologised to their still forms, passing a kiss from my lips to Pam's forehead with my fingers, before covering them back up.

Late in the day, while taking Henry's clean clothes in to put on his bed, I pressed the play button on the tape recorder I'd hidden under the quilt and hoped I'd gotten the timing right. I went back to sit in the living room with a book.

"The sun's just set if you want to go, I'd hate to make you late for your reservation," I said to Amelia. They had a table booked at an exclusive restaurant. They had offered to cancel but we had all agreed there wasn't anything to be gained by them staying home and stressing with me. If we heard anything we could call them.

"We're not going anywhere until I know Pam and Henry are up," she said dutifully but I knew she was anxious to get on the road. The tension in the house was getting to her and she was looking forward to getting away from it for a bit. Right on cue Pam and Henry's voices came through the door discussing the various pros and cons of medieval weaponry. "Oh great. Well have a nice night," called Amelia already half out the door towing Tray behind her.

"Have fun," I called after them.

I went into the spare room and turned the recording off. They'd had the conversation last night while I was 'sulking' on the couch. There wasn't any noise from the closet, but then Eric had slept late when I'd chained him. Only my fairy guard was unaccounted for, but I knew Claudine wouldn't be watching during the night, and even if she suspected something, wouldn't risk coming because of Pam.

I waited 5 minutes to be sure Amelia and Tray hadn't forgotten anything then ran to my room to pack every conceivable weapon I had that I thought would get through airport security – they might look sideways at the silver handcuffs but they weren't against the law. I was being watched too closely to have packed earlier. OK, in my car and on the road within half an hour. As I drove towards the airport I realised I really didn't have a plan beyond getting on a plane. I'd been so focused on getting away that I'd hadn't thought further ahead.

I wasn't going back without Eric but I would have to be careful. He wouldn't thank me if I got us both trapped in Vegas. I needed to think. I opened the window of my car, the wind felt like new freedom on my face.

It might be better to get a flight to somewhere near Vegas and get a rental. Maybe, that way I could come in under the radar. It would be better than flying straight into Felipe's territory. If I got there during daylight, hopefully I could listen in to some of the King's humans. I continued to plot as I drove, trying to think of every risk, every danger. Eric wouldn't block me so completely unless something was really wrong, though of course the distance helped. I didn't try to feel for him as I had all last night, it was too depressing. I'd reach for him again when I got on the plane.

I'd gotten a spot in long term parking and was still going through the maybes and might could'ves as I headed towards the terminal. I felt a shadow pass over me. With a swirl of wind and a thwump a vampire landed in front of me looking pretty pissed off. I screamed.

I ran straight at him and jumped, wrapping my arms and legs round him. He caught me, laughing despite himself. After kissing him pretty darn thoroughly I pulled my head back and smacked every part of him I could without letting go with my legs.

"You pig! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? Do you know how worried I've been? You were supposed to be home days ago. You didn't call me last night. _And_ I haven't felt anything from you." I continued punching him though there really wasn't much strength in my punches (not that I could have hurt him if there were).

He ignored my flailing hands and looked sternly at me.

"What are you doing at the airport?" He asked.

"Coming to get you of course." There would be no point in lying about it but I had no intention of doing so in any case. It's what he would have done if our roles were reversed – except it probably wouldn't have taken him so long to get away from the others. "You didn't expect me to sit home if I thought you were in danger?"

"Of course not, which is why I arranged for your guard." Which reminded me.

"I can't _believe_ you glamoured Amelia," I thumped him on the chest again. I could feel he was getting turned on as I wiggled in his arms trying to get a better swing without letting go of him. I was too unravelled with relief to stop my tirade. "And poor Pam, I know she wanted to check on you too …" he cut me off with another kiss, preventing me getting to the whole host of other issues I wanted to raise. He continued with enthusiasm until I was completely breathless so he could have his say.

"Amelia _asked_ me to glamour her and 'poor Pam' is extremely pissed off at the moment. What did you do to her? And where is Henry?" I looked down.

"They're at the house," I mumbled. Now I knew Eric was OK I felt pretty bad about chaining Pam and Henry together with silver and wasn't looking forward to facing them. Eric was amused and when I glanced at him his lips were twitching.

"All of them?" He asked. I was confused for a moment.

"Oh, no. Speaking of which," I started in on him again, "don't you think _five_ guards, including two vampires, a Were, a witch _and_ a fairy, was overkill for one little human?"

"Apparently not," he said quite seriously. I remembered where we where. Good point.

I was still wrapped around Eric, his hands supporting my butt, and neither one of us were inclined to change that, though we were getting a few curious glances from other travellers streaming across the concourse.

"Only Henry and Pam are at the house. Amelia is out with Tray for the night and Claudine isn't around in the evenings because of Pam." I settled down in his arms, my fingers stroking his neck causing a deep rumble in his chest.

"A point you decided to exploit I see," he said still trying to be stern but obviously proud. I grinned, I was a little proud myself.

"Well I knew my day watchers were more on guard since that was when you thought I'd be most likely to try something. No one seemed too worried at night seeing as you can feel me and they didn't think I could get past Pam and Henry." I started to explain to him how I plotted my escape.

I got about half way through before Eric catapulted us to a quiet corner off the airfield where he had me pinned up against a wall sans underwear before I could say ooof! Between the fact that it had been over a week since we'd seen each other and that Eric loved it when I was sneaky, he couldn't wait any longer. I wasn't about to say no either, I think he was feeding off the adrenalin still flooding my body.

I gripped and gasped as he pounded into me, a whole host of feelings and hormones flooding my stomach as he filled me with his body and his love. I bit him too when his fangs sank in, he had been blocking me too much, I needed to feel him as deeply as I could. Besides, I suspected I would have had some brush-burns if I hadn't.

Retrieving my car from long term parking would take too long so Eric flew us home saying he'd have Bobby deal with it in the morning. Stroking his face, I squinted against the wind so I could keep looking at him, so glad he was home and safe.

I heard an odd noise as we entered the house. Eric finally put me down and went straight over to open the spare room door. Pam and Henry had managed to get out of the hidey hole but not out of the chains. They were laying on the floor worming their bodies, trying to manoeuvre the padlocks to a point where one of them could reach.

They stopped moving as Eric opened the door and gave them a look that clearly demanded an explanation. Neither one said anything and he tch'ed and shook his head before bending to unchain them. I stayed hidden behind him. Henry looked embarrassed as he looked up at Eric who I knew was really enjoying this moment.

"Fine," Henry said when he was free. He pulled yesternight's jeans off the end of the bed and took a wad of notes from his pocket. He split the wad and gave the bigger stack to Eric. Eric looked very pleased as he pocketed the money. I didn't know whether to be offended that he'd bet on me or flattered that he'd at least bet in my favour, even over Henry.

Pam narrowed her eyes at Eric's smug expression.

"Well there's no need to look at us like that, it's not like she hasn't gotten the better of you in the past." Henry's face brightened at that thought. Pam turned to stare her daggers at me as well, but there was something insincere in her glare, she would have gone for Eric herself if she could have. Still, I wouldn't put it past her to come up with some kind of payback.

"I think I'll take a shower," I said quickly retreating backwards towards my bathroom. Eric grinned at me and his fangs zipped out. I made a mental note that I would probably have to buy a new shower curtain tomorrow. Pam turned to Henry and rolled her eyes.

"Well it looks like we're debriefing tomorrow night," he said. "Shall we go out? I find I've built up quite an appetite."

"Good idea, lets shock Amelia and her pup by glamouring our way into that restaurant of theirs," I heard her respond as Eric closed our bedroom door on them.

Eric explained to my breasts how Felipe had put him on a flight to New Orleans during the day and he had flown himself from there as soon as the sun set. He hadn't called because he was planning to surprise me. I was only half listening as I was busy struggling to get our clothes off. Eric decided to give a hand which meant nothing survived.

By the end of the night my lips were swollen, my body exhausted and I was fairly certain I'd be walking bow legged tomorrow but I really didn't care.

[~~~]

Eric insisted that he had not been treated badly while staying with the King, except for being kept longer than planned and occasionally deprived of his phone. I asked about his pain I'd felt and he looked embarrassed.

"I was caught off guard," was all he would say. It still wasn't clear why the King had 'invited' Eric (for invite read ordered on pain of final death). Eric said he had several theories but needed to learn more to be sure.

We knew that Mr Hansen had been sent because Victor had hinted that our relationship was not exactly as advertised and that with his new 'in' with the AVL it might be possible to separate us, putting my 'talents' directly at the King's disposal. After seeing us together and with Philippa Langdon, Hansen had reported back to Felipe and the King had told Victor to drop the whole idea.

Victor would be pissed and Eric suspected that his visit to the King was also designed to annoy the Regent. He arranged a meeting with Pam, Henry and Bill to discuss what we should do next and what security we should set up. The whole thing was made harder because _officially_ nothing was going on. Plus, Eric's contacts at the AVL had told him that Victor was still pretty popular at the top, they didn't want to hear anything against him right now. It was more useful for them to have him as a hero.

Amelia was out with Tray again. I was beginning to think there was something more to the relationship than my room mate's usual flings. She was spending less time with Pam, and I 'heard' her regret that she'd never 'given Henry a go'. (I felt like I should be put off on his behalf at her viewing him like a fairground ride but then I knew _he_ wouldn't be offended in the least.) Eric decided we should meet at Fangtasia, since it was closed tonight, so he and I could go to his place afterwards.

We were all sitting around the central table, where Eric often put himself on display, when everyone around me froze. In the next instant Bill had his back to the wall, Henry had 'faded' into a booth, Pam was behind the bar and Eric had positioned us both in the center of the room under a deliberately fitted, weak ceiling panel. He could burst through it if he needed to. I didn't know what had set them off, but anything that could cause my vamps to react like that was reason for an 'up, up and away' in my book.

I didn't bother to ask, if he could explain what was happening he would have done so already.

The door opened and a stream of vampires started to file in. They were all wearing the same thing, blue jeans and a red polo shirt with some kind of logo on the chest. They looked like frat boys (though some were girls) except they all carried big swords. After about six there was a gap, then Victor strolled through the door. After him the vamps just kept coming. I started to count the voids, keeping my eyes on Victor.

He was flicking his fingers slightly and I suspected he was positioning his minions. Four moved to stand before Bill, two facing him, two facing us in the center of the room. Four in front of the bar, same pattern, two facing Pam and two with their backs to her. Another two stood near the open end of the bar.

The rest of the red shirts spaced themselves around the room and focused on Eric and me. The last two covered the door. None of them so much as glanced at Henry, I made sure I didn't either.

Eric raised an eyebrow at Victor but Victor just smiled at him. Finally Eric spoke.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of you and your …" Eric looked disdainfully at the other vampires.

"My guard, they insisted on accompanying me. They seemed to think you could not be trusted, but I have told them you are _most_ compliant with the requests of your superiors." Guard? There were at least 20 vampires standing around the room, they looked uneasy with their swords and held them awkwardly.

I didn't like anything about Victor's little speech. He was threatening Eric. I just wasn't sure what with.

"Now why don't you show them how compliant you are Eric. On your knees, if you please." I felt a rebellion inside Eric but he sank to his knees. I wanted to cling to him but I kept my back straight and my hands by my sides. I didn't kneel, I hadn't been asked to. Victor came forward and several of the guard moved in as well. His eyes were only on Eric and Eric pushed me to the side slightly, away from him.

Victor quickly moved between me and Eric forcing me further away from my husband. I kept my face blank and focused on my inner steel magnolia, sharing it with Eric. I could feel he was pleased.

"I've just had these swords made for my team. Lovely aren't they?" said Victor taking one from the nearest vampire and turning it in the dim light of the bar. "The blades have a coating of silver, to make them a little more effective. Like such." In a lightning movement, Victor swung the sword down towards Eric's head. I winced internally but held still. I trusted Eric, if he were in danger he'd move.

Victor stopped his swing as he touched Eric's neck leaving an angry silver burn but not cutting the skin. Eric didn't flinch.

"Bravo Mr Northman, and Mrs Northman too. Most impressive, both of you." He smiled broadly, he was too happy, this was not good.

Victor nodded to three guards stood behind Eric and they all moved forward. Holding him still with one hand each, they all pressed their blades against his neck, one on each side and the third reached over from behind holding the sharp edge under Eric's adam's apple. They pressed hard enough to burn but not cut as Victor had done. I knew the anger was showing in my eyes, it was all I could do to stop myself grabbing one of those swords and thrusting it into Victor. I held my place. Again, Eric didn't flinch. He looked bored but I knew he was furious.

"Pamela, a drink I think," said Victor. "My guard have fed so only for myself and your party."

"Certainly Mr Madden," said Pam politely, even as well as I knew her I could only just detect the hatred hidden in her words. She started to move around behind the bar.

"Oh and _Mrs Northman._" Victor had jumped theatrically as if he had forgotten I was there. His polite tone was marred by the way he sneered through my name.

"Nothing for me thank you." I wasn't as successful as Pam at keeping my anger from my voice, but I wasn't rude. All the same Victor's smile grew again as his eyes filled with loathing.

"I wasn't offering. The AVL may make a show for the public, but we are on my terms now and you should remember your place." I felt Eric's strength flow at me and was able to not even blink as Victor appeared right up in my face. "You should offer yourself to me." There was darkness in his voice. Eric's face hardened and I remained silent, I didn't trust myself to speak just then.

"Perhaps you need to learn a lesson from your _husband_ in obedience, he has already agreed to give me anything I want, and I intend to take it."

Victor tipped his head to look at my neck but I got the feeling he was more interested in my reaction than actually biting me. I looked straight at him and kept my face impassive. I didn't believe for a moment Eric would give me to him, or that he'd ever agreed to do so.

"Well maybe later then." Victor's voice returned to that of gracious gentleman, and he pulled away from me. "Have a seat." He pushed me so hard and fast that I flew into one of the booths along the wall. His aim was precise and I landed safely on the cushioned seat with nothing bruised except my pride.

I felt the rubber-band of Eric's control flex to breaking point for a moment at what Victor had done. The tension of his anger eased after a moment but frustration continued to hum through to my blood at his inability to act.

"Oops. I guess I wasn't as gentle as I meant to be. Still she seems fine," said Victor glaring at Eric. It was like he was trying to goad him into an attack. I didn't know how Victor was so sure I was fine when he hadn't even looked at me, he was too busy judging Eric's reaction. Maybe it was the fact that Eric looked unmoved.

Appearances can be deceiving though. There was a ferocious battle going on inside Eric. He had tried to close our bond but I could still feel it. A rage beyond anything I could have imagined was at the heart of it.

I knew that Eric was using every second of his centuries accumulated control to stop himself from killing Victor. He had explained that politically it was a bad move to just kill the Regent but I knew that wasn't what was stopping him in this moment. He looked at me, his eyes burning, and I knew that he could not kill Victor, fight Victor's guards, and protect me. And that was what stayed his hand. I also knew he was running different scenarios through his mind and would come up with something.

From what I could tell, Eric would have to kill the three guards currently burning him with silver before he could go for Victor, that would give Victor a chance to either escape or come for me. Both Pam and Bill were under heavy guard too so that only left a 'diminished' Henry, to stand between me and Victor and the rest of his guards.

As I pushed myself up into a sitting position I felt something hard behind the cushions, which baffled me for a second. Then I realised what it was. Before I could do more, Victor was talking again.

"Well Eric. I have come to keep that appointment I told you about." He was standing suffocatingly close to his kneeling foe so that Eric's gaze had to skim the horizon of his torso to make eye contact. "But as we have already wasted some of the night we'll have a nice get together with your friends here then you and I'll get down to business tomorrow," he said gleefully.

Victor tipped his head and just seemed to observe Eric. I was grateful Pam was clinking bottles, it covered the thrumbing of my heart in the otherwise silent room. Victor finally moved back and glanced round the rest of the bar. I was trying to keep the hatred off my face and work out what he was up to when, without warning, I was plunged into his thoughts. He was talking again but I didn't hear any of it over the images and ideas that were soiling my mind.

The mass of jumbled thoughts and images wove in and out of each other like a heaving pile of maggots, and it took a while to sort it all out.

_It was all there in his head. The reason he had pushed the King into taking Louisiana in the first place; the goal of all his plotting and planning; what his obsession was; what he wanted and would do anything to get: Eric._

_The information came so fast I thought my head would explode but I could not stop it. _

_When Victor had first met Eric he desired him and tried to seduce him, but Eric had seemed oblivious to what he wanted. Victor put this down to what he felt to be Eric's youth. Even though Eric was far older than the King's Regent, Victor viewed him as young because of his easy laughter, his exuberance, his love of life. Because Eric didn't always hold himself impassive and aloof, Victor saw him as inferior, almost childlike, and thought he would be honoured to be the companion of a vampire like himself. He thought of the mighty Viking as little more than a trophy pet, a dumb blonde. _

_Victor had engineered the entire take-over just so he would be in a position to 'protect' Eric from Felipe, to save his province as sheriff. He believed Eric would view him as a hero and come to him. Instead he found out about me, and witnessed Eric's feelings for me. In Victor's mind, Eric had betrayed him. He had been glad when I first disappeared. He had no interest in me except as a way to have power over Eric._

_But even with me gone, Eric had made his disinterest plain. So Victor reported to the King that the Sheriff of Area 5 was not as submissive a subject as they had expected. Felipe had given him permission to bring Eric to heel in any way he saw fit, as long as the sheriff was able to return to his duties the following night. Victor had kept from his King the form the 'lesson' had taken._

_Victor was determined to force the Viking into submission, to crush his spirit, but underneath he also harboured a secret hope that he could still enthral Eric. When Eric had returned from California married, Victor had lost it and set the bounty hunters on all of us. But he was glad Eric hadn't been killed, he hadn't given up. A marriage to a human was hardly serious after all._

_He then tried to convince Felipe of what an asset I was and that he should exercise his option to move me to Vegas. That must have been what the thing with Hansen was all about. Victor had planned to promise Eric he would ensure my safety in return for his obedience. But the King was merely amused and said if he wanted me that much he would just have to kill the sheriff, the King didn't have a clue what Victor's real desire was. _

_Victor didn't know why the King had been meeting with Eric and was worried his position was becoming precarious. Eric had too many vampires loyal to him personally and the King had softened towards him because his area was so successful. He planned to kill all of us, starting with me, then offer Eric his life in return for complete subservience. He knew he would probably have to keep him chained for a few decades, but he would come around eventually. He would think of something to tell the King._

_First though he would have his fun, let Eric think that he would leave us all alone once he had been punished, so that Eric would submit, like he did before. He had purposely arrived unannounced but late enough so he could watch Eric waiting for the next night, knowing what was coming. He loved the anticipation, enjoyed drawing the whole process out as much as possible, especially since he had warned Eric it was coming weeks ago, then made him wait and wait before showing up to claim his right. _

_%  
><em>

_Last time he had simply had Eric blow him and then taken his pleasure, he'd repeated this pattern over and over with Eric in different positions all night, leaving just before dawn. This time he had brought restraints and intended to keep the sheriff bound through the day also, so he could sleep on top of him with his cock buried in Eric the whole time. _

_Then he planned to stay and watch Eric work the following night, not allowing him to shower or change so his scent and seed would be all over Eric for another night and day at least. He was hard now just thinking about it. _

_%  
><em>

I watched as Victor disintegrated before me.

It felt like the bubbling smoking goo was being reduced to ash solely by the fire in my eyes rather than by the piece of silver tipped Apple wood that I had angled into his cold dead heart.

I didn't remember pulling the stake out from between the booth cushions where I had rammed it weeks ago to keep the Fellowship girl, Jenny, from staking her sister's ex-boyfriend. I didn't remember walking over to Victor. I didn't know how I had gotten past his guard, or what was happening with everyone else in the room.

I knew only rage. It had coursed through me when I realized what Victor had done and what he planned to do. It still pumped my blood now.

I remembered the look of confused shock as Victor became aware of his onrushing final death. Despite his plotting and planning, despite his heavily armed guards, despite everything. This small human woman had just ended his existence.

And I remembered that, as I had shoved the sharpened wood into his heart, I had growled out the only thing that mattered to me in that moment.

"Eric is MINE!"

**3rd Person POV – Henry (a few minutes previously)**

Henry sank into the red vinyl seat which still reeked with the scent of humans and spilt beer, diminishing his presence completely as his eyes swept over the entering vampires. They wore a simple uniform of blue jeans and red polo-shirts with Victor's self proclaimed crest on. It was a variation on the old Madden family coat of arms passed down from the MacAvaddy's of Galway. Victor had looked it up on the internet after a conversation with Henry's Scottish character about Gaelic origins. All the vampires Victor had brought with him were young and knew very little about wielding the swords they carried. He would have done better to arm them with guns.

Henry was actually pleased with the way Bill had positioned himself. Victor would be unable to watch Eric, Pam and Bill without moving one of them, but to do so would be admitting he was on the defensive. Henry had no time for Compton. It had taken time, and conversation with Claudine, Eric and Sookie herself, to get the full story on his relationship with Sookie. The more he had learned, the more he wanted to kill Bill.

He suspected, even now, Bill didn't understand just how much damage he had done to the young human-fairy who personified the contradictory qualities of strength and frailty. Though his behaviour had improved, and Henry believed he did care for Sookie, part of Henry hoped Bill might be a casualty of the fight that was coming.

Satisfied that no one had so much as glanced in his direction Henry turned his attention to the woman that he was quintuply sworn to protect. He'd promised Claudine, Eric, His Lord the Prince, Sookie and himself, no harm would come to her if he could prevent it.

His instructions were not so straightforward though. Claudine and Niall had also made him promise he would prevent Eric from turning Sookie, no matter what the circumstances. When he had first promised Claudine it had seemed a simple vow to make, Sookie did not want to be a vampire and Eric would not turn her against her will, he was sure. But then Claudine had been hurt.

Bereft, holding her limp form against his dead heart, fighting the instinct to finish what Jonathan had started, he had felt the light she created inside him fading. She hadn't stirred since she fell to the gravel of the parking lot. Even when he had put her down to fight the tiny vampire when he blocked their path. Or when he had picked her up again when Jonathan had fled.

As much as he understood Claudine would not want to be a vampire, he'd had his fangs at his wrist, ready to bite, when her lids had fluttered open. Her eyes were glassy and he didn't think she could see him but he knew what she would say if she could speak, what she would think of what he had been about to do. He'd fled from her, calling her family to take her away before he could destroy her love for him, if he hadn't already.

It had never occurred to him, the risk of killing her out of love, of preventing her reaching the summer-lands as she should. He knew Eric might make the same decision, if Sookie were dying, and he wasn't sure he could stop him, whether he would even have the heart to try.

Claudine had forgiven him. Had blessed the love that wanted to keep her alive no matter what the cost. And blessed that ultimately he was strong enough to let her go, no matter what the cost. It had made him feel better, but he hadn't forgiven himself. His Lord the Prince had extracted the same promise regarding Eric and Sookie as had Claudine. Henry suspected they had tried and failed to get the promise from the Viking directly. Henry had agreed to defend Sookie's wishes, it was a compromise of sorts.

The Prince was very interested in Henry now too. His interest seemed benign, but you could never be sure with the powerful fairy. He didn't know of their feelings for each other, but he now knew that his granddaughter had a vampire friend. If at any point he viewed Henry as a threat to Claudine he would kill him. At times Henry thought he might be right to do so.

Like nearly everyone Henry had ever met, Niall was fascinated by his origins. Henry's first memory was from when he was already a vampire and had been for some time. He woke one night, alone, there was a dead body, and he had fangs. Henry didn't know who his maker was, who he had been as a mortal or anything about the first years of his life as a vampire (approximately 50 years from what he had been able to determine).

He was self taught in everything, who and what he was, how to feed, how to kill, how not to kill. There was no generic term for their kind back then, though there were rumours everywhere he went. The word vampire wouldn't become known for hundreds of years. He'd quickly learned to mimic whatever people he found himself among and to hide from his own kind. He knew they might be able to answer his questions but they horrified and frightened him, he couldn't bear to be around them. It was a long, long time before he discovered his ability to remain inconspicuous was more than him just keeping his head down.

The first creature like himself he had ever spoken to at any length had been Eric. Henry had never seen one of his kind laugh with such abandon, or flirt and dance with the maids in town. Back then, demons stayed well hidden in the shadows. Eric walked as if the sun were on his face even in the middle of the night. His flagrant lack of caution upset another night walker that had hit that part of Constantinople at the same time (like all predators, blood drinkers followed the herds). Eric could fight well but he was much younger than his assailant.

Henry had been watching the dramatic draugr* curiously all evening, despite himself he liked the tall loud blonde. When it looked like Eric would lose, Henry had impulsively thrown himself into the fight. Though not yet able to gauge his own abilities, he lucked out with a tricky manoeuvre that removed the older demon's head. Henry hadn't even known it was possible kill their kind without the sun, let alone how. It had been centuries before Henry had confessed to his friend how little he had known when they first met. Not until after the incident at Delft.

He suppressed a growl as Victor threw Sookie into the booth and felt the nearest guard's eye flicker in his direction. But she was unharmed and safer than she had been in the middle of the room. Henry shifted his gaze to the Regent who represented everything he hated about his own kind. For the first time he understood the way the King's representative looked at Eric. That was why Victor had thrown Sookie, she was in the way of what he wanted.

He wondered why Eric had never mentioned this desire, perhaps he thought it would upset Sookie. From the way he looked at his friend, Henry knew Victor didn't really see Eric, he saw a icon he had created in his mind, a gilded fiction. Well that was that then. Tonight was the night they would kill Victor. It was just a matter of how it would play out. Victor was rhapsodising about the fun they would all have tonight and tomorrow, completely unaware there would be no tomorrow for him.

The problem would be taking out Victor quickly and protecting Sookie during the fighting. Bill was closest to both of them but Henry knew the young vampire couldn't get past the guards that blocked him before Victor could react. If he were smart, Victor would flee when they attacked, but Victor wasn't smart, not about this. He wanted Eric, he would go for Sookie.

Henry's ability to become unremarkable was less effective if he was moving about. In the current situation, where everyone was on high alert for any kind of threat, he would have to be very careful. He needed to get to Sookie without drawing attention. It might just be possible with Victor so focused on Eric. They would also need decent weapons to minimize the collateral damage. Henry wasn't looking forward to fighting with one of Victor's swords, they were poorly made and badly balanced, he could see that from here.

He became aware Sookie was moving and turned his eyes back to her. What was she up to, infuriating creature? Eric wasn't in danger yet. Her back was straight and her steps firm but slow as she approached Victor. She had a stake in her hand. Henry had no idea where she had gotten it. He shifted his balance slightly, ready to act, as Victor stopped mid-sentence and every vampire in the room turned to look at the human.

Henry flicked his eyes to the kneeling Viking but despite an impassive face he suspected Eric didn't know any more than he did. A couple of the guard twitched as if ready to stop her approach but Victor signalled them to hold their positions and actually took a couple of steps towards her, away from Eric. He didn't view Sookie as a threat and Henry didn't think he had noticed the stake in her hand, his eyes were glued to hers.

Henry worried for a moment that someone had finally managed to glamour her, but as he looked more carefully it was more like she had glamoured Victor. Her steps were confident, as if she were totally unaware of the danger she was in, of Victor's predatory gaze, or the antsy guards that were ready to rip her apart.

She walked like an attractive woman crossing a restaurant. Her table was already reserved, it was the most natural thing in the world that she would walk to it. And if everyone was watching her, let them look, her eyes remained on her destination.

**3rd Person POV - Victor**

Victor watched as the tender blonde woman that had destroyed all his plans calmly walked towards him. He was distracted by the odd look in her eyes. They were very unusual, young and old, focused and distant all at the same time. Without breaking eye contact he waved back his guard. It's not like she was dangerous. A little different from most humans perhaps, but no stronger than the rest. Her eyes were very blue, a little darker than the sheriff's. He could use her to get what he wanted. If he controlled her, he would control Eric. His focus still on her eyes, he started to push his glamour at her.

He had done everything for Eric, manipulated a king, killed a queen, acquired an entire state. He had placed that beautiful boy under his own personal protection, but was he grateful? No. Instead he allowed himself to be distracted by this _human,_ this insignificant little girl. She didn't seem so special to Victor. If others had been unable to control her they were weak, he was calling her to him, and she would give herself. He strengthened his call.

She came right up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, he smiled slightly, this would be too easy. He felt a burning sensation that seemed to come from his very core. His eyes widened with pain and shock. With a great effort only possible because the survival instinct was stronger even than she was, the saccadic movements of his gaze travelled down to her hand. She was still holding the blunt end of the stake that pierced his heart. With the magnetic draw of a black hole, his eyes were pulled back to hers. It was over, he was finally dead.

He wanted to look at Eric one last time but her eyes seemed to hold his in an impossible prison. She had said something. He hadn't heard the words but he knew why she had done it. Would Eric miss him he wondered.

**Sookie POV**

As I watched the final crumbling remains of Victor flake away on the scorched carpet, I became vaguely aware that chaos had erupted around me. I looked up to see Eric and Henry taking on most of Victor's guards back-to-back in the middle of the room. They both had swords, as did Bill who was behind me fighting the guards that had been between him and everyone else. Pam was beside me, sword in hand as she eyed the two members of the guard that had been edging towards me.

With an exuberant war-cry, that in my addled state sounded suspiciously like 'Prada', she was quickly engaged, her blade flashing in the dim bar-lights. It was beautiful to watch and I wished I'd learned to use the video setting on my phone. Where was my phone? I was brought back to the moment by Pam edging me backwards with her butt as she kept her eyes on the enemy. She was trying to move us to a less exposed position but the guard kept blocking our movements. I wanted to help but seeing as everyone else was a sword wielding vampire and I was an unarmed barmaid, there wasn't much I could do.

The two vampires attacking us started to spread out more and I glanced about desperately for a weapon. I had left the stake in Victor, it was ash now like the rest of him. The two guards stopped edging around and took up a more solid stance. I knew they were preparing to attack. I straightened my spine and balanced my weight, the way Jason had taught me in grade-school, as I faced the one nearest me. The move made the red-shirt hesitate and then I felt relief as Bill flashed before me, having finished off the guards he'd been fighting.

With two vampires our group seemed to attract the attention of the guards that had been hanging back watching warily. Pam and Bill kept me between them as they fought off anyone that came at us. My mind had hit pause. There seemed to be so many denim and red clad vampires that I couldn't see how our small group could fight them all. Another OSM in the life of Sookie Stackhouse. How could I have been so stupid. I had probably just destroyed our whole family, and I wasn't even sure how I'd done it. I tried to remember the moments before I had staked the Regent. I couldn't. The images of Eric I'd gotten from Victor's mind wiped out everything else.

I ran my eyes round the circle of guards that were focused on Eric and Henry. It was hard to follow much of what was happening because everyone moved so fast. They mostly seemed to shift among themselves, crouched, around my vampires whose bodies appeared serene and relaxed, though their eyes never stopped moving. Henry and Eric would wait for the red shirts to attack then kill anyone who got close. The remaining guards would back off and try a new approach.

Even though several would go for them at once the older vampires didn't seem to be having any trouble dispatching them, flick, flick, gloop, ash. They were even laughing occasionally. At one point one of the attackers managed to cut Henry on the shoulder. Henry removed the vampire's head with a smooth backhand. Glancing down at his wound, he then remarked casually to the flaking remains beside him;

"Bravo, that was actually quite good. Not good enough, but still, nice effort."

Suddenly Pam grabbed me and threw me towards the base of the bar, at the same time Bill rushed forward into the two vampires that had lunged for me. I crouched, the bar at my back, as battles raged around me. Pam was twirling like a dancer, Bill actually head-butted a member of the guard at one point which somehow seemed a more violent act than when he removed the guy's arm with his sword. I could feel that Eric was enjoying himself as he and Henry gave each other a high five while simultaneously lunging to neatly impale two of the guard.

At the same time one of Victor's vamps must have gotten close to me. A blur I thought was probably Pam flew across me and there was a thump-ooph as she pushed my attacker away. I registered a sting. There was a roar from Eric somewhere across the room. He and Henry broke formation, flying into their surrounding attackers, and all hell broke lose. The air was a blur of swinging swords, flying vampire parts, muffled cries and the occasional sticky, gloppy sound that I really didn't want to think about. All of it happening too quickly for me to follow.

**3rd Person POV – Pam (again a few minutes before)**

The second Sookie had plunged the stake into Victor, Pam had reached below the bar, flipped the hidden catch and pulled three swords from a secret compartment. She tossed one to each Bill and Eric and then the third to Henry whom she had oddly forgotten, but he was by Eric's side now. Eric had already flung his guard against the wall and ceiling the moment Sookie's action had caused them to shift their attention

The guards cried out as one as the figure formerly known as Victor started to collapse inwards and smoke. Pam concluded that most, if not all, had been made by the Regent. Sookie stood by the crumbling remains. She seemed frozen. Her face was pure fury and for the first time Pam could see the fairy heritage in her friend's face. She repressed a shudder, she would have to protect that creature. Sookie might have a fae temper but it didn't come with the same strength. Pam grabbed another sword for herself having given hers to Henry.

Most of the guards were headed for Eric, Victor had obviously taught them enough for them to know to take out the biggest threat first. She noted the surprise on their faces as they registered Henry's presence. Bill had already dispatched one guard and was engaged with two others. The forth of those that had been before him had her eyes on Sookie.

Sookie still hadn't moved but the vampires staring at her seemed wary of approaching. Pam knew that wouldn't last, she had to get her Master's wife, her sister, to safety. She launched herself over the bar easily avoiding the two guards who were meant to contain her. Reaching Sookie's side, she started to look for a more protected space, they were very vulnerable in the center of the room. Several of the guard took this as a signal to attack but Pam did not see an alternative.

Victor's vamps were all quite young and the first one to reach her was dispatched easily, but there were still a lot of them and Pam began to doubt her ability to keep Sookie safe. If too many came at her at once, one might get past her. She started to try and shuffle the girl backwards as two Victorettes began to edge around so they could come at her from either side. Others were moving closer as well.

Bill finally dispatched the third guard he'd been fighting and moved to Sookie's other side, luckily Pam had recognised him in time to avoid taking his head off. It was a bad day to be wearing jeans and a red shirt (though Bill's was button-down not polo). With Bill in position to watch her back she allowed herself a brief glance at her friend's face. Sookie's eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open, and Pam could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

Trust Sookie to start a battle then be surprised by it, Pam thought fondly. But she was too still, she was so resilient usually, Pam was concerned to see her apparently in shock. Sookie would be OK, Eric would make sure she was OK. Pam just had to keep her alive. She turned back to face their enemies.

Even with Bill's help the sheer numbers made it a tough fight. If she hadn't been worried about Sookie she would have been having the time of her life. The guards were getting more cunning in their approach, she needed to get Sookie to a more defensible position. Pam met Bill's eye for a millisecond and could see he agreed. With a rebel yell cry he charged the nearest members of the guard distracting them with the unexpected move as Pam slung Sookie as carefully as she could towards the bar so she'd have something solid at her back.

One of the guard had thrown his sword like a spear and it whistled right through the space where Sookie had been. They had moved just in time. Pam engaged two more of the guard, enjoying the feel of her sword slicing through the air like an extension of herself, just as Eric had taught her.

She felt a brush of air behind her. Eric had thrown one of his attackers, taking out a vampette coming at her from behind. He threw her a look of reproof for not watching her back. He and Henry were playing with the ones attacking them, if they had been human they wouldn't even have broken a sweat. They were eliminating only a few at a time to prolong the game. Twisting under the arm of her current sparring partner to get a better view of the rest of the fighting, she spotted the baby vamp covertly zipping between his comrades, heading towards Sookie.

Sookie had squatted with her back resting against the bar. Pam knew that with the speed the boy was moving, her friend's human eyes wouldn't even see him. It was necessary to allow the man she was fighting to slice her gut as she turned, but Pam wasn't worried, the silver would cauterize the wound; deep as it was, it wouldn't bleed much. Pam threw herself across Sookie, dragging the boy with her. Judging by Eric's cry of rage she hadn't been quick enough and Sookie had been hurt. She could only hope it wasn't fatal.

**3rd Person POV - Eric**

Both Pam and Sookie had been hurt, Eric had had enough, no more playing with these fools, it was time to clean house. He signalled Henry who looked disappointed to end the games but who jerked his head in acceptance. Compared to the two ancient friends the remaining guards were sluggish and incompetent. They had spaced themselves in rudimentary defensive positions, which in fact only made them easier to dispatch.

Like the end of a checkers game, Henry and Eric started to hop through the opposing side removing heads as they went. The remaining baby vamps attempted a rearguard manoeuvre but they were predictable and slow. Eric ripped off the arm of one and used it to beat back another while killing a third. Then he turned to kill the one he had been beating and finally back to the owner of the arm. He returned the limb before removing her head and moving on.

All the time he was thinking of Sookie. He probed their bond. She was numb with shock but still exuded the light that she always did within his blood. Her presence inside him made him feel alive again. Like he had been in the sun all day and could still feel its warmth on his skin even though it was dusk now.

When they made love he could swear he felt his heart beating in time with hers, that he gasped for air as she did, that the sweat that ran over them came from them both. Even though he knew it was impossible he woke each evening feeling like he'd been dreaming of her. Now she had killed for him. He worried sometimes that if she made him feel more alive, the opposite was also true. Why had she done it?

Tactically it was perfect. The two problems had been taking Victor out first and protecting Sookie. Her actions had achieved both. He had seen the young guards turn from her, too scared to approach a creature they did not understand. But Eric didn't think her actions were tactical. So many questions. So many theories. His enigma. His Sookie. He had felt her rage, it put his own to shame, but he could not be sure what had caused it.

The most likely explanation was also the least likely. That she knew. Not only what Victor had insisted he do, but the dark, desperate desire behind it. Eric had seen it in his eyes from the start and avoided the younger vampire as much as possible when they had first met. He'd had sex with men before of course, even enjoyed it at times, but mostly his desires did not run that way and Victor's gaze was too covetous.

Eric had known when Victor appeared tonight with so many vampires that he was here to kill them all. It quickly became clear that he planned to 'enjoy' himself first. Eric suspected the King had engineered this confrontation and was just sitting back to see who survived, then he would act from there. They all knew Eric and Victor could not continue to both exist in Louisiana. Eric knew he'd kill the Regent tonight, but he was worried about Sookie. Victor would go straight for her when the fighting started and Henry was not close enough to beat him there. Then Sookie changed everything.

Something told Eric that his wife knew what Victor wanted and that was why she'd killed him. Hadn't she said 'Eric is mine!'? But how could she know? There was only one way he could think of. He had wondered before if she could hear vampire thoughts, but every time he had tried to push a thought at her she had not responded, not even slightly. He tried again now, but there was not even a flicker as he monitored her reactions through their bond.

No, if she could hear him, he would know it. But then how?

He put it aside for now, there would be time on dwell on that later, if she could hear vampires it might be better if he did not know for sure. She would not be safe anywhere if anyone found out. He would have to accept Niall's offer to remove her to Fae for her safety. He would never see her again.

If he was right, and she knew about Victor, what did she think? He had been so sure she would think him weak for allowing it; that she would feel revolted by a body that had been so intimate with someone she hated so completely; that she would feel he had betrayed her like all the others had done; that she would never forgive him and their relationship would be beyond remedy.

But now she seemed to know and had not reacted like he thought. Sookie loved him anyway. Rather than revulsion, horror, and heartbreak. He'd felt her anger, her passion, and her protectiveness, he'd felt her love.

Her love was a marvel that overcame every barrier. She'd defied a guard twenty strong to kill the monster that threatened her heart. Victor should have known better. Eric had realised even before he really knew her that he could not, would not, use her heart against her.

He was not proud of agreeing to what Victor wanted, but at the time he had reasoned a sexual liaison was brief and the benefits outweighed his revulsion. Submitting kept all of his retinue safe, allowed him to retain his position, and fooled Victor into thinking he had the upper hand. The King had ordered Pam be taken into Victor's care until Eric could produce Sookie but Eric knew she'd be allowed to stay with him if he convinced Victor he was loyal, and obedient. Eric would not allow Victor to torture Pam in his place, (which Victor would do, knowing Eric would feel his child's pain).

He had also hoped that Victor would lose interest in him once he'd gotten what he wanted. It had become clear that night that he had underestimated and misunderstood Victor's interest. Eric's submission had only inflamed Victor's desire. Victor hadn't want to fuck him, he wanted to make love. A couple of times endearments had slipped from the Regent's lips, pet-names. Eric knew by the end of the night exactly how Victor saw him. To be so belittled by a vampire half his age was infuriating, it also made it clear that Victor would want more.

Perhaps the worst of it though, was that the night felt like a betrayal to Sookie. He had been furious with himself ever since. He would never submit again. Victor had pushed him too far.

**Sookie POV**

I touched my finger-tips to my cheek and felt the blood. It didn't seem too deep and considering the battle, I figured I had gotten off pretty lightly. I checked our bond carefully, it was hard to tease out much from Eric's emotions since the blood-lust was so strong but I was fairly sure he wasn't hurt, or at least not badly. I hung on to that.

I noticed someone had dropped a sword near me. I grabbed at it and braced my back against the bar, my butt on my heels, holding the sword before me. It was heavy and I didn't think I could swing it very well but I felt better with a weapon in my hand than without.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the chaos ended.

As the movement stilled I could see Eric and Henry standing in the middle of the room, piles of flaking remains around them. Eric was surveying the room with interest, Henry was cleaning his sword as casually as if he'd just finished a sparring session with Eric and Pam was helping Bill up from under another pile of flaking remains. Everyone was covered in blood.

"Well aren't you two sweet," teased Eric, as if the whole Victor interruption had not just happened. Pam growled at him and Bill had that look on his face I'd come to think of as vampire blushing.

**3rd Person POV - Eric**

Eric and Henry had both reached the last one together and Henry had graciously given way to allow Eric the final honours. As Eric had brought his sword sharply up, slicing the woman in half from groin to head, Henry had took out his handkerchief and started to clean his his blade.

After checking that none of Victor's vampires had survived, since he was too ashamed to look at Sookie, Eric checked on his child first. Pam was healing already. She had only been hurt because she had needed to protect Sookie. Eric had allowed himself to get too caught up in the fun, he hadn't seen the boy going for his wife as Pam had. They had both paid for his carelessness.

Bill would heal too. The slice across his face was from Pam removing the head of the vampire that had been on top of him. Eric was sure she could have avoided injuring the Area 5 investigator if she'd wanted to. He had to admit though, Bill had fought well, perhaps he wasn't such a complete waste of space.

Bill had shown _some_ political acuity in his dealings with Sophie-Ann, could apparently handle a sword, and his computer program was both clever and useful. Also he would definitely die for Sookie without hesitation. In some ways he would make a good vampire for Eric to take under his wing. Eric could help him become one of the few who truly lasted, as he and Henry had, like Pam would. Yes, he would be almost perfect, except for the fact that Eric really couldn't stand him.

He watched Pam help Bill up and threw out a teasing comment, covering the shame with bravado as he had so many times in his long existence. Sookie had been hurt, he had failed to protect her because he was enjoying the fight too much.

Finally he turned to look at his wife. There was blood on her cheek but the cut didn't look deep. She was holding a sword before her. It was too heavy for her human strength and now that he looked for it he could feel her straining to hold it up. That was his Sookie, the resolute human holding a heavy sword against a room full of monsters. He laughed internally at how fitting the image was.

He walked towards her, dodging the scummy remains that littered his bar. He would not ask her what she knew and how, she would tell him when she was ready. Right now he had to be near her, to hold her. She had killed before, but only to save her own life, only when no other option was left to her. This was different, she had risked everything, herself and others, just for him. She was the bravest creature he knew.

As he met her eye there was something searching in her gaze, she was scared to drop her guard just yet; after some of her previous experiences he couldn't blame her. But she was safe with him, she always would be. It was time to let down his own guard.

**3rd Person POV - Bill**

Bill watched the sheriff move towards Sookie. She was still a vision to his eyes, as she had been from the first moment he saw her, but he had accepted the love between her and Eric. Unfathomable as it was that the ancient Viking was capable of loving her as she deserved, both he and Sam had seen it, after Jonathan attacked.

He had watched one of the most ruthless old world Vampires as he tended the wounds of the beautiful, stubborn, brave creature they all loved. Sam had met his eye for a moment and they'd both conceded defeat. As she had made clear tonight, Eric was hers. There was no fighting that.

Bill didn't know what had caused Sookie to act as she did. He knew Eric could have thrown off the guard easily but was waiting for the right moment. They couldn't risk Victor getting away, he had to be taken out first. Maybe the sheriff had urged her into action knowing that Victor would not see her as a threat, but Bill didn't think so, Eric would not have risked her getting hurt.

Maybe it was just finding the stake, Bill had seen her pull it from beneath the seat, as though she knew it was there. But she hadn't so much at glanced at her weapon as she'd walked calmly up to Victor and staked him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Bill had felt an odd sense of pride in her that he knew he had no right to feel.

It was possible Sookie thought they were in more danger than they were. She was terrible at protecting herself, but always first in line when it came to others. Victor had injured Eric, perhaps that was enough to goad her into action. It fit with her statement. Words that stung like silver even if they told him nothing he didn't already know.

Bill looked down as Eric reached towards Sookie. He enjoyed being with Laura and really felt they could be happy, but he still didn't like seeing the intimacy between Eric and Sookie. He would never cease to regret her. He averted his eyes and focused on the stinging needle stabs of his healing wounds as Henry handed him a True Blood with a sardonic look.

**Sookie POV**

Eric had finally turned to look at me. I was still crouched before the bar with the blade held up. He actually looked a little surprised to see the sword in my hands and I could tell it amused him.

Slowly he picked his way towards me. As I watched him coming I started to realise that it was over, and that we had survived, I hadn't gotten us all killed. I felt my lip tremble. Eric squatted before me and laid his sword on the ground. Then he reached forward and took the sword from my hands and laid that down too.

Ever so gently he touched the cut on my cheek and seemed to decide it was not too bad. Then his eyes searched mine. I knew he was full of questions; I could feel his curiosity. But he didn't ask them. We were both on our haunches, though I was keeping my balance only because my back was against the bar. Resting a hand against the wood by my head, he leaned forward and licked the blood from my face, stroking my hair back out of the way with his other hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, both enjoying the taste of my blood and probing our bond.

When he opened his eyes, they shone bright blue around dark pupils still slightly dilated from the battle.

"I love you," he said simply. It was the first time he had actually said it. I smiled at him then launched myself into his arms, taking him by surprise and knocking him off balance onto his back so I was laying on top of him. I attached my face to his, pouring all my love for him through my lips. Finally I lifted my head, pushing myself up from his chest. He stroked my face again.

"I know," I said with a smirk, feeling the deep contented rumble of a purr under my hands as I heard my favourite sound in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>*draugr – From Old Norse literature, 'The walking dead'. Henry calls Eric as this because, having researched the various stories about his kind in different countries, he associates each 'vampire' with the term used in their place of origin, Eric is Nordic therefore Henry sees him as a draugr. <strong>

***flag of truce pops up from behind couch***

**So guys, that was it, Eric's Secret. I hope you will forgive me for defiling the Viking, (I'm staying behind the couch until you stop throwing things) it was all Victor's fault, he insisted. **

**I hope the POV changes were not too confusing, I wanted to fill the gaps that Sookie missed and also let you in on a few other snippets of info that Sookie doesn't know about. **

**I want to say a huge thank you to every reader and give a massive hug and big wet sloppy kiss to everyone who reviewed. I will try not to leave it too long before I start getting my next story up. I still haven't decided which will appear first but both are in the skeleton stage right now and they will both get posted when they are ready.**

**A big shout out for the fantastic Treewitch703 for all her wonderful work and support, that woman is truly amazing.**

***peeps between fingers* Have you stopped throwing things yet?**


End file.
